La Courtisane du Démon
by Liline37
Summary: 4 ans ont passé depuis la mort de Naraku... Un soir, un groupe de samouraï kidnappent Rin et la vendent à un seigneur du shogun. Une force obscure grandit à l'Est et Rin devra apprendre à survivre dans cet univers de meurtres, de trahisons et de complots... en tant que courtisane. La formation sera longue et sans pitié. Sesshomaru parviendra-t-il à la retrouver ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Et oui, je ne suis pas morte ! Je reviens pour publier pour la première fois sur ce fandom, afin d'écrire sur ce couple que j'aime beaucoup: Sesshomaru et Rin.  
La suite de "Entre Deux Mondes" devra attendre malheureusement, je n'abandonne pas l'idée, mais ayant le syndrome de la page blanche en ce qui concerne Loki pour le moment, je préfère me pencher sur mes autres projets. De plus, je vais sans doute recevoir l'aide de cleya à l'avenir, auteur que je vous recommande !**

**En ce qui concerne cette fic, beaucoup de mots/ termes japonais seront utilisés. Je vous ai donc préparé un petit lexique que vous pourrez consulter. Néanmoins, mes connaissances en japonais n'étant pas immense malgré toute ma fascination pour l'univers nippon, je vous prierai d'être indulgent.**

**Il ne me reste plus désormais qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**Prologue**

_Une histoire comme la leur ne devrait jamais être révélée.  
Les yôkai et les courtisanes du shogun vivent dans des univers secrets, fragiles.  
Si on leur dérobent leurs mystères, ils s'effritent et s'envolent telle la poussière emportée par le vent.  
_

_Quatre années ont passées depuis la mort de Naraku. Le village était en paix, et aucun univers ne semblait paraître plus serein._

_Et il y avait elle. Rin. Recueillie par Kaede, elle la suivait partout, apprenant à ses côtés l'art difficile de la guérison des corps et des âmes. Si l'étude était dure, l'attente l'était encore plus._  
_L'attente, pour Sesshomaru-sama. De temps à autre, le yôkai apparaissait sans crier gare avec des présents à son intention. Et lors de ces instants, Rin trouvait que le soleil brillait plus fort que d'habitude._  
_Mais tout aussi vite qu'il arrivait, Sesshomaru-sama repartait pour de nouvelles quêtes dont elle ignorait tout. Peu lui importait d'ailleurs, du moment qu'il revenait._  
_Un jour, se disait-elle, son apprentissage se terminerait. Et ce jour là, elle pourrait le suivre de nouveau. Ce jour là, espérait-elle, elle serait une femme à ses yeux._

_Mais les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on le pense._

_Une force obscure s'élevait à l'Est. De sombres rumeurs circulaient parmi les paysans et la peur commençait à s'installer. On disait qu'une armée de samouraï se levaient, directement commandée par le shogun. A quels desseins ? Tous l'ignorait. Mais une chose était sûre : la nuit, l'odeur du sang emplissait les narines, et le matin tous savait que la mort avait frappée. Même les yôkai à présent, se méfiaient de l'obscurité, elle qui pourtant était autrefois la plus loyale des compagnes._

_Lorsque le Malin et le Trépas dansent ensemble, seules des choses néfastes peuvent en résulter.  
Et c'est dans un cri que commence notre histoire._

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Sesshomaru, Kaede, Jaken et Rin appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Tout les autres sont de mon invention.**


	2. Lexique

**Lexique**

**Baka :** idiot/idiote

**Bunraku :** théâtre de marionnettes traditionnel japonais

**Bushido :** code de l'honneur très strict suivi par le samouraï

**Daimyo : **seigneur local japonais au service du shogun

**Furisode :** kimono à longues manches

**Geisha :** dame de compagnie distrayant des clients aisés par le maniement des arts.

**Geta :** semelle en bois maintenue par une lanière de tissu

**Haiku :** courte poésie japonaise

**Hana Mi :** Coutume japonaise qui consiste au printemps d'observer la floraison des fleurs de cerisier.

**Harisen : **éventail en papier utilisé le plus souvent dans les comédies.

**Hime :** Littéralement " princesse ". Ce surnom sera utilisé par les samouraïs et en particulier par le shogun pour ses courtisanes. C'est loin d'être affectueux, en fait ça a plutôt une figure possessive.

**Inrô : **Durant toute l'époque médiévale japonaise, les hommes n'avaient pas de poches. Ils portaient donc le plus souvent des inrôs, ou des tubes dont la matière variait selon le rang social de l'individu, et qui contenaient des effets personnels.

**Ikebana :** art de la composition florale

**Jashin : **Kami mauvais, dispensateur de chaos, qui déteste les êtres humains et souhaitent revenir au temps où seul les Kami régnaient sur Terre.

**Kami :** Dieu ou esprit suprême.

**Kamuro :** apprentie courtisane

**Karyukai :** « le monde des fleurs et des saules », le quartier des plaisirs.

**Kekkai :** barrière, champ de force, enceinte isolée.

**Kitsune :** désigne un renard. Ils sont réputés pour avoir un esprit rusé.

**Kumi-chô :** chef de clan

**Matcha :** thé vert traditionnel utilisé pour la cérémonie du thé. A un goût très amer.

**Miko : **prêtresse du temple

**Mizuage :** « cérémonie de la défloraison », cela représente la première fois qu'une courtisane ou une geisha se donne à un homme. Cela prend souvent la forme d'une enchère.

**Mononoke :** un esprit vengeur

**Muchina :** ignorant/ignorante

**Nô :** théâtre traditionnel d'origine religieuse qui se caractérise par des rituels et s'inspire d'anciennes légendes.

**Oiran :** prostituées

**Okaa-san :** « Mère », il s'agit en fait de la matrone des courtisanes.

**Oni : **entité maléfique parfois représenté sous forme d'un monstre avec des cornes

**Oni-san :** grand-frère, ou témoignage affectif envers un aîné. Féminin : **Onee-chan. **

**Onmyoshi : **devin, magicien qui peut manipuler les esprits et lire l'avenir dans les astres.

**Onsen :** source naturelle d'eau chaude.

**Sakura :** cerisier

**Seirô : **« maison verte », lieu dans lequel vivait les courtisanes.

**Seitashogun :** autre titre donné au shogun.

**Sento :** bain public

**Seppuku :** suicide traditionnel du samouraï qui consiste à se transpercer le ventre avec un sabre une fois son honneur perdu. Agonie très longue.

**Shinju : **perle

**Shogun : **gouverneur militaire, c'est un titre donné par l'empereur au chef des armées.

**Shôji :** cloison coulissante, ou paravent

**Tabi : **chaussette qui peut être mise avec les geta.

**Takamakura :** oreiller en forme de petit banc sur lequel les courtisanes et/ou les geishas pouvaient poser la nuque.

**Tayû :** courtisane de luxe, dont les prouesses ne se limitaient pas au domaine sexuelle. Elles devaient, entre autre, avoir une grande culture.

**Yôkai :** monstres ou démons


	3. Chapitre 1:Compagne de la tombée du jour

**Chapitre 1 : La compagne de la tombée du jour**

Rin se réveilla en sursaut, le hurlement encore dans la gorge. C'était de nouveau ce cauchemar.

Ce songe, qui la hantait depuis le départ de Kagome et d'Inu-Yasha-sama vers l'Est il y a trois mois, s'estompait dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Impossible de se souvenir de ce qui l'effrayait tant, cependant une image demeurait au réveil, tenace.  
Celle d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, flottant dans le ciel face à la Lune tandis que, sous lui, le village entier s'embrasait.  
Cet homme, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Mais si rêver de Sesshomaru-sama ne la gênait outre mesure, la sensation des flammes sur sa peau et la fumée dans sa gorge la faisait encore trembler d'effroi.

Pourquoi donc Sesshomaru-sama attaquerait-il le village ? Qu'y gagnerait-il ? Rin ne doutait pas que le yôkai en sois capable, elle l'avait suivi et l'avait vus à l'oeuvre avant d'entrer au service de Kaede. S'il avait toujours été bon avec elle, Sesshomaru-sama était capable de cruauté envers ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Même sa beauté et ses cheveux plus blancs que la neige avaient un air cruel si on les observait attentivement. Mais au fond, cela faisait partie de ce qu'elle aimait chez lui.

Repoussant au loin le mauvais songe, Rin quitta son futon pour se rendre dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était là où les malades nécessitant le plus de soin dormaient, à proximité de Kaede et d'elle même. Rin circula parmi les silhouettes endormies, personne ne levant la tête à son passage. La petite était si fluette que ses pas ne faisaient pas plus de bruit qu'un souffle de vent.

Elle distingua soudainement une lueur autre que la Lune à travers les planches de bois de la bâtisse. Il y avait du mouvement à l'extérieur, des pas pressés de villageois armés de torches enflammées.  
Rin recula, inquiète. Pourquoi cette agitation à une heure aussi tardive ? Et où était Kaede ?

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Kaede entra brusquement dans la pièce accompagnée de plusieurs hommes aux mines apeurées. La distinguant debout parmi les ladres, elle l'interpella :

**« Ne reste pas planté là Rin ! Réveille les tous et quittez la cabane, maintenant !**

**\- Que se passe t-il Kaede-sensei ?** Demanda-t-elle, alarmée à son tour.

**\- Le village est attaqué par un groupe d'hommes armés, les samouraï du shogun. Je ne peux t'expliquer, ce serait trop long et le temps nous manque. Fait ce que je te dit ! »**

Retenant le flot de questions qu'elle souhaitait poser, Rin obéit et se mit à réveiller les malades avec l'aide des autres villageois. Bientôt, ils furent tous debout, confus et inquiets.

**« Ecoutez-moi tous,** héla Kaede. **Triste est l'heure pour celui qui doit quitter sa demeure. Nous ne sommes pas de taille face aux forces du shogun, mais nous connaissons ces terres mieux que lui. Si nous abandonnons le village maintenant, jamais ils ne nous retrouveront dans les bois.**

**\- Mais s'ils sont plus rapides ? **Couina une vielle femme tremblante.

**\- Matsuda-san m'a dit qu'ils avaient des chevaux... **chuchota un jeune paysan derrière Kaede, **et qu'ils galopaient aussi vite que des yôkai...**

**\- Si vous préférez rester, c'est votre choix, Shisui-san !** Tonna Kaede. **Le dragon ne peut pas souffler, s'il a cessé de croire au feu. Nous ne désespérons pas avant d'avoir tenté notre chance ! Que ceux qui décide de venir suivent Toda en silence et rapidement, il connaît les sentiers sûrs jusqu'à la forêt. »**

Alors que la foule s'empressait derrière le dénommé Toda, Rin se mit à suivre Kaede qui se dirigeait à l'opposé du bois en compagnie des hommes. Cependant, celle-ci la stoppa dans son élan :

**« Il n'est pas question que tu me suives, Rin. Fait comme les autres et va avec Toda.**

**\- Je ne veux pas partir sans toi ! **S'écria la petite, les larmes retenues coulant librement sur ses joues à présent. **Laisse-moi venir avec vous !  
**

**\- J'ai promis à Sesshomaru de te protéger, et ce au péril de ma vie, **répondit la vielle femme avec gravité. **Et même si j'ai autant confiance en lui qu'en un serpent venimeux, je tiendrai ma promesse. Les hommes et moi allons tenter de retenir les samouraï pendant votre fuite et il faut que tu les accompagne. Si je meurs ici, et que tu survis, alors tu seras la seule à pouvoir soigner les habitants restant.**

Kaede se pencha, posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite :

**\- Le village a besoin de toi, Rin. »**

Chassant ses dernières larmes, Rin serra les poings et acquiesça. Elle ne voulait pas rester derrière une nouvelle fois. D'abord Sesshomaru-sama, maintenant Kaede.  
Mais la vieille prêtresse avait raison, elle n'avait pas le choix. Cette fois, des gens comptaient sur elle.

Adressant un dernier regard à sa mentor, Rin se retourna et couru droit vers les bois. Derrière elle, un bruit de galop se faisait entendre, et des cris commençaient à résonner.  
Puis soudain, elle les vit. Les flammes.  
Les toits de chaume s'embrasaient et la fumée gâchait le ciel.

Rin accéléra la cadence, entrant à l'orée de la forêt. Il n'y avait plus trace à présent de Toda et des patients, mais ils ne devaient pas être très loin.  
Il fallait qu'elle les rattrape. Là, ils fuiraient vers l'Est, en direction de Kagome et d'Inu-Yasha -sama. Eux sauraient les protéger. Avec un peu de chance, Sesshomaru-sama et Jaken seraient avec eux ! Et ensuite...

**« Mais où vas-tu comme ça, petite anguille ? **Ricana une voix à ses oreilles.

Des mains la saisirent et la soulevèrent tandis qu'elle se débattait furieusement. Elle lança un coup de pied en arrière et tenta de mordre le bras qui la portait, mais cela ne fit qu'attiser les rires.  
Rin ouvrit alors la bouche afin d'appeler à l'aide, mais un coup sourd au visage la fit taire.  
Sonnée, elle s'affaissa dans les bras de ses agresseurs, leurs voix raisonnant comme un bourdonnement à ses oreilles.

**« Est-ce elle ?** Demanda l'un d'eux.

**\- Certainement. Le Maître a dit « Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs »...**

**\- Le Maître et ses descriptions peuvent aller admirer l'arrière-train de mon cheval ! Elles ont toutes les cheveux noirs ici !**

**\- Elle accompagnait la prêtresse du village tout à l'heure, **grogna un autre. **Je l'ai vu. Une réincarnation de miko doit forcément traîner avec les siens ! »**

_« Kagome !_ Compris soudain la petite. _Ils me prennent pour Kagome ! »_

Mais que lui voulaient-ils ? Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage :

**« Peu importe,** trancha celui qui l'a portait. **Le Maître veut une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, et il en aura une. Nous ne pouvons rentrer les mains vides, notre Bushido nous l'interdit. Emmenons-la, et le général nous dira bien ce qu'il en est ».**

Ils la ballonnèrent alors, et la portèrent comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'un tas de chiffons. Avec une organisation et une précision parfaite, ils se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur du village, tandis que derrière eux retentissaient encore des bruits de combat et de carnage.

Rin avait la tête qui tournait. Le bourdonnement s'intensifiait, et avec elle, la peur. Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Et qu'adviendrait-il d'elle une fois qu'ils s'apercevraient qu'elle n'était pas Kagome ?

Le feu se propageait autour d'eux. Tout avait une teinte orange et jaune. Les flammes dansaient, et pendant un instant Rin trouva ce spectacle suffisamment hypnotisant pour en oublier son effroi. Ce mélange de couleurs lui rappelait les yeux de Sesshomaru-sama, eux aussi si fascinants, mais si dangereux.

Sesshomaru-sama. Qu'est-ce qu'elle souhaiterait qu'il sois là en ce moment ! Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ses ravisseurs. Elle le voyait presque, marcher lentement et avec indifférence parmi leurs cadavres afin de la délivrer, elle, Rin.

Mais Sesshomaru-sama n'était pas là, et Rin avait perdu toute notion du temps lorsque les samouraï s'arrêtèrent.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils la jetèrent au sol, et le contact dur de la terre et des cailloux sur son visage la sortirent de sa léthargie.

Face à elle, deux bottes. Des bottes de samouraï. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut un regard dur, un nez et une bouche aux lignes sévères s'inscrivant en un visage rempli de rides. On aurait dit un tronc d'arbre avec de multiple brèches dans son écorce.  
Sauf que jamais aucun tronc d'arbre ne donne envie de courir en hurlant.

**« Ce n'est pas la fille,** prononça sèchement Tête de Tronc d'Arbre.

**\- Mais, mon général, **s'exclama le samouraï qui l'avait jeté au sol, **êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dites ? Elle était avec la prêtresse ! Et tout les autres n'étaient qu'une bande de paysans et de vieillards ! »**

Un sifflement retenti, brisant le vent calme de minuit. Un bruit semblable à une déchirure résonna derrière Rin, et soudainement une tête se mit à rouler sur le sol.  
Lâchant un couinement derrière son bâillon, la petite se jeta sur le côté tandis que le corps du samouraï s'effondrait.

**« Autre chose à dire ?** Questionna Tête de Tronc d'Arbre en nettoyant son katana sur la dépouille.

**\- Qu'a... Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle alors, mon général ?** Glapit un autre subalterne, se recroquevillant sous les yeux scrutateurs de son supérieur.

Tête de Tronc d'Arbre parut réfléchir alors qu'il enlevait les dernières traces de sang sur son sabre. Rin n'osait plus bouger, tremblant de tout ses membres.  
Comme une prière, elle ne répétait qu'un nom dans sa tête :

_« Sesshomaru-sama, Shessomaru-sama, Shessomaru-sama... »_

**« Quel âge as-tu, enfant ? »** Lui demanda Tête de Tronc d'Arbre en lui enlevant le linge qui l'empêchait de parler.

Rin releva la tête, sans rien dire. Elle ferait comme avec les hommes de son ancien village. Elle ne prononcerait pas un mot, et Sesshomaru-sama viendrait la chercher.

**« Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 12 ans, mon général, **répondit un samouraï.

**\- 12 ans, né...**

**\- On la tue ?** Proposa un autre soldat, petit et qui regardait le cadavre de son frère d'arme avec une lueur avide dans les yeux. **Elle est trop jeune pour avoir vécu grand chose. Pas de regrets...**

**\- Elle accompagnait la prêtresse, elle doit être vierge, **déclara un autre. **Les vierges ont de la valeur. On pourrait la vendre.**

**\- Et devoir retourner au marché du Sud ? C'est beaucoup trop loin, et le Maître attend. Non, tuons-la ! Offrons-la en sacrifice au Maître !**

**\- Morte, elle n'a aucune valeur, alors que vivante elle nous rapporterait une belle somme d'argent ! Le Maître a besoin d'hommes pour son armée, et les armées ne se paie pas avec les cadavres de petites filles ! »**

Les voix s'élevaient alors que la dispute prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Rin rampa, tentant de reculer vers la forêt. Si elle allait assez loin...

**« On va l'emmener avec nous, **trancha Tête de Tronc d'Arbre. **Iro a raison, les vierges ont de la valeur. Mais pas comme produit commercial. Le Maître aura besoin de ses services.**

**\- Le Maître peut avoir n'importe quelle femme dans son lit, pas besoin d'une paysanne vierge,** objecta le dénommé Iro.

**\- Il n'aura pas besoin d'elle en tant que maîtresse, Iro,** répondit lentement le général. **Mais en tant que courtisane. »**

Un vent chargé d'un parfum capiteux parut soudain se lever dans la forêt. Rin s'arrêta, levant la tête vers le ciel d'où semblait venir ce mystérieux appel du destin.

**« La formation des courtisanes commence dès 5 ans,** lança le petit samouraï. **Elle est trop âgée.**

**\- Alors elle devra apprendre plus vite et plus rudement que les autres,** déclara Tête de Tronc d'Arbre d'une voix sans appel. **Ce que nous combattons par le sabre, une courtisane peut l'obtenir de son éventail. Le Maître a besoin d'une autre créature de la nuit.**

**\- Qu'il en sois ainsi,** fit Iro en attrapant Rin et la jetant sur son épaule. **Que ce soir sois celui de la naissance d'une nouvelle compagne de la tombée du jour. »**

Rin se débattit, mais en vain une nouvelle fois. Lâchant des larmes de désespoir, elle se rappela son rêve.  
Elle leva les yeux vers la Lune, l'espérance se rallumant en son cœur.  
Mais le ciel était désespérément vide.

**Oo**

La mort semblait se rapprocher de Kaede. La vieille femme avait lutté toute la nuit, mais les rayons du soleil n'avait pas soulagé sa douleur.  
Une nouvelle journée n'annonçait rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle lutte jusqu'à ce que la Lune pointe.  
Une fois encore, la vieille prêtresse se maudit pour sa sottise. Faire diversion qu'elle avait dit ! Dès le début, ils avaient été bernés.  
Persuadée qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul groupe de samouraï, elle et les hommes étaient partis protéger les fortifications du village après le départ de Rin. Et si cela avait bien marché au début, l'assaut de nouvelles troupes avaient rapidement effacé leur mince espoir. Le groupe qu'ils avaient repoussés avait servis d'appât, de leurre pour tester leurs défenses.  
Les vrais guerriers les avait cernés depuis longtemps et il ne leur avait fallut que quelques minutes pour pénétrer le village.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Une telle organisation pour un petit village de paysans ! Il devait y avoir un obscur secret derrière tout cela, la prêtresse en était sûre. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de percer ce mystère car l'éboulement avait été plus rapide.  
La minuscule muraille qui entourait le village s'était écroulé droit sur eux, et bien vite Kaede avait été enseveli sous une tonne de pierres.  
Les dieux devaient cependant être de son côté, car elle n'en était pas morte sur le coup... Mais son corps était meurtri de toute part, sa respiration devenait laborieuse si bien que chaque souffle était une torture.

Mais elle avait tenue, toute la nuit. Elle avait vus les hommes tomber et fuir, les samouraï piller et massacrer avant de brusquement s'effacer.  
Et depuis plus rien. Le reste de la nuit était passée sans que les guerriers du shogun ne se manifestent de nouveau. Et elle était là, agonisante.

_« Tout ça pour rien,_ songea-t-elle. _Tout ces morts, tout ce sang versé... en pure perte ! »_

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, tout près d'elle. Le peut de souffle qui lui restait se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que Kaede entendait le bruit d'un sabre dégainé de son fourreau.  
Ah ! Il en restait bien un en fin de compte ! Parfait, qu'il abrège ses souffrances, il était temps. Elle ne le supplierait pas.

Elle entendit un sifflement, puis les pierres qui la meurtrissaient se dissipèrent de part et d'autre de son corps. Ouvrant les yeux, la vieille prêtresse vit ses membres inertes de nouveau à l'air libre, même si elle était encore incapable de mouvements.

**« C'était un coup superbe, Sesshomaru-sama ! » **s'écria une voix aiguë.

Stupéfaite, Kaede tourna la tête pour voir Jaken, petite créature verte, et Sesshomaru, le frère d'Inu-Yasha, debout près d'elle.

**« Sesshomaru ! **Glapit-elle avec peine. **Comment... ? Que faites-vous...**

Le yôkai ne lui répondit pas et marcha en direction de la bâtisse aux malades.

**\- Sesshomaru-sama a senti l'odeur du sang il y a deux heures de cela, **lui lança Jaken. **Il a tout de suite compris que cela venait du village et nous avons fait demi-tour. Il m'a même donné un coup de pied pour que j'aille plus vite, bouhou Sesshomaru-sama est si peu indulgent à mon égard...**

**\- Jaken,** le coupa Sesshomaru.

**\- Ou... Oui Sesshomaru-sama ?!**

**\- Prépare toi à repartir. Rin n'est pas au village. Je ne la sens pas.**

**\- Hein ? Rin ?! Mais où a-t-elle bien pus aller ? **Couina Jaken en faisant des bons. **Tu le sais toi, vielle femme mourante ?**

**\- Elle devait suivre les autres dans la forêt, à l'Est... **répondit Kaede. **Ils devaient partir en direction d'Inu-Yasha et de Kagome... Et je te signale que je suis encore vivante !**

**\- Bien, Sesshomaru-sama partons à l'Est ! **S'écria Jaken.

Et il se mit à courir.

**\- Jaken,** l'interpella encore une fois Sesshomaru. **L'odeur de Rin n'est pas avec les autres villageois. Elle est vers le fleuve.**

**\- Au... au fleuve mon seigneur ? Mais le fleuve, c'est ce qui mène au royaume du shogun ! Avec les sombres forces que vous avez senti ces derniers jours vous ne devriez pas...gnoumf!**

Sesshomaru venait de lui marcher dessus. Jaken se releva en grognant :

**\- Sesshomaru-sama doit être vraiment inquiet pour partir en direction d'une telle décharge d'énergie noire... Pourquoi diable Rin s'est-elle rendu là bas ?**

**\- Rin... Il la retrouvera ? **Demanda faiblement Kaede. **Il faut... Il faut prévenir les autres.**

**\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Ba-chan ! Nous avons croisé Inu-Yasha et Kagome sur notre route, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Quant à Rin... Mon maître n'échoue jamais ! Il est plus rapide que le vent ! D'ailleurs s'il partait à pleine vitesse maintenant se serait impossible de le rattraper et...**

Jaken s'interrompit. Sesshomaru n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

**« Sesshomaru-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Attendez-moi ! » **hurla-t-il en se mettant à sa poursuite.

Kaede le regarda courir tant bien que mal derrière son maître alors qu'elle-même sentait la force revenir un peu dans ses muscles.  
Fermant les yeux, elle songea à Rin et l'inquiétude la saisit. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle avait le pressentiment qu'une chose affreuse était arrivée à la petite.

**« Fait vite, Sesshomaru... » **murmura-t-elle.

**Oo**

Rin se débattait, hurlait, tandis qu'on resserrait ses liens.  
Les samouraï avaient voyagé toute la nuit, et malgré sa résolution de ne pas fermer les yeux, la fatigue et la peur avaient finis par la plonger dans un sommeil agité.  
A son réveil, ils étaient près d'un lac et avaient attendu en silence jusqu'à ce que Tête de Tronc d'Arbre se tourne en direction des côtes. Une jonque arrivait.

Et à partir de ce moment là, l'effroi avait pris possession de Rin.  
Ils allaient l'emmener ! Loin du village, loin de Kaede, loin de Sesshomaru-sama...  
Ils allaient l'emporter sur ce navire effrayant, la faire voyager sur ces eaux traîtres jusqu'aux régions gouvernées par le shogun... Ces mêmes régions où l'on parlait de morts, d'obscur pouvoir et de dévoreurs d'âme.

Rin avait donné des coups, appelé à l'aide, sans résultats. Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle refusait de monter sur ce bateau maudit, d'être emmené dans ces cités immenses que les autres enfants du village décrivaient, non...  
Les hommes lui faisait peur. Elle se l'était promis, jamais plus elle ne retournerait vivre auprès des humains. Kaede et le village avaient été l'exception, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de demeurer pour toujours auprès d'eux...

La personne avec qui elle voulait être, c'était...

**« Montez-la à bord,** ordonna froidement Tête de Tronc d'Arbre. **Et faite la taire ! »**

Impuissante, Rin se fit traîner à l'intérieur de la jonque et assista, pleurant et criant, au départ du navire.  
Tout les samouraï n'embarquaient pas, la plupart d'entre eux demeuraient au sol afin de continuer les recherches. Parmi ceux qui restaient, il y avait le petit soldat s'étant délecté de la mort de son frère d'arme. Lorsque la côte s'éloigna et qu'il croisa le regard de Rin, il leva son annulaire avant de le passer en travers de sa gorge d'un air sadique.

Ce fut le dernier geste qu'il commis de toute sa vie.

Lorsque le Bakusaiga transperça sa chair, le rictus du samouraï se figea. Baissant les yeux vers son ventre, il vit la pointe du sabre se retirer avant de tomber au sol, raide mort.

Rin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tandis que les guerriers se tournaient tel un seul homme vers le nouvel arrivant.  
Il était là. C'était lui !

**« Sesshomaru-sama ! »**Cria-t-elle

Le yôkai leva les yeux vers elle à l'appel de son nom, mais déjà les samouraï le chargeait.

_« En pure perte, _pensa la fillette, _rien ni personne ne peut battre Sesshomaru-sama ! »_

Elle se tourna vers Tête de Tronc d'Arbre et fut surprise de ne pas le voir inquiet outre mesure.

**« Mon général,** s'exclama un des marins, **nos hommes ne sont pas de taille, ils vont se faire massacrer !**

**\- Ils vont l'être, en effet, **lui répondit tranquillement son supérieur.

Les événements semblaient lui donner raison. Utilisant sa technique du _Whip of Light_, Sesshomaru fit surgir un fouet vert entre ses mains et avait déjà tranché le corps de sept des dix attaquants.

**\- Il va foncer droit sur nous et tous nous massacrer !** Insista le matelot.

**\- Maintenez le cap,** commanda Tête de Tronc d'Arbre. **Ce yôkai ne pourra rien nous faire une fois les falaises passées. »**

_« Sesshomaru-sama sait voler, _pensa Rin en retenant tant bien que mal un air de dédain . _Et il est tellement rapide qu'il peut se déplacer où il veut en un instant ! Alors s'il croit qu'un peu d'eau va l'effrayer, ce général se met le doigt dans l'oeil ! ».  
_  
Les marins paraissaient de l'avis de la fillette, car peu d'entre eux se mettaient à la tâche :

**« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon général... Le fleuve ne l'arrêtera pas ! Il faut abandonner le navire tant qu'on en a l'occasion !**

Déjà, le dernier samouraï tombait à terre, et Sesshomaru s'apprêtait à avancer.  
La jonque venait de passer les falaises.

**\- Contemplez bien, vous autres, **lança Tête de Tronc d'Arbre, **car voici le réel pouvoir du Maître. »**

Sesshomaru courrait à une telle vitesse que ses pieds effleuraient à peine le fleuve. Du navire, il paraissait littéralement sprinter sur l'eau.  
Les marins se mirent à hurler tandis qu'il se rapprochait à une vitesse terrifiante. Certains s'étaient jetés par dessus bord, préférant se noyer que d'affronter le démon.

Seulement, alors que Sesshomaru n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, le vent se leva, un souffle froid et menaçant qu'aucune brise à ce jour n'avait jamais porté.  
La rafale paraissait tourner autour du bateau, comme guidée par d'obscures forces, et convergea d'un coup vers le yôkai. Subitement, Sesshomaru percuta une barrière qui le rejeta en arrière avec violence.

**« Un kekkai ! » **S'écria un marin tout proche de Rin, tandis que Tête de Tronc d'Arbre souriait d'un air satisfait.

Et c'en était bien un effectivement. Un puissant, que ni les griffes, ni les sabres, ni même le fameux dragon de foudre_ « Dragon Strike »_ ne parvînt à ébranler.  
Les hommes se relevaient tandis que Sesshomaru s'acharnait en vain sur la barrière.

**« Le fou va juste réussir à se blesser... **lança Tête de Tronc d'Arbre avec dédain.

**\- Sesshomaru-sama !** Appela Rin.

Le yôkai fut de nouveau projeté en arrière, plus brutalement cette fois. Des traces de brûlures apparaissaient sur ses mains.

**\- Sesshomaru-sama !** Hurla une seconde fois la fillette.

**\- Ne vous avez-je pas dit de la faire taire ? »**Tonna le général.

Les hommes la saisirent une fois encore et l'empêchèrent de bouger alors que Tête de Tronc d'Arbre ouvrait la soute d'un coup de pied.  
Rin continuait d'appeler Sesshomaru tandis que le général la soulevait. Adressant un rictus au yôkai qui observait la scène, il jeta violemment la petite au fond de la cale.

La dernière vision qu'eut Rin, fut celle de longs cheveux blancs volant au vent.  
Comme dans son rêve, elle poussa un cri :

**« SESSHOMARU-SAMA ! ».**

**Fin du chapitre**

E**t voici pour commencer. Un chapitre long et complet, car beaucoup de choses à mettre en place !**  
**J'essayerai de poster régulièrement, mais je ne peux rien promettre.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion, tout les avis sont acceptés.**

**Bien à vous, jusqu'à la prochaine fois !**

**Disclaimer : Sesshomaru, Kaede, Rin et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Tout les autres personnages proviennent de mon imagination.**


	4. Chapitre 2 : Ton combat

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici la suite des aventures de Rin ! Présentation de la cité médiévale japonaise ainsi que du fonctionnement des maisons de plaisir... Je tiens à préciser quelque chose en ce qui concerne les définitions de geisha/oiran et tayû ayant lieu dans ce chapitre : il s'agit de définitions très synthétisées ( en particulier pour les tayû avec lesquelles je me permet quelques libertés pour le besoin de l'histoire ). La clarification des métiers de geishas et d'oiran étant encore débattu aujourd'hui, ne prenait pas au pied de la lettre ce que j'ai écrit. Même si je connais assez bien mon sujet et que je pense n'avoir mis que des renseignements dignes de foi, l'erreur est humaine et je n'ai pas la science infuse.**

**Merci à cleya pour ses gentilles review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 2 : Ton combat**

On ne peut pas demander à un bonsai de pousser plus vite. Éternel insoumis, cet arbre grandis et vieillit selon sa volonté. Les soins et l'attention qui lui sont prodigués peuvent influencer son parcours, mais il reste le seul maître de ses choix.  
Et pas plus qu'on ne peut demander à un bonsai de pousser, on ne peut demander à une petite fille des campagnes, ignorante et effrayée, de s'acclimater à une grande ville comme celle du shogun.

Trois mois ont passés depuis l'enlèvement de Rin, mais pour la petite, il semblait que c'était hier encore qu'elle pansait les plaies et aidait Kaede à guérir les malades du village.  
Aujourd'hui, les seules plaies qu'elle pansait était celles du parquet dur du seirô ( ou « maison verte » ) dans laquelle elle habitait désormais.  
Le soir de l'embarquement, Tête de Tronc d'Arbre l'avait emmené dans un quartier appelé « karyukai », le « monde des fleurs et des saules » lui avait-il dit. Une multitude de gens, aux kimonos riches et élégants, passaient près d'eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

_« Ce doit être des princes,_ avait pensé Rin. _Ou de nobles guerriers. »  
_  
En fait, il s'avéra que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Ces hommes, sommes toutes, devaient être marchand et tenir leur propre commerce pour les plus chanceux d'entre eux. Mais aux yeux d'une petite fille qui ne se fiait qu'à l'éclat de la rivière et à l'odeur de la mousse dans la forêt, tant de d'apparat était synonyme d'opulence.

Les rues étaient faites en terre pavée et les espaces d'habitations étaient collés les uns aux autres. Les toits étaient si grands que même en levant la tête on ne pouvait en deviner le bout. C'était une chose bien triste d'ailleurs, avait songé Rin, que de vivre en un endroit où l'on ne peut jamais voir la couleur du ciel.  
Plus que jamais, la petite s'était senti effrayée, emprisonnée dans ce monde de bruit, de gens et de machines auxquelles elle prêtait des vertus diaboliques.  
Tout lui paraissait cruel dans cette cité. Les lumières qui vous agressait, les routes bien lisses qui vous empêchait de sentir l'herbe sous vos pieds, même leur pluie avait un goût différent, plus rouillé, infesté.

Cependant, Tête de Tronc d'Arbre avait vite quitté les rues encombrées pour se diriger dans des artères minuscules et sombres. Il avait tourné plusieurs fois jusqu'à aboutir en un quartier plus silencieux, éclairé par quelques minces lanternes.  
Beaucoup de bâtiments inclinés occupaient la rue, et devant chacun d'entre eux se trouvaient une vielle femme assise en tailleur. Elles paraissaient être de pierre, mais s'animaient dès qu'un homme approchait de l'établissement. Alors, elles se levaient et s'inclinaient, avant de conduire l'heureux fortuné – qui en réalité était un client – à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Rin vit également de nombreuses femmes aux kimonos chatoyants dans ces rues, et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'un de ses papillons de nuit, sa peur s'évanouit pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses heures.

Elles avaient le visage blanc, d'une blancheur spectral si bien qu'aux premiers abords Rin crût voir un esprit. Leurs lèvres étaient rouges sang, et leurs cheveux, d'un noir de jais, étaient relevés de manière élégante sur leurs épaules, en un chignon complexe maintenus par de nombreux ornements. Leurs kimonos abordaient une foule de couleur en harmonie avec le motif dessiné, et étaient attachés par un obi plus clair faisant retomber le vêtement en vagues souples autour du corps.  
Elles paraissaient littéralement flotter dans des habits de soie, et jamais il ne sembla pour Rin que quiconque puisse rivaliser en matière d'élégance et de magnificence avec ces reines du soir. Reines oui, car que pouvaient-elles être d'autre ?

Tête de Tronc d'Arbre lui-même accorda un hochement de tête aux mystérieuses apparitions, avant de pousser Rin à l'intérieur d'un établissement plus grand que les autres. La petite aboutit sur une cour intérieure, avec un petit étang et un sakura en fleur. L'endroit aurait pus être serein s'il ne régnait pas une telle odeur de parfum et de sueur mélangés.  
Tête de Tronc d'Arbre pénétra dans le seirô, des servantes venant les accueillir afin de leur retirer leurs sandales. Rin était perplexe : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se précipitait pour l'entretenir ainsi, comme si elle n'était qu'une figure de porcelaine incapable d'enlever ses chaussures toute seule.

Puis, les domestiques les conduisirent en un vaste bureau, fermé par des cloisons coulissantes décorées. Assise devant une table basse, deux femmes paraissaient être en profonde réflexion.

**« Shinju-sama, Okaa-san,** appela Tête de Tronc d'Arbre, **je vous apporte une nouvelle recrue. »**

D'un bond, la dénommée « Okaa-san » se leva afin d'examiner Rin sous toutes les coutures, tandis que la femme du nom de Shinju-sama restait assise.

**« Je croyais que tu devais nous ramener une miko, **déclara tranquillement Shinju-sama en enlevant une saleté imaginaire sur la table parfaitement vernie. **Qu'est-ce que ceci ?**

**\- Une paysanne, Shinju-sama. Et trop âgée en plus de ça. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse de ça, Mamokoto-san ? Elle n'a aucune éducation et même nos domestiques paraissent plus sophistiqué. Vois comment elle me fixe impunément !**

**\- Je suis certain qu'elle a du potentiel, Okaa-san, **répondit Tête de Tronc d'Arbre, de son vrai nom Satsu Mamokoto. **Je l'ai senti. Le vent s'est levé à l'appel de sa destiné.**

**\- Parce que le vent maintenant s'y connaît pour former les courtisanes ? La brise sait-elle nouer les kimonos et se déplacer magnifiquement parée ? Sait-elle danser et jouer du shamisen ? Sait-elle séduire les hommes d'un regard et manier l'art de la conversation ?**

**\- Dans la sauvagerie, chacun de nous se reconnaît un tant sois peu. Vos créatures poudrées de blanc sont bien belles, Okaa-san, mais elles paraissent si irréelles que bien des hommes en auraient peur. Donnez un oiseau rare à un enfant, qu'il finira par se lasser après l'avoir trouvé attrayant. Mais donnez-lui un fauve, et il se prosternera à vos pieds.**

**\- Si c'est le raffinement de mes filles que tu reproches,** intervînt Shinju-sama, **tu peux dores et déjà emmener cette petite au bordel du coin. Parmi les draps humides et les futons en sueur, je ne doute pas qu'elle saura montrer toute l'étendue de sa sauvagerie.**

**\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, Shinju-sama, mais votre nom lui-même ne signifie t-il pas « perle » ? Une perle est-elle resplendissante dès le premier regard ? Il faut la poncer, la peaufiner, la modeler avant qu'elle ne brille de mille feu.**

**\- Mais ceci est un travail qui demande du temps,** répliqua Okaa-san. **Sans parler des moyens ! Qui payera les vêtements, la nourriture et l'instruction de cette fille ? **

**\- Si elle devient courtisane et qu'elle entre au service du shogun,** lança Tête de Tronc d'Arbre, **le Maître saura largement vous récompenser pour tout le temps passé à la former.**

**\- C'est vrai qu'elle a un regard qui a de la personnalité, ma foi... **réfléchit tout haut Shinju-sama. **Sans être laide, ce n'est pas non plus une beauté et si j'étais un homme je ne me retournerai pas à son passage... A moins qu'elle ne me regarde dans les yeux. Vois par toi même, Okaa-san, ne trouves-tu pas que ses iris nous accrochent et ne nous lâchent plus une fois qu'on y a plongé ? »**

Rin sentit qu'on lui empoignait le menton et la forçait à lever la tête. La fillette ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais elle avait plus ou moins saisi que la discussion tournait autour de son entrée ou non dans le seirô. Et si Tête de Tronc d'Arbre paraissait convaincu qu'elle devait demeurer ici, les deux autres femmes semblaient plus disposées à la jeter dehors.

_« Qu'elles le fasse donc ! _Songea t-elle. _Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit ! Qu'ils me laissent partir, et je retrouverai Sesshomaru-sama ! »_

Okaa-san lui pinça la joue afin qu'elle arrête d'éviter son regard. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la quinquagénaire, Rin lança :

**« Si vous plongez dans mes iris, je ferai en sorte de vous y noyer.**

**\- C'est de l'impertinence,** murmura Okaa-san en reculant d'un air troublé.

**\- C'est un défi,** répliqua Tête de Tronc d'Arbre.

**\- C'est une affaire conclue, **trancha Shinju-sama. **La maison Shinju assurera l'éducation et la formation de la fille jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Elle entrera en service plus tard que les autres courtisanes, mais si j'en crois mon pressentiment, le shogun n'aura pas besoin uniquement de ses talents de séduction, né ?**

**\- Les femmes de la nuit savent autant être des espionnes que des amantes,** approuva le général.

**\- Son apprentissage ne débutera que lorsque nous l'estimerons nécessaire. En attendant, elle aidera les domestiques. Okaa-san, tu lui donneras des leçons chaque jour afin qu'elle apprenne à lire et à écrire. Profites-en également pour lui inculquer des leçons d'histoire et de calculs. On ne peut instruire une tête vide.**

**\- Comme vous le désirez, Shinju-sama, **grommela Okaa-san. **Mais je crains dans ce cas que son instruction ne commence pas avant un siècle ou deux. Me répondre comme ça, à moi !**

**\- Otsukaresama *. »** conclut Tête de Tronc d'Arbre avant de se retirer.

Et lorsque les paravents se refermèrent sur lui, Rin sût que désormais, la toile d'araignée était tissée.  
Restait à savoir si elle serait dévorée ou non.

**Oo**

Depuis ce fameux soir, Rin travaillait donc en tant que servante à la maison Shinju, nettoyant et rinçant les sols, apportant les repas à Shinju-sama , rangeant les chambres et lavant les tatamis. La seule tâche dont elle était épargnée était les courses, car Shinju-sama refusait qu'elle ne quitte la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle sois officiellement nommée apprentie.  
Apprentie de quoi, d'ailleurs, Rin s'interrogeait. Maintes fois le terme « courtisane » avait été utilisée mais ce mot n'était, pour elle, qu'un ricochet rebondissant sur l'eau. Il paraissait avoir de l'importance au premier bond mais finissait toujours par retomber.

Les servantes avec qui elle travaillait ne lui adressait que peu la parole, à part pour lui donner des ordres ou la chamailler pour une corvée mal effectuée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre petites filles avec qui passer le temps, en fait, il paraissait même n'y avoir aucun enfant du tout.  
Les rares que Rin avait aperçu, étaient toujours richement vêtus et accompagnaient les belles dames qu'elle avait vus le premier soir.

Finalement, une vieille domestique finis par la prendre sous son aile, Yukino qu'elle s'appelait.

**« Autrefois, j'étais destinée à être une apprentie comme toi, **lui avait-elle dit. **Mais malheureusement j'ai été sotte... J'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Ce jour là, je me suis fait battre à mort et Okaa-san m'a fait une cicatrice au visage. Inutile de m'instruire après ça, aucun homme ne me regarderait avec cette balafre. Et puis, quel intérêt d'éduquer une fille cherchant à s'échapper ? Ecoute moi bien, Rin. Si tu veux t'en sortir ici, fait tout ce que te diront Okaa-san et Shinju-sama. Elles te paraissent peut être mauvaises, mais ici bas, c'est le mieux que tu puisses trouver. Quant tu seras courtisane, tu comprendras. »**

Encore ce mot. Courtisane.  
Un jour, pendant son heure de leçon avec Okaa-san, Rin prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

**« Okaa-san... Qu'est-ce qu'une courtisane ?**

La quinquagénaire avait relevé la tête avec un regard mauvais :

**\- Tu vis dans un seirô, et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une courtisane ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi je perds mon temps à t'enseigner toutes ces choses ? »**

« Toutes ces choses » consistaient notamment à la pratique de la lecture et de l'écriture. La calligraphie comptait beaucoup pour Okaa-san, et Rin se faisait taper sur les doigts à chaque lettre mal écrite. Néanmoins, elle progressait vite, et en un mois elle sus déchiffrer les textes les plus simples. Malheureusement, l'accent de la ville n'était pas le même que celui des campagnes, et elle avait encore du mal à se faire comprendre du premier coup.  
Toutefois, Okaa-san avait parfaitement compris sa demande ce jour-là, et en soupirant elle consentit à répondre :

**« Une courtisane, baka, est plus qu'une dame de compagnie, ou une créature de plaisir. Elle est la sophistication même accouplée au désir. Pour t'expliquer la différence, je vais devoir t'inculquer les notions de geisha, oiran et tayû.**

**Les geishas sont des femmes dont le but est de distraire une clientèle aisée grâce à leur maniement des arts, des lettres et de l'esprit. Elles ne vendent pas leur corps, et c'est le plaisir de leur compagnie et de leur élégance que les hommes recherche. Tout homme aime être cajolé, et recevoir les faveurs de femmes si distinguées les font sentir... privilégiés en quelque sorte. Les geisha sont des œuvres d'art vivante, c'est pourquoi leur nom même signifie « artiste ». **

**Les oirans, sont ce qui est le plus souvent associé à des prostituées. Tu commences à avoir des formes, bientôt tu t'apercevras que les hommes les regarderont. Ils adorent ça, et certaines femmes vendent leurs formes en échange de quelques sous. Elles prennent en elle la frustration des hommes, et c'est ainsi qu'elles sont récompensées. La plupart des oirans connaissent une instruction, mais celle-ci est rarement peu poussée. De ce fait, jamais une oiran ne sera l'égale d'une geisha d'un point de vue hiérarchique.**

**Et puis, il y a la jonction entre les deux, les tayûs. C'est ce que l'on entend en général par « courtisane » et c'est là ce que tu vises... Si tant est que tu en ais le potentiel. Les tayûs abusent elles aussi de leurs charmes sur les hommes, mais leurs prestations ne se limitent pas au domaine sexuel. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire par domaine sexuel, muchina ? »**

Rin hocha la tête. Sans jamais avoir connu la chose elle-même, la petite avait vécu au sein du village suffisamment longtemps pour connaître les mœurs des êtres humains... Et si elle en avait ressenti de la gêne sur le coup, elle devait admettre à présent éprouver une fascination et une curiosité étrange envers cette passion des hommes. Qu'y avait-il de si puissant et de prodigieux dans l'acte d'amour pour que les adultes aiment autant ça ?  
Plus que tout, Rin se demandait... Sesshomaru-sama était-il comme ces hommes que lui décrivait Okaa-san ? Aimerait-il qu'une femme lui... vendent ses formes ? Plus que tout... Aimerait-il que elle, Rin, les lui vendent ?

**« Tu connaîtras toi aussi cette expérience si les dieux le veulent,** repris Okaa-san. **En fait, se sera même déterminant pour ton entrée dans le métier et fera l'objet d'une cérémonie.  
Quoi qu'il en sois, on attend des tayûs qu'en plus de connaître les secrets du plaisir, elles aient une grande culture et un bon niveau dans le domaine des arts. Si une tayû ne sait qu'enlever son kimono pour attirer un homme dans son lit, alors, ce n'est pas une vraie courtisane. N'oublie jamais ça, Rin : une véritable femme saura hypnotiser un homme sans avoir à ôter ses vêtements.  
C'est une qualité qui peut être utile... Pendant les époques troublées.**

**\- Que voulez-vous dire, Okaa-san ?** Demanda Rin, perdue.

**\- Certaines tayûs parfaitement habile dans l'art de la séduction, rentreront au service du shogun et auront un rôle plus important que les autres. Crois-tu que pincer des cordes et minauder fassent tout ? Le véritable pouvoir des courtisanes consiste en leur capacité à soutirer des informations. Bon nombre d'hommes ont plus de facilité à se confier une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller. La vraie nature d'un individu se montre à qui sait le dresser. Les renseignements obtenus par une courtisane peuvent influencer le cours des choses, ils peuvent sauver des vies et stopper les guerres.  
Mais le rôle d'une courtisane, à l'inverse des samouraï ne sera jamais reconnu. Ce n'est pas leur destin que d'être exposée à la vue de tous, elles agissent dans l'ombre et les rayons de la Lune forment leur couronne. Les reines de la vie nocturne, voilà ce qu'elles sont.**

**\- Suis-je obligé de devenir une courtisane ?**Murmura Rin. **Ne puis-je pas simplement retourner d'où je viens ?  
**  
**\- Parce que des gens t'attendent là bas ? Regarde l'entrée de la maison. Il n'y a aucun garde, quiconque pourrait pénétrer ici et te chercher que nous ne pourrions lever le petit doigt. Pourtant, personne n'est venu pour toi, baka ! La vie te donne le moyen de devenir courtisane, mais personne n'a dit que c'était une chance. Si on fait ce métier, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Et crois-moi, petite fille, tu n'es pas la plus infortunée du lot. »**

**Oo**

Après le premier mois, deux autres passèrent, sans que Rin ne parvienne à être d'accord avec Okaa-san. Rien ne pouvait être pire que cet endroit, cette région où l'amour et la confiance étaient à la fois un commerce et une arme.

C'est pourquoi elle décida de s'échapper.

Il arrivait certains soirs, que Shinju-sama lui demande d'attendre près de la porte d'entrée de la maison afin d'accueillir les potentiels visiteurs. Parmi eux, Tête de Tronc d'Arbre venait souvent se renseigner sur l'avancement de Rin, et la petite le voyait régulièrement discuter avec Shinju-sama et l'observer d'un air pensif.  
Rin avait toujours un chaperon lors de ces moments de veille, une servante quelconque chargée de vérifier qu'elle ne sorte pas du seirô. Mais les nuits étaient longues, et les domestiques fatiguées, et plus d'une fois la petite les avait vus menacer de s'endormir.

Si on écartait son plan d'évasion qui demeurait secret, Rin paraissait aussi irréprochable que les dessins à l'encre des carnets que lui faisait lire Okaa-san. Pas une bavure, aucune infraction commise, malgré ses nombreuses erreurs de débutantes.  
De ce fait, personne ne se doutait de son projet, si ce n'est Yukino qui avait finis par s'habituer à la fillette et à son comportement. Un soir que Rin observait la porte d'entrée en récurant le sol avec un excès de zèle suspect pour qui serait averti, elle l'aborda :

**« Que mijotes-tu, petite kitsune ?**

**\- Rien du tout, Yukino-san,** répondit Rin. **Et je ne suis pas un kitsune.**

**\- Tu essayes d'en adopter la ruse, en tout cas ! Je te vois bien qui complote dans ton coin, tu réfléchis tellement fort que bientôt, l'on pourra faire chauffer le thé sur ton front ! Quelle folle idée manigances-tu ?**

**\- L'idée de me coucher après avoir terminé de nettoyer le sol, Yukino-san.**

**\- Humph, tu mens sans remords, petite fille. C'est bien. Tu feras une excellente courtisane.**

**\- Je ne veux pas être une courtisane !** Jura Rin. **Je les déteste tous ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est rentrer chez moi et retrouver Sesshomaru-sama...**

**\- C'est ici chez toi, maintenant,** répondit calmement Yukino sans hausser un sourcil devant l'accès de colère de la fillette. **Il serait plus simple pour toi de jeter tout tes souvenirs dans une fosse, et de tout enterrer. C'est pour ça que Shinju-sama ne te fait pas entamer ta formation, elle sent que tu n'es pas convaincu. **

**\- Et je ne le serai jamais ! Je ne deviendrai pas une tayû !**

**\- C'est bête de gâcher une telle opportunité simplement parce que tu n'as pas l'esprit assez ouvert pour reconnaître la légitimité de leurs pratiques. Le bon sens te dit de fuir cette maison ? Fait donc. Le bon sens, en général ce sont ceux qui sont garantis de trouver une assiette pleine et une famille aimante chez eux qui en dispense librement. Mais nous autres, qui n'avons pas cette chance, nous devons faire avec les travers que Mère Nature nous a donné et nous y accommoder. **

**\- Sesshomaru-sama ne s'accommode de rien, lui. Il ne laisse personne lui dicter sa conduite ! Et s'il était là...**

**\- S'il est libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaît, alors c'est que lui et toi ne vivaient pas dans le même monde,** réfuta Yukino, toujours aussi sereine. **Jamais tu ne pourras agir ainsi. On ne te le permettra pas, et ce même si tu t'échappes. **

Rin cessa de nettoyer et jeta sa brosse à récurer. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux, secs depuis son arrivé au seirô, menaçaient de déborder à nouveau.

**\- Je n'ai pas dit pour autant qu'il t'était impossible de le retrouver,** continua la vieille servante en ramassant la brosse. **Il ne tient qu'à toi de briser les traditions et d'accéder à une place plus élevée afin de le revoir. Mais ça, c'est un combat que seule toi peut accomplir... Et être courtisane t'ouvrirait la voie. »**

Silencieusement, Rin reprit son frottoir et recommença sa besogne. Elle ne savait que répondre à Yukino, et le respect qu'elle avait pour l'Ancienne la dissuadait de se montrer davantage désobligeante.  
Mais peu importe ce que Yukino pensait, ce soir serait son dernier à la maison Shinju.

**Oo**

Rin était de veille à la porte d'entrée. Bien vite après le repas, les lanternes s'éteignirent et son chaperon et elle se trouvèrent rapidement à être les seules éveillées.  
Pour cette nuit, c'était la servante Zahe qui devait la surveiller, mais Rin s'était arrangé pour lui donner son assiette de riz lors du dîner. Ainsi, le ventre plein et la journée finie, Zahe ne devrait point tarder à s'endormir.

Et c'est effectivement ce qui arriva. Minuit avait à peine sonné son douzième coup que la pauvre Zahe ronflait à point fermé. Laissant ses getas près de la porte d'entrée, la petite courut pieds nus dans la rue, vers la liberté.

Elle se souvenait de son arrivée comme si c'était hier, chaque angle, chaque mur s'étaient inscrits dans son esprit et elle retrouva sans peine la place, vide sous les rayons de Lune de minuit, où Tête de Tronc d'Arbre l'avait emmené.  
De là par contre, le chemin jusqu'au port lui était flou. S'approchant d'un vendeur ambulant, elle lui demanda la direction.

**« C'est tout près du temple, **lui répondit-il. **Continue tout droit, puis tourne à gauche. Le fleuve devrait t'apparaître, tu ne peux pas te tromper. Mais je n'irai pas là bas si j'étais toi, c'est un coin malfamé une fois que la nuit est tombée ».**

Rin s'inclina pour le remercier, puis suivis ses instructions. Elles n'étaient pas erronées, et elle trouva sans peine le temple et le fleuve. Elle fut surprise de voir autant de vagabonds sur les trottoirs, une foule de va-nu-pieds l'observaient et la petite hâta le pas, en proie à un curieux malaise.  
Des femmes en guenilles donnaient le sein à des nourrissons, des vieillards dormaient à même le sol, couverts de crasses et la peau noircie par le goudron recouvrant les rues.  
A l'inverse de ce que l'on pourrait croire, les habitants de la maison Shinju étaient favorisé par le sort. La misère des rues, la pauvreté et la famine n'atteignaient pas leurs murs, et jamais Rin n'aurait pensé voir autant de mendiants dans cette si grande cité. N'y avait-il donc pas assez de place pour tout le monde ?

_« Un bateau, _songea Rin. _Il faut que je me trouve un bateau. Une fois cela fait, je me cache dedans et... »_

**« Tu es perdue mon enfant ? **Siffla une voix à son oreille.

Rin se retourna. Un groupe d'hommes, dans les trente ans environ, la dévisageait avec un air presque indécent.

**\- Non absolument pas, **affirma t-elle. **J'attends quelqu'un.**

**\- Mais je ne vois personne,** rétorqua l'homme de droite d'un ton mielleux. **Ne souhaiterais-tu pas attendre avec nous ?**

**\- Ça va aller, je vous remercie, **souffla Rin en commençant à reculer. **Il... Mon ami ne va pas tarder.**

**\- Allez, juste une seconde,** insista t-il. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne durera pas longtemps... »**

Soudainement, la main de l'individu fut sur sa taille et tenta de défaire la ceinture de son kimono. Rin hurla et se mit à ruer, mais les autres hommes lui empoignèrent les jambes et les bras avec des rires gras.  
Elle sentait leurs mains sales s'attaquer à son vêtement d'un air fébrile tandis que leur souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque. La conversation avec Okaa-san lui revînt à l'esprit, et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues quand elle comprit ce qui allait lui arriver.

_« Pas ça,_ implora t-elle. _Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me touchent, Sesshomaru-sama doit être le premier ! Pitié, je vous en supplie... »  
_  
Alors que l'homme parvenait enfin à écarter sa ceinture et se relevait pour défaire son propre kimono, une voix se fit entendre :

**« Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?** Tonna le nouvel arrivant.

Les hommes se retournèrent. Un marin se tenait derrière eux, avec à ses côtés... une courtisane. La Lune faisait refléter la pâleur de son visage et briller ses cheveux noirs.  
Lorsque ses yeux sombres se penchèrent vers la fillette à genoux et à moitié déshabillée, elle paraissait presque fantomatique.

**\- Ce que nous faisons n'est pas ton affaire, matelot,** répondit celui qui lui avait arraché sa ceinture. **La petite est avec nous.**

**\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr,** riposta le mousse.

Les autres hommes commencèrent à se rassembler derrière leur camarade en serrant les poings.  
Rin leva les yeux vers la tayû, et vit que celle-ci l'observait. Ramenant la manche de son kimono devant son visage comme si elle ne voulait pas voir la scène, elle désigna son cou blancheur de neige de son index. Puis elle baissa son bras et lui sourit.  
Alors Rin comprit.

**\- La fillette va nous suivre, **continua son agresseur, **et gare à toi si tu t'interposes une nouvelle fois ! »**

Il se baissa alors, la main tendue, pour attraper Rin. La petite attendit la dernière seconde, que son visage ne sois qu'à quelques centimètres du siens, pour brandir sa manche de kimono et la plaquer contre les yeux de son attaquant. Aveuglé et surpris, celui-ci stoppa tout mouvements et elle en profita pour le frapper au niveau du cou.  
L'homme s'étrangla et ses compagnons se penchèrent sur lui afin de l'aider, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Rin. Rattrapant son kimono d'une main, elle se mit à courir en direction de la grande place d'où elle venait, aussi rapide que le vent.

Ses assaillants voulurent se mettre à sa poursuite, mais ils s'emmêlèrent dans un foulard en soie laissé tombé par la tayû et s'écroulèrent les uns sur les autres en un bel ensemble de bras et de jambes croisées.  
Se glissant derrière un amoncellement de charrettes, Rin observa la scène de loin. Après avoir contemplé pendant quelques instants le groupe d'homme à terre, la courtisane et le marin continuèrent leur route.  
Les va-nu-pieds s'écartaient de son chemin avec une lueur de crainte dans le regard. Une fois arrivé au niveau du port, le marin se dirigea vers une jonque et fit lever la passerelle d'embarquement. Alors, la tayû monta à bord du navire sans plus de difficulté.

Rin, de sa cachette, regarda le bateau partir le temps que ses agresseurs cessent de la chercher et quittent les lieux. Mais en réalité, elle réfléchissait.

Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait vus la charge de courtisane que comme une contrainte, un rôle à jouer sans le moindre avantage. Mais si elle avait été tayû ce soir, jamais elle n'aurait eut autant de problème. Et que serait-il advenu d'elle si celle-ci n'était pas arrivé au bon moment ! La courtisane ne semblait pas craindre les attaques d'autrui, au contraire, elle était protégé, escorté, et n'avait pas eu à lever le petit doigt pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Manifestement, elle faisait partie des puissants de ce monde, et l'attitude des vagabonds, pleine d'appréhension le confirmait. Quelque chose dans cette manière de tracer son chemin en faisant fi des personnes alentours rappelèrent à Rin le comportement de Sesshomaru-sama et un désir étrange naquit alors dans son cœur.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Rin avait conscience d'avoir agis comme une sotte. Yukino-san avait tenté de la prévenir pourtant. Si elle voulait retrouver Sesshomaru-sama et accéder à ce qu'elle désirait, il fallait qu'elle arrête de vouloir retourner en arrière. Son avenir était devant, et désormais, chaque pas qu'elle ferait, chaque épreuve qu'elle traverserait dans cette ville maudite n'aura d'autre but que de la rapprocher de Sesshomaru-sama.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sois à lui.

Rin allait devenir une courtisane.

**Oo**

Lorsque Rin réajusta son kimono et fit demi-tour en direction du seirô, les deux silhouettes ayant observées toute la scène brisèrent le silence.

**« Toute cette mascarade était-elle nécessaire, Shinju-sama ?**

**\- Oh que oui, Makamoto-san. La petite avait peut être le potentiel pour devenir une tayû, mais elle n'en avait pas l'ambition. C'est chose faite maintenant. **

**\- Est-elle prête ? **Demanda Tête de Tronc d'Arbre.

Shinju-sama réfléchit un instant.

**\- Oui, il est temps de commencer sa formation. ». **

**Fin du chapitre**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'adore connaître votre avis !**

**Bien à vous !**

*** Il s'agit d'une formule de politesse japonaise afin de prendre congé d'une personne.**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	5. Chapitre 3 : Saika

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et nous voici pour le troisième chapitre !  
Je tiens à vous rassurer, Sesshomaru réapparaîtra bientôt. Je prend du temps pour décrire la formation afin de 1: que vous compreniez par quelles épreuves passent Rin 2: que vous saisissiez l'univers dans lequel l'histoire va évoluer et 3: parce que c'est mon petit kiffe :3  
J'ai limite l'impression des fois de survoler des détails importants. Mais bon, j'espère que ça n'entrave pas votre lecture !**

**Merci aux lecteurs anonymes et à clelya pour ses gentilles reviews ! Même si tu connais ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras toujours autant !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 3 :   
****Saika**

Shinju-sama et Okaa-san étaient venus la chercher le lendemain de sa fraude.  
Effrayée, Rin crût que sa virée nocturne revenait lui jouer des tours et que les deux femmes allaient la punir à force de coups de bâtons, comme elles l'avaient fait pour une servante ayant volé une pomme l'autre jour.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Lui mettant fermement dans les bras un kimono bleu tout propre et de nouvelles sandales, Shinju-sama lui dit :

**« A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas être formée pour devenir une tayû. Ces vêtements sont à toi, tu n'es plus une domestique. Tes cours commenceront demain à l'aube, sois à l'heure et ne t'avise pas de te perdre ! Quand tu sors, c'est toute notre maison que tu représentes.**

\- Sortir ?

Bégailla Rin. **Vous voulez dire... Allez dans la ville ? Hors du seirô ?**

\- Et tu crois que les écoles tombent du ciel, baka ? Tu n'es vraiment pas intelligente. Mais enfin, j'espère que tu feras une bonne courtisane. »

Dès lors, Rin fréquenta l'école. Le premier jour, elle eut du mal à trouver son chemin, toute effrayée qu'elle était dans cette immense cité, mais bien vite elle aperçu d'autres petites filles aux kimonos bleus et à l'air hagard courir partout, et elle les suivit.  
L'école ressemblait à un bâtiment comme les autres, avec un toit aux tuiles rouges et un mur placardé de noms calligraphiés à l'entrée. Chaque élève arrivant devait marquer son nom, et gare à celui qui n'était pas à l'heure !

Sous les conseils de Yukino, à chaque fin de cours Rin était allé se présenter à ses professeurs. Ce n'était pas une obligation, mais toutes les courtisanes n'étaient pas douées aux mêmes domaines. En grandissant, certaines préféraient les leçons de chants et d'ikebana, d'autres révélaient un don pour le shamisen, quant aux plus belles et aux plus douées d'entre elles, elles se spécialisaient en danse. Quoi qu'il en sois, ce choix de carrière se faisait souvent avec l'aide d'un professeur et d'une « Onee-chan » ( une « grande-soeur », ou courtisane expérimentée qui prenait deux apprenties sous son aile une fois que celles-ci avaient fait leurs preuves à l'école. ) et était déterminant pour la tayû.

Rapidement, Rin s'aperçut qu'elle aimait l'école. Si les leçons d'ikebana étaient une épreuve pour elle et que le shamisen avait tendance à l'endormir, les cours de danse et de chant furent une révélation.  
Elle avait beaucoup d'oreille, et sans avoir une voix claire d'oisillon comme sa camarade Ichigo, elle chantait juste et sans s'essouffler. Quant à la danse, elle avait trouvé une technique : à chaque pas, elle inventait une histoire. Si elle levait la main devant les yeux et la baissait lentement, elle imaginait des larmes coulant sur une joue et inspirait de la tristesse dans son geste. A l'inverse, si elle devait ouvrir d'un coup sec son éventail et tendre le bras, elle y mettait de la colère. Et lorsque son professeur lui demandait de créer un sentiment de désir et de désespoir, elle se représentait l'image de Sesshomaru-sama dans son esprit. Chaque mouvement signifiait alors : « A vous, et à jamais ».

A côté des cours, Rin continuait ses leçons avec Okaa-san, mais celle-ci se montrait bien plus cordiale qu'auparavant. C'était normal, lui avait dit Yukino, car si un jour la petite devenait courtisane au service du shogun, elle serait alors bien plus puissante que Shinju-sama, et les revenus de la maison seraient tirés de son salaire.  
Aux yeux d'Okaa-san, Rin était donc un bénéfice qu'il fallait à tout prix encourager, sans compter que le seirô ne possédait aucune autre tayû en ce moment.

**« La dernière s'appelait Hatsumi,** lui raconta Yukino, **et elle fut sans aucun doute la plus grande légende de tout le karyukai ! Mais comme toutes les courtisanes expérimentées, elle fut appelé par le shogun... Depuis, elle parcours le monde en son nom et on ne la plus jamais revue par ici. Tu t'en sors bien pour l'instant Rin, mais tu es plus âgée que toutes tes autres camarades. La plupart savaient déjà jouer du shamisen et composer des bouquets avant même de mettre le pied à l'école. Enfin, ça ne fait rien pour l'instant. Tu ne seras réellement en compétition avec les autres que quand tu seras nommée kamuro. »**

Kamuro, ou apprentie courtisane. Lorsque les futures tayûs avaient acquis à l'école un niveau suffisamment élevé et qu'elles étaient capables de parler avec le langage châtié de la Cours, elles quittaient le banc de l'académie afin d'être formée et de servir une courtisane émérite. Avait alors lieu une cérémonie liant la tayû à ses apprenties ( le plus souvent au nombre de deux ), qui l'appelait dès lors « Onee-chan » et la suivait partout.

L'apprentissage auprès d'une grande sœur n'était pas le même qu'à l'école. Jamais une tayû renommée ne se donnera la peine de vous enseigner l'art de la danse ou de la musique. Son aide va plus loin que ça : durant tout le temps de sa charge, la courtisane s'occupe des débuts de ses kamuros en les amenant avec elle dans les maisons de thé, leur permettant de se faire connaître et de se créer une réputation.  
Par exemple, si une tayû a rendez-vous avec un client, ses kamuros l'accompagneront et s'occuperont de leur donner à boire ou de divertir en jouant du shamisen. Ensuite, elles laisseront la courtisane et son acquéreur en toute intimité, mais celui-ci se souviendra sûrement d'elles et lorsqu'elles entameront une véritable carrière de tayû, il deviendra probablement leur client à son tour.

En plus de leur créer un cercle de relations, c'est à la grande sœur que revenait la responsabilité de montrer aux apprenties comment s'habiller, se maquiller et de ce fait se tenir en public. Jusqu'à présent, Rin et les autres élèves ne portaient que le kimono bleu de l'académie. Mais à partir du moment que l'élève devient kamuro, elle se doit de porter toute la panoplie de la courtisane, allant du kimono chatoyant au chignon relevé à la cire et au visage poudré de blanc.

C'est dans ce but un jour qu'Okaa-san punit Rin sévèrement.

**« Aucun homme ne te remarquera si tu gardes cet air godiche ! Si tu veux faire partie du monde de la noblesse et survivre, ne te comporte plus comme une paysanne. De quand tu te lèves à quand tu te couches, tout tes gestes doivent être gracieux et donner l'impression aux hommes qui t'entourent que tu es de grande ascendance. Et cela ne fonctionnera pas si tu gardes tes cheveux ainsi ! »**

La quinquagénaire lui avait alors défait la couette qu'elle portait toujours sur le côté, et depuis, Rin gardait les cheveux longs ou les attachait en chignon léger.

Cinq mois passèrent à l'école et Rin approchait de ses 13 ans. Le printemps arrivait, et avec lui la cérémonie du Hana-mi. Lors de cette célébration, maintes personnes se rendaient en ville afin de contempler les cerisiers en fleur, et d'après Okaa-san, c'était le moment parfait afin de se faire remarquer.

**« Fait grande impression lors du spectacle de danse des Hana-mi,** lui avait-elle conseillé, **et toutes les courtisanes présentes te voudront comme apprentie. »**

Alors, Rin s'était entraîné. Nuit et jour, elle avait répété la chorégraphie, tentant d'inspirer différentes émotions à ses gestes. Peu d'autres élèves de sa classe révisaient avec autant d'ardeur, les futures tayûs étant en général nommées kamuros après un an ou deux d'étude.  
Mais un an ou deux était un luxe que Rin ne pouvait s'offrir. Si elle devait poser sa pierre en ce monde, elle ne pourrait le faire que lors de la représentation.

Le jour du spectacle, la petite crût que tout ses membres s'étaient transformés en plomb. Noyée dans la foule d'élèves prêtes à monter sur scène, elle portait ce jour là un kimono rose pâle tout simple, avec des motifs de branches de cerisiers en harmonie avec les festivités du jour. La branche partait de son épaule jusqu'au ventre, et de là les pétales s'étendaient sur tout le reste de son corps avant de retomber dans une petite rivière dont le dessin se situait au niveau des chevilles. Lorsque Rin bougeait et dansait en petit pas serrés, elle avait l'impression que l'eau mouvait sur le vêtement.

Lorsque ce fut à leur tour d'entrer en scène, Rin faillit s'étrangler en voyant le monde présent. De grands patrons commerciaux, des hommes et des femmes de Cours, quelques samouraïs et propriétaires de maisons vertes et surtout, beaucoup de courtisanes accompagnées de leurs clients.  
Jamais elle n'arriverait à danser devant tout ces gens. Les mouvements qu'elle faisait, elle les accordait à Sesshomaru-sama, et à lui seul. Lorsque son professeur lui demandait de s'exécuter en cours, elle n'avait aucun mal à faire abstraction d'elle et d'imaginer le yôkai regardant au loin, mais cet attroupement ? Impossible à ignorer.

Alors que le premier battement de tambour retentissait, Rin croisa le regard d'un homme un peu en retrait de la foule. Il portait un kimono noir avec un motif de dragon doré et rouge, en harmonie avec son visage sévère mais aux yeux vifs et alertes. Quelque chose dans son attitude autoritaire lui rappela Sesshomaru-sama, et Rin décida de danser en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui, uniquement sur lui.

Elle n'eut que peu de souvenir du spectacle mais elle sût avoir tourné, déployé l'éventail, et à un moment elle crût même s'être envolé ! Mais tout devenait flou dans son esprit et elle ne se remémorait que les yeux de l'homme ne l'ayant lâché à aucun moment de sa prestation.

Lorsque les élèves étaient revenus pour les applaudissements, s'inclinant respectueusement par groupe de deux ou de trois, elle fut ravie de voir qu'elle comptait parmi celles ayant les plus grandes ovations.  
Okaa-san et Shinju-sama l'attendaient dans les coulisses et avaient l'air également satisfaites.

**« C'était très bien, Rin, **la félicita Okaa-san. **D'ailleurs je pense que tu ne garderas plus ce prénom très longtemps. Si après ça, toutes les courtisanes du karyukai ne te demandent pas comme petite sœur, que l'on vende tout les kimonos du seirô !**

**\- Shinju-sama,** demanda Rin, **qui était l'homme isolé, à côté des daimyos Yoröi et Jinko ?**

**\- Lui ?** Répondit Shinju-sama d'un air malicieux. **Lui, c'était le shogun. **

**Oo**

Quelques semaines après le spectacle des Hana-Mi, Rin devînt kamuro.

Le lendemain de la représentation et les matins suivants, elle avait guetté les moindres visiteurs, espérant à chaque fois qu'il s'agirait d'une courtisane venant la demander comme petite sœur. Mais les jours passèrent et rien n'arriva.  
Rin continuait les cours, en retrait de ses autres camarades. Certaines ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir été la vedette des Hana-Mi alors qu'elle n'était qu'en première année et n'avait reçu aucune éducation avant d'arriver à la maison Shinju.

Et puis, un beau matin alors qu'elle rentrait de l'académie, la petite remarqua une agitation inhabituelle au seirô. Les pièces et les tatamis avaient été lavés soigneusement, les draps changés, et même les arbres dans la cour intérieure paraissaient avoir subis une transformation.  
Elle eut à peine le temps de s'interroger qu'Okaa-san demanda à la voir :

**« Rin, viens là je te prie ! **L'appela-t-elle.

**\- Oui, Okaa-san ? **Lui avait-elle répondu.

**\- Shinju-sama souhaite te recevoir dans son bureau. Elle est... accompagnée. Alors, tiens toi droite, baisse les yeux, et ne prend la parole que si l'on t'y autorise ! »  
**  
Le cœur battant, Rin s'était précipité vers le cabinet de Shinju-sama, ce même cabinet auquel Tête de Tronc d'Arbre l'avait emmené quelques mois plus tôt afin qu'elle entame sa formation. Moins d'un an, et pourtant, tellement de choses avaient déjà changées !

Lorsque la servante fit coulisser la cloison, Rin pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau et s'agenouilla en présentant les salutations d'usage. De là où elle était, le nez collé au sol, elle ne discernait que le kimono bleu aux motifs de vagues, avec des truites sautant dans l'eau et des nénuphars.  
Un habit précieux, et appartenant à une courtisane de grande classe assurément. De plus en plus intriguée, Rin attendit qu'on l'invite à relever la tête.

**« Bien le bonjour, Rin,** susurra Shinju-sama de la voix mielleuse qu'elle ne prenait qu'en cas d'hôte important. **Nous avons reçu une visite des plus inattendue aujourd'hui. Et quel plaisir ! Cela fait combien d'années, Hatsumi ? Quatre, cinq ?**

_« Hatsumi ! _Songea Rin, en proie soudain à un grand trouble. _Mais n'est-ce pas la grande courtisane autrefois formé ici ? »_

**\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma chère Shinju-sama, **répondit une voix feutré, comme une souffle doux au creux de la nuit. **Je suis heureuse de voir que le seirô fonctionne toujours et recèle des recrues si prometteuses. Lève toi, mon enfant, que je puisse te voir. »**

Obéissant, Rin se releva lentement, toujours la tête baissée. Maintenant, elle voyait les mains fines de la tayû et son éventail de la même couleur que son kimono, mais son visage demeurait flou.

**« Crains-tu que je te mange ? **Ris la courtisane de son hésitation à la regarder.** Fait moi voir tes yeux ! On dit qu'ils brûlent d'une flamme aussi ardente que celle des feux des démons. »  
**

Alors, Rin la regarda. Et lorsqu'elle vit ce beau visage aux pommettes parfaites et aux traits bien dessinés, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître la courtisane l'ayant aidé le soir de son évasion !  
Sa stupéfaction dû se voir, mais bien heureusement ni Shinju-sama ni Hatsumi ne dirent mot dessus. Au lieu de cela, la tayû la jaugea un moment, avant de sourire d'un air satisfait :

**« Et bien, elle est comme on me l'avait décrite :jolie, mais sans ressembler aux autres filles. Le sang des campagnes coule dans ses veines.**

**\- Cela vous déplaît-il, Hatsumi ?** Interrogea vivement Shinju-sama.

**\- Nullement. Une femme qui saura rappeler à un homme son désir de liberté peut être certaine de tout obtenir de lui. Elle fera une bonne courtisane.**

**\- Quelle tristesse néanmoins,** se désola Shinju-sama en un grand geste théâtral, **qu'aucune tayû ne veuille prendre en charge son instruction ! Nous avions bon espoir après le spectacle des Hana-Mi, mais notre Rin est beaucoup trop âgé...**

**\- Spectacle formidable,d'ailleurs,** complimenta Hatsumi. **Cependant, je suis surprise que l'âge de Rin pose autant problème. Toute courtisane digne de ce nom, verrait le potentiel de cette petite en un regard. Quelle importance ont quelques années de plus si elle finie par rattraper toutes les autres par le talent ? Je connais des kamuros plus jeunes qu'elle, mais qui devront attendre encore 5 ans pour émettre une telle expressivité dans leur danse. **

**\- Heureusement pour nous,** niaisa la doyenne, **que vous avez l'oeil pour ce genre de chose, Hatsumi ! Peut-être connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un, parmi vos amies courtisanes, qui pourrait s'occuper de notre petite Rin ? C'est une fille qui le mérite, ne pensez-vous pas ?**

**\- En fait, je pensais m'occuper de sa formation moi-même, si cela ne vous offusque pas Shinju-sama, **déclara Hatsumi d'une voix ferme. **J'ai repéré une autre élève douée à l'académie et deux kamuros ne seront pas de trop pour le shogun. **

**\- Mais elles ne pourront pas servir le Maître toutes les deux... **objecta Shinju-sama.

**\- Et c'est parfait ainsi. Après tout, un monde de femmes du soir se compose essentiellement de rivalité. **

**\- Je me fie à votre avis d'experte,** abdiqua la doyenne d'un air néanmoins incertain. **Quand seriez-vous prête à prendre Rin en charge ?**

**\- Dès demain, **affirma Hatsumi toujours aussi impassible. **Qu'elle emmène toutes ses affaires bien que je me doute qu'elle en ai peu. Elle et Ichigo vivront sous mon toit désormais, jusqu'à ce que j'estime leur apprentissage terminé.**

Ichigo, une camarade de classe de Rin fille et petite-fille de courtisane... Elle ne semblait avoir été formée que pour ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et excellait dans pratiquement tout les cours. En plus de cela, Ichigo était assez jolie, quoi que banale. Les seuls domaines où Rin était certaine de la battre, étaient ceux de l'esprit et de la danse, car Ichigo avait très peu de répartie et se contentait le plus souvent d'ouvrir la bouche d'un air stupide quand on lui adressait la parole. Néanmoins, Rin l'avait vue user de la ruse avec brio afin d'évincer une de leur camarade Jin, et de prendre sa place au spectacle des Hana-Mi...

Devrait-elle entrer en compétition avec elle ? Si c'était le cas, il lui faudrait redoubler d'efforts pour rattraper tout son retard...

Ses résolutions lors de sa fuite lui revinrent à l'esprit, et Rin se ressaisit. Non, Sesshomaru-sama l'attendait au bout du chemin, elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

**« Je te reverrai demain, Rin, **lui dit Hatsumi alors qu'elle se levait pour partir, **avec Ichigo afin de procéder à la cérémonie des sœurs et de vous trouver un nouveau nom. Surtout, sois à l'heure ». **

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Rin seule avec Shinju-sama qui se mit à rire dès le paravent de nouveau tiré :

**« Et bien ! Les affaires commencent ! ».**

**Oo**

Le lendemain, Rin et Ichigo procédèrent à la cérémonie des sœurs. Cela consistait en un rituel très simple, commençant d'abord par des prières au temple puis ensuite par un passage dans une maison de thé. Là, la grande sœur buvait une tasse de matcha, ou thé vert particulièrement amer, qu'elle passait ensuite à ses deux petites sœurs.

Un voyant assistait à la cérémonie afin d'aider Hatsumi à trouver des nouveaux noms aux kamuros en harmonie avec leur karma. Une fois le choix effectué, plus jamais les apprenties ne réutiliseraient leurs anciennes identités.

**« A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes liées,** leur expliqua Hatsumi suite à son entretient avec le voyant. **Vous vivrez près de moi, suivrez mon enseignement et assisterez à mes rendez-vous jusqu'à ce que je vous estime prête pour votre mizuage. Vous êtes rivales désormais, mais jusqu'à cette cérémonie déterminante pour votre entrée en métier, il sera inutile de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, car votre renommée ne sera tout simplement pas assez importante pour que qui que ce sois ne vous remarque. Toutefois, vous ne serez pas non plus alliés : vous êtes sœurs. Les actes de l'une influenceront l'autre. Et si Ichigo et Rin étaient amies, alors dites vous que ces personnes n'ont jamais existé. A partir de ce jour, Ichigo tu es Mayu, et Rin, tu es Saika. »  
**  
Saika. Un nom inconnu, qui n'évoquait rien, mais qui dès lors serait son masque dans ce monde de marionnettes. Si Rin vivait toujours en elle, il semblerait qu'elle se sois faite dévorer par cette Saika lors de la cérémonie des sœurs.

_« Qu'il en sois ainsi,_ avait pensé la nouvelle apprentie, _à bientôt Rin, pour des jours meilleurs. »_

**Fin du chapitre**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rin ne portera le nom de " Saika" que pour un chapitre et demi. Il s'agit juste d'une tradition existant bel et bien dans l'univers des courtisanes japonaises, et il me paraissait important de la respecter. Mais "Rin" reviendra rapidement, j'aime juste beaucoup trop ce nom et ce personnage pour m'en passer !**

**Pensez à la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs et qui les motive !**

**Bien à vous !**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**_  
_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Les débuts

**Edit 12h20 :  
Face à plusieurs remarques ( à la fois de mes camarades mais également de melly que je remercie pour sa review ^^ Je te répondrai plus amplement à la prochaine publi ), je m'explique désormais sur la parution des chapitres:  
J'essaye de publier des chapitres tout les vendredis. Lors de la parution, je change l'ordre des chapitres afin de mettre le lexique à la fin de l'histoire. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que vous allez voir si un nouveau chapitre est publié, la dernière chose apparaissant est le lexique, en fait il faut regarder dans la barre de choix ce qui est marqué avant lexique...**

**Je m'étais dit que c'était plus confortable pour vous d'avoir le lexique en fin d'histoire, afin de ne pas gêner votre lecture. Pour mon autre fiction, je mettais les définitions à la fin de chaque chapitre en faisant une petite annexe, mais les lecteurs m'ont dit qu'ils s'emmêlaient les pinceaux et préféraient la création d'un véritable lexique, d'où mon choix présent.**

**Néanmoins, voyant que cela pose également un problème, j'ai déplacé le lexique et l'ai mis à la suite du prologue. De cette manière, plus de confusion possible, et le dernier chapitre apparaissant sera bel et bien le dernier chapitre publié. Je m'excuse pour toutes les uploads survenus en peu de temps, celle-ci est la dernière.**

**Sur ce, merci de m'avoir signalé ce problème et à la semaine prochaine !**

Oo

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**La formation de Rin se termine avec ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Merci aux lecteurs anonymes ainsi qu'à clelya pour sa gentille review ! Comme d'habitude, tes commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir et j'espère que tu savoureras ce chapitre, même si tu le connais déjà ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 4 : Les débuts**

Le lendemain de leurs débuts, Hatsumi convoqua Mayu et Saika près d'elle.

**« Il faut que je vous explique maintenant en quoi consistera votre nouvel enseignement. Vos doyennes et Mères respectives ont dû le mentionner avant la cérémonie, mais je ne suis pas là afin d'améliorer votre méthode au shamisen ou au chant. Vous avez des professeurs pour cela, et vous continuerez donc à aller à l'académie jusqu'à votre spécialisation.  
Mon rôle à moi est de vous apprendre à utiliser le plus précieux de vos atouts en vue de votre mizuage.**

**\- Quel est cet atout, Onee-chan ?** Demanda Mayu.  
**  
\- Et qu'est-ce que le mizuage ?** Enchaîna Saika.

Sa question devait être particulièrement stupide, car Mayu leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond soupir.

**\- Vos deux questions n'en font qu'une, **répondit Hatsumi. **C'est pourquoi, il me faut définir précisément ce qu'est le mizuage avant d'aller plus loin. « Mizuage » signifie « Cérémonie de la défloraison », et représente la première fois qu'une tayû s'offre à un homme.**

**\- Un rituel... nous faisant coucher avec un homme ? **Répéta Saika, éberluée.

**\- Et pas n'importe lequel, votre premier. C'est un acte très important dans la vie d'une femme, et d'autant plus d'une courtisane. Tout au long de votre carrière, vous aurez l'obligation d'utiliser vos charmes afin d'obtenir ce que vous voulez, et le charme se caractérise parfois sous la forme de relations sexuelles.  
Seulement, tout comme un combattant ne devient pas samouraï du jour au lendemain, ce genre de prestation demande de l'entraînement, et c'est pourquoi votre première fois fera l'objet d'une mise à prix.**

**\- Une mise à prix ? **Ne put s'empêcher de souffler Mayu, qui jusqu'à présent avait pris l'air supérieur des gens instruis.

**\- Ce n'est pas vous qui choisirez votre premier élu. C'est lui qui arrêtera sa décision sur vous et indiquera par la même occasion la somme qu'il est prêt à verser pour vous payer. Plus l'homme est prestigieux, plus le montant est important, et plus vos chances de vous retrouver dans l'entourage du shogun augmente. »**

Saika et Mayu gardèrent le silence, afin d'assimiler tout ce que leur grande sœur venait de leur apprendre. Si la cérémonie en sois ne surprenait pas Saika, elle admettait éprouver une grande peur à l'idée de s'offrir à un parfait inconnu. Elle se rappelait parfaitement les hommes du soir de son évasion, tout comme ce qu'elle s'était promis à ce moment là : _« Sesshomaru-sama sera mon premier. »_

Son mécontentement dû se lire sur son visage, car Hatsumi reprit la parole :

**« Toute courtisane se soumet à ce sacrifice. Un corps n'est pas grand chose, ce n'est qu'une enveloppe. Peu nous importe que les hommes en dispose à leur guise, si à côté de cela c'est nous qui gardons le contrôle. **  
**Vous êtes trop jeune et vous ignorez tout des notions de pouvoir. Le sexe, les affaires et la guerre : voilà les trois moyens pour l'obtenir. Si on en maîtrise un, on les maîtrise tous.  
Nous sommes des femmes, on a défini les affaires et la guerre comme ne faisant pas parti de notre domaine. Ne nous reste donc que l'univers de la nuit et des draps en sueur pour nous élever aux plus hautes places hiérarchiques. Et ceci, mes jeunes apprenties, ceci représente votre atout.**

\- Peut-on utiliser cet... atout, autrement que pour s'élever socialement ?

Questionna Saika.

L'œil d'Hatsumi brilla lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle :

**\- Nous devons fidélité au shogun. Certains hommes ne sont pas placés à la tête du pays pour rien et ont conscience de notre valeur. C'est le cas du Maître, nous sommes ses armes et suivons à la lettre ses instructions, en échange de quoi il nous offre protection et réussite. C'est le mieux que nous puissions espérer, nous autres courtisanes.  
L'amour et le bonheur ne sont pas des choses qui nous sont dû. Une tayû n'a pas le droit d'aimer. Beaucoup d'hommes voient notre visage blanc et nos lèvres rouges comme une représentation poétique, un masque de beauté et de grâce que nous enfilons pour leur plaire. Mais en vrai, il s'agit d'un mur. Un mur aussi hermétique que doit être notre cœur. »**

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Hatsumi se leva et leur fit signe de l'accompagner. La nuit commençait à tomber dans le karyukai, et l'heure où les épouses s'endorment est toujours celle où se réveille les maîtresses.

Dès 18h, il était de coutume que les tayûs se rendent dans la cour intérieure de leur seirô respectif, afin d'être exposées aux regards des hommes tel des mannequins derrière une devanture. Elles ne bougeaient pas, gardaient les mains jointes et les yeux baissés, jusqu'à ce qu'un client intéressé s'approche afin de choisir sa favorite et de s'enquérir de ses tarifs.  
S'arrêtant en bas de chez elle, Hatsumi déclara :

**« Mes rendez-vous commencent rarement avant minuit. J'occupe mes débuts de soirée en maison de thé ou autres festivités mondaines, ce qui me permet de me faire connaître et d'élargir mon réseau de clients. Il est nécessaire de prendre part à plusieurs soirées avant minuit si vous tenez à maintenir votre réputation. Il suffit pour cela, de passer un peu moins d'une heure à chaque soirée, le temps de saluer toutes les personnalités importantes, de distraire quelques minutes les invités, de leur servir à boire ou de jouer à des jeux. Ensuite, vous devez quitter les lieux avec politesse, en vous excusant auprès de l'hôte de vos autres engagements.**

Néanmoins, vous ne viendrez pas en soirée avec moi. Je ne suis invitée qu'auprès des gens de Cours, et la noblesse n'accepte pas les apprenties dans ses rangs. Vous resterez donc ici, à partir de 18h, et vous vous habituerez à prendre un air discret et délicat, de sorte à ce que nul homme ne fasse la différence entre vous et les tayûs présentes.

**\- Mais Onee-chan,** objecta Mayu, **seules les courtisanes doivent se révéler ainsi devant les hommes, nous ne sommes que des apprenties !**

**\- Exact,** répondit Hatsumi, **c'est pourquoi vous serez considéré comme des tayûs expertes et que les hommes vous regarderont.  
**  
Elle s'éloigna alors, les laissant toutes deux dans la cours de sa propre maison. Tournant la tête au dernier moment, elle leur lança :

**\- Croyez-moi : ceci est le meilleur moyen pour que les clients mémorisent vos visages et se souviennent de vous ! ».**

**Oo**

Tout les soirs, Saika s'appliquait donc à demeurer aussi immobile qu'une pierre et à prendre l'air réservé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hatsumi revienne les chercher Mayu et elle pour les emmener à ses rendez-vous.  
Le premier soir, la technique n'eut aucun impact. Les hommes passèrent sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil, et bien vite arriva l'ennui.

Les choses commencèrent à changer une fois qu'Hatsumi les revêtit de la panoplie de la courtisane. C'était à la grande sœur de choisir la tenue des kamuros, et Saika s'aperçut qu'elle leur faisait porter des tenues très ostentatoires aux couleurs vives afin de les mettre en valeur, alors qu'elle-même n'était habillé qu'avec des coloris pâles.

Peut-être avez-vous déjà vus des représentations à l'encre de courtisanes ou de geishas. Leurs parures sont si bariolées et alambiquées que l'on se demande par quel magie une unique femme est capable de porter tout cet attirail .

Les tayûs portaient une combinaison sous leur kimono, en harmonie avec les motifs de celui-ci. Après cela, leur habilleur – car une tayû ne peut se vêtir seule - les aidait à enfiler un kimono de soie, et effectuait les mesures nécessaires afin que l'habit sois pile de la taille de la courtisane et qu'il épouse la moindre de ses formes. Par dessus le kimono, venait le obi, plus claire que le vêtement mais déterminant pour différencier une geisha d'une tayû. En effet, alors que les geishas portaient leur obi derrière, les courtisanes, elles, le mettait sur le devant. Le pourquoi de la chose s'expliquait facilement :

**« Une femme dont le métier a pour risque un déshabillage et rhabillage rapide doit avoir plus de facilité pour dénouer son kimono. »** Leur avait expliqué Hatsumi.

Venait ensuite les cheveux. Enduits à la cire, ils étaient relevés en un chignon imposant et complexe attaché par un foulard de la même couleur que le obi. C'était une opération très délicate et douloureuse que seul un coiffeur spécialisé était à même de réaliser. De ce fait, les courtisanes ne pouvaient se laver les cheveux tout les jours et devaient parfumer leur coiffure au bout de quelques temps. Pire que cela, elles devaient apprendre à dormir avec, ce qui se révéla être une tâche extrêmement ardue. Les apprenties abandonnèrent leur traversin pour avoir à la place un takamakura, un oreiller ressemblant à un petit banc sur lequel elles pouvaient poser la nuque.

C'était un procédé vraiment inconfortable, et plusieurs fois elles furent tenter d'ignorer le support afin de poser la tête sur le sol. Les premières nuits, Hatsumi versa de la farine de riz autour de leur tête, de sorte à ce que si l'une d'entre elle bougeait dans son sommeil elle se retrouvait avec de la farine mêlée à sa coiffe et devait retourner chez le coiffeur le lendemain pour une nouvelle séance de torture.

Chaque courtisane possédait également des ornements qu'elle glissait dans sa coiffure. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de broches, incrustées de pierres précieuses ou d'une tige de faux pétales de cerisier glissant le long de la joue. Ces bijoux étaient des choses intimes, en effet ne pouvant se laver régulièrement les cheveux, il aurait été inconvenant que les tayûs ne se les échange. De plus, mains d'entre eux étaient des cadeaux de clients, ce qui donnait donc une valeur tout à fait personnelle à la parure.

Le maquillage se révélait être également une épreuve. En plus d'être très chère, la crème blanche pour le visage devait être appliquée minutieusement afin que tout le faciès sois recouvert. Le dos était fait au pinceau et ne recouvrait pas la nuque, qui était laissé nue afin de donner plus d'érotisme à la courtisane. En effet, à l'inverse des occidentaux trouvant une certaine sensualité aux jambes, les japonais sont fascinés par le cou, et une gorge découverte aura donc un effet stimulant.  
Pour les parties du visage telles les oreilles ou le contour des yeux, la tayû utilisait de la poudre blanche. Elle donnait aussi un peu de couleur à son visage en usant de bâtons aux différents pigments afin de se rosir les joues.

Pour les yeux, un bâton d'encens brûlé lui permettait d'en dessiner le contour et de décider dès lors, quelle expression donner à son regard : ingénue, suggestif, ensorcelant, provocateur ? Cela relevait du choix de la courtisane. L'encens était également utilisé pour dessiner les sourcils, le plus souvent en deux minces traits noirs.  
Quant aux lèvres, elles appliquaient le rouge à l'aide de pinceaux. Il n'était pas obligatoire de peindre la bouche dans son entièreté, il arrivait parfois qu'une tayû ne se peigne que la partie inférieure afin de se donner un air boudeur, mais cela variait selon la mode.

Enfin, détail léger mais non pas moins important : les chaussures. Les courtisanes, à l'inverse des geishas qui portaient des sandales avec une attache en soie, mettaient des getas noires hautes d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il était très difficile de se déplacer gracieusement avec sans tomber ou piétiner le kimono, et encore plus difficile d'exécuter des chorégraphies. Hatsumi leur appris à avancer en faisant un geste de cercle allongé avec les pieds, et les fit répéter jusqu'à ce que la marche sois faite avec aisance et naturelle.

La première fois que Saika se vit en kimono, les cheveux coiffés en chignon et le visage poudré de blanc, elle ne se reconnut pas. Face à elle, dans le miroir, se tenait une créature de contes, une image fantomatique aux lèvres rouges. Plus que jamais, elle eut l'impression que « Rin » s'était faite anéantir par cette étrangère plus belle, plus élégante... mais aussi plus vide.

C'est ainsi que Mayu et elle continuèrent à être exposées tout les soirs, ignorant la douleur que leur lançait leurs pieds à rester des heures ainsi, perchées sur leurs immenses chaussures. Mayu se débrouillait bien mieux que Saika pour prendre un air raffiné et retenu, entraînée par sa famille depuis toute petite. Pas que Saika se débrouille mal, s'étant passé de paroles et de quelconques expressions pendant des années lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais elle paraissait de ce fait plus amorphe que délicate. Il lui fallait trouver ce petit « plus » acquis par des années de pratiques et d'élégance, et elle s'entraîna dare-dare pour atteindre son objectif, s'exerçant devant le miroir lors de ses moments libres.

Finalement, elle parvînt à adopter une expression assez sereine grâce à une astuce de sa concoction : si elle pensait très fort aux masques de Nô – souvent inexpressifs - lors de ses longues heures d'attente, elle parvenait à reproduire leur air calme et impassible.

Chose curieuse cependant : pour la première fois son âge joua en sa faveur. Mayu n'avait que 11 ans, et de ce fait n'avait pas de forme à présenter au regard acéré des clients. Mais Saika en avait 13 elle, sa poitrine commençait à pousser, ses anches à prendre une courbe arrondie et sa taille à s'affiner. Beaucoup des hommes passant devant elle la prenait pour une tayû avertie, et passait davantage de temps à la regarder.

Les cours à l'académie continuait pour elles deux, jusqu'au jour où Hatsumi fut convoqué afin que l'on décide de leur spécialisation. Après de longues délibérations, elle et les professeurs décidèrent que Saika continuerait en danse et en composition littéraire pour laquelle elle se révélait également compétente alors que Mayu, elle, poursuivrait en shamisen et en chant.

Les rendez-vous avec Hatsumi se révélèrent au départ peu instructifs, les deux sœurs se contentant d'ôter le manteau du client, de lui servir à boire, puis de bavasser avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il manifeste son désir de rester seul à seul avec Hatsumi ( ce qui en général arrivait assez rapidement, peu d'homme étant captivé par la conversation de jeunes adolescentes ). Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Hatsumi leur présenta d'autre de ses relations, elle les emmena en ville l'après-midi afin de leur montrer les boutiques où elles devraient se rendre une fois devenu courtisane, leur donnait des anecdotes utilises ( telle crème rafraîchit le mieux le visage, quelle maison de thé a des mœurs plus libres etc ), et surtout leur permettait de s'établir en les traînant de festivités en festivités. Si aucunes réceptions auxquelles elles avaient assistées n'étaient nobles, au moins leur avaient-elles permis de voir du beau monde et de s'en faire apprécier. Nombre d'hommes demandaient à Hatsumi de revenir les voir sois avec Mayu, sois avec Saika uniquement, selon leur bon plaisir.

La compétition commença à s'installer au fur et à mesure que filait les mois et les années, et si aucune des kamuros ne déclaraient la guerre à l'autre, toutes deux sentaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
La cérémonie du mizuage approchait et là se déciderait leur destin.

**Oo**

4 ans passèrent.

Les forces obscures de l'Est grandissaient et l'on murmurait que les yôkais rentraient en guerre contre le shogun. Tête de Tronc d'Arbre et les autres samouraïs rendant visite au seirô donnaient des nouvelles, et bien vite les courtisanes virent les rues se remplirent de cortèges de guerriers escortant des démons afin qu'ils jurent fidélité au Maître.

Le Maître. Pour beaucoup, un homme simple, habile stratège au service de l'empereur. Mais les rumeurs persistaient. On disait que l'étrange pouvoir soumettant les démons émanait de sa personne, qu'il avait pactisé avec une puissance noire qui lui donnait ses incroyables facultés.  
L'homme que Saika avait vus, lors du spectacle des Hana-Mi, paraissait sommes toute assez commun malgré son air sévère et décidé. Mais la jeune apprentie ne s'y trompait pas et se rappelait parfaitement le kekkai créée lors de son enlèvement. Ne stoppe pas Sesshomaru-sama qui veut, et plus elle fréquentait la cité, plus la kamuro comprenait qu'une machination se tramait.

Sesshomaru-sama... Que devenait-il, dans ce contexte de guerre et de purge des démons ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Saika avait observé toutes les escortes de yôkais, et aucun ne lui était apparu du niveau de Sesshomaru. Si le shogun commençait à faire figure d'autorité chez les êtres spirituels, il ne l'était que pour les démons mineurs et la guerre se préparait.

L'inquiétude au cœur, Saika guettait donc le moindre signe, le moindre indice laissant deviner des nouvelles de Sesshomaru-sama. Mais rien ne vînt.  
Pensait-il seulement à elle ? Longtemps elle s'était dit qu'il viendrait la chercher, et elle se surprenait encore certains jours à observer l'entrée du karyukai d'un air songeur, s'attendant à ce qu'il surgisse brusquement entre les portes de bois.

Mais Sesshomaru-sama n'était jamais venu.

_« Il doit éviter la menace du shogun,_ s'était-elle dit. _Sesshomaru-sama est intelligent, il ne se jettera pas dans la gueule du loup. C'est à toi de t'élever, afin de pouvoir le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. »_

Mais les années rongeaient sa résolution, comme l'usure et la fatigue détruisent un corps en pleine santé. Et si son objectif ne vacillait pas, Saika commençait à s'interroger : Si elle parvenait à devenir courtisane et à retrouver Sesshomaru-sama... qu'adviendrait-il ? Pourrait-elle de nouveau le suivre ? Arriveraient-ils à faire abstraction de toutes ces années passées ? Sesshomaru-sama se préoccupait-il ne serais-ce qu'un peu de ce qui lui arrivait ?

Et si c'était le cas... Saika saurait-elle abandonner le masque et redevenir « Rin » ?

Les doutes et les questions n'apportant souvent que peu de réponses, Saika les fit taire.  
« L'espace d'une vie est le même qu'on le passe en chantant ou en pleurant. ». S'interroger maintenant ne ferait pas arriver Sesshomaru-sama plus vite, et si le yôkai ne venait pas à elle, alors il lui suffisait simplement de devenir assez influente pour aller à lui.  
Comme le courant dans le fleuve finit toujours par atteindre son cours, revoir Sesshomaru-sama lui paraissait être une vérité immuable, gravée dans la pierre malgré le vent et la pluie.

Alors, lorsqu'elle se sentait vaciller, elle se lançait avec encore plus de détermination dans sa tâche, apprenant, dansant, charmant, imaginant que chaque homme, chaque inconnu croisé au détour de la rue était un pas de plus vers son véritable seigneur et maître.

Saika approchait de ses 17 ans, et Mayu de ses 15. Bientôt, elles seraient fin prêtes pour leur mizuage, Hatsumi s'en était chargé.  
Sans tabous, elle leur avait raconté comment se passait les rapports sexuels, leur avait enseigné à être sensuelle, parfois en les faisant simuler des scènes. Plus d'un trouverait cette situation gênante, voir malsaine, mais elles étaient apprenties courtisanes. Tel était leur univers, et les « qu'en-dira-t-on » ne les atteignaient pas. Telles des vagues sur un rocher, ils s'écrasaient et n'entravaient point le règne des créatures de la nuit.

Ainsi, Saika appris à modifier son regard et ses expressions selon les sensations qu'elle voulait créer chez un homme, à relever discrètement la manche de son kimono lorsqu'elle versait le thé afin qu'il puisse observer à loisir une parcelle de sa peau, et même à faire passer des messages fantasmés par le biais de l'éventail.

Outre la préparation mentale et le travail de l'érotisme, Hatsumi leur enseigna à se déplacer en toute discrétion. Une tayû au service du shogun ne devait pas seulement être une femme de l'ombre, elle devait DEVENIR l'ombre.

Un jour que Saika et Mayu ne cessaient de tomber ou de faire grincer le sol, Hatsumi sortit en trombe et s'activa dans la pièce à côté. Elle versa plusieurs objets sur le sol, et leur ordonna de la rejoindre. Et lorsque les apprenties s'activèrent, elles s'aperçurent que le plancher du petit salon était jonché de pièges à souris.

**« Enlevez vos chaussures,** leur ordonna Hatsumi. **Si vous voulez traverser sans encombre, appliquez vos leçons et déplacez vous tel le vent. Faites un faux pas, et vous souffrirez.. »**

Et elles souffrirent. Leurs pieds étaient recouverts de cloques et de bleus, blessures qui empiraient avec le port des getas. Mais inlassablement, Hatsumi les fit recommencer, parfois plusieurs fois de suite, ne montrant aucune once de bienveillance.  
Le kimono les gênait pour avancer, mais selon leur grande sœur une véritable courtisane devait pouvoir se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu'un ninja, et ce peu importe son accoutrement.

Elles appliquèrent cet exercice pendant 4 mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient capable de traverser la pièce sans activer le moindre piège à souris.  
Ce jour là, Hatsumi eut un sourire satisfait :

**« Je crois qu'il est enfin l'heure d'entamer la mise à prix de votre mizuage,** leur lança t-elle. **Je me rendrai dans vos maisons respectives demain, et dès lors les enchères commenceront. »**

Et avec les adjudications démarra la compétition entre Saika et Mayu. Durant tout le temps de la mise à prix, les deux kamuros obtenaient un statut plus élevé. Elles avaient l'attention de tous, et les relations soigneusement établies auparavant se battaient pour obtenir leurs faveurs. Mais être la cible de tout les regards était un honneur à double tranchant : en effet, si une apprentie n'est jamais plus désirable qu'au moment où elle s'apprête à se donner pour la toute première fois, elle est aussi extrêmement vulnérable.  
Si elle cède à un homme avant la cérémonie, son mizuage devient nul et non avenu, et se détruit alors toutes ses chances de devenir courtisane.

C'est une leçon que Saika appris à ses dépends.

Un soir qu'elle rentrait à la maison d'Hatsumi après sa leçon de danse, une servante vînt la voir avec un message. Sa grande sœur avait été retardé à une maison de thé proche d'ici, et lui demandait de la rejoindre séance tenante.  
Se dépêchant, Saika longea les rues du karyukai qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur, et arriva au lieu de rendez-vous. Une autre domestique l'y attendait, et à l'annonce de son nom elle l'emmena à l'intérieur d'un petit salon privé.

Mais ce n'était pas Hatsumi qui l'y attendait. C'était un homme.

Grand et efflanqué, il portait des habits de pêcheurs et paraissait peu à son aise dans le salon richement décoré. Il jetait sans cesse des regards à droite et à gauche, telle une souris qui craint d'être surprise dans le nid d'un aigle.  
Pourtant, quand Saika pénétra dans la salle, ses yeux stoppèrent leurs mouvements de va-et-viens pour se concentrer sur elle :

**« Ah, enfin ! J'ai bien crus que tu ne viendrais pas. Bon, j'ai peu de temps avant de devoir retourner à la poissonnerie, alors mettons-nous y dès maintenant d'accord ?**

Et d'un geste rapide, il s'arrima à détacher son kimono.  
L'observant avec stupéfaction, Saika se demanda quelle sorte de diablerie cela était. Hatsumi avait-elle conclut son mizuage, sans la prévenir ?

_« Mais non, _se dit-elle, _aucun pêcheur n'a les moyens de se payer une courtisane... »_

A présent en pantalon et torse nue, l'homme l'interpella :

**« Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as besoin d'aide c'est ça ? **

Il s'approcha d'elle, la main tendue afin de lui desserrer son obi. D'un claquement sec, Saika l'écarta.

**« Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ma petite !** Tonna l'homme. **On m'a dit que j'aurai le droit à mon « entretien » privé avec une tayû, et je compte bien l'obtenir !**

**\- Qui vous a promis une telle chose ?** Questionna Saika d'un ton ferme.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'importe ? Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à papoter...**

**\- … Et moi à subir les avances d'un homme ne m'ayant même pas payé. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi et je vous prierai de partir. **

**\- Oh, mais voyez-vous ça ! On est trop hautaine pour écarter les jambes devant le bas peuple ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'une traînée, ma mignonne, comme nous tous tu ne vaux rien de plus que ton prix !**

**\- J'ai effectivement un prix, **lui répondit froidement Saika, **mais il ne me définit point, et de toute manière vous êtes loin de pouvoir le payer. »**

Poussant un rugissement, il se jeta sur elle. D'un pas vif, Saika s'écarta de sa trajectoire et le laissa s'effondrer contre le paravent. Elle profita alors de son hébétude pour le faire tomber au sol et poser sa lourde geta sur lui :

**« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais il serait plus simple pour nous deux que vous répondiez à ma question. Les domestiques ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et je doute que vous souhaitiez être trouvé ici. **

**\- Je... je ne sais pas qui c'est,** articula le pêcheur, le souffle coupé par le poids de la sandale. **J'ai juste reçu la visite d'une servante du nom de Ôsha, qui m'a dit que sa maîtresse me faisait présent d'une courtisane. Elle... elle a dit que je pouvais lui faire tout ce que je voulais ! Mais je vous jure que je ne connais pas son nom, ma Dame, je le promet ! »**

Ôsha. Ce nom était familier aux oreilles de Saika. Rapidement, elle compris pourquoi : c'était la servante de la famille de Mayu. Celle-ci avait essayé de réduire son mizuage à néant en la faisant outrager par un pêcheur.  
Remplie d'une colère froide, Saika releva sa chaussure, et parti sans dernières paroles pour son agresseur. Il n'avait été qu'une marionnette dans un jeu trop complexe pour lui.

Retourné chez Hatsumi, elle croisa Mayu au détour d'un couloir. A sa vue, son ancienne camarade de classe pris une expression narquoise :

**« D'après Onee-chan, notre dur labeur devrait connaître ses fruits dès demain. Quelle déception ce doit être, Saika... Tout cet entraînement, tout ce temps à te débarrasser de tes habitudes paysannes... Pour finalement perdre ta valeur à quelques heures près de la réussite.**

**\- La valeur d'une personne ne se mesure pas au prix qu'elle vaut, mais aux choix qu'elle fait, **rétorqua Saika. **Ton ami l'a appris à ses dépends aujourd'hui. Il ne se laissera plus prendre aux entourloupes aussi facilement.**

Mayu se figea. Se tournant d'un air stupéfait vers Saika, elle ouvrit la bouche – comme à son habitude - mais sa « soeur » ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger :

**\- Tu ressembles à une carpe ainsi, **lui lança t-elle. **Peut être bien es-tu plus à même que moi à fricoter avec les pêcheurs !**

Un éclat de colère passa dans les yeux de Mayu. Reprenant convenance, elle murmura froidement :

**\- Ris tant que tu le peux, Saika. Nous serons examinées pour la cérémonie du mizuage, et nous verrons alors si tes sarcasmes sont aussi saints que ta personne. »**

**Oo**

Le lendemain, Hatsumi les réunit. S'asseyant en tailleur face à ses kamuros, elle prit un ton grave :

**« Rarement une mise à prix fût si laborieuse dans tout le karyukai... Au lieu d'un acheteur aisé, nous en avons eut deux. Chacune d'entre vous a été acheté par un proche du shogun...**

**\- Alors comment savoir laquelle de nous deux va travailler pour lui, Onee-chan ?** La coupa Mayu.

Hatsumi lui jeta un regard sévère et l'apprentie se recroquevilla :

**\- C'est au shogun que revient cette décision. Il enverra ses instructions à la courtisane de son choix par le biais d'inrôs. Il est d'ailleurs évident pour celle-ci qu'elle aura l'obligation d'appliquer tout les ordres du Maître, quels qu'ils soient. **

La courtisane les regarda durement, leur faisant ainsi comprendre que la moindre erreur, la moindre hésitation leur serait fatale.

**\- Quant à vos acquéreurs, voici les noms : Mayu, tu as été acheté par le daimyo Katebuki...**

Saika retînt une exclamation : le daimyo Katebuki était le seigneur le plus influent après le shogun ! Si avec ça Mayu n'était pas choisie...

**-... Quant à toi, Saika, tu as été payé par Satsu Makomoto. »**

Le monde parût se figer.

L'image de Tête de Tronc d'Arbre s'afficha dans l'esprit de Saika. Lui ! Elle avait été vendue... à lui ! A ce monstre infâme et sans honneur, tuant ses propres hommes au fi du code des samouraïs !  
Tout était clair maintenant. Pourquoi il l'avait escorté personnellement jusqu'ici, pourquoi il avait tant veillé à sa formation, ses visites fréquentes au seirô...  
C'était ça, son objectif depuis le début. Obtenir son mizuage.

Tremblante de fureur et dégoût, Saika essaya d'ignorer le regard triomphant de Mayu. Avec un tel acheteur, la partie était jouée d'avance : aussi haut Makomoto soit-il placé, il avait perdu deux grandes batailles ces dernières années face aux yôkais, et n'avait toujours pas réussi à ramener Kagome au Maître. Jamais le shogun ne choisira comme femme de l'ombre la courtisane d'un homme l'ayant déçu.

Et jamais alors, réalisa t-elle, elle ne reverrait Sesshomaru-sama. Elle vivrait une existence misérable, voyant s'enchaîner clients sur clients. Le temps et le désespoir étendront leur emprise sur elle, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne sois plus qu'une coquille brisée et sans âme, à la merci de futurs acquéreurs.

_« Plutôt mourir, _pensa t-elle, _plutôt m'ôter la vie que de vivre ainsi ! ». _

**« Soyez fière de vos acheteurs,** reprit Hatsumi, **bon nombre de courtisanes sont entrées dans le métier avec des hommes moins influents.  
La cérémonie aura lieu demain, au coucher du soleil. D'ici là, veillez à préparer votre corps et votre esprit car à la prochaine pleine Lune, nous nous parlerons en égales. »**

Elles disposèrent ensuite de leur grande sœur, Saika avançant comme une somnambule. Il lui sembla à un moment que Mayu lui glissait une remarque sournoise, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention.  
Tout semblait perdre son sens. Les arbres, la rivière, le soleil haut dans le ciel, tout lui paraissait vide d'intérêt, sans but. Comment le monde pouvait-il continuer ainsi sa longue marche silencieuse, alors qu'elle était là, au bord du gouffre ?  
La vie n'était-elle qu'une tempête, balayant tout sur son passage, pour ne laisser derrière elle que des débris méconnaissables ?

Une douleur déchirante l'envahit à la poitrine, comme un cri, et Saika retînt tant bien que mal ses larmes brûlantes. C'était tellement injuste ! Tellement odieux !  
Comme la fourmi se faisant écraser par une sandale imprédictible, il lui semblait avoir à son tour été piétinée.

Se faisant soudainement bousculer par un commerçant, Saika s'aperçut qu'elle avait quitté le karyukai. Elle était revenu au port, le lieu même où elle avait pris la décision de devenir courtisane afin de retrouver Sesshomaru-sama.

Elle s'approcha près du fleuve. Se serait si simple. Prétendre un accident, tomber, et ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de tout ça. Plus de soucis, de contraintes. Elle serait libre.

Levant un pied, Saika tendit la jambe vers l'avant.

**« Saika-san ! **L'appela une voix.

Stoppée à mi-mouvement, la kamuro se retourna, maussade. Qui donc encore s'interposait entre elle et sa délivrance ?  
Ses yeux détaillèrent une servante de la maison Shinju courant vers elle et apparemment ravie de la croiser car elle arborait un immense sourire :

**\- On m'a donné ça pour vous ! Shinju-sama dit que c'est très important ! »**

Saika baissa les yeux vers les mains de la domestique. Entre ses doigts abîmés, celle-ci tenait... un inrô.  
Le cœur de Saika rata un battement. Le tissu était en soie rare, brodé de fils d'or. Ce n'était pas la propriété d'un homme aux revenus moyens. Se pourrait-il... ?

Remerciant la servante, Saika se hâta de saisir l'objet, plus petit encore qu'un éventail, et de le déboucher. A l'intérieur se trouvait un minuscule papier blanc, et lorsqu'elle le déroula, Saika n'y décerna que quelques mots, soigneusement calligraphiés.

Mais ceux-ci la glacèrent jusqu'au sang :

_« Tue Satsu Makomoto. »._

**Fin du chapitre**

**Et voici ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Rin parviendra t-elle à accomplir sa mission ?**

**En vous voyant de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire, je deviens très curieuse et ai très envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça motive et ne coûte rien ^^**

**Réapparition de Sesshomaru au prochain chapitre !**

**Bien à vous jusqu'à la prochaine fois !**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	7. Chapitre 5 : Sanglante nuit

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Alors tout d'abord un grand merci ! Merci à Melly et clelya pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à Lulu-folle et Palamos pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à leur favori ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic, et m'encourage grandement !**  
**Bien sûr je remercie également tout les lecteurs anonymes et espère que vous saurez appréciez cette histoire dans son intégralité ^^**

**IMPORTANT : ce chapitre ne va pas jusqu'au niveau du rating M, mais son contenu peut choquer. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé le moment assez malsain à écrire, et j'aurai limite préféré écrire du M. Enfin bon, ça viendra chers polissons.  
**  
**Cette scène est très importante pour la psychologie de Rin, telle que je la vois. Dans l'animé/ manga, Rin est représenté comme la joie de vivre même. Elle a un côté innocent, adorable, et quand elle sourit on a l'impression que le monde entier rit avec elle. Ce n'est donc pas du tout le genre de personnage qu'on imagine devenir courtisane. Je vous livre donc mon interprétation du personnage, afin que vous compreniez les choix effectués pour cette fic : Rin a certes un côté innocent, mais selon moi son côté enfantin n'a pus pleinement se manifester qu'avec Sesshomaru. Avant lui, elle vivait seule, et encaissait les coups des villageois sans mots dire. Elle a déjà vus la mort, les massacres et la cruauté. Au fond, c'est donc une survivante, et je pense que c'est une facette de sa personnalité tout aussi présente chez elle que sa naïveté et son enthousiasme. Elles paraissent paradoxales, mais à mon sens c'est ce qui fait toute la beauté du personnage. J'aurais tendance même à dire que c'est la présence de Sesshomaru qui fait naître cette étincelle de joie chez Rin. Avant lui, pas sûre qu'elle était aussi joyeuse... C'est lui qui apporte cet aspect là chez elle. Du moins, c'est l'analyse que j'en tire, vous pouvez me donner votre propre interprétation, j'adore parler de la psychologie des persos ^^. Si vous prenez en compte ce que je viens de vous dire, peut être ce chapitre et l'histoire en général vous apparaîtra avec plus de sens ;)**

**Melly : Merci à toi ! Ta review m'a faite très plaisir ! Moi aussi j'adore_ "Mémoire d'une geisha"_, en particulier le livre (même si le film est la canonssitude incarnée - oui j'invente des mots - ). Je m'en suis pas mal inspiré, peut être est-ce pour ça que des échos te semblent familiers ^^ Mais comme Rin devient courtisane et non geisha, j'ai essayé de me renseigner sur les différentes pratiques et de livrer un contenu aussi fidèle que je le pouvais à la réalité. Mais les formations ont souvent de nombreux points communs ^^ En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu ais fait le lien avec le film, ça veut dire que l'ambiance est à peu près respectée ! :D Ah, et pour le papier, c'est la missive officielle du shogun, en fait ça sert à la fois de première mission et de test ;) Merci à nouveau pour tout tes gentils compliments et à bientôt !**

**Je vous conseille une musique pour ce chapitre ! _"Star Wars- Birth of the Twins"_, à partir de 1m30. Je vous suggère de la démarrer dès que vous lirez " Si d'extérieur elle affichait l'air calme et fatal ". Ça fait très dramatique, mais Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aime le tragique !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 :  
Sanglante nuit**

Le thé avait un goût amer.

Fermant les yeux, Saika retînt une grimace de dégoût avant de relever la tête. A sa droite, Tête de Tronc d'Arbre achevait lui aussi d'avaler l'acerbe breuvage tandis que Mayu et le daimyo Katebuki, juste en face d'eux, entamaient à leur tour le rituel.

L'absorption du thé était une coutume courante avant le mizuage, liant la courtisane et son acquéreur de manière spirituelle, avant qu'ils ne se retirent en des quartiers plus privés.

Saika jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Tête de Tronc d'Arbre. Même en une occasion aussi particulière que celle-ci, le vieux samouraï gardait son uniforme. Fort heureusement, il avait dû déposer ses armes à l'entrée, mais cela ne rendait guère les circonstances moins pesantes.

Saika crispa ses mains sur son kimono blanc recouvert de bourgeons argentés et émeraudes - symbole de la fleur qui s'épanouit en thème avec la cérémonie de la défloraison -. Elle avait glissé l'inrô sous son obi et celui-ci paraissait lui brûler la peau sous les couches de soie.

_« Tue Satsu Makomoto »._ Tel était l'ordre du shogun.  
Ses deux défaites avaient fortement contrariées le Maître et voilà le résultat... Saika l'observa reprendre une gorgée, tenant la tasse de ses doigts ridés.  
Ce n'était pas le manque de conviction qui effrayait la future courtisane. Plus d'une fois depuis son arrivée, elle avait souhaité la mort de cet homme. C'était un monstre, de la pire espèce, et tant qu'il vivrait il constituerait une menace pour Kagome et Sesshomaru-sama.  
La question maintenant était... pourrait-elle le tuer ? En aurait-elle la force ?

Si elle avait assisté à son lot de macchabées auprès de Sesshomaru-sama, et qu'elle considérait la mort comme un phénomène naturel, jamais elle n'avait ôté la vie à un individu. Il y avait une grande différence entre assister au décès d'une personne et y participer.  
Elle ressentait un mélange de peur et – il fallait l'admettre – de curiosité face à l'idée d'assassinat, mais seul demeurait à présent l'appréhension total de ce qui allait se passer.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Hatsumi les avait bien prévenu lors de l'annonce des acquéreurs, une courtisane doit suivre à la lettre les ordres du shogun sans poser de questions. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Mais... si elle désobéissait tout de même, qu'adviendrait-il ? Serait-elle chassée du karyukai ? La punirait-on ? Autant d'interrogations faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre.

_« Tu dois le faire. Pour Sesshomaru-sama. Cet homme mérite de mourir. Il le mérite ! »_

Sa détermination vacillait au fur et à mesure que le rituel approchait de sa fin.  
Quand bien même trouverait-elle le courage de l'assassiner, comment procéder ? Le maniement des armes ne faisait pas parti de la formation d'une courtisane ! Hatsumi avait sûrement oublié ce détail dans leur entraînement...  
A moins que... Sa grande sœur avait-elle déjà supprimée quelqu'un ? Les missions des courtisanes se faisaient toujours dans la plus grande discrétion sans qu'un mot ne sois prononcé sur le rôle des créatures de la nuit... Pour ce qu'elle savait, Saika pouvait très bien être la première à commettre un meurtre...

Posant leur tasse sur la petite table de bois, Mayu et le seigneur Katebuki terminèrent le rite, sans dirent un mot. Quatre domestiques sortirent alors de l'ombre pour emporter la vaisselle et les mener à leur chambre respective.

Suivant Tête de Tronc d'Arbre, Saika sentit la panique la gagner. L'ordre du shogun, la perspective de s'offrir au samouraï, tout se bousculait dans sa tête pour ne former qu'un vent d'épouvante pure.  
La chambre leur étant réservé était toute simple, avec une petite salle de bain sur le côté et un salon comportant une table basse, deux tatamis et deux futons côte à côte, dont un avec un takamakura pour la courtisane.

Les domestiques s'inclinèrent et sortirent. Une fois le paravent refermé, Tête de Tronc d'Arbre se tourna vers elle : il attendait qu'elle le débarrasse de sa cuirasse et de ses chaussures. A l'époque Sengoku, lorsqu'un homme entrait dans un bâtiment public telle une auberge ou un onsen, c'était toujours une femme qui lui enlevait ses effets. Cette coutume était davantage de vigueur pour une dame dont le métier est lié à la séduction.

Calmant ses peurs, Saika s'accroupit et enleva les sandales du général, les posant sur un petit tapis près de l'entrée. Elle sentait le regard de Tête de Tronc d'Arbre posé sur elle tandis qu'elle enlevait ses propres getas. Puis, elle s'attaqua à l'armure qu'elle dégagea avec difficulté, ayant du mal à desserrer les sangles.

**« Autant tout enlever maintenant, ce sera plus simple. »**lui indiqua alors Tête de Tronc d'Arbre, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Saika sentit un frisson de terreur la parcourir alors qu'elle touchait la chemise du bout des doigts. Serrant les lèvres et s'évertuant à prendre une expression impassible, elle ôta le vêtement, puis le pantalon.

Elle recula tandis que le dernier habit tombait au sol et que Tête de Tronc d'Arbre se redressait. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu et... elle ne ressentait rien de particulier si ce n'est un désarroi et un dégoût total. Makomoto devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, et la peau commençait à jaunir par endroit, comme desséchée. Il était couvert de cicatrices et son torse avait gardé les muscles acquis au combat.  
Même dans le plus simple apparat, il l'effrayait. Croisant son regard, Saika compris qu'il s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, qu'elle sois surprise ou alors qu'elle le détaille davantage, mais la jeune fille n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter.

Hatsumi lui avait appris à séduire, et elle savait comment pratiquer les jeux d'amour, certes. Mais elle ignorait tout de ce qu'elle était supposé ressentir.  
Alors, voyant que le général était déjà en éveil, elle commença à son tour à se déshabiller. Retirant son obi, elle leva le bras en un geste ample et sensuel avant de le laisser retomber au sol. Puis, elle s'autorisa un petit sourire malicieux, une autre astuce que leur avait appris leur grande sœur. Lorsque les kamuros ne savaient comment se comporter avec un homme, mieux valait prendre une expression énigmatique et les laisser l'interpréter comme ils le souhaitaient.

Cela fonctionna parfaitement avec Tête de Tronc d'Arbre : ses pupilles s'étaient dilatés, et il s'assit sur le futon, s'attendant à ce qu'elle continue.  
Alors Saika prolongea son petit jeu. Se mettant de dos, elle enleva son kimono au niveau des épaules. Elle se mit ensuite à les mouvoir doucement, entamant une danse voluptueuse afin de se débarrasser de son habit dans son entièreté.  
Quand le vêtement termina sa course vers le sol, elle se retourna, seulement parée de sa combinaison transparente. Les yeux du général la détaillait avidement et elle l'entendit retenir sa respiration.

Si d'extérieur elle affichait l'air calme et fatal qui est dû aux femmes de la nuit, à l'intérieur Saika hurlait. Chaque vêtement enlevé lui donnait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort se rapprochant de sa potence. Et si son corps tremblait, ce n'était pas dû à l'anticipation, mais aux sanglots refoulés.

Sa combinaison rejoignit son kimono alors qu'elle avançait, nue, vers le futon qui lui était destiné. Le regard fixe et la tête haute, elle passa devant Tête de Tronc d'Arbre sans lui accorder un mot et s'allongea.  
Le général bougea alors, et se mit au dessus d'elle. Fermant les yeux, Saika posa un bras au dessus de sa tête et pria pour que la chose aille vite.

Mais rien de tel n'arriva.  
La saisissant durement par le poignet, Tête de Tronc d'Arbre la retourna sans douceur et s'appuya sur elle de tout son poids. En un mouvement d'auto-défense, Saika essaya de se dégager, mais il lui immobilisa les bras d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il tirait sur son chignon afin de la forcer à mettre la tête en arrière. Saika sentait son souffle rauque contre sa joue, et un gémissement de terreur s'échappa de sa bouche.

**« Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ?** Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille alors que sa main libre lui caressait le ventre. **Combien de fois j'ai imaginé ce moment ?**

Saika ne lui répondit pas, se contorsionnant afin d'éloigner ses doigts remontant vers sa poitrine. Tête de Tronc d'Arbre ricana face à ses vains efforts pour s'échapper :

**\- Allons, calme toi... Si tu me supplie, je ne te ferai pas trop mal... Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, hein, dit moi ? De te dire que tu vas passer ta vie entière ainsi, sous les corps en sueur d'inconnus... Ça t'excites ? Ça te fait peur ?**

Attrapant son sein de sa main droite, il le pinça si fort que Saika poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle se débattit et aperçut le visage du général. Il avait un air extatique et un sourire de dément. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il humiliait une femme sur sa couche... Et il adorait ça.

**\- Tu regrettes ton village de mécréants maintenant, pas vrai ? La petite crasseuse portant de beaux kimonos... Mais tu ne restes que ce que tu es, et c'est bien pour ça que personne ne s'est donné la peine de venir te chercher, Rin. Pas même ce stupide yôkai qui a tué mes hommes, comment l'as-tu appelé déjà ? Sesshomaru-sama ?**

Aveuglé par le chignon de la courtisane, Tête de Tronc d'Arbre la retourna violemment et contempla avec satisfaction son visage en larmes. Lui forçant à entrouvrir les jambes, il n'aperçut pas l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de Saika.

**\- Tout à fait, mon seigneur, et je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir arraché de ses griffes, **susurra t-elle, sa rage masquée sous une voix mielleuse. **Vous êtes tellement supérieur à moi...**

Le général la lâcha et elle se redressa d'un geste, mettant son visage à la hauteur du sien. Celui-ci s'était immobilisé et l'écoutait avec attention :

**\- Je suis votre humble débitrice, **lui murmura t-elle avant de lui mordiller l'oreille, ce qui lui provoqua un violent frisson. D'un sourire taquin, elle recula et entreprit de défaire sa coiffure. **Et aussi médiocres que soient mes services, laissez-moi me soumettre à vous... Et vous montrer...**

Tête de Tronc d'Arbre avalait ses paroles, comme envoûté. Retirant un ornement de ses cheveux, Saika acheva sa phrase :

**-... Toute l'étendue de ma reconnaissance !**

Et elle lui planta la pointe de sa broche dans la gorge.

Ouvrant grand la bouche, Tête de Tronc d'Arbre tenta de lui porter un coup, mais Saika le plaqua contre le futon. Lui passant un bras au travers du cou, elle s'appuya de toutes ses forces contre lui pour lui enfoncer davantage l'aiguille dans la jugulaire.

Le corps de Tête de Tronc d'Arbre tressauta, comme un poisson en dehors de l'eau. Mais les sursauts se firent moins nombreux et moins violent, tandis que son sang maculait les draps senteur jasmin.  
Le regardant droit dans les yeux, Saika observa la dernière étincelle de vie le quitter alors qu'elle chuchotait d'une voix suave :

**\- On dirait bien que c'est moi qui vous ai pénétré finalement... ».**

La main du samouraï sur son bras retomba, flasque, et ses iris grandes ouvertes fixèrent le plafond d'un air vide. Mort.  
Se redressant, Saika lâcha sa broche qui resta figée dans la gorge du général. Elle recula, observant sa dépouille et sentit la panique l'envahir alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle voulu porter ses mains à sa bouche, mais celles-ci étaient recouvertes de sang. Lâchant un cri aiguë, elle tomba au sol et ramena ses genoux à elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Tué... Elle l'avait tué ! Elle avait vus son sang jaillir de ses veines alors qu'elle enfouissait plus profondément la lame dans sa chair...  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle en avait ressenti de la satisfaction. Un sentiment de puissance infini alors que sa victime agonisait.

Secouée de tremblements, Saika eut l'impression de suffoquer à son tour. Une meurtrière, voilà ce qu'elle était !  
Ses sanglots et ses frémissements se calmèrent alors qu'un grand vide s'installait en elle.  
Non, elle n'était pas une assassin. Elle était une courtisane. C'était sa mission, il DEVAIT mourir. Il ne méritait que ça, n'avait le droit à rien d'autre que ça !Mais jamais plus... Non, jamais plus elle ne souhaitait avoir à supprimer de vie.

Des cris se firent entendre tandis qu'elle se relevait et remettait son kimono à la va-vite. Arrachant sa broche de la jugulaire de Makomoto, elle la glissa à l'intérieur de son obi, juste à côté de l'inrô du shogun. Puis, elle se retourna vers l'écho de pas précipités.  
Venaient-ils pour elle ? Était-on déjà au courant ?  
Saika se rendit dans le couloir, prête à les accueillir.

Mais ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa muette de stupeur.  
Des serviteurs et des nobles aux kimonos élégants couraient en affichant un air affolé. Certains hurlaient, d'autres s'acharnaient sur les portes coulissantes pour sortir, tandis qu'un rugissement féroce retentissait.

**« Des démons !** Hurla un domestique passant près d'elle à toute vitesse. **Une attaque de yôkais ici, dans la ville ! »**

Et il disait vrai : brisant les portes qui s'écrasèrent sur une pauvre servante, des démons de toute formes pénétrèrent par dizaine dans l'établissement.  
Se plaquant contre le mur, Saika retourna précipitamment dans la chambre où gisait le corps de Makomoto et se hâta vers la paroi coulissante menant vers le jardin de derrière.

La cour intérieure étant hors d'atteinte, elle traversa un petit étang en relevant son kimono sur ses genoux et escalada le mur du seirô tant bien que mal. Retombant abruptement, elle se retrouva dans la rue.

Partout des hurlements se faisaient entendre, des yôkais se battaient avec des samouraïs du shogun et au loin, la courtisane vit même une lueur orangée émerger dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre : des flammes.

Se remettant debout, Saika commença à courir en direction du fleuve, comme un grand nombre d'habitants effrayés. Un démon traversa la rue de toute part et elle dû se jeter de nouveau au sol pour l'éviter. La foule en panique ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et elle se releva rapidement avant de se faire écraser.

Elle ne savait plus où ses pas la menaient, se laissant emporter par l'amas d'habitants terrifiés. Seuls résonnaient à ses oreilles les battements de son cœur, et elle sprinta de toutes ses forces pour s'éloigner des yôkais ne faisant qu'une bouchée des humains qu'ils croisaient.

Atteignant enfin le fleuve, elle voulu suivre l'attroupement se rendant au port mais un immense démon-aigle plongea sur eux comme une tornade. Saika fut projeté en arrière et tomba droit dans le fleuve.  
L'eau la cerna de toute part tandis qu'elle se débattait pour atteindre la surface. Elle ne savait pas nager et le courant l'emportait. Des centaines d'objets flottaient près d'elle, et elle réussit à attraper une caisse sur laquelle elle se hissa.

De là, elle aperçut une petite embarcation de pêcheur rattachée aux quais par une vielle corde. Celle-ci paraissait sur le point de céder, mais tentant le tout pour le tout, Saika sauta.  
Tombant abruptement dans le canot, elle retînt sa respiration en le voyant dangereusement tanguer. Mais la corde tînt bon.  
La jeune fille attrapa l'anneau auquel été liée la corde et l'utilisa afin de remonter sur la terre ferme. Là, elle vit un groupe de samouraïs en plein combat.

Le port n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle apercevait les navires, et Saika s'apprêtait à se remettre à courir quand un détail attira son attention.  
Le yôkai que combattait les samouraïs était gigantesque, faisant au moins le triple du démon-aigle.  
Entièrement recouvert d'une fourrure blanche, il avait l'apparence d'un chien aux yeux rouges avec, sur son front, un symbole en forme de croissant de Lune...

Le cœur de Saika s'arrêta de battre. Ou bien étais-ce celui de Rin ?

**« Sesshomaru...sama... **balbutia t-elle.

C'était bien lui. Sous sa véritable apparence, certes, mais elle ne pouvait se tromper ! Se détournant du port, elle commença à s'approcher :

**\- Continuez comme ça, on va l'avoir !** Hurla alors un samouraï.

**\- Il est plus fort que les autres celui là... C'est pas celui qui attaque sans cesse notre kekkai ?**

\- **Ouais, depuis** **5 a****ns... Il est même tellement costaud qu'il** **a** **réussi à** **percer une brèche ce soir** ! **Mais c'est terminé pour toi mon grand... Incline toi devant le pouvoir du Maître** ! »

Comme lors de son enlèvement, un souffle opaque se souleva et Rin aperçut une silhouette avancer dans l'ombre, grande, bien plus grande que Sesshomaru...  
Les guerriers se rassemblèrent, protégés des attaques du yôkai par une étrange énergie provenant de la forme ténébreuse...  
Celle-ci frappa le démon qui s'écroula sur un ensemble de maisons, les brisant en mille morceaux. Les samouraïs saisirent l'occasion et sortirent des sceaux de leur armure, qu'ils répandirent tout autour du yôkai.

_« Ils ne veulent pas tuer Sesshomaru-sama... _Compris alors la jeune fille._Ils veulent le capturer ! »  
_  
Non ! Elle ne les laisserait pas faire !

Se mettant à courir, Rin se précipita vers le démon. Sesshomaru se relevait, un rugissement féroce sortant du fond de sa gueule et l'œil brillant d'une lueur fauve.

**« Il est furieux... **lança un soldat d'une voix blanche. **Le pouvoir du Maître l'affaiblit, mais le rend complètement sauvage... **

**\- Restez sur vos positions !** Hurla un autre. **Ne reculez surtout pas, on y est presque !**

Les sceaux se mirent à briller d'une lueur violette.

**\- Assez ! **Cria Rin ! **Cessez ça! **

Elle se jeta au milieu des sceaux, entre les samouraïs et Sesshomaru :

**\- Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! Laissez-le tranquille ! **Les implora t-elle.

**\- Baka ne ! Qu'est-ce que tu faits ?** S'écria le samouraï ayant donné les ordres. **Ne reste pas ici, c'est dangereux !**

Mais Rin ne l'écoutait pas. Se tournant vers le yôkai, elle le contemplait, les larmes aux yeux :

**\- Sesshomaru-sama... C'est moi, Rin ! Vous me reconnaissez, n'est-ce pas ?»**

Le démon baissa les yeux vers elle. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard écarlate alors qu'il détaillait la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha.

Souriante et les joues baignées de larmes, Rin tendit les bras vers lui.

Pour recevoir ses griffes dans sa chair.

**Fin du chapitre**

**L'écho de votre haine me parvient de derrière mon écran ! Noooon ne me tuez pas !**

**Pourquoi Sesshomaru a t-il frappé Rin ? L'a t-il reconnu ? Est-elle gravement blessée ? Vous saurez tout la semaine prochaine chers amis ! Et a partir de maintenant les chapitres seront bien plus longs ! On passe du 7-8 pages à 13-14 ^^**

**Si vous pouviez avoir le temps de me donner votre avis, sachez que cela me ferait vraiment plaisir, quand je vois les vus augmenter pour cette histoire je suis super contente, mais je ne vais pas le cacher : il n'y a rien de plus motivant qu'un lecteur vous faisant part de son opinion, bonne ou mauvaise car il y a toujours moyen de s'améliorer ensuite. **

**Bien à vous !**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	8. Chapitre 6 : Te voilà

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Tout d'abord merci à Lulu-folle pour sa review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

**Voici le chapitre 6. Je vous avoue que j'angoisse un peu quant à vos réactions, en particulier pour le comportement de Sesshomaru. Je tiens beaucoup à être réaliste quant au caractère des personnages... Donc si vous avez des remarques, si vous trouvez que Sesshomaru ne correspond pas à sa personne, je suis à votre écoute afin d'améliorer ça. En attendant, sachez que les chapitres sont désormais plus longs ! ^^**

**Merci également aux lecteurs anonymes et bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 6 :  
Te voilà**

Le brouillard enveloppait Rin.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter, suspendu entre deux réalités. La première, fulgurante et douloureuse, la clouait sur place et l'empêchait de respirer. Elle se réfugiait alors dans le vide salutaire qu'était la seconde, repos qui malheureusement était toujours provisoire.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps cet état comateux durait. Il lui semblait vaguement avoir entendu des voix près d'elle, sans qu'elle parvienne pour autant à en saisir le sens. Tout comme elle, les paroles paraissaient ondoyer loin, très loin, jusqu'à en devenir hors de portée.

Puis, un beau jour, Rin ouvrit les yeux.

Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle était allongé. C'était une pièce claire, aux murs hauts avec un plafond peint. Étendu comme elle l'était, Rin ne pouvait que deviner les récits de batailles et autres péripéties épiques que le maître artiste avait créée de son pinceau.  
Il fallait être immensément riche pour s'offrir un pareil décor. Même le daimyo Katebuki ne pouvait se le permettre, pourtant il était le second homme le plus puissant de toute la ville.

_« Se pourrait-il... ? » _songea Rin.

Elle laissa ses interrogations de côté lorsque ses mains frôlèrent le tissu léger d'un bandage faisant tout le tour de son épaule.  
Alors elle se rappela.

Sesshomaru-sama était ici, dans la cité. Elle l'avait revu. Et il l'avait... frappé.  
Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi diable Sesshomaru-sama lui voudrait-il du mal ? N'était-il pas venu la chercher comme elle le croyait ?

_« Il ne m'a pas reconnu, c'est la seule explication possible, _se convainquit la jeune courtisane. _Ce pouvoir étrange qui s'est élevé derrière lui... Ça l'a affaiblit. Cela lui a fait perdre son contrôle et reprendre ses instincts les plus sauvages... Un peu comme... Inu-Yasha-sama au temps de Naraku... »_

Mais Sesshomaru-sama n'était pas un hanyo, à l'inverse de son demi-frère, et il avait une totale maîtrise de son véritable aspect... Pourtant, c'était là l'unique raison que Rin pouvait envisager. Elle ne doutait pas que Sesshomaru-sama sois capable de l'éliminer, il avait tué des hommes bien plus fort qu'elle... Mais elle ne le voyait pas choisir délibérément de s'en prendre à elle. Et même en tentant de le concevoir, elle espérait qu'il aurait assez d'estime pour elle afin de la tuer avec son sabre, et non d'un simple coup de griffe.

Il fallait qu'elle tire tout cela au clair. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, les samouraïs étaient en train de l'emprisonner lorsqu'elle s'était interposé. S'ils avaient réussis... alors peut être que Sesshomaru-sama était encore dans la cité.

Alors qu'elle peinait à se redresser, les portes coulissantes à sa gauche s'ouvrirent. Une silhouette pénétra dans la pièce, tandis que la domestique agenouillée s'empressait de refermer les cloisons.  
Rin se statufia. La tête baissé, elle aperçut le nouvel arrivant se diriger vers son lit.  
Un kimono noir avec un motif de dragon rouge et doré... Elle se souvenait de lui.  
Elle savait qui il était.

**« Que me vaut cet honneur, seiitashogun ?** Demanda t-elle.

Le Maître ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. S'accroupissant près d'elle, il regardait fixement le mur. Il finit pourtant par prendre la parole :  
**  
\- Votre blessure était profonde. Les griffes du yôkai étaient empoisonnées. Vous avez manqué de nous quitter, Hime. **

Il avait une voix calme, et ne parlait que par phrases courtes. Visiblement, il n'avait pas pour habitude de gâcher sa salive et ne prêtait pas plus d'attention à Rin qu'à une mouche.  
**\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconsciente ?**

**\- Environ deux jours. Heureusement, seule votre épaule était touchée. On a pus arrêter le poison avant qu'il n'atteigne votre organisme.**  
**  
\- Et qu'est devenu le yôkai qui m'a fait ceci ?**

Le shogun cessa de fixer la pièce et la regarda véritablement pour la première fois. Rin baissa aussitôt les yeux, consciente de se montrer extrêmement impolie. Elle était débitrice de cet homme, pire, en tant que tayû, elle était censée être à son service. En temps normal, elle aurait dû s'incliner devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne de se relever, et n'aurait pris la parole que sur sa permission. S'adresser à lui comme à un égal était une erreur, et Rin ressentit son mécontentement.

Après un court silence, il consentit à lui répondre :

**\- Il est actuellement enfermé dans les prisons du palais. Il viendra ensuite me jurer allégeance, comme les autres.**

Rin retînt tant bien que mal un reniflement dubitatif. Sesshomaru-sama, s'incliner devant quelqu'un ? Il préférerait que l'on lui coupe la tête.

**\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?** Questionna le shogun.

Rin l'observa à la dérobée : Il devait avoir dans la trentaine, tout au plus. Un visage sévère, mais encore jeune, des cheveux noirs et un calme olympien. Rien de diabolique ne paraissait s'échapper de sa personne, et pourtant, les rumeurs disaient que c'était lui qui maîtrisait la force noire ayant attaqué Sesshomaru-sama il y a deux jours...  
La voyant ne pas répondre, le Maître la regarda à nouveau. Et Rin comprit pourquoi chacun dans cette cité pensait qu'il avait un tel pouvoir.

Ses yeux n'avaient aucune expression. Juste deux billes noires qui vous fixaient. Ce n'était pas comme avec Sesshomaru-sama, dont le regard restait perpétuellement inexpressif. Non, là, plus que de l'impassibilité, c'était du vide pur qu'il y avait à la place des prunelles. Comme s'il... la regardait sans la voir. Rin s'en sentit profondément déstabilisé, mais elle cacha son malaise jusqu'à ce que le shogun reprenne la parole :

**\- Tu es là car désormais tu es une véritable courtisane. A partir d'aujourd'hui, comme tes consœurs tu vivras au palais et exécutera mes ordres. Tu as déjà eu l'occasion de recevoir une de mes missives, et tu as accompli ta première tâche avec brio. Tes futurs ordres arriveront de la même manière. Lorsque tu ne travailles pas pour moi, tu auras pour devoir d'animer les soirées mondaines où les membres de la noblesse ainsi que moi même participons. Et si un homme souhaite obtenir davantage de toi, tu accepteras après avoir obtenu mon accord. Comme tu m'appartiens, c'est à moi de décider à qui je fait une faveur ou non. C'est ce qui s'appelle de la diplomatie politique. **

Rin demeura interdite devant la suffisance s'échappant du shogun. Tout les hommes agissaient-ils donc ainsi ? En côtoyant Sesshomaru-sama, elle s'était imaginé que les vrais meneurs adoptaient tous son comportement, fier mais en même temps honorable. Il tuait et éliminait toutes les âmes faibles barrant sa route, mais réciproquement il acceptait que la mort le prenne une fois rencontré plus adroit que lui. Car alors, c'est qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour vaincre son nouvel ennemi.

Rin se rendait compte à présent que peu d'homme avaient autant de maturité dans leur recherche du pouvoir. Le shogun était le général des armées de l'empereur, mais rare étaient ceux l'ayant vus se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Il considérait que tout lui était dû par sa naissance, mais ne s'était jamais battu pour atteindre sa grandeur. Il préférait laisser les autres le faire à sa place, et la jeune courtisane faisait visiblement partie à présent des rouages sombres de son empire.

_« Mais les engrenages rouillent,_ songea la jeune fille, _et la plus petite des chaînes peut faire chuter toute une construction »_.

Voyant son air grave, le shogun se méprit sur les pensées de sa nouvelle tayû :

**\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Makomoto. La version officielle est qu'il a été tué lors de l'attaque de yôkais. Il n'y aura aucune répercussion sur ta personne. **

Puis, jugeant qu'il en avait terminé avec elle, il se releva. Contrairement à son arrivée, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'il quittait la pièce, mais une fois encore Rin ne s'inclina pas.  
Cela parut l'amuser. Tandis que la servante fermait de nouveau les cloisons, il jeta par dessus son épaule :

**\- Tu pourras te remettre à danser d'ici une semaine. Si tu faits comme lors des Hana-Mi, peut être bien mes subordonnés n'auront-ils pas le droit de te toucher et te garderai-je pour moi seul. »**

**Oo**

Les prisons du shogun étaient lugubres et délabrées. Les cellules ne comportaient qu'un tas de foin et un seau pour les besoins naturels des détenus, et ceux-ci vivaient dans leurs propres crasses. Ils mourraient de faim et de soif si la maladie ne les emportait pas avant, et une montagne de cadavres étaient acheminés chaque jour pour être jeté dans le fleuve. Cela était tel que les cachots du Maître avaient pour réputation de rejeter les brigands autant qu'ils les accueillaient.

Et il ne s'agissait là que du niveau supérieur, s'était aperçu Rin alors qu'elle suivait le samouraï la menant à la geôle qui l'intéressait. Un second étage existait sous leurs pieds, mais le soldat n'y descendit pas et lorsqu'un cri lugubre se fit entendre la jeune fille s'en sentit soulagée.

Finalement, le guerrier s'arrêta :

**« C'est celui-ci ?** Grogna t-il.

Rin retînt sa respiration alors qu'il tendait le doigt vers une cellule adjacente. Même derrière des barreaux, Sesshomaru-sama paraissait plus noble qu'un souverain sur son trône. Il détonnait par rapport au décor monotone, et à l'inverse des autres prisonniers il ne hurlait ni suppliait pour sa vie. En fait, il paraissait presque s'ennuyer.

**\- Oui c'est bien lui. »** souffla Rin.

Et elle s'approcha, laissant le samouraï qui disposa après un signe de tête respectueux. Il en était ainsi depuis son mizuage, et les honneurs qui ne lui étaient pas envisageables hier paraissaient soudainement être à portés de main.  
Si Sesshomaru-sama sentit son odeur, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il ne bougea pas non plus alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa cellule et vînt s'agenouiller face à lui, n'ayant cure de salir son nouveau kimono, cadeau du shogun.

Ce qu'elle ressentit alors qu'elle l'observait ne pouvait être décrit par de simples mots. Un peu comme si un vieux songe, un ancien souvenir qu'elle avait chéri des années durant, resurgissait d'un coup. Si elle avait idolâtré cette pensée, force était d'admettre que sa mémoire avait peu rendu justice à l'original. Tout ses sens étaient grisés, presque agressés de sa simple présence, et Rin fut soulagé de le voir aussi impassible que d'habitude, car elle n'aurait sus comment réagir s'il avait tourné le regard vers elle.

Renonçant à toutes paroles, elle se contenta de poser par terre le petit panier rempli de victuailles qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, et de le pousser vers le yôkai.  
Il ne réagit pas.  
Glissant une main à l'intérieur de sa manche de kimono, elle en sorti également du matériel de soin et des onguents, qu'elle plaça à côté de la nourriture.

Cette fois-ci, Sesshomaru-sama s'anima :

**« Je ne prend pas de nourriture humaine. Et tes soins ne me serviront à rien.**

Rin retînt un sourire. Elle le savait, bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Sesshomaru-sama ne goûtait point aux aliments humains, et il s'était sans doute remit de son dernier combat quelques heures à peine après celui-ci. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler la manière dont elle l'avait rencontré dans cette forêt, et la jeune courtisane avait trouvé rassurant de se raccrocher à un fragment sûr de sa mémoire, un éclat dont elle ne pouvait douter de l'authenticité.

Continuant son petit manège, elle poussa la nourriture plus près encore. Sesshomaru-sama prit un ton plus ferme :

**\- J'ai dit non, Rin.**

Rin. Rin ! Il savait donc... ? Avait-il reconnu son odeur ?  
Tentant de prendre une voix calme, la jeune fille répondit :

**\- Saviez-vous que c'était moi depuis le début, Sesshomaru-sama ?**

**\- Pas la nuit où je t'ai attaqué,** lui dit-il. **Mais mon flair ne peut me tromper.**

_« Ainsi donc j'avais vus juste. »_ songea Rin.

L'air sévère de Sesshomaru-sama trahissait un profond agacement à la mémoire de son emprisonnement, car, si la jeune fille se fiait à ses hypothèses, il n'avait eut aucun contrôle sur son véritable aspect suite à l'intervention de l'étrange forme noire. Or, Sesshomaru-sama détestait que l'on se joue de lui.

**\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir indiqué plus tôt dans ce cas ?** Demanda t-elle.

**\- Car tu empestes l'humain et la noirceur,** déclara t-il froidement. **Surtout ton habit.**

Ce fut pour Rin l'effet d'une claque. Elle sentait... l'humain ? C'était bien normal, elle en était une après tout ! A moins que l'odeur de la cité ait déteint sur elle ?  
Et son habit... le kimono offert par le shogun...

**\- Et bien je sentirai moins, **répondit-elle d'une voix tout aussi glaciale, **si j'avais pus quitter ces lieux plus tôt. Malheureusement, comme Sesshomaru-sama ne venait pas, j'ai dû m'acclimater. **

Le yôkai ne répondit pas, fixant toujours le mur à sa gauche. Rin soupira brusquement et murmura :

**\- Ça ne fait rien. Vous êtes là maintenant Sesshomaru-sama et c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous allons pouvoir partir maintenant.**

**\- Je ne compte pas partir, **répliqua le yôkai, **pas tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé le shogun et son mystérieux pouvoir, et que je les ai éliminé tout les deux.**

Rin en demeura interdite :

**\- Vous... n'êtes pas venus pour me sauver ?** Bégaya t-elle en le fixant bouche-bée.

Sesshomaru-sama tourna alors pour la première fois la tête vers elle, détaillant ses cheveux noirs, devenus très longs avec l'âge mais étant rattaché par deux ornements en perles de jade, ses lèvres rouges sur son visage blanc dont la pâleur ne s'arrêtait qu'à la naissance de son kimono ivoire et bleu sciant.

**\- Tu ne sembles pas avoir besoin d'être sauvée,** lâcha t-il calmement avant de reprendre sa contemplation du mur.

Rin s'interdit de penser alors que les paroles de Sesshomaru-sama prenaient sens. Non... il devait forcément y avoir une erreur quelque part, quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas encore songé...

**\- Est-ce que... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Sesshomaru-sama ? **Demanda t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Cet homme qui se croit souverain des terres de l'Est, le shogun... tu portes son odeur partout sur toi. Et tu faits partie de son cercle intime, sinon jamais tu n'aurais pus entrer ici. Tu dois donc avoir une bonne situation, une bonne place au sein de la hiérarchie humaine.**

Ainsi, c'était donc ça. Le sang de Rin ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle repensa à toutes ses années de souffrances, de punitions et de chutes dans cet univers où la survie dépendait uniquement de l'échec d'autrui. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être courtisane, n'en avait jamais demandé l'opportunité. Seulement, c'était sois ça, sois passer sa vie à travailler comme une servante jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte, ou que Shinju-sama ne la rejette à la rue.  
Et elle avait avancé en ne gardant qu'un objectif en tête, une seule idée qui l'obsédait et lui donnait de la force : le revoir !

Et maintenant quoi ? Il lui fallait tout reprendre à zéro, abandonner ?

**\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai traversé pour arriver jusqu'ici,** lança Rin d'une voix dangereusement basse. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle ne s'était jamais mise en colère contre Sesshomaru-sama, n'avait jamais considéré ses paroles comme un outrage à sa personne. Mais elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il remette en cause ses efforts à le retrouver.  
**Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans cette ville, et comment on doit y survivre ! Une bonne place ? Mais à quel prix ? Est-ce qu'un amas d'os et de chair peut se réjouir de sa position élevée si son cœur est réduit en poussière ? Vous ignorez tout de ce que j'ai vécu, des sacrifices que j'ai fait, et ce uniquement pour vous ! Savez-vous combien de temps j'ai passé à vous attendre, Sesshomaru-sama ? Le temps que j'ai passé à pleurer et prier afin que vous m'arrachiez de leurs griffes ? Non, et vous n'en avez cure, car tout ce qui compte pour vous c'est que j'ai une « bonne place » ! Peu importe ma douleur si votre fierté est sauve !**

Sesshomaru tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, avec un regard si sévère que la jeune courtisane se tût immédiatement. Essayant de contrôler sa respiration au rythme saccadé, elle ne baissa pas les yeux malgré les iris intimidantes du yôkai.

Elle n'était plus une petite fille qu'on pouvait sermonner quand bon le semble, elle était une femme maintenant, qui souffrait et aimait comme n'importe quelle autre de ses semblables, et elle refusait que l'on piétine si impunément sa personne.  
Et si Sesshomaru-sama n'était pas capable de reconnaître « Rin » derrière le maquillage blanc et le kimono soigné... Alors c'est qu'il n'avait pas un si bon odorat que ça.

Se relevant brusquement, Rin posa les mains à plats sur son ventre et entreprit de faire demi-tour, la marche digne. S'arrêtant à la porte de la cellule, elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Sesshomaru continuait de la fixer, sans mot dire, et elle savait que si elle s'avisait une nouvelle fois de hausser le ton, elle en payerait les conséquences. Pourtant, ses lèvres bougèrent d'elles-même :

**\- Je ne me suis donnée à aucun homme, **murmura t-elle, **je n'ai cédé à personne. Et j'ai commis mon premier assassinat il y a quelques jours. Pour vous. Tâchez de vous en souvenir. »**

Le silence lui répondit une fois encore. Gardant la tête droite, Rin quitta la cellule et fût vite rejointe par un samouraï, s'apprêtant à la reconduire jusqu'à la sortie des prisons.  
En remontant les escaliers étroits, deux autres soldats croisèrent leur route. Ils ne leur prêtèrent toutefois aucune attention, accaparés qu'ils étaient par la petite forme gigotante qui traînaient derrière eux.

**« On en a trouvé un autre,** grogna le premier, **il essayait de pénétrer dans le palais !**

**\- Maudit yôkai !** Rugit en cœur son comparse. **Tu vas rejoindre les tiens en cellule ! »**

Rin observa le démon, qui lui semblait vaguement familier dans l'obscurité du donjon. Vert et armé d'un grand bâton, il criait d'une petite voix aiguë... La courtisane retînt un cri : Jaken-sama !

Elle voulu intervenir, mais le samouraï l'accompagnant lui barra la route :

**« Ce ne sont pas là vos affaires, Hime. Veuillez regagner vos quartiers maintenant. »**

D'un grand coup de pied, Jaken fut alors lancé dans une geôle adjacente à celle de Sesshomaru.  
Sous les yeux impuissants de Rin.

**Oo**

Deux jours passèrent sans que Rin n'eut de nouvelles de Sesshomaru-sama. Elle avait essayé de retourner dans les prisons, mais celles-ci lui étaient désormais interdites. Les samouraïs s'agitaient dans la cour du palais, les grands seigneurs et autres nobles se réunissaient et un grand nombre de courtisanes avaient été invités pour ce qui semblait être une immense célébration.

Quelque chose était à l'oeuvre. Mais quoi ? Nul ne le savait exactement. Il régnait dans la demeure du shogun une atmosphère teintée d'excitation et de curiosité, mais Rin se méfiait. Aucun mess age, aucune manifestation n'était venu du Maître après l'attaque des yôkais, et la jeune courtisane craignait que les répercussions de cet assaut ne se fassent bientôt sentir.

La préparation de cette fête, mêlée aux funérailles de Tête de Tronc d'Arbre, occupèrent suffisamment Rin pour qu'elle n'ait pas à réfléchir à sa dernière conversation avec le démon aux longs cheveux blancs. Cependant, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, ses mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

_« Tu ne sembles pas avoir besoin d'être sauvée. »_ Une phrase, une seule, mais qui fonctionnait comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Sesshomaru-sama voulait-il dire par là qu'elle était devenu semblable aux aristocrates de la cours ? La pensait-il mieux ici ? A force d'évoluer dans cet univers faussement doré, elle en avait peut être adoptée la fourberie et la laideur intérieure sans s'en rendre compte...

Elle avait changé, elle le savait... Elle voyait encore les yeux de Makomoto alors qu'elle enfonçait sa broche au creux de sa jugulaire. Elle avait dû se durcir pour survivre, mais intérieurement, n'était-elle pas resté la même ? Des choses fondamentales, comme son amour pour Sesshomaru-sama, étaient restés inchangés... Et n'étais-ce pas ça le plus important ? Un rocher abîmé par les assauts de l'océan n'en restait pas moins un rocher.

Le doute s'installa dans son esprit. Pendant presque six ans, elle s'était retrouvé ballotté dans un monde inconnu, sans comprendre le sens de ses actions. Elle avait été kidnappé, maltraité par Shinju-sama et Okaa-san, éduqué sévèrement par l'académie et Hatsumi, ainsi que jalousé par Mayu. Aucune de ces personnes ne s'étaient données la peine de lui témoigner de la compassion ou d'implorer son pardon. Alors pourquoi l'exigerait-elle de Sesshomaru-sama ?

_« Tout ce que tu voulais c'était qu'il vienne, et c'est chose faite,_ songea Rin. _Peut être pas pour les raisons que tu souhaitais, mais il est tout de même là... »_

La jeune courtisane se tourna alors, rassurée. Elle n'avait jamais demandé de justification à Sesshomaru-sama, et ne commencerait pas maintenant. Elle lui montrerait qu'elle était toujours la même.  
Demain, tout s'arrangerait, elle en était certaine.

On ne pouvait avoir plus faux.

Le lendemain, un serviteur débarqua dans le quartier réservé aux courtisanes, annonçant que leur présence à toutes étaient requises sur les balcons extérieurs.  
Se préparant, Rin remarqua la fébrilité avec laquelle ses consœurs appliquaient leur maquillage. L'heure des festivités serait-elle arrivée ?

Sitôt parée, Rin se précipita à la suite des autres tayûs aux balustrades. Elles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux : en l'espace de deux jours, l'immense balcon faisant tout le tour de la cour avait été aménagé de tatamis et autres mobiliers, afin de constituer des véritables loges.  
Des loges... mais pourquoi faire ?

Baissant les yeux de l'autre côté de la rambarde, Rin se figea d'horreur. Le sol de la cour intérieur avait été creusé, les belles plantes et les grands arbres rasés. Des cloisons de fer avaient été positionnées sur tout le pourtour, si bien que l'on ne pouvait à présent accéder à l'intérieur du patio que par une petite ouverture aménagée sur la gauche.

La cour avait été transformée en une gigantesque arène.

Le mauvais pressentiment qui hantait Rin depuis deux jours ne parut jamais aussi justifié qu'en cet instant. Poussée par les autres courtisanes, elle fut entraînée dans les loges près des seigneurs. Ceux-ci s'asseyaient, ayant hâte visiblement d'assister au spectacle.  
Au niveau de la loge centrale, le shogun était installé sur un siège surélevé. Une fois toutes les tayûs arrivées, il appela son nouveau général :

**« Fait les entrer. »** dit-il simplement.

Le samouraï s'exécuta. Un petit bruit métallique se fit entendre, comme une manivelle, alors que s'ouvrait la porte sur le côté.  
Trois démons en sortirent, poussés par des soldats. Ils étaient petits, mais grognaient férocement. La foule poussa un cri d'horreur à leur entrée, pourtant Rin eu l'impression que les yôkais étaient encore plus effrayés que les humains autour d'elle.

Un autre tour de manivelle retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Sesshomaru en sorti.

Rin se statufia, alors que les spectateurs ovationnaient le nouveau venu. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et elle renversa presque tout le contenu de sa théière sur le seigneur qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir.

Sesshomaru parut indifférent au bruit de la masse. Souplement, il s'avança dans l'arène face aux autres yôkais qui s'étaient regroupés.  
Le shogun se leva alors, ouvrant ses bras comme s'il voulait étreindre tout les spectateurs.

**« Chers amis, seigneurs, politiciens, samouraïs et... yôkais, bienvenue ! Je suis ravie de vous accueillir pour ce petit divertissement, concocté par mes soins. Comme vous le savez, notre belle ville a été attaquée par des démons il y a quelques jours... Nombreuses furent nos pertes, mais finalement, j'ai réussi à repousser ce groupe de rebelles et à enfermer leur meneur. **

Un grand silence s'installa sur le balcon, chacun attendant les prochaines paroles du Maître.

**\- J'ai été profondément choqué, je dois vous l'avouer... J'ai toujours fait preuve de bienveillance et de commisération envers les yôkais, je leur ai offert une place dans mon empire en échange de leur fidélité à ma personne... Et voilà comment ils me payent pour ma bonté ? En incendiant mes rues et en tuant mes gens ? Cela n'est pas acceptable. Cela n'est pas pardonnable ! Mais un shogun doit faire preuve de miséricorde. Quand son enfant agit mal, le père frappe puis pardonne. Et dans ma clémence, c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire.**

Il s'adressa alors directement à Sesshomaru :

**\- Prince des démons, seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, tu es l'investigateur de cette attaque. C'est toi qui a conduit tes compères dans cette folie, par conséquent il semble juste que cela sois toi qui les condamne. J'annonce que le dernier survivant aura l'honneur de voir sa vie épargnée ! Maintenant... combattez ! »  
**  
Rin jeta la théière au loin et se cramponna à la rambarde alors que le face-à-face commençait. Seulement, personne ne remarqua ses états d'âme, captivés qu'ils étaient par ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène.  
Les yôkais se précipitèrent en un seul mouvement vers Sesshomaru. Le démon les évita sans mal, bondissant hors de leur portée. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et tenta d'atteindre le shogun. Une barrière sombre s'érigea alors, tandis que les courtisanes et les nobles se mettaient à hurler, persuadés de voir leur dernière heure venue.

Le Maître sourit narquoisement pendant que Sesshomaru retombait brutalement dans l'arène :

**« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n'avais pas pris mes précautions ? Ton arrestation ne t'as donc rien enseigné ? »**

Sesshomaru relava la tête, une expression dangereuse sur le visage. Rin le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était fou de rage, et chez le yôkai, la fureur se muait souvent en colère froide.  
Les trois autres démons l'attaquèrent alors, l'un sur le dessus, les deux autres par le côté. Sesshomaru leva la main, les griffes inclinées. Rin reconnu ce mouvement : il allait faire jaillir des fouets verts tranchant tout sur leur passage ! Les yôkais n'avaient aucune chance !

Mais rien ne se passa. Les démons fondirent sur lui tel un faucon sur sa proie, sans qu'aucun fouet n'apparaisse. Sesshomaru se jeta en arrière, rapide, et les serres de ses ennemis le frôlèrent de peu.

Il regarda ses mains, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa technique n'avait pas marché. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rin le vit désemparé.

**« Oups, peut être aurais-je dû t'avertir ?** Intervînt le shogun. **Mon « ami » n'érige pas seulement des kekkais... Il peut aussi museler les pouvoirs du plus puissant des démons ! Mais ça tu t'en étais déjà rendu compte, pas vrai ? »**

Son ami ? Ainsi donc, l'étrange force bloquant les yôkais viendrait d'un pouvoir extérieur... Mais qui ?

_« Peu importe pour le moment,_ songea Rin, l'anxiété barrant son front. _Si Sesshomaru-sama ne peut utiliser toute sa puissance, même des démons mineurs se révéleront difficiles à affronter... »_

Le yôkai parut arriver à la même conclusion. Cependant, comme à son accoutumée il demeura imperturbable. Tirant son sabre de son fourreau, il se mit en position d'attaque.  
Ne laissant pas les démons l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, il prit l'initiative. Avec une précision et une vitesse redoutable, il trancha le corps de son premier assaillant, lacérant le second de ses griffes. Avec agilité, il retomba sur ses pieds tout près du dernier démon qui tenta de s'enfuir avec un glapissement.  
Il n'en eut pas le temps. Saisissant sa tête d'une main, Sesshomaru l'arracha. Une gerbe de sang jaillit de l'orifice béant, et le corps du yôkai tomba au sol, mort.

Aucun applaudissement ne retentit. D'un geste dédaigneux, Sesshomaru lança la tête qui atterrit avec un bruit sourd aux pieds du shogun.  
Celui-ci ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Observant la figure figée du démon, il la ramassa et la fit tourner longuement entre ses mains. Puis, il la jeta au bras de la courtisane la plus proche et hurla :

**« Au suivant ! »**

Encore un tour de manivelle. Mais cette fois, ce ne furent pas trois démons qui sortirent de l'ouverture.  
Une silhouette sombre se mouvait avec difficulté, ayant du mal à passer sous la porte. Des samouraïs la poussait, l'obligeant à se rendre à l'intérieur de l'arène, mais la forme s'immobilisa d'un geste et émit un claquement sec menaçant.  
Finalement, elle entra. Et Rin la reconnu.

C'était le démon-aigle ! Celui qui l'avait attaqué lors de l'assaut de la cité.

Le démon-aigle s'ébroua, dardant sur la foule un regard mauvais. Déployant ses ailes, il étudia tout les recoins de l'arène jusqu'à ce que ses petits yeux jaunes se posent sur Sesshomaru.  
Alors il poussa un cri aigu. Un défi.

Sesshomaru chargea. Tenant son sabre à deux mains, il l'abattit, mais celui-ci ne rencontra que le vide. L'aigle s'était envolé quelques secondes avant l'attaque, et le battement de ses ailes soulevaient des nuages de poussière qui aveuglait les spectateurs.

L'aigle fonça sur Sesshomaru, la tête la première, les ailes repliées le long du corps. Il allait à une vitesse prodigieuse et le yôkai ne l'évita que de peu. Il profita qu'il sois au sol pour essayer de lui donner un coup de griffe, mais l'aigle releva les flancs et lui décocha un coup de ses puissantes serres. Sesshomaru-sama fut projeté en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle le vit se relever, l'inquiétude qui envahissait le cœur de Rin parut cette fois l'écraser. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sesshomaru-sama saigner... Même privé de pouvoirs, il demeurait plus puissant qu'un être humain, et plus adroit que la plupart des démons. Mais l'aigle n'était manifestement pas un yôkai mineur, et il allait être difficile de se remettre à la simple habileté face à lui.

Pourtant, Sesshomaru reprit son sabre. L'aigle poussa un nouveau cri qui passa comme un ricanement aux oreilles de la courtisane. Plantant ses serres dans le sable de l'arène, il se pencha et donna un grand coup d'aile. Le vent provoqué le propulsa à pleine vitesse en ligne droite.  
Sesshomaru ne vit rien venir. Le bec du yôkai l'atteignit directement et lui déchiqueta l'épaule. Il fut projeté en l'air, tournant comme une toupie, avant de replonger vers le sol.

Un grognement sourd retroussa ses lèvres tandis que la foule acclamait le démon-aigle. Le sang ne circulait plus dans les doigts de Rin, tellement elle serrait fort la rambarde à présent.

Sesshomaru planta son sabre au sol et s'appuya dessus pour se relever. Mais n'accordant pas cette faveur à son ennemi, le démon-aigle lui lacéra le dos d'un coup de patte.  
Les spectateurs glapirent alors que Sesshomaru retombait au sol. Un coup dans le dos ! Si la plupart des nobles ne paraissaient point offusqués, certains grognaient de dépit : si cela continuait le spectacle durerait moins longtemps que prévu.

**« Il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme là,** lâcha le seigneur aux côtés de Rin. **Qu'on l'achève et qu'on passe à autre chose ! »**

Se retournant brusquement, Rin quitta la loge en prenant soin de renverser son plateau de thé, arrosant le noble une nouvelle fois. Elle se précipita dans les couloirs et descendit les escaliers de marbres en direction de la cour intérieure.  
Les ouvertures traditionnelles étaient bouchées par les cloisons métalliques, mais elle parvînt à localiser la porte par laquelle passait les démons, juxtaposée aux prisons du Maître. Les samouraïs l'aperçurent.

**« Que fais-tu ici ?** Hurlèrent-ils à son approche. **Tu devrais être sur le balcon, avec tout le monde !**

**\- Le shogun vous fait demander,** rétorqua Rin. **Il souhaite que vous assistiez à l'exécution du yôkai. Dois-je lui dire que vous refusez cet honneur ? »**

Les guerriers blêmirent et s'empressèrent de monter les escaliers, laissant Rin seule. La jeune fille ouvrit alors la porte.

Le démon-aigle boitillait dans l'arène. Sesshomaru avait profité d'être au sol pour trancher une de ses serres. S'il n'en demeurait point redoutable, le yôkai aurait désormais du mal à trouver de l'équilibre pour s'envoler.

Néanmoins, Sesshomaru était couvert de sang et ne pouvait plus se relever. Le démon-aigle, se stabilisant tant bien que mal, commença à s'approcher.

**« STOP !** Hurla t-elle en se mettant en courir.

La foule poussa un cri alors qu'elle s'interposait, se mettant entre la patte tendue du démon et Sesshomaru. Elle étendit les bras :

**\- C'en est assez ! Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez ! **Cria t-elle au shogun.

Même le démon-aigle parut surpris. Il observait Rin, la patte figée en plein mouvement. La jeune courtisane fixa le shogun dont le visage semblait s'être aussi statufié.  
Une voix résonna alors, derrière son dos :

**\- Va t-en d'ici, Rin,** grogna Sesshomaru.

Gravement blessé, il n'en demeurait pas moins aussi autoritaire que d'habitude. Lui jetant un coup d'oeil, Rin secoua cependant la tête :

**\- Vous ne pouvez m'y obliger, Sesshomaru-sama. »**

Puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du démon-aigle. Celui-ci poussa un cri, strident, et abaissa sa serre. Rin sentit Sesshomaru-sama la tirer en arrière, mais l'aigle était rapide : il les déchiquetterait tout les deux. Fermant les yeux, Rin fit rempart de son corps à Sesshomaru.

Mais le coup ne porta pas. A la place, la jeune courtisane entendit un sifflement vif, suivit d'un grand bruit mou. Elle desserra les paupières.

Une lance transperçait le démon-aigle en plein cœur. Le tir avait été parfait et le shogun, encore debout après ce coup de force, observa le yôkai s'écrouler lentement. Puis, il darda ses prunelles vides sur Rin.  
La jeune courtisane retînt son souffle : allait-il les exécuter ? Les punir tout les deux de son intervention ?  
Se mettant bien droit, le Maître lança d'une voix forte :

**« La victoire est donnée au seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Prince des démons, il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé, toi et tes... motifs. Il va falloir réévaluer ta position. En attendant notre prochaine rencontre, tu resteras sous bonne garde. Vous pouvez disposer. »**

Il quitta alors sa loge, sous les yeux éberlués des seigneurs et autres tayûs. Le démon était... élu vainqueur ? Alors qu'il avait été sur le point de perdre ? Et la fille dans tout ça ?

Des protestations se firent entendre, certains n'ayant pas obtenu le sanglant spectacle auquel ils s'attendaient. Cependant, l'arrivée des samouraïs et le début d'une pluie diluvienne finit par faire taire les éventuelles contestations, et bien vite les invités s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux.  
Seul resta le général, qui se tourna vers la courtisane et le yôkai encore au centre de l'arène :

**« Saika-san, vous êtes priée de retourner à vos quartier et de ne pas en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'on vous le demande. Ordre de seitashogun. Mes hommes vont vous escorter. »**

Il hocha alors la tête en direction de deux guerriers qui tournèrent aussitôt les talons, quittant le balcon pour venir la chercher.

_« Ainsi donc, me voilà consigné... »_ pensa Rin.

Être emprisonnée dans ses appartements ne lui paraissait être qu'un moindre mal après ce qui avait manqué de se produire dans l'arène. Cependant, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Si seulement elle avait libéré Sesshomaru-sama il y a deux jours, au lieu de lui hurler dessus, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé ! Et maintenant, qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Il était dépossédé d'une grande partie de ses forces, et même s'il demeurait assez puissant pour vaincre les hommes du shogun, il ne pouvait quitter le palais.  
Il était prisonnier, tout comme elle.

Lâchant un profond sanglot, Rin se retourna face au yôkai et tomba à genoux, la tête penchée vers lui :

**\- Je suis tellement désolée ! **Lança t-elle, larmoyante. **Tellement désolée, Sesshomaru-sama ! Tout ça est de ma faute ! Je n'ai jamais voulu vous attirer tant de problèmes, jamais...  
**  
Ses pleurs avaient tracés des lignes nettes dans son maquillage. Associés à la pluie, Rin eut l'impression que son masque blanc fondait comme neige au soleil. Elle devait ressembler à une peinture qu'une flaque d'eau avait soudainement brouillée.  
Mais Sesshomaru-sama ne lui parla pas avec mépris. Il ne se mit pas en colère. Retroussant sa manche ensanglantée, il nettoya les dernières traces de fard avant de détailler longuement son visage.

Rin releva les yeux. Sesshomaru-sama la regardait tout simplement, aussi impassible qu'au temps où elle le suivait partout. Elle était décoiffée, démaquillée, en larmes et ressemblait à tout sauf à une dame de Cours. Pourtant, alors qu'il l'avait dédaignée sous son aspect élégant, il semblait parfaitement s'accommoder de ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Comme s'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.  
Et ça, ce fut certainement l'intention la plus bienveillante que Rin reçu depuis son arrivée dans cette cité. Comme un oiseau secoué par les intempéries et qui venait enfin de trouver un rayon de soleil.

Dégageant d'une griffe une mèche de cheveux barrant son front, Sesshomaru énonça doucement :

**« Te revoilà enfin, Rin. »**

**Fin du chapitre**

**Et voilà ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Qu'il s'agisse de Sesshomaru ou du shogun ( perso je l'imagine ressemblant à Takemaru lorsqu'il est encore humain, pour ceux ayant vus le film 3 d'Inu-Yasha cela devrait vous parler. J'alerte d'ailleurs au sujet du shogun: ses plans ne sont jamais ce qu'ils semblent être. Ses ruses en cachent d'autres. En gros, c'est une pourriture, mais il est sexy et je l'aime bien x) ).  
Autre détail: Normalement dans le manga et/ou l'animé, Sesshomaru n'a plus son sabre Tokijin. Sauf que j'ai décidé de le garder pour cette fic, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous remarquez la présence du sabre, c'est délibéré.**

**Sur ce, je vous remercie de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas la petite review s'il vous plaît ! :)**  
**Comme je rentre en examens, j'espère pouvoir poster toujours aussi régulièrement. Je ferai tout pour en tout cas ^^**

**Bien à vous !**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	9. Chapitre 7: Lorsque le cerisier fleurira

****Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je poste ce chapitre un jour à l'avance car demain matin je serai en épreuve d'examen, et par conséquent je ne pourrai répondre à mon engagement habituel ;)  
**  
**Merci à Lulu-folle pour son gentil commentaire et à salmonelodie pour suivre cette histoire !  
**  
**Ce chapitre est relativement calme en termes d'événements, car les choses s'accéléreront davantage à partir du chapitre 8. Je profite de cette période de " paix" pour expliciter davantage les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages. Dans ce chapitre là, on devrait en apprendre davantage sur les sentiments de Rin. **  
**Ah, et je vous réserve une petite surprise aussi ! Un écrit réalisé uniquement pour cette histoire ! Rendez-vous en bas ;)****

****Bonne lecture !****

**Chapitre 7 :  
Lorsque le cerisier fleurira**

_« Celui qui a volé de l'or est mis en prison, celui qui a volé un pays est fait roi. »_

La salle du trône du shogun était immense. Une longue allée menait jusqu'au siège du Maître, fait d'or et de draperies précieuses. Elle était bordée de gigantesques colonnes devant lesquelles un samouraï se tenait, droit et silencieux.  
Si les lieux étaient impressionnants, ils étaient peu éclairés, ce qui leur donnait une atmosphère sinistre.

Pourtant, le décor ne parut jamais aussi enchanteur aux yeux du shogun, que quand ses guerriers lui amenèrent Sesshomaru. « Emmener » n'était pas le terme exact, car tous avaient eu assez de présence d'esprit pour ne pas toucher le yôkai. Il les aurait probablement découpé en deux. « Escorter », serait donc plus juste.

Sesshomaru paraissait s'être totalement remis de ses combats dans l'arène, comme on pouvait se l'attendre du seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Même le sang sur ses vêtements n'était à présent plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

D'ordinaire, lorsque le shogun recevait quelqu'un dans la salle du trône, l'arrivant devait s'incliner très bas et traverser toute l'allée à quatre pattes avant de s'arrêter à une dizaine de pas du Maître. Là, non seulement Sesshomaru ne s'inclina pas, mais il se stoppa beaucoup plus près que l'exigeait le protocole. Les samouraïs firent mine de saisir leur sabre, mais le shogun les stoppa d'une main.

**« Bienvenue à toi, prince des démons. Je suis ravie de voir que notre petit jeu de la dernière fois ne t'a laissé aucune séquelle. Cela dit, c'était le moins que je pouvais espérer de la part du seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Puisses-tu...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? **Le coupa Sesshomaru.

Les guerriers retinrent leur souffle : c'était une faute grave que d'interrompre le shogun !  
Mais le yôkai n'avait que faire des convenances humaines, et il continua de fixer le Maître de ses iris dorés jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui réponde :

**\- Je souhaite faire une trêve avec toi. Recommençons depuis le début et envisageons une alternative, veux-tu ? Je suis le seigneur des Terres de l'Est. Tu es celui des Terres de l'Ouest. Si nous nous unissons, le pays entier s'agenouillera devant nous. Plus besoin de nous faire la guerre si nous combattons main dans la main. On m'a dit que tu souhaitais te créer un empire, et bien, je te l'offre ! Jure moi fidélité, et non seulement je ne m'approcherai plus de tes territoires, mais en plus de cela je t'en nommerai officiellement régent.**

**\- Je n'ai nullement besoin de l'autorisation d'un humain pour me créer un empire. Et je n'ai pas à partager ce qui m'appartiens. Je te retourne ton offre : pars de mes terres, ou je t'en ferai sortir... en plusieurs morceaux.**

Un silence glacial résonna dans la salle du trône. Puis le shogun éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les samouraïs :

**\- Bien, bien ! **S'exclama t-il. **J'aurai dû me douter de ta réponse. Cela dit, nous savons tout deux que tu es dans l'incapacité de... qu'as-tu dit ? « Me mettre en morceaux » ? Essaye seulement de me toucher et tu verras que tu seras réduits en cendre avant de pouvoir lever le petit doigt. De plus, tu ne peux partir d'ici. Pas sans mon autorisation. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, j'ai l'intention de te laisser te déplacer plus ou moins librement dans le palais. Tu n'auras qu'à considérer mes gardes comme une escorte.  
**  
**\- Tu ne peux me maintenir ici. Si je ne peux t'atteindre toi, je détruirai tout ce qui m'entoure, que cela sois ton palais, ou tes sujets !**

**\- Fait donc, **rétorqua le Maître d'un air ennuyé. **Je me préoccupe peu de mon peuple. Si les massacrer t'amuses, vas-y, tue, écharpe, démoli. Des fidèles, ça se retrouve et des bâtiments ça se reconstruit. Il n'empêche que tu ne pourras pas quitter les lieux pour autant. **

L'homme et le démon s'observèrent pendant quelques instants, aussi inexpressifs l'un que l'autre. Mais la tension était énorme, et les guerriers se surprirent à transpirer dans cette gigantesque salle froide.  
Finalement, Sesshomaru reprit la parole :

**\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement me laisser croupir dans tes geôles ?** Gronda t-il.

**\- Mais je te l'ai dit : je tiens à m'allier à toi. Tu es mon invité à présent, et il me semble normal de te faire bon accueil. Tu seras convié à nos soirées, tu pourras rencontrer mes gens et les réduire en charpie si cela te fait envie, visiter les lieux... Et puis, t'enfermer dans une cellule ne m'intéresse pas. Plus la cage est grande et belle, plus le lion se sent frustré de ne pouvoir trouver la liberté. Car tout cet apparat n'est pour lui qu'un obstacle. Au fond, peut être ne suis-je pas si généreux que ça en te laissant te déplacer. Mais ça participe à mon divertissement. **

Nouveau silence, plus long cette fois. Puis, le Maître continua :

**\- En fait, je vois plutôt ça comme un jeu. Tu vas profiter de cette pseudo-liberté pour en savoir plus sur moi dans l'objectif, bien entendu, de m'annihiler, et je vais faire de même avec toi. Amusant non ? Tout les autres, nobles, domestiques et sujets, ne sont que des figurants sur notre échiquier. Enfin... presque tous.**

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du shogun. Sesshomaru releva la tête, semblant comprendre où il voulait en venir :

**\- Ce serait dommage que notre petite joute crée des dommages collatéraux... Les bonnes courtisanes sont tellement rare à trouver de nos jours. Prenons Saika par exemple. Ou... Rin, appelle la comme tu veux. Une perle cette petite, douée en danse, beaucoup de charme, un brin de sauvagerie... Ce serait regrettable qu'elle subisse un... accident.**

**\- En quoi cela me concerne t-il ?** Rétorqua froidement Sesshomaru.

**\- Oh pitié, ne joue pas à cela avec moi,** soupira le shogun d'un air théâtral. **J'ignore ce qui te lie à cette sotte, mais il est clair qu'il existe quelque chose. Tu t'es trahi, tu sais. Au départ, je pensais que la fille était juste une intrigante. A demander de tes nouvelles, à aller te voir en prison, à s'interposer au péril de sa vie... Mais quand elle s'est mise devant toi, dans cette arène, tu l'as tiré en arrière quand le démon allait frapper. Tu as essayé de la sauver. Une seule seconde, une seule erreur. Mais c'était la faute de trop. Dit moi, prince des démons... est-ce pour elle que tu attaques mon kekkai depuis cinq ans ? Pour la jolie Rin ?**

Un bruit léger, comme un souffle de vent, rompit le rire narquois du shogun. Trop rapidement pour que les gardes ne réagissent, Sesshomaru s'était rapproché du Maître et pointait ses griffes vers sa gorge :

**\- Ne m'insulte pas ! **Gronda t-il.

Sa voix, plus proche d'un feulement que d'une intonation humaine, aurait fait frissonner le plus courageux des hommes. Le shogun sentit une pointe de frayeur le traverser. Vivement pourtant, il reprit contenance. Il agita l'index en direction de ses soldats qui menaçaient à présent le démon de leur sabre :

**\- Restez à vos places. Ne t'inquiètes pas, **continua t-il en s'adressant cette fois au yôkai, **je ne te faisais aucune critique. N'importe quel homme serait attiré par cette fille. Mais si tu me tue maintenant, sois certains qu'elle me rejoindra dans la tombe.**

Quelques secondes passèrent, qui parurent durer des heures. Puis Sesshomaru s'éloigna, tournant le dos au shogun :

**\- Ton « ami » ne t'as pas aidé cette fois. Peut être n'es-tu pas si intouchable que tu sembles le croire, faux seigneur. »**

Il traversa alors la salle, sans inclination ni autres paroles, et quitta les lieux.

Sous le regard calculateur du shogun.

**Oo**

L'encens et les voix s'élevaient dans le ciel.

Les chants cristallins résonnaient tandis que le cercueil entamait sa longue procession dans tout le karyukai.

Rin avait le cœur serré en voyant tout cet attroupement quitter la maison Shinju pour suivre le cortège. L'air fredonné était joyeux, pourtant la jeune courtisane n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de vide.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement de Yukino. La vielle servante avait été la seule à lui témoigner de la bonté à son arrivée dans la cité, et voici la dernière image qu'elle aurait d'elle en ce monde : celle d'un drap blanc posé sur une caisse en sapin.

Shinju-sama et Okaa-san étaient à la tête du défilé, prenant un air grave. En réalité, la jeune courtisane savait bien que ni l'une ni l'autre ne regrettaient véritablement Yukino : les servantes se trouvaient facilement en ville.  
Les maîtresses des autres seirôs s'étaient réunis également afin de distribuer leurs condoléances et montrer leur sympathie à Shinju-sama. Mais là encore, rares étaient celles ayant réellement connus la servante.

Aucune autre courtisane en dehors de Rin et d'Hatsumi – qui avait côtoyé Yukino lors de sa formation – n'était présente. L'enterrement d'une domestique ne recevait pas autant d'honneur que celui d'un noble ou d'une maîtresse de grand établissement. En fait, la mort de Yukino aurait probablement passée inaperçue si Rin n'avait pas insisté pour qu'on lui accorde un rite funéraire décent. Et la jeune tayû faisant désormais parti du cercle intime du shogun, Shinju-sama avait dû s'incliner.

Rin se sentit bercée par les voix guillerettes autour d'elle. Plus d'un aurait été choqué de l'atmosphère joyeuse des funérailles, mais telle était la procédure dans les quartiers de plaisir.  
Yukino n'avait été qu'apprentie tayû dans sa vie, et ce pendant peu de temps. Mais elle connaissait les rudiments et la rigueur du métier. C'est pourquoi ces chants étaient plus qu'appropriés pour l'accompagner à sa dernière demeure : pour des personnes ayant eut une vie si misérable, la mort est synonyme de festivité.

Rin ferma les yeux, avant de se mettre à marcher à son tour. La plénitude l'avait saisie alors qu'elle avançait, et elle se réjouissait à présent pour sa vieille amie.  
Car la tristesse n'était le lot que des vivants.

Alors, la jeune courtisane leva la tête vers le ciel et lui sourit, comme on salut un ancien camarade. Puis, elle se détourna avant de quitter le cortège.

La silhouette aux longs cheveux blancs qui l'observait fit de même. Une petite créature verte sur ses talons, l'individu ne vit pas alors un serviteur se précipiter vers la courtisane et la tirer par la manche de son kimono.

Avant de lui remettre un nouvel inrô.

**Oo**

Une semaine après les jeux de l'arène, le shogun refit une réception au palais. Rin y fut conviée.  
Son épaule ne la faisait presque plus souffrir maintenant et elle avait reprit les cours de danse voilà deux jours. Cependant, en dehors de l'académie et de l'enterrement de Yukino, elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de sortir de ses quartiers.

Au départ, elle s'était faite un sang d'encre. Qu'était devenu Sesshomaru-sama ? Elle avait essayée de se faufiler à l'extérieur, trois fois, afin de glaner des informations, mais le shogun avait bien appris de ses frasques précédentes et ne laissait pas moins de vingt samouraïs dans la zone réservée aux courtisanes.

Rin avait finis par se calmer le jour où elle surpris une conversation entre deux soldats. D'après ceux-ci, Sesshomaru et le shogun s'étaient rencontrés dans la salle du trône, et la discussion aurait mal tournée. Néanmoins, le Maître avait donné l'ordre à ce que Sesshomaru sois traité comme un invité d'honneur, et il avait libre accès à la cité.

Un grand poids s'était alors libéré des épaules de la jeune fille. Il était sauf ! Enfin, aussi sauf que pouvait l'être une souris dans la demeure du chat. Disons qu'il survivait.

Rin s'interrogeait sur les objectifs du shogun. Que souhait-il obtenir ? Tous savait que le Maître voulait étendre ses ambitions sur les Terres de l'Ouest, ainsi que sur les yôkais l'occupant. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient cessés de résister des années durant. Peut-être espérait-il porter un coup fatal aux insurgés par l'intermédiaire de Sesshomaru-sama ?

Quoi qu'il en sois, l'inrô reçu aux funérailles avait finis par confirmer tout ses soupçons. Les ordres contenus étaient moins macabres que ceux de son prédécesseur, mais ils sonnèrent le glas pour la courtisane :

_« Espionne le prince des démons. Sois l'instrument de sa chute. »_

Plus Rin y réfléchissait, plus la missive lui semblait dépourvu de sens. Le Maître avait vu comment elle s'était interposée dans l'arène, désobéissant délibérément à ses ordres. Pensait-il sérieusement qu'elle trahirait Sesshomaru-sama pour lui ? Jamais Rin ne ferait une telle chose. Plutôt se condamner elle-même que de faire du tort à Sesshomaru-sama.  
Le shogun lui avait parut quelqu'un d'intelligent lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Quelqu'un de méticuleux, qui affectionnait les divertissements, en particulier quand ceux-ci mettaient la psychologie de ses ennemis à l'épreuve.

A quel jeu jouaient-ils tous en ce moment ?

Rin l'ignorait. Mais une chose était certaine : pour contrecarrer ses plans, elle devait retrouver Sesshomaru-sama. Ensemble, ils trouveraient une solution et pourraient le vaincre.

Mais Sesshomaru-sama n'avait point encore été aperçu dans le palais ou la cité. S'il disposait de sa liberté de mouvements, il ne paraissait guère l'utiliser. Cela n'étonnait pas la courtisane. Sesshomaru avait toujours eut un profond mépris pour les humains. Même enfant, Rin l'avait ressenti. Et s'il lui avait toujours témoigné de la bonté, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait l'intention de se mêler aux gens.  
Tel qu'elle le connaissait, Rin suspectait Sesshomaru de ne sortir que le soir afin d'observer les lieux, trouver une faiblesse, une faille, à retourner contre le shogun. Mais le Maître était rusé et savait cacher ses secrets.

C'est pourquoi la réception de ce soir occupait tant l'esprit de la jeune courtisane. Sesshomaru-sama y serait convié. De là à dire qu'il viendrait... rien n'était moins sûr. En fait, il allait probablement dédaigner l'invitation. Mais Rin n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion unique de le revoir.

Elle s'était préparée méticuleusement devant le petit miroir de sa chambre. Si une dizaine de tayûs assistaient au début de la réception, trois ou quatre d'entre elles seulement restaient une fois minuit passé. Les élues étant choisies parmi les favorites de ces messieurs, il valait mieux faire grande impression dès le départ.  
Maintenant qu'elle était officiellement courtisane, Rin n'avait plus besoin de porter une panoplie aussi tapageuse. Si l'application du maquillage et l'habillement demeuraient les mêmes, elle avait désormais le droit de choisir quels fards à joue appliquer ou quels kimonos porter. Autre avantage considérable, elle n'était plus obligé d'enduire ses cheveux de cire et de les coiffer en chignon compliqué. Libre à elle à présent de sois les peigner de manière alambiqué sois les laisser lâchés au milieu du dos.

Ce soir là, elle avait opté pour une combinaison miel, avec un obi de la même couleur. Son kimono était rouge coquelicot, recouvert de motifs de feuilles d'automne dans les tons dorés, bruns et cuivres. Elle avait décidé de garder ses longs cheveux noirs détachés, ne posant qu'un ornement doré avec un fil de pétales rouges entre ses mèches rebelles. Prenant un éventail dans les mêmes coloris, elle s'estima alors fin prête.

La réaction des serviteurs sur le chemin du salon lui redonna courage : tous contemplaient son visage, dont les lèvres écarlates ressortaient grâce à son kimono.

Arrivant devant la porte coulissante du salon, Rin adressa un hochement de tête aux servantes, en réponse à leur profonde inclination. Des rires et des éclats de voix résonnaient dans le couloir, et la jeune courtisane retînt sa respiration lorsque les shôjis s'ouvrirent sur elle.

Le silence se fit à son approche. Rin observa chaque visage tourné vers elle, offrant en réponse un sourire gracieux.  
Intendants, ministres, nobles seigneurs... il n'y avait là que des hommes de la plus grande importance. Cela changeait des soirées décontractées qu'elle passait avec les clients d'Hatsumi, les plus riches d'entre eux étant marchants ou artistes.

Au milieu de tout les convives, le shogun faisait figure d'autorité. Une distance polie était installée entre lui et les autres membres de la pièce, et il fut le seul devant lequel Rin s'inclina, telle que le voulait la tradition.

Et c'est lorsqu'elle releva la tête que la jeune fille l'aperçut.

Sesshomaru-sama était en retrait, dans un coin plus sombre que le reste de la pièce. Les invités et les tayûs déjà présents lui jetaient des regards en biais, mal à l'aise, et avaient décidés de lui tourner le dos, faisant tout simplement comme s'il n'était pas là.  
A la surprise de Rin, Jaken-sama était à ses côtés, observant l'assemblée avec désapprobation. Lorsqu'il vit Rin, la stupéfaction s'installa sur son visage et il tira la manche de Sesshomaru avec insistance.  
Avant de se recevoir un coup sur la tête.

La courtisane croisa le regard du yôkai un quart de seconde. Mais aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient aperçu, les yeux de Sesshomaru se posèrent ailleurs et il détourna la tête. Le bruit paraissait l'indisposer, et il s'appliquait à ignorer ses hôtes autant que ceux-ci essayaient de faire abstraction de sa présence. Même si le démon était visiblement plus doué pour faire fi de la vermine autour de lui, à en juger par la quantité de regards furtifs que laissait échapper les invités.

Rin ne pouvait s'agenouiller près de lui et lui tenir compagnie, pas après les événements de l'arène. Cela aurait été défier le shogun une seconde fois.  
La plupart des nobles présents avaient assistés à l'événement et maintenant, les regards faisaient le lien entre le yôkai et la courtisane. Mais en dame raffinée qu'elle était désormais, Rin ignora ces œillades, et alla s'asseoir près du daimyo Katebuki, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait de l'assemblée.

Celui-ci entama aussitôt la conversation, lui demandant si elle avait des nouvelles de son ancienne sœur, Mayu. La pauvre avait été indisposée pendant son mizuage, et travaillait maintenant comme courtisane de moindre classe au karyukai. Le seigneur laissait entendre que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vus la manière courroucée dont elle l'avait accueillie dans son lit.

**« Une vraie prude, je vous le dit ! **Lança t-il haut et fort, créant l'euphorie générale. **J'aurais pus tout aussi bien essayer de séduire une prêtresse. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez été choisie à sa place, Saika. Malgré le triste sort qu'à connu le général Makomoto, je ne doute pas que vous lui ayez fait connaître l'ivresse du plaisir avant son trépas !**

Tout les hommes éclatèrent de rire, une lueur lubrique dans l'oeil. Sesshomaru resta de marbre.  
Rin ressenti un profond dégoût à l'idée que chaque personne dans cette assemblée – hormis Sesshomaru-sama et le shogun – était persuadée qu'elle avait couché avec Tête de Tronc d'Arbre. Elle essaya néanmoins de cacher son malaise derrière un rire léger :

**\- Voyons mon seigneur, si je ne vous connaissez pas, je pourrais presque vous croire jaloux !**

**\- Un peu que je suis jaloux ! **Riposta Katebuki. **Lui vous a eu, la favorite la plus en vue de tout le karyukai, et à un prix moindre que la sainte-nitouche que j'ai récoltée !**

**\- Aucune femme de la nuit n'aime à savoir qu'une de ses pairs vaut plus chère qu'elle, Katebuki,** intervînt le Maître en posant un regard froid sur le daimyo. **Mais je suis ravi de savoir que vous n'appréciez pas le service de mes courtisanes. Peut être enviez-vous le sort de Makomoto ?**

Un silence suivi les paroles du shogun.

**\- Non, bien sûr que non seitashogun,** balbutia Katebuki dont l'exaltation était brusquement retombée. **Loin de moi l'idée de vous insulter... ou de m'assimiler à Makomoto... Je suis plus qu'honoré de tout ce que le Maître m'offre !**

**\- Fort bien,** répondit le shogun. **Il aurait été inconvenant que notre invité ici présent pense que nous n'avons pas les meilleures courtisanes du pays. Car qu'est-ce qu'une cité sans bonnes prostituées ?**

Cela n'avait rien de drôle, pourtant tout le monde rit. Rin se contenta de baisser les yeux.  
La remarque n'avait en aucun cas été faite pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas, elle avait été insultante. Les tayûs ne sont pas de vulgaires femmes de joie. Leur culture et leur maniement des arts vont bien plus loin que n'importe quelle catin. Ordonnez à une prostituée de faire de l'esprit qu'elle vous demandera combien cela lui rapportera.  
Par contre, faite la même requête à une courtisane, et elle saura vous répondre de vingt manières différentes.

Quand l'allégresse se fut un peu calmée, une tayû d'une trentaine d'année susurra :

**\- Voyons seitashogun, ne soyez pas trop abrupt avec cette enfant. Cela doit être sa première soirée à nos côtés ! C'est toujours une grande épreuve pour une courtisane.**

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Suzuru-san,** répliqua Rin, prenant elle aussi un ton taquin. **Tout le monde sait bien que c'est celui qui taquine les jeunes filles qui au fond est encore un enfant.**

Les rires cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencés. Avec amusement, Rin songea que l'ambiance changeait rapidement dans les soirées mondaines, passant d'un coup du déridage à la terreur. Sans la moindre crainte, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du shogun avec bravade, s'autorisant même un sourire effronté.

Le Maître avait le pouvoir de l'insulter. Pas de la ridiculiser.  
Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du shogun, et les convives se remirent aussitôt à glousser en voyant qu'il prenait bien la boutade.

Rin se tourna vers Sesshomaru-sama. Il avait tourné la tête vers les invités, semblant écouter la conversation lorsque Katebuki avait parlé. Mais il n'avait absolument pas réagit, comme la courtisane s'y attendait. Pourtant, quand elle le vit détourner la tête de nouveau, elle jura voir une lueur amusée dans son regard.

**\- Ça ne bouge pas assez ici,** s'exclama un ministre à la gauche de Rin, **il nous faut de la danse !**

**\- Non, de la musique ! **Répliqua un autre seigneur. **Jouez-nous du shamisen mesdemoiselles !**

**\- Du shamisen né ? Tu veux qu'on s'endorme tous avant minuit ?**

\- Parce que la danse est plus passionnante peut être ?

Une dispute commença sur ce qu'il convenait de demander aux courtisanes. Quelques tayûs, joueuses, se mirent à tournoyer autour de la pièce en attendant la décision des hommes.

**\- Il nous faut un chant,** trancha le shogun d'une voix claire. _**« Lorsque le cerisier fleurira »**_ **me paraît parfait.**

**\- Oh oui, le chant des femmes du soir ! Je l'ai entendu tellement de fois que je crois le connaître par cœur ! Mais ne l'on nous t-elles pas toutes chanté au moins une fois ?**

**\- Dix fois, tu veux dire ! Il nous faut une voix neuve ! Une que l'on aurait pas encore entendu !**

**\- Saika doit chanter ! **S'écria Suzuru en pointant le doigt vers Rin. **Après tout, elle est la plus jeune, à elle de nous distraire ! »**

Les hommes et les courtisanes se mirent à taper des mains en scandant : **« Sai-ka, Sai-ka ! »** d'une voix forte. Seul le shogun et Sesshomaru ne participaient pas à la cohue générale, mais les deux inclinaient la tête, attentifs à la suite des événements.

De mauvaise grâce, Rin se leva sous les vivas. Son kimono voleta en petites vaguelettes alors qu'elle se rendait au centre de la pièce et dépliait son éventail.  
Deux autres tayûs la rejoignirent, en retrait, et commencèrent à jouer de leur instrument.  
Une longue note aiguë retentit. Toutes les tayûs connaissaient _« Lorsque le cerisier fleurira »_. On disait que c'était la première courtisane du Japon qui l'avait inspiré, et si les noms et les détails se perdaient dans les mémoires, la mélancolie et la tristesse du chant subsistaient encore aujourd'hui.

La voix de Rin s'éleva, d'abord doucement, comme coule un léger filet d'eau avant de se transformer en cascade.  
Puis, elle se mit à chanter :

_« Au grand jour s'arrête mon infortune,  
Mes matins s'éteignent quand les vôtres s'allument.  
Quand vient le soir, méfiez-vous de nos combines,  
Car sonne alors l'heure des concubines..._

_J'excelle en ce jeu qui pour vous est un dilemme,_  
_On perd si on pleure, pareil si on aime_  
_Pour vaincre mes démons, mes illusions,_  
_J'appelle « plaisir » ma malédiction._

_Lorsque le cerisier fleurira,_  
_Loin d'ici me mèneront mes pas._

_La lumière est pour sûr trop commune_  
_Rien qui ne satisfait les créatures nocturnes._  
_Pour voir dans vos regards un peu d'égard,_  
_Minuit devient mon heure de gloire..._

_Sophistiquée, masquée, méconnaissable,_  
_C'est ainsi que se déguise le diable_  
_Mais face au drame, je ne suis pas de taille_  
_Alors je cache mes larmes derrière mon éventail._

_Lorsque le cerisier fleurira,_  
_Loin d'ici me mèneront mes pas._

_Terne est la vie quand le jour sombre_  
_Pourquoi les travers sont-ils donnés aux femmes de l'ombre ?_  
_Que les rumeurs s'ébruitent sur ma conduite,_  
_Vous ne me verrez point détruite avant ma fuite._

_Que hurle le vent, que les voix clament,_  
_Que toutes mes douleurs vous paraissent infâmes_  
_Que saigne le roi, et rit la paysanne,_  
_Voici le chant d'une courtisane. »_

Rin s'inclina, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Sesshomaru-sama. Elle s'était entraînée des années durant au chant et à la danse, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi expressive que quand elle s'imaginait se produire devant lui. Maintenant que le songe passait la barre du réel, elle avouait ne plus savoir quoi ressentir.  
Une légère euphorie ? Il est vrai que les yeux du yôkai lui avait comme brûlés la peau tout le long de sa prestation, mais c'était tellement étrange ! Elle s'était figurée cette situation tellement de fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait encore d'un rêve et que bientôt le bruit des acclamations dissiperaient tout.

Mais les bravos résonnaient encore, et Sesshomaru-sama était toujours là. Et quand Rin s'inclina face au shogun, ses yeux continuaient de la happer.

La voix du Maître la rappela cependant à l'ordre :

**« Très beau chant, vraiment, **lança t-il à la cantonade. **Savez-vous quelle est son histoire ?**

**\- Il nous vient de la toute première courtisane,** répondit Suzuru, **elle serait tombée amoureuse du seigneur de sa province, mais elle n'était qu'une roturière. Alors, pour rejoindre son aimé, elle se serait contrainte corps et âme aux jeux de l'amour et y aurait excellé. Mais le soir où elle put enfin le rejoindre, le seigneur s'est moqué d'elle. **_**« Tu ressembles plus à un spectre qu'à une femme »**_**, lui a t-il dit. Et qui aimerait faire l'amour à une ombre ? Le prince allait épouser le lendemain une aristocrate joyeuse et à la beauté plus éclatante que le soleil. La courtisane ne faisait pas le poids à côté de cela. Alors, elle transforma les reproches du seigneur en emblème. Puisque le soir ne sera jamais que la fin du jour et jamais son égal, elle allait faire en sorte de le rendre énigmatique et sauvage. Tout le monde craindrait, respecterait puis finalement aimerait la nuit. Sauf qu'à l'inverse du jour, aucun homme ne pourra jamais se l'attacher. Elle réussit si bien que le prince revînt la supplier de le reprendre. Mais elle lui rit au nez et lui ordonna de retourner vaguer aux rayons du soleil, car elle avait trop à faire. C'est ainsi que naquit notre profession...**

**\- Vous avez presque tout juste, bravo, **approuva le shogun. **Mais vous faites erreur sur quelques détails. Ce n'est pas parce que la courtisane fut plus maligne ou plus séduisante qu'elle parvînt à prospérer : c'est parce qu'elle appris à rester à sa juste place et à en saisir toutes les subtilités. C'est justement en cherchant à obtenir plus qu'elle ne le pouvait qu'elle a été blessée et humiliée. Si elle n'avait pas visé le prince, « l'amour », jamais elle n'aurait connu de si cruelle douleur. **

Le Maître posa alors ses yeux sur Rin et continua avec un petit sourire narquois :

**\- Si une courtisane veut survivre en ce bas monde, il lui faut accepter l'idée de n'être que l'objet du prince et non l'équivalent de celui-ci. Si elle tente de se rebeller face à lui, elle se retrouvera écrasée. Comme un poisson rouge, elle tourne sans fin dans le même bocal. Et si elle en sors... et bien, nous savons tous ce qui arrive au poisson rouge dans ce cas là. **

Rin demeura de marbre, affrontant le regard du shogun. Elle avait parfaitement saisie le message, mais elle refusait de laisser la peur prendre le dessus. Elle ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction au Maître.  
Celui-ci se leva alors, sous les regards curieux de l'assemblée :

**\- Je vais à présent disposer,** déclara t-il. **Il est tôt, mais la charge de shogun peut être parfois si épuisante... Messieurs, je vous laisse aux bons soins de ces dames. **

Il se tourna alors vers Sesshomaru :

**\- Je suppose qu'il ne vous plairait guère de demeurer à cette soirée, aussi vais-je demander à Saika de vous raccompagner. »**

Il adressa un autre sourire narquois à la courtisane qui resta pantoise : quel était le but de cette manœuvre ? Il y a quelques minutes à peine, le shogun la mettait en garde, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne devait s'opposer à lui, au détriment de Sesshomaru. Et voilà qu'il lui laissait quelques minutes d'intimité avec le yôkai ?  
Cela n'avait aucun sens. Le shogun préparait quelque chose, plus de doutes à présent. Tel un marionnettiste, il tirait seul les ficelles tandis que ses pantins s'agitaient bêtement sur scène.

S'inclinant avec raideur, Rin s'exécuta néanmoins, attendant sagement près des portes cloisonnées que Sesshomaru la rejoigne.  
Jaken-sama et lui furent bientôt dans le couloir, affrontant alors le Maître du regard. Celui-ci leur fit un bref salut ironique avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée des nouveaux quartiers de Sesshomaru.

Une fois seuls, Rin leva les yeux vers le yôkai. Il demeurait silencieux, ne la regardant même pas. Alors la courtisane baissa les yeux vers Jaken-sama qui lui l'observait avec curiosité :

**« Rin, je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir un jour ! Et certainement pas vêtue ainsi ! Tu as tellement grandi, quel âge as-tu maintenant ?**

**\- Je suis heureuse de revoir Jaken-sama également, **répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère. **Je suis passée dans ma dix-huit ème année il y a un mois.**

**\- Dix-huit... C'est fou à quel point les humains peuvent changer d'aspect en si peu de temps. Tout à l'heure, je faisais remarquer à Sesshomaru-sama à quel point tu étais devenu belle et il m'a... Argh !**

**\- Cela suffit Jaken,** lança froidement Sesshomaru en relevant son pied. Jaken émit une plainte aiguë. **Cesse de dire des inepties. Tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagner Rin, je connais le chemin.**

Et il s'engagea dans le couloir, Jaken se cognant contre tout les murs derrière lui.  
La courtisane retînt un soupir : le côté énigmatique de Sesshomaru-sama avait beau faire parti de son charme, il pouvait parfois être très agaçant.  
D'un pas vif, elle le rattrapa :

**\- J'ai eu des ordres, Sesshomaru-sama, **lui dit-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. **Vous subirez ma présence jusqu'à ce que vous soyez dans vos quartiers. **

**\- Il ne faudrait pas mécontenter ton seigneur, il est vrai,** lui répondit-il.

**\- Vous savez parfaitement qu'il n'est pas mon seigneur, **répliqua la courtisane en crispant ses mains sur son kimono. **Voyez son attitude de ce soir. Vous pouvez désapprouver la voie que j'ai suivie durant votre absence, mais ne me déshonorez pas s'il vous plaît. »**

Sesshomaru n'ajouta rien, baissant les yeux vers la jeune fille. Rin avait le regard fixe, tentant de calmer les tremblements de ses membres.  
Des samouraïs croisèrent leur chemin et adressèrent une profonde inclination à la courtisane avant de continuer leur route. Ils jetèrent au passage un regard méfiant au démon qui les ignora avec superbe.

Les quartiers réservés au yôkai approchaient. Ils étaient situés non loin des propres appartements du shogun, un honneur aurait-on dit aux premiers abords... Ou un moyen de garder un œil constant sur les activités de son sois-disant invité. Rin elle-même n'avait que très peu pénétré cette partie du palais.

Arrivée devant la porte, Rin s'inclina respectueusement auprès de Sesshomaru, plus bas qu'elle ne le faisait avec le shogun. Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand le démon reprit la parole :

**« Si le shogun te rebute tellement, pourquoi être rentrée à son service ? Tu aurais pus rester en ville, le mode de vie aurait été moins luxuriant mais tu aurais été mieux traité. **

**\- N'est-ce pas évident ?** Répondit-elle, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

Sesshomaru la dévisagea, attendant qu'elle développe sa pensée. Rin se tourna vers lui, ses yeux le fixant d'un regard pénétrant :

**\- Le moindre pas que j'ai fait, le moindre souffle que j'ai lâché... ont été accomplis dans l'unique but de retrouver Sesshomaru-sama. J'étais prête à subir l'entraînement le plus pénible au monde, supporter les insultes et les avances d'hommes cupides, du moment que j'étais certaine de pouvoir arriver à vous. Si j'étais restée à la rue, je n'aurais été qu'une courtisane parmi tant d'autres, à passer mes nuits dans les bras d'hommes différents. J'aurais tout oublié, même mon propre nom. Sesshomaru-sama ne m'aurait jamais retrouvé.  
Mais en devenant tayû au service du shogun, un nouveau choix s'offrait à moi : je pouvais avoir les moyens de vous revoir. Parmi les hautes sphères du pouvoir, j'aurai pus avoir des échos de votre situation, où vous étiez, ce que vous faisiez, qui vous affrontiez. J'aurai pus aller à votre rencontre et m'enfuir de cet endroit. **

Rin se rapprocha du yôkai. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui désormais, mais le démon ne la repoussa pas :

**\- La courtisane de ma chanson et moi-même ne sommes pas si différentes que ça. Nous sommes prêtes à passer par l'Enfer pour retrouver celui à qui nous devons tout. Celui à qui nous **_**voulons**_** devoir tout. **

**\- Tu ne me dois rien, Rin,** répondit Sesshomaru. **Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à repartir avec moi ? Je ne peux rien t'offrir, rien que le shogun ne puisse te donner en mieux. Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera ?**

Le démon avait était impassible depuis le début de leur échange. Mais l'étonnement traversa ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Rin lui sourire avec douceur. Tendant le bras, elle serra sa main entre ses deux paumes et la ramena vers son cœur. Si Sesshomaru fut surpris, il la laissa pourtant faire :

**\- Je suivrais Sesshomaru-sama jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut,** chuchota t-elle en fermant les yeux. **Même si comme le prince de la chanson il décide de se moquer de moi. Je le ferai, car Sesshomaru-sama est la personne la plus noble que je n'ai jamais rencontré et parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. **

Le silence suivit ses paroles. Une respiration, un battement de cœur... des sons qui parurent résonner plus fort qu'un coup de tambour aux oreilles de Rin. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit ceux de Sesshomaru-sama fixés sur son visage. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenu enfant, prête à boire la moindre des paroles qu'il lui accorderait.  
Tout, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Du moment qu'il acceptait sa présence à ses côtés.

Elle le vit prêt à dire quelque chose, quand une voix boudeuse se fit entendre :

**\- Et le pauvre Jaken, personne n'a envie de le revoir ?**

Sesshomaru ferma les yeux, agacés, et frappa d'un coup sec le petit démon vert qui lâcha sa seconde plainte en l'espace de quelques minutes. Se faisant, il dégagea sa main de celles de Rin.

_« Un jour, je finirai vraiment par mourir ! »_ pensa le « pauvre Jaken ».

Rin l'observa d'un air inquiet et se pencha pour voir dans quel état il était, tandis que Sesshomaru se tournait vers ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec alors que Jaken prenait la main de Rin :

**\- Un tunnel, je vois un tunnel... Et une lumière éblouissante... **Balbutia t-il.

**\- Accrochez-vous Jaken-sama, restez avec nous !** Supplia Rin.

**\- Laisse-le Rin, peu importe son sort. Il va bien de toute manière.**

La courtisane se releva, laissant Jaken à son monologue. Sesshomaru-sama était de dos, et jeta un regard sévère au petit démon vert. Ce fut comme un électrochoc : la vie sembla revenir à Jaken qui se remit sur pieds précipitamment et couru droit dans la chambre.

Rin sourit : certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de Sesshomaru-sama à sa déclaration. Elle ne lui en demandait même pas. Mais elle était heureuse néanmoins qu'il connaisse désormais la nature de ses sentiments.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à ses propres appartements quand la voix de Sesshomaru l'interpella :

**\- Rin, **dit-il simplement.

La courtisane se figea et pivota vers lui. Le yôkai était toujours sur le seuil, comme s'il s'apprêtait à rentrer. Il avait la tête tournée sur le côté.  
Calmement, il lui lança :

**\- Je suis heureux que tu ais fait tout ces efforts pour moi. »**

Puis il passa le pas de la porte.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Et voici ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais bien que les sentiments de Rin pour Sesshomaru ne sont un secret pour personne mais je trouvais important qu'elle fasse une déclaration en bonne et dû forme. Et les sentiments de Sesshomaru dans tout ça ? héhé... Probable que le prochain chapitre donne davantage d'info !**

**Pour la surprise, il s'agissait de la chanson ! "Lorsque le cerisier fleurira", le texte est de moi, et j'espère que ce petit bonus vous aura plût, même si ça reste très soft, la chanson et la poésie n'ont jamais été mes domaines de prédilection ^^ Avec des amis nous allons peut être la mettre en musique ! Si jamais ce projet voit le jour, je vous préviendrai et mettrai un lien.**

**N'oubliez pas s'il vous plaît le petit commentaire, car on écrit pour soi certes, mais on publie pour les autres ! Alors connaître votre avis est important ^^**

**Sur ce, prenez soin de vous jusqu'à la prochaine fois !**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Izayoï

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Encore une fois, merci à Lulu-folle pour sa review ! Ça fait chaud au cœur !**  
**Merci également aux lecteurs anonymes !**

**Je poste ce chapitre en avance car le prochain malheureusement arrivera avec du retard... En effet, dès demain je partirai une semaine à l'étranger. Et ensuite, hop ! retour aux examens... Donc je préfère prévenir que guérir, et vous poste le chapitre 8 aujourd'hui. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que le chapitre 9 arrive rapidement.**

**Aujourd'hui, je cerne plus la psychologie de Sesshomaru, du moins par rapport à son père et à Rin. Certains petits malins ont d'ailleurs dû reconnaître le prénom "Izayoï " qui donne son nom au chapitre. Je n'en dit pas plus !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 8**  
**Izayoï**

L'odeur du sang. Encore.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle empestait les lieux, étendant ses relents rouilles sur tout le palais. Shesshomaru l'avait cherché, fouillant les moindres recoins, mais en vain. Quelque chose troublait son flair, une émanation à la flagrance âcre et sombre.

Il s'était acharné, dès que la nuit tirait son voile, à trouver la source de la mystérieuse odeur, mais rien n'y faisait. Les appartements privés, le quartier des serviteurs, les salles de réceptions, aucun lieu ne révélait quoi que ce sois.

Il aurait pourtant juré avoir senti cette effluve à un autre endroit. Mais où ? Impossible de se souvenir. L'ombre recouvrant la cité brouillait ses sens, comme le soir où il s'était transformé et avait blessé Rin. Il demeurait habile, et ses instincts restaient plus développés que la normale, mais il était comme un excellent nageur dans une mer déchaînée : aussi adroit soit-il, il ne pouvait lutter contre les éléments.

Cependant, la piste n'avait jamais semblé aussi forte que ce soir. L'arôme l'entourait, l'aiguisait, comme lors d'une chasse. Ses réflexes atteignaient leur apogée alors qu'il s'approchait de sa proie.

Les prisons. Le yôkai retînt un rictus tellement cela paraissait évident. Quoi de mieux que les profondeurs pour s'atteler à des activités occultes ? Le choix du lieu confirma les soupçons du démon : si le shogun était si sûr de son pouvoir, il ne dissimulerait rien dans ses geôles, là où aucun de ses sujets ne risquaient de découvrir son secret.

Les samouraïs surveillaient l'entrée, comme à l'accoutumée. Un immense chien de garde les accompagnait, veillant d'éventuels intrus. Sesshomaru baissa les yeux vers Jaken, qui courrait derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre :

**« Oui, tout de suite Sesshomaru-sama !** S'écria Jaken.

Sortant de l'ombre, le petit démon vert se précipita au devant des gardes. Le chien se redressa en aboyant à son approche, et il fit mine de sursauter :

**\- Ça alors ! C'est la première fois que je vois un idiot à quatre pattes !**

**\- Passe ton chemin, yôkai,** grogna le guerrier. **Ce chien a plus de sagesse que tu n'en auras jamais !**

**\- Mais c'était au chien que je parlais ! »**

Et il se mit à courir, les samouraïs et le molosse sur ses talons. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Sesshomaru sorti de l'ombre et descendit les escaliers caverneux. Lors de sa première venue, les gardes l'avait déposé dans une cellule au premier étage. Il était alors apparu aux yeux du démons que c'était là qu'ils mettaient tout leurs prisonniers. Le soir, un ou deux d'entre eux étaient choisis afin d'être conduit à l'étage du dessous.  
Aucun n'avaient été revu.

Sesshomaru huma l'air : l'odeur était plus forte. Les effluves provenaient tout droit du second niveau, plongé dans la pénombre. Mais l'obscurité n'atteignait pas le démon.  
Il descendit la foulée de marches et se retrouva dans un immense couloir en forme de voûte. D'écœurantes, les flagrances étaient devenues fétides.

Une légère ouverture se creusait à la droite du couloir, que seul la nyctalopie du yôkai lui permis de discerner. Elle était fermée par une grande porte en bois.  
Sesshomaru tendit la main, s'apprêtant à en tourner la poignée. Mais alors qu'il effleurait la surface métallisée, un grésillement se fit entendre. Une impression de déjà-vu l'envahit, alors qu'un kekkai se matérialisait. Le démon eut juste le temps de bondir en arrière alors que la barrière recouvrait la totalité de la surface.  
Il s'en était fallut de peu. Un frôlement, et il aurait été projeté à travers la prison, alertant tout les soldats par la même occasion.

Sesshomaru se releva. A part cette porte, le couloir était totalement vide. Si le shogun cachait quelque chose, c'était forcément là. Pourquoi avoir aussi bien protégé l'endroit sinon ?

Un bruit se fit entendre au niveau des escaliers. Sesshomaru s'élança, d'un pas vif, et se colla contre les parois du couloir. Là, il se dissimula dans l'ombre, invisible. Seules ses iris jaunes, comme celles d'un chat, le trahissait désormais et il ferma les yeux alors qu'il saisissait son sabre. L'ouïe lui était suffisante pour mettre un ennemi en pièce.

Le son se fit plus proche. Sa prise se resserra. L'écho des pas n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

**« Sesshomaru-samaaaaaa !** Appela une petite voix aiguë, dont le cri résonna dans toute la galerie. **Où êtes-vous ?**

**\- Jaken,** répondit Sesshomaru, **silence.**

**\- Oui, mon seigneur, je ne dit plus rien mon seigneur, je me tais mon seigneur... Argh ! »**

Sesshomaru venait de le saisir à la gorge et de le tirer vers l'ombre.

_« Ça y est, ma dernière heure est venue ! » _Pensa le démon, affolé. Cette fois il avait fait la bévue de trop et Sesshomaru-sama allait le réduire en bouillie !

Mais ce ne fut absolument pas le cas. Sesshomaru lui gardait la bouche fermée alors qu'un autre individu descendait les marches, pénétrant à son tour dans le couloir.  
Était-ce un samouraï ? Le shogun lui-même ?

Nullement. S'emmêlant dans son kimono de soie trop serré, apparu un aristocrate. Il avait été parmi les convives le soir où le yôkai avait assisté avec Rin à la célébration du shogun, mais s'était fait peu remarquer. Pourtant, il avait été assis à proximité du shogun, ce qui témoignait de son importance.

L'angoisse suintait de sa personne, et Sesshomaru voyait de sa cachette la sueur couler le long de son front et se mêler à sa moustache soigneusement taillée. Farfouillant dans son obi, il en retira une clé qu'il glissa dans l'orifice prévu à cet usage. Le démon s'apprêta à bondir.

Avec un grincement sec, la porte s'ouvrit. La puanteur qui s'en échappa stoppa Sesshomaru en plein mouvement. Il entendit des plaintes, comme le murmure de milliers de voix...

Et alors le yôkai la sentit. _Sa_ présence.  
Et _elle_ le perçut aussi. La chose tourna son intention vers lui, nullement alarmée. Elle paraissait presque... amusée.  
Sesshomaru en fut comme tétanisé. Sa respiration devînt lourde, comme s'il s'était reçu un coup particulièrement violent, alors qu'il était dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre membre. Jaken se tourna vers lui, inquiet : jamais il n'avait vu son seigneur dans un tel état !

L'entité à l'intérieur de la pièce... Ses sens n'étant pas aussi précis que ceux de Sesshomaru, il ne pouvait la distinguer avec précision, mais il ressentait une vive terreur rien que par les vibrations maléfiques renvoyées par l'écho.

Aussi vite qu'il était entré, l'aristocrate ressorti de la terrible pièce et en referma son accès. Il paraissait également terrifié, mais le sort qui immobilisait Sesshomaru ne semblait pas avoir prise sur lui. A moins que ses instincts ne soient tout simplement pas assez puissants pour prendre conscience de ce qui se cachait derrière la lourde porte en bois.  
Car la nature humaine peut difficilement saisir ce qui dépasse son entendement.

Une fois le passage refermé, le kekkai se remit en place, prenant cette fois une allure réconfortante aux yeux de Jaken. Il jeta un regard en biais à son maître : Sesshomaru avait récupéré sa faculté de mouvements et fixait le noble de son stoïcisme habituel. Une fois la clé rangée, l'aristocrate rejoignit des samouraïs qui le conduisirent à la sortie des cachots.

**« Il semblerait que seul un humain puisse se rendre à l'intérieur, **murmura Sesshomaru pour lui même. **Du moment qu'il a la clé adéquate... »**

Le petit démon vert soupira : il savait ce que cela voulait dire...

Sesshomaru-sama allait voler la clé. Et détruire le kekkai.

**Oo**

Les flammes.  
Elles l'entouraient, la happait, dans un tourbillon de braise et de cendre. Rin tournait, incapable de se dégager de cet étau qui la faisait suffoquer. Immobilisée, elle voyait le village prendre feu sous ses yeux, Kaede-sama, Kagome et tout les autres luttant en vain contre la force des éléments.  
Et dans le ciel, silhouette sombre se reflétant sur la Lune, elle l'apercevait. Ses longs cheveux blancs fouettaient l'air, et il ouvrit ses yeux, aussi ambrés que l'incendie.

C'était toujours la même chose. Toujours le même rêve.

Un toit de chaume enflammé tomba près d'elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, prête à hurler :

**« Sesshomaru-sama ! »**

Mais la fumée se glissait dans sa gorge, l'asphyxiait, l'étouffait. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux brûlés tandis qu'elle répétait son nom, comme une litanie sans fin...

Avant que le feu ne l'enveloppe toute entière.

Rin se réveilla en hurlant. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient fort contre sa poitrine, et elle posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Le bruit de sa respiration, saccadée, lui paraissait presque bénis après ce terrible cauchemar.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le songe ne l'avait hanté. Mais depuis le retour de Sesshomaru-sama, il revenait inlassablement, nuit après nuit.  
Rin se leva. Les rêves ne sont que le reflet de nos angoisses intérieures, et non un aperçu de l'avenir, se rassura t-elle. Les flammes, le village, Sesshomaru... Rien de tout cela ne risquait d'arriver. Elle était ici, dans la cité du shogun, et aucun villageois n'étaient menacés.

L'angoisse ne quittait pourtant pas son cœur alors qu'elle s'avançait sur le petit balcon adjacent à sa chambre. Elle était rentrée tôt ce soir, et l'aube ne pointerait pas avant plusieurs heures. La Lune était pleine, astre énigmatique parmi les étoiles étincelantes. En fait, elle paraissait presque triste.

Rin soupira. Non, les songes n'étaient que des songes. Sous ce vent calme de minuit, la ville du shogun lui semblait presque belle.  
Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle en était certaine.

C'est pourquoi quand une silhouette descendit brusquement du toit pour se poser sur son balcon elle manqua de pousser un hurlement. Mais une manche de kimono se posa sur sa bouche :

**« Calme toi Rin, **ordonna l'individu fermement.

La jeune courtisane connaissait cette voix. Sesshomaru-sama. Aussitôt, elle cessa de se débattre.  
Un petit bruit se fit entendre alors que Jaken tombait lui aussi du toit, la tête la première.

**\- Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama, que faites-vous ici ? Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !** S'exclama t-elle.

**\- Personne ne doit nous voir, **lui répondit le démon en ouvrant la porte cloisonnée donnant sur sa chambre. **Entrons.**

Rin le suivit, sans poser de question. Jaken se releva derrière elle et rentra à son tour.  
Sa chambre était petite, comme toutes les mansardes accordées aux courtisanes. Néanmoins, la jeune fille avait tentée de la décorer avec goût, entreposant les quelques cadeaux que lui avait offert des clients fortunés. Ici se trouvait un dessin de la main d'un grand maître peintre, et là un poème calligraphié venant de contrées lointaines que lui avait rapporté un marchand.

Sesshomaru se tenait au centre de la pièce, sans accorder aux lieux davantage d'intérêt. Tournant la tête vers l'entrée, il s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls avant de se retourner vers la courtisane.

**\- J'ai besoin d'un nom,** lui demanda Sesshomaru. **Celui d'un seigneur proche du shogun. Il était présent lors de la dernière réception. Pourrais-tu le trouver pour moi Rin ?**

**\- On nous apprend à retenir les noms et les visages de tout les daimyos de la région,** répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête. **Je peux trouver l'homme qu'il faut à Sesshomaru-sama si celui-ci me le décrit. **

Jaken prit alors la parole :

**\- Sesshomaru-sama ne retient pas des choses aussi insignifiantes que l'aspect des humains ! Vous autres mortels vous vous ressemblez tous... Celui que nous cherchons a des poils sur le visage et …**

**\- Cela s'appelle une moustache,** suggéra Rin.

**\- Mais puisque je te dit que ce genre de détails n'a aucune importance ! **Grogna le petit démon vert. **Et il est euh... rond.**

**\- Un homme moustachu et rond... **réfléchit Rin. **Proche du shogun... Est-il nerveux ?**

**\- Nerveux ?** Questionna Jaken.

**\- A t-il tendance à souvent transpirer et à avoir l'air constamment inquiet ?**

**\- Hum, oui je suppose... On ne voyait pas bien dans les prisons il faisait trop sombre...**

**\- Dans les prisons ? **S'écria Rin. **Sesshomaru-sama, que faisiez-vous dans les prisons ?**

Le yôkai ferma les yeux, agacé. Jaken se recroquevilla d'un air terrifié.

**\- Cela n'est pas ton affaire Rin. J'ai sentie l'angoisse chez l'humain lorsque je l'ai aperçu. Il correspond à ta description.**

**\- Alors cela doit être le daimyo Washibu, **répondit la jeune courtisane à contrecœur. **Le ministre des finances. Au vus de ses fonctions, il est souvent en contact avec le shogun. Il lui accorde d'ailleurs souvent ses meilleures courtisanes afin de le récompenser, mais le ministre est réputé comme étant quelqu'un de timide. Il ne passera la nuit avec une tayû que si celle-ci fait le premier pas vers lui.**

Sesshomaru médita ces informations, paraissant longuement réfléchir. Hésitante, Rin reprit la parole :

**\- Puis-je savoir Sesshomaru-sama... pourquoi le recherchez-vous ? Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas me mêler à vos affaires... Mais je tiens vraiment à vous aider. Peut être saurais-je me rendre utile ? S'il vous faut approcher Washibu je suis la personne toute indiquée...**

**\- On ne veut pas l'approcher, ignorante,** répondit Jaken. **Quel intérêt de parler à un humain ? On veut lui voler la clé de... Aïe !**

Cette fois, Sesshomaru l'avait assommé.

**\- Je peux m'en occuper également !** Rebondit Rin. **J'ai été formé pour soutirer des informations aux hommes. Je pourrais lui subtiliser cette clé ! **

Elle dévisagea le yôkai, les yeux brillants. Elle avait enfin une occasion de défaire le shogun et d'aider Sesshomaru-sama ! Le désir de lui être utile, pour quelque besogne que ce fut, la brûlait toute entière. Elle voulait trouver sa place auprès de lui, lui devenir aussi nécessaire qu'il l'était pour elle.  
Comme prise de fièvre, elle échafaudait déjà des plans afin de dérober la fameuse clé à Washibu, peu importe d'ailleurs où elle menait. Il lui faudrait obtenir un entretien seule à seule avec lui, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile... Si elle se montrait suffisamment charmeuse, et laissait échapper quelques sous-entendus graveleux, le ministre se montrerait sûrement enthousiaste à l'idée de la voir en privé... Hatsumi l'avait bien formé, elle pouvait y arriver !

Mais tout ce que Sesshomaru-sama répondit fut :

**\- Non.**

**\- Quoi ?** S'exclama la jeune fille.

**\- C'est hors de question. Je refuse que tu participes à mes projets. Tu resteras en retrait jusqu'à ce que j'en ai terminé avec le faux seigneur.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ? **Objecta Rin. **Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vous aider ? Vous pensez que je n'en suis pas capable ?**

Le démon ne répondit pas.

**\- Je vous en supplie Sesshomaru-sama, **persista la jeune fille. **Ayez... ayez confiance en moi ! Je suis certaine que j'en suis capable, et je veux absolument pouvoir vous aider... Je ne vous décevrez pas, vous verrez !**

**\- Je refuse que tu te donnes en spectacle Rin, **répliqua Sesshomaru d'un ton sans appel. **N'insiste pas.**

La courtisane baissa les yeux, contrôlant ses larmes. C'était tellement injuste ! Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'opportunité de servir Sesshomaru-sama, d'être son arme... C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Devenir l'épaule, l'outil sur lequel il pouvait compter. Elle ne réclamait rien d'autre !  
Elle serra les poings, prête à repartir à l'attaque, quand Sesshomaru reprit la parole. Sa voix était calme, et la jeune fille leva la tête, surprise :

**\- Te voir ainsi me fait penser à cette femme. Je n'aime pas ça.**

Rin pencha la tête sur le côté. Cette femme ? De qui parlait-il ?  
Voyant que la courtisane ne comprenait pas, Sesshomaru se tourna vers les shôjis d'où filtraient des rayons de Lune, puis poursuivit :

**\- La seule personne que je n'ai jamais voulu vaincre était mon père, Inu No Taisho, car il était le yôkai le plus puissant au monde. Mais sa force se brisa le jour où il tomba amoureux d'une humaine. **

Rin connaissait cette histoire. Sesshomaru-sama et Inu-Yasha-sama avaient le même père, mais pas la même mère. La courtisane se souvenait de la démone au longs cheveux blancs, si semblables à ceux de son fils. Elle se demanda alors à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la mère d'Inu-Yasha, la princesse d'une vaste région. Cela devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour qu'un démon tel qu'Inu No Taisho s'intéresse à elle.

Sesshomaru continua, le visage sévère :

**\- Il s'est ramolli, et cette humaine ainsi qu'Inu-Yasha lui ont apportés une mort minable. Lui, la seule personne que j'avais toujours aspiré à affronter... Éliminé comme un faible. Il était plus fort que n'importe quel yôkai, un être invincible comme on en voit jamais... Et il a été abattu de manière misérable. Il méritait mieux.  
A sa mort, j'ai voulu détruire les insectes qui l'avaient amenés plus bas que terre. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux à quel point ils étaient pitoyables. Alors, je me suis rendu là où vivait cette femme.**

Rin observait le yôkai, le regard toujours fixé vers le dehors. La jeune fille avait toujours su qu'il existait une rivalité entre Sesshomaru-sama et son frère, mais aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, ils s'étaient constamment battus pour le sabre Tessaiga. Selon Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama n'avait hérité que du Tenseiga, le sabre de résurrection, mais qui était peu utile au combat, alors qu'Inu-Yasha-sama, qui n'était qu'un hanyou, avait obtenu l'arme la plus puissante. Le petit démon vert lui avait décrit cette situation comme injuste, sans compter qu'Inu-Yasha n'était pas digne de maîtriser un tel arsenal.

Ce que _elle_ en pensait... cela avait toujours été confus. Rin ne détestait pas Inu-Yasha-sama, ainsi que Kagome. Elle dirait même qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour eux, car ils l'avaient toujours bien traité. Mais sa fidélité était, et irait toujours, à Sesshomaru-sama. Alors même si ses combats contre son frère la laissait souvent perplexe et mal à l'aise, elle le suivait. Car les raisons de Sesshomaru-sama ne regardait que lui seul, et s'il décidait d'éliminer quelqu'un, son jugement n'avait pas à interférer. Elle ne remettait jamais en cause les choix de son seigneur.  
Pourtant, la facette qu'il lui dévoilait ce soir paraissait aller plus loin que l'ambition d'une simple épée. Sesshomaru-sama parlait peu de lui, ou de sa famille, mais il avait toujours mentionné son père avec beaucoup de respect.

**\- Je l'ai trouvé en train d'allaiter son enfant, **reprit la voix du yôkai. Il parlait d'un ton calme et sans émotion, mais Rin savait que chaque phrases contées ce soir n'avaient jamais été prononcées auparavant. **Ce stupide hanyou, né du sacrifice d'Inu No Taisho et qui osait porter son sang. Elle avait un kimono aussi coloré que le tiens, des longs cheveux noirs comme les tiens et une expression calme... comme la tienne.**

Sesshomaru tourna la tête vers elle :

**\- Elle regardait son fils, cette abomination, comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. J'ai voulu les tuer, tout les deux. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Des gardes sont arrivés, et je suis retourné sur mes pas. Puis le temps a passé, la femme est morte, et son imbécile de fils a grandi. La suite, tu la connais. J'ai cherché une puissance autre que celle de mon père, j'ai appris à maîtriser le Tenseiga, Naraku fut vaincu... Puis tu fus enlevé.  
Lorsque le kekkai a été brisé il y a quelques semaines, et que tu as été griffé... je t'ai dit que je ne t'avais pas reconnu. La vérité, c'est que je t'ai pris pour cette femme. L'odeur était différente, mais physiquement, tu étais son sosie. C'était bien la première fois que mon flair me donnait une information, et mes yeux une autre. Alors j'ai agis instinctivement, et je t'ai blessé. C'est après seulement que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de toi. Depuis, j'ai plusieurs fois vus des similitudes entre toi et cette femme. Et quand tu agis en courtisane, que tu chantes ou tu danses, tu lui ressembles encore plus. **

Il retourna à la contemplation de la Lune à travers les parois branlantes tandis que Rin assimilait cette information. Fermant les yeux, elle murmura :

**\- Vous vouliez qu'il sois fier de vous, n'est-ce pas ?**

Sesshomaru la dévisagea. La jeune femme poursuivit :

**\- Votre père. Vous le respectiez beaucoup. C'est pour ça que vous êtes si en colère contre Inu-Yasha-sama. Et c'est aussi pour ça que vous souhaitiez tant le battre. C'était pour qu'il vous reconnaisse enfin, lui qui était si fort. En le surpassant, vous désiriez montrer à tous que vous étiez son digne fils. Plus que ça, vous désiriez le LUI montrer. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus, vous voulez vous constituer un empire... car cela fait en quelque sorte durer votre combat contre lui, pas vrai ? Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. **

Le démon écarquilla les yeux, interdit. Que disait-elle ?  
Rin lui sourit :

**\- Je suis certaine qu'il aurait été heureux de voir ce que vous êtes devenus. Et... je suis désolée de rappeler à Sesshomaru-sama de mauvais souvenirs. Est-ce que... cela vous indispose ? »**

La jeune fille baissa la tête, attendant sa réponse. En la voyant ainsi, calme et immobile, le démon se rappela pourquoi il avait tant hésité à aller la sauver, il y a cinq ans. Pourquoi il avait tant tardé à attaquer la cité, sans mobiliser toutes ses forces.  
Parce qu'il savait que les choses changeraient avec Rin à partir du moment qu'elle serait devenu une femme. Il savait que la petite fille qui le suivait partout finirait par le connaître, s'habituer à lui, jusqu'à être en mesure de lui lancer d'odieuses vérités comme elle venait de le faire à l'instant.

Il se serait accommodé de sa présence, de sa personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par mourir. Car c'était là chez les humains une fatalité. Alors, quand elle avait été kidnappée, le yôkai avait vu ça comme une aubaine. Pour un démon, le temps ne fait que raser sa route, pas l'entraver. Qu'il ne revoit plus Rin maintenant, ou dans quelques années, pour lui c'était du pareil au même. Au fond, peut être même que son enlèvement l'arrangeait. Pas d'au revoir, pas de perte ou de renoncement. C'était plus simple. Et puis, cela lui permettait de garder à jamais dans son esprit l'image de la petite fille gambadant à ses côtés, sans que rien d'autre ne vienne la modifier.

Seulement, Sesshomaru avait dû admettre l'évidence au bout de quelques mois : l'absence de Rin le perturbait peut être davantage que sa présence. Le yôkai avait retardé l'échéance, mis le moins de volonté possible à la rechercher, car cela avait été un choc.

De découvrir qu'il était lié à quelqu'un.

Le démon ferma les yeux, comme pour évacuer toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Puis il se leva, sous le regard inquiet de Rin. Posant doucement une main sur sa tête, il déclara :

**« Ne fait rien sans que je t'en donne la permission. »**

Et il parti, abandonnant Jaken. Rin le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir sombre, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient dans l'incapacité de distinguer sa silhouette.  
Sesshomaru-sama n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en déduire : le rebutait t-elle ? Avait-il une impression désagréable à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ?

La courtisane l'ignorait. Et au fond, c'était bien le dernier de ses problèmes. Elle n'était pas crédule, et savait qu'à l'inverse de Sesshomaru-sama elle s'éteindrait quand les dieux auraient estimés son heure venue. Mais d'ici là, elle voulait profiter de chaque minute qui lui été accordé pour être auprès de lui.  
Sauf que son vœu ne serait jamais accompli dans cette cité. Si elle voulait être libérée de la charge de courtisane, il lui fallait se défaire du Maître.

Même si pour cela, elle devait désobéir à Sesshomaru-sama.

**Oo**

Trois jours passèrent, sans nouvelles de Sesshomaru-sama. Rin s'était attelé à en apprendre plus sur le ministre Washibu.  
Ce dernier avait quitté la ville le lendemain même de sa conversation avec le yôkai, et était attendu dans la soirée au palais. Ainsi donc, impossible de dérober quoi que ce sois durant son absence.

Mais ce n'était pas un problème, loin de là. Les retours de ministre faisaient toujours office de célébration, et quoi de mieux qu'une fête pour se rapprocher de Washibu ? Avec le voyage et ses trois jours d'affaires, toutes les courtisanes seront aux petits soins pour lui. Il n'apparaîtra absolument pas suspect à ce que Rin fasse de même.  
Elle avait donc mis à profit ces quelques journées de liberté pour en apprendre plus sur son client. Washibu était un homme minutieux, mais terriblement pataud. Si les longues listes et les calculs lui était familiers, sortis de là le pauvre homme était complètement perdu. En soirée, il bavardait peu, se contentant d'observer l'assemblée de ses petits yeux et de boire.  
Bon nombre de tayûs avaient tentés d'obtenir ses faveurs – après tout une part de l'argent de la ville retombait dans ses poches – mais Washibu était aussi à l'aise sur un lit qu'il l'était parmi la foule, autrement dit : il était présent, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour prendre des initiatives.

Pas que les courtisanes ne savent pas gérer ce genre de choses. Si la figure d'un homme vous demeure mystérieuse, faite confiance à son corps pour le trahir. Cela dit, ça ne rendait pas la chose plus agréable pour autant et les tayûs préféraient en général s'attaquer à des proies plus simples à analyser.

Ce soir, ce luxe ne serait pas accordé à Rin. Elle avait bien l'intention de montrer à Sesshomaru-sama ce dont elle était capable, même si en contrepartie elle devait s'éclipser avec le ministre.

Lorsque la journée arriva à son terme, la jeune courtisane se prépara. Elle enfila un kimono bleu foncé, recouvert de petites perles dorées. On aurait dit un ciel de nuit étoilé. Le col était rouge et miel, tout comme son obi. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon recouvert de mains ornements notamment des fleurs rouges et roses, ainsi qu'un peigne de nacre. Seules les mèches de devant retombaient librement sur ses épaules.

Elle suivit ses consœurs jusqu'à un salon, plus petit que celui où s'était déroulé la première célébration. Les aristocrates étaient déjà présents, et l'arrivée des courtisanes fut salué par de grandes exclamations. Néanmoins, si celles-ci étaient joyeuses, l'enthousiasme des hommes paraissait exagéré, simulé.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Rin fut plongé dans la perplexité : le siège du shogun était vide. Il n'était pas rare que le Maître ne participe pas à une fête, par obligation ou par désintérêt, mais le retour des ministres était une festivité plus importante que les autres. Ces représentants étaient essentiels pour la gestion de la cité, et ne pas les recevoir pouvait être interprété comme une grave insulte.

Cependant, ce n'était pas l'absence du shogun qui semblait inquiéter les nobles, mais plutôt l'invité s'étant rajouté à la dernière minute.

En effet, Rin aperçut Jaken et Sesshomaru-sama installés au fond de la pièce, et elle comprit alors le malaise apparent. Personne, parmi les proches du shogun, ne pensaient avoir à subir le yôkai en dehors des fois où le Maître imposait sa présence. Il évitait les humains par mépris, tandis que eux le fuyait par peur. Alors que faisait-il ici ce soir ? La plupart des invités lui envoyait des regards curieux ou effrayés, voir carrément courroucés.

Rin grimaça : si Sesshomaru-sama était là, ça allait compliquer sa mission. Charmer Washibu était déjà une tâche malaisée, mais flirter avec lui sous les yeux du yôkai... Il allait immédiatement comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête.  
Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Sesshomaru et elle avait le même objectif : voler la clé. Tout comme la courtisane, il désirait sûrement profiter de la soirée afin de menacer le ministre et lui subtiliser le précieux objet. A moins qu'il ait simplement l'intention de l'assassiner.

_« Je suis navrée Sesshomaru-sama,_ pensa Rin, _mais j'aurais agis avant que vous ayez mis votre plan en œuvre . »_

Alors que les différents invités s'asseyaient, Rin s'agenouilla près du ministre en compagnie de deux autres tayûs. La première essaya d'entamer la discussion avec l'intendant, mais devant son mutisme, elle abandonna. Discrètement, Rin lui rempli un verre de saké et le lui tendit. Il serait plus simple de vaincre la volonté de Washibu si celui-ci était enivré.

Les hommes commencèrent à jacasser, racontent leur voyage avec grande force de cris et de gestes. Les courtisanes, en bonnes spectatrices, savaient quand prendre un air terrifié, ou quand battre des mains d'un air ravie.  
Le ministre, lui, ne disait rien. Cependant, il buvait à un rythme soutenu et ne cessait de tendre son verre à Rin afin qu'elle le resserve. Docilement, la jeune fille s'exécutait.

Quand les autres aristocrates eurent finis de conter leurs aventures – une simple transaction dans la cité voisine, mais qui soudainement prenait l'allure d'une épopée – une tayû se proposa de les divertir et se mit à danser. C'était un spectacle émouvant, racontant l'histoire d'une femme accueillant son mari à la maison après des années d'absence. Les gestes de la courtisane étaient très beaux, mais rares furent ceux qui en saisirent le sens.  
Quant au ministre, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de regarder. En fait, il commençait à vaciller. Le bras tremblant un peu, il demanda un énième verre à Rin, tombant à moitié sur elle. La jeune fille décida de passer à la seconde étape de son plan.

Relevant sa manche de kimono, elle dévoila sa peau blanche qu'elle plaça pile sous le nez de Washibu, tout en faisant mine de lui remplir sa chope. Le ministre contempla son bras dont la pâleur ressortait grâce aux lumières vives du petit salon. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, observant son visage pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Rin lui accorda un petit sourire. Il déglutit.

La jeune fille sentit l'adrénaline la traverser : ça marchait ! Lorsqu'elle lui remit son verre, elle fit exprès de laisser un peu traîner ses doigts sur la coupe, de sorte à effleurer la main de Washibu. Une fois la chope reprise, elle retourna à la contemplation du spectacle, mais elle sentait désormais les coups d'œil frénétiques que l'aristocrate lui envoyait.

Il n'était pas le seul : Sesshomaru l'observait également, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, la jeune fille tourna la tête et s'obstina à l'ignorer, chose facilitée par Washibu qui souhaitait la faire boire à son tour.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, Rin continuant son petit jeu avec le ministre. Celui-ci était déterminé à la rendre aussi ivre que lui, mais la jeune femme vidait son verre dans la bouteille de saké à chaque fois qu'il lui remplissait sa chope. L'aristocrate était dans un tel état qu'il ne remarquait rien.

Minuit passa bientôt, et Rin vit Sesshomaru commencer à détailler plus précisément le ministre. Il n'allait pas tarder à agir.  
La plupart des invités avaient la figure rouge, d'autres jouaient avec des courtisanes. Si Rin s'éclipsait avec Washibu, Sesshomaru-sama les suivrait. Il leur fallait faire un départ remarqué pour que le yôkai ne puisse quitter le salon immédiatement après eux.

Alors, elle eut une idée.

Se mettant soudainement debout, Rin prit un air confus. Elle entama de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, puis lança :

**« Écoutez moi tous ! **

Tout les hommes levèrent les yeux vers elle. Sesshomaru-sama et Jaken s'étaient figés, intrigués.

La courtisane fit un petit sourire malicieux. Rendant intentionnellement ses gestes maladroits, elle commença à défaire son obi, dont elle fit tourner l'extrémité en un geste ample du poignée :

**\- Il fait drôlement chaud ici, **poursuivit-elle en essayant de prendre une voix pâteuse, **vous ne pensez pas que je devrais me débarrasser de tout ça ? **

Elle se déplaçait parmi les convives à présent, qui la regardait d'un air avide. Certains s'amusèrent même à la siffler. Retirant son obi, Rin le lança sur les plaisantins. Des exclamations retentirent alors que le kimono de la jeune femme n'était à présent retenu que par une mince ficelle.

Elle lança une œillade autour d'elle, se mordit la lèvre. Les hommes, hilares, applaudirent et réclamèrent davantage.  
Sesshomaru-sama paraissait furieux à présent, et quand Rin croisa son regard, elle y vit de la colère.

_« Je refuse que tu te donnes en spectacle. »_ Elle était en train de faire précisément l'inverse de ce qu'il lui avait ordonné.  
Pendant une fraction seconde, la jeune fille fut tenté de retourner s'asseoir, d'obéir à son seigneur et de le laisser faire. Mais la victoire était à porté de main, elle le sentait. Sesshomaru-sama pourrait être furieux contre elle autant qu'il le lui plairait une fois que la clé serait en sa possession.

Alors Rin fit basculer la manche de son kimono, laissant apparaître son épaule.

**\- Qui veut en voir plus ?** Demanda t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Les hommes se mirent à crier : **« Moi ! Choisissez moi ! »**, et la courtisane s'amusa à faire le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant devant chaque invité d'un air songeur.

D'un coup, elle se retourna vers le ministre Washibu, qui à l'inverse de ses collègues ne hurlaient pas. Cependant, il buvait littéralement la jeune femme des yeux, comme hypnotisé.  
C'est pourquoi Rin s'avança vers lui d'un pas assuré, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Washibu laissa tomber sa tasse. Victorieuse, Rin déclara :

**\- Ce sera toi. »**

**Fin du chapitre**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trouvez-vous cette analyse de Sesshomaru fidèle à la réalité ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. Et n'oubliez pas qu'une review c'est comme du carburant ! Ça donne une pêche d'enfer !**

**Bien à vous jusqu'à la prochaine fois.**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.****  
**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Utile

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoici après une longue semaine à l'étranger, suivie ensuite d'examens, pour vous publier la suite de cette histoire ! Je suis désolée du retard occasionnée, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances ( YEAH ! ) je vais pouvoir m'atteler à la suite et les publies redeviendront régulières ( en toute logique ! ).**

**Merci aux lecteurs anonymes, le nombre de vues a considérablement augmenté durant mon absence et ça me fait très plaisir. Maintenant, ne soyez pas timides et dites moi votre avis :P Merci également à Lulu-folle qui est toujours au rendez-vous !**

**IMPORTANT : Pour ce chapitre, un échange sexuel a lieu. Vous êtes prévenus pour les personnes à qui cela déplairait ;) N'ayant jamais écrit un max de scènes érotiques, j'avoue appréhender un peu.**

**Je vous conseille également une musique pour ce chapitre ! A partir de _" Elle reposa son éponge "_ , je vous suggère de mettre _" Inu-Yasha's lullaby "_, la version de 6m11.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 9 :  
Utile**

Les hourras retentirent après que Rin eut arrêté son choix sur le ministre.

Les convives se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et se mirent à les pousser avec précipitation à l'extérieur du petit salon. La courtisane essaya de se dégager, mal à l'aise, mais la fébrilité des invités était à son comble. Washibu, quant à lui, se laissait faire sans résistance. Rin n'était même pas sûre qu'il comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait.  
Bientôt, ils furent tous dans le couloir sous les regards circonspects des samouraïs. Des courtisanes se précipitèrent vers la chambre du ministre, sûrement pour préparer les lieux comme lors de la cérémonie du mizuage.

Les tayûs terminaient souvent leur nuit dans les bras d'un homme, mais rares étaient celles qui l'avouaient ouvertement ! Or, Rin avait fait en sorte d'avoir un départ remarqué, et les nobles se donnaient à cœur de joie de commenter la situation, entourant le ministre et elle-même comme s'ils étaient un couple de jeunes mariés.  
Les courtisanes revinrent, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, et Rin fut enfin autorisé à bouger. Elle et Washibu commencèrent à partir vers les appartements de l'aristocrate, tout les regards fixés sur eux. Cependant, l'assemblée n'eut pas le luxe de les observer tout leur content, car le tapage finit par indisposer les guerriers qui leur ordonnèrent de retourner à la fête.

Rin se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle les vit tous rentrer de nouveau dans le salon. Elle s'apprêta à suivre le ministre quand, tout à coup, une main saisit violemment son bras :

**« Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas agir sans ma permission !** Gronda la voix de Sesshomaru à son oreille.

Rin sursauta, avant de se tourner vers le yôkai. Celui-ci la dévisageait presque aussi froidement que lorsqu'elle l'avait revue, dans les prisons du shogun, et la courtisane ressenti un frisson de peur incontrôlé lui parcourir l'échine.  
Le ministre, à une dizaine de pas d'elle, titubait et n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du démon.

**\- Tout ce que je cherche à faire, c'est à aider Sesshomaru-sama,** répondit la jeune fille. **Soyez furieux contre moi si vous le souhaitez, mais j'agirai tout de même. Le shogun vous surveille, et si un objet important vient à manquer vous serez le premier à être suspecté. Quant à moi, je suis une tayû. On aura beau me soupçonner, on ne peut s'en prendre à moi si facilement. Rentrer dans le cercle intime du shogun signifie connaître certaines informations utiles à sa survie.  
**  
En disant cela, Rin pensait notamment à Makomoto. Si Tête de Tronc d'Arbre était mort de sa main, l'ordre provenait néanmoins de plus haut. Et si la vérité éclatait au grand jour... Makomoto était un général très respecté, malgré sa tendance à la cruauté. Son assassinat, provoqué par son propre supérieur, ferait scandale. Tout les hommes de main du Maître craindraient soudainement pour leur sécurité.  
C'était là le genre d'informations qu'une courtisane payait en général de sa vie... Car si elle parlait, il y avait peu de chance que les ministres la laisse en paix. Seulement entre mourir en silence, et mourir en emportant son bourreau avec elle dans la tombe, le choix était tout fait.

Rin savait parfaitement qu'elle jouait au funambule depuis qu'elle travaillait au palais. Le shogun ne pouvait s'en prendre à elle, tout comme elle ne pouvait s'en prendre au shogun. Du moins, c'était ainsi que les choses marchaient officiellement. En réalité, tous savait que le Maître était parfaitement capable de se débarrasser d'un individu encombrant si c'était là son bon vouloir. Seulement, alors qu'elle s'était déjà insurgé à plusieurs reprises, le shogun ne s'était jamais attaqué à elle. C'était là un fait curieux.  
Au fond d'elle-même, Rin était persuadé que le shogun se divertissait de tout ce qui se passait, et que, dans sa vaste partie d'échec, la courtisane était un pion de taille.  
Or, on ne sacrifie les pièces importantes que lorsque vient l'heure de l'échec et mat.

**\- Je t'interdit de me tenir tête, **continua Sesshomaru-sama, toujours furieux. **Tu vas suivre Jaken et aller dans ta chambre, sur-le-champ.**

**\- C'est trop tard à présent, **répliqua Rin. **Sesshomaru-sama ne peut plus rien faire. Tout les invités me savent partis avec le ministre. Et si je ne passe pas la nuit à ses côtés, ou que quelque chose lui arrive, le shogun devinera immédiatement ce qu'il s'est passé. Autant allez se rendre tout de suite !**

Rin tourna la tête vers Washibu qui reprenait progressivement son équilibre. Tentant de garder une voix ferme, elle entreprit de marcher vers lui :

**\- Le ministre m'attend à présent. Je dois...**

Elle s'immobilisa. Sesshomaru avait resserré sa prise sur son bras. Il avait baissé la tête et la courtisane ne pouvait plus distinguer ses traits, mais elle sentait distinctement toute la tension se dégageant de lui. Ses doigts été crispés, se renfermant telles des serres sur son kimono, comme pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Il la serrait avec tant de force que Rin pourrait presque en grimacer de douleur, si son ébahissement n'avait pas pris le dessus.

Sesshomaru-sama... la retenait ? Étais-ce le fait qu'elle lui ait désobéi qui le rendait si en colère, ou... l'idée qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec un homme ? Sa gorge se serra, alors qu'une foule d'émotions contradictoires la saisissait. L'urgence, la peur, l'espoir... le tout confiné en une seule question : Était-elle suffisamment importante aux yeux de Sesshomaru-sama pour que le commerce de ses charmes... le mécontente ? Voir l'insupporte ?

Elle ne put le lui demander. Sesshomaru releva la tête vers son visage et y lut toute sa surprise. Écarquillant lui-même les yeux de stupeur, il relâcha immédiatement son bras. Il tomba mollement contre son flanc, aussi flasque qu'un ballon que l'on viendrait de crever. Puis le yôkai pivota et se dirigea vers le salon :

**\- Retrouve-moi là bas, une fois que tu en auras terminé. Je veux cette clé. » **lança t-il froidement.

Sa voix était plus glaciale qu'un nuage de givre. _« Une fois que tu en auras terminé »..._ La formulation en était presque cruelle. Rin sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle aurait voulu le rattraper, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se donner au ministre, qu'elle avait un plan... Mais Washibu émit un petit raclement de gorge, se demandant soudainement où la courtisane pouvait bien être.  
Laissant le démon s'éloigner, Rin rejoignit donc rapidement le ministre et le conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais Washibu ne remarqua rien. Il fit coulisser les cloisons et invita la courtisane à entrer.  
La chambre du ministre n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Si elle n'avait pas de proportions gargantuesques, sa magnificence et le luxe du mobilier étaient bien supérieurs à la plupart des pièces du palais.  
Là, des tapisseries de soie, sur le mur, un portrait à l'encre du plus grand artiste de la région. A gauche encore, le meuble était recouvert de feuille d'or, et Rin aurait juré voir un authentique diamant briller sur le fourreau de son katana. Même le parquet paraissait plus doux qu'ailleurs ! Et dire que derrière ces murs si délicats des gens dormaient à même la rue...

Washibu l'observait avec fierté, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'elle exprime son ébahissement devant tout ses biens. Mais Rin avait encore la peau couverte de chair de poule suite à son échange avec Sesshomaru-sama, et les dernières paroles du yôkai avaient eut plus d'impact sur elle que n'importe laquelle des babioles de cette pièce.  
Elle se contenta donc de sourire, affichant un pseudo ravissement qui visiblement plût au ministre. Il enleva ses sandales ainsi que la coiffe le désignant officiellement comme un politicien, et la regarda.

Mais Rin ne se déshabilla pas. Sortant son éventail, elle fit mine de se rafraîchir :

**« Quelle chaleur !** S'exclama t-elle. **En souffrez-vous aussi monsieur le ministre ?**

Washibu transpirait effectivement, mais c'était là une routine chez lui. Cependant, la jeune femme continua :

**\- J'aurais honte si je laissais le ministre dans un tel état. Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre ! »**

Et elle se précipita vers la table du salon où étaient posées deux petites choppes. Washibu la laissa faire, un peu dérouté. Il s'était visiblement attendu à ce que la courtisane et lui concluent immédiatement. Mais lorsque celle-ci l'invita à s'asseoir sur un tatami, il s'activa. Après tout, un verre de plus ou de moins...

Rin chercha les bouteilles de saké et les trouva dans une petite étagère, au fond de la pièce. La plupart des chambres avaient la même organisation :une table basse et des tatamis près de l'entrée, des meubles de décorations et de rangements tout autour, et dissimulé au fond des lieux, l'espace privé avec le futon et le paravent pour se changer.  
Alors que le ministre se laissait lourdement tomber sur le tatami, Rin jeta un œil derrière son épaule. Washibu grattait la table du bout des ongles, sans s'occuper d'elle. La tayû s'intéressa alors à son éventail.

Peut être n'avez-vous jamais vu d'éventail japonais. La feuille portant la décoration est incliné en plusieurs plis, chacun étant supporté par une baguette. Ce brin de bois se situe à l'intérieur même de la feuille et est invisible à l'œil nu. Chaque baguette se rejoigne en un point que l'on appelle la tête. Celle-ci constitue souvent le bout du panache, à savoir la partie extérieure ( en général en bois ou autre matériel plus solide ) sur laquelle se replie l'ensemble de l'éventail.  
A l'époque Sengoku, il arrivait parfois que la tête sois un peu plus large que le reste du panache. Souvent, c'était fait afin que son propriétaire puisse passer un élastique rattachant l'éventail à son poignet. Il s'agit d'accessoire qu'un japonais traîne toute la journée avec lui, or les kimonos ne sont pas les vêtements les plus pratiques pour entreposer une multitude d'objet. Attacher l'éventail à une ficelle et dissimuler celle-ci dans les manches était alors une pratique très courante.  
Cependant, certains esprits malins avaient trouvés une autre utilité à la tête de l'éventail. Ils y avaient creusés une légère cavité où pouvait se cacher de petits objets, souvent intimes pour la plupart. Mains amants utilisaient ce système pour planquer les mots de leur conjoints...

Les courtisanes, plus que toutes autres, usaient régulièrement de cette cachette. Si vous étiez à une soirée et que vous espéreriez voir un client en tête-à-tête sans que cela ne se sache, il vous suffisait de cacher un message dans la tête de l'éventail avant de le glisser subrepticement à son destinataire. Rin ne faisait pas exception, et avait elle aussi un éventail avec une tête creusée. La différence, c'est qu'elle ne l'employait pas pour cacher des missives personnelles...

Faisant toujours semblant de s'aérer, Rin passa un ongle sur la tête d'éventail. La cavité s'entrouvrit, minuscule ouverture dans la construction de bois. Discrètement, la courtisane pencha son accessoire de côté, et tomba alors dans ses mains une minuscule fiole.  
Pas plus haute qu'un petit doigt, le flacon contenait un liquide verdâtre préparé par ses soins. Après tout, elle avait étudié la médecine auprès de Kaede-sama durant quatre années, avant d'être séparée du village... Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour préparer d'excellents somnifères.

Débouchant la fiole, Rin en versa le contenu dans le saké du ministre. Puis elle dissimula de nouveau l'objet dans l'éventail avant de se retourner :

**« Votre boisson, monsieur le ministre ! »** fit-elle joyeusement.

Elle tendit la choppe à Washibu qui la saisit avec précipitation. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lancer **« Kampai ! »**, qu'il avait déjà avalé le contenu de son verre. Il déglutit quelque peu, mais finis par reprendre contenance et la regarda attentivement, prêt pour la suite.

Se levant maladroitement, Washibu vînt se poster en face d'elle. Rin lui sourit, et le conduisit jusqu'à son futon. Là, le ministre voulu ôter ses vêtements, mais il vacilla. Perdant l'équilibre, il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'allongea sur ses couvertures, pour finalement ne plus bouger.  
La courtisane attendit quelques minutes, inquiète. Un ronflement l'informa sur la situation de l'aristocrate et elle lâcha un long soupir.

Quel soulagement ! Elle ignorait si c'était le verre de trop ou le somnifère qui avait achevé Washibu, mais la jeune fille devait avouer que c'était un tracas en moins pour la suite. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce qu'elle devrait faire si elle ne parvenait à endormir le ministre et... et bien, disons qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir réussie.  
Cependant, Rin ne se réjouissait pas trop vite. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé cette clé !

Tournant sur elle-même, la jeune fille chercha des yeux les endroits les plus susceptibles de dissimuler un tel objet. Le bureau ? Elle s'y précipita : rouleaux, listes de comptes, plume et encre... Rien de tel. Rin souleva les affaires, veillant à bien tout reposer à sa place, tira les tiroirs, bougea les meubles... elle revînt bredouille.  
Elle eut une fausse joie quand les petits coups secs qu'elle lançait contre le bois lui apprirent l'existence d'un double-fond. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle avait hissé la petite trappe avant de jeter un œil à son contenu... Des liasses de billets, entassés les uns sur les autres.

Rin avait refermé le tiroir, dépitée. Plus d'un aurait été ravi d'accéder à sa trouvaille, mais la courtisane n'avait que faire de tout cet argent.  
Se laissant tomber au sol, elle sentit le découragement l'envahir.

Ses yeux détaillèrent chaque coin de la pièce, essayant de deviner où elle n'aurait pas déjà cherché. Puis, comme si un sixième sens dictait soudainement leur conduite, ils se posèrent sur le corps avachi du ministre.  
Ce fut comme un déclic. Se levant brusquement, Rin se précipita vers Washibu. Où gardait-on ses objets de valeur lorsque l'on s'en allait plusieurs jours ? Dans un coffre ? Dans une cachette secrète ? Non, rien de tout cela. Si Washibu perdait cette clé, le shogun demanderait sa tête. Quand quelque chose a pour valeur l'intégralité de votre vie, vous le gardiez en permanence avec vous, afin de l'avoir toujours sous vos yeux.

Le ministre allait être content, elle allait le déshabiller finalement ! S'agenouillant près de lui, Rin le retourna. Les ronflements de l'aristocrate lui parurent aussi puissants qu'un orage, mais elle se contenta de grimacer.  
Bon... il y avait deux endroits probables pour transporter des objets dans un kimono : les manches, et l'inrô. La première possibilité se révéla décevante, et Rin s'attaqua alors au nœud du ministre. Défaisant la ficelle en des gestes rapides, elle écarta les pans du vêtement. Un observateur extérieur aurait très bien pus se méprendre sur la situation, mais au fond cela arrangeait la courtisane : lorsque Washibu se réveillerait demain matin, il serait persuadé d'avoir effectué sa besogne. Quant à elle, elle espérait que le ministre ne serait plus alors qu'un lointain souvenir...  
Les poches de l'inrô ne possédaient que des objets basiques, de ceux que l'on transporte tout les jours : mouchoir, bourse... Elle trouva même un sac de biscuits, petit en-cas de l'aristocrate lors de ses fréquents voyages. Voilà qui l'avançait bien !  
L'abattement menaçait de retomber quand elle passa sa main dans la dernière poche. Ses doigts frôlèrent une surface métallique.

Rin prit une grande inspiration. Saisissant l'objet, elle le sorti de son antre...  
C'était une clé, toute simple, et un peu rouillée. La jeune fille en fut presque déçue. C'était CA que le shogun tenait absolument à préserver, au point de le confier à un de ses plus proches ministres ? Rin s'était attendu à un objet un peu plus sophistiqué.

Elle le rangeait dans son propre inrô quand une question inquiétante germa soudain dans son esprit : comment être certaine qu'il s'agisse de la bonne clé ? Et si elle s'était trompé ?  
La courtisane jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au dessus du futon : pas loin de deux heure du matin. Si elle tardait davantage, la fête se terminerait sans qu'elle ait l'occasion de donner la clé à Sesshomaru-sama. Il fallait qu'elle ait la foi à présent.

Rin se mit à courir, quittant la chambre précipitamment. Les couloirs étaient vides et elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son chemin jusqu'au petit salon où la soirée avait commencée. Des serviteurs lui ouvrirent les portes. La courtisane entra.

L'ambiance avait bien changée par rapport à tout à l'heure. Les convives avaient quittés les tatamis pour se diviser en petits groupes à travers la pièce. Certains buvaient, d'autres jouaient, et quelques uns tentaient même de s'éclipser discrètement dans un coin de la pièce avec des tayûs. Néanmoins, l'hilarité des invités avaient presque totalement disparue.  
Rin comprit vite pourquoi. Le shogun était là.

Assis seul sur un grand fauteuil, il paraissait s'ennuyer à mourir. Cependant, son attitude changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Il se leva et ouvrit les bras, comme un père bienveillant assistant au retour de l'enfant prodige.

**« Saika, te voilà enfin ! Je n'osais espérer te voir, tout le monde m'a dit que tu étais parti avec le ministre... Tu te doutes de à quel point j'ai été déçu. Comme un petit garçon qui se rend compte qu'un autre enfant s'est jeté dans son bac à sable pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné ! Mais fort heureusement, tu es là. **

Si la voix du shogun était rieuse, ses yeux étaient aussi vides que d'ordinaire et sa main, sur l'épaule de la courtisane, se fit étrangement menaçante.  
Alors les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Tout devînt clair.

Le shogun savait que Sesshomaru-sama fouillait partout dans le palais afin de découvrir sa faiblesse... Il devait forcément se douter que le yôkai ferait bientôt le lien avec le ministre, ainsi que la clé qu'il possédait. Il avait délibérément snobé le début de la réception dans l'unique but de le prendre sur le fait. Si Sesshomaru partait en beau milieu de soirée et que l'on notait la disparition de Washibu ensuite, combien de temps faudrait-il à la noblesse pour faire le lien entre les deux ? Le shogun avait juste à revenir en fin de soirée afin de vérifier que ses suppositions étaient justes... Et le lendemain, il aurait pus s'attaquer d'office au démon. Sesshomaru n'aurait que faire d'un tribunal humain, mais sa culpabilité ne ferait aucun doute aux yeux des aristocrates qui donneraient leur appui au Maître. Le shogun aurait alors pus éliminer le yôkai de la manière qui lui paraissait la meilleure.

Mais ses plans avaient été chamboulés par la participation de Rin. Car pendant que la tayû charmait le ministre, Sesshomaru été resté toute la soirée dans le petit salon, et ce devant une vingtaine de témoins oculaires. Dès lors, il était impossible de l'accuser de quoi que ce sois. Quant à Rin, et bien, elle ne faisait que divertir un homme... et l'on peut difficilement reprocher à une courtisane de faire son travail.

Cette clé devait être vraiment inestimable aux yeux du shogun pour qu'il décide soudainement de se débarrasser de Sesshomaru-sama, lui qui auparavant le laissait libre dans l'unique but de se distraire. Qu'est-ce que le Maître voulait préserver, au point d'en interrompre ses jeux ?Rin l'ignorait, mais une autre question, plus pressante, la taraudait : comment donner la clé à Sesshomaru-sama à présent que le shogun était là à les épier ? Elle pouvait attendre la fin de la soirée, mais nul doute que le shogun la ferait « raccompagner »... Sesshomaru pouvait toujours échapper à la vigilance des gardes et la retrouver dans sa chambre, mais impossible de lui faire part de cette idée sans que le Maître ne le remarque... Sans compter qu'elle avait mis le yôkai en colère. Même si elle parvenait à l'approcher, rien ne lui assurait qu'il accepte de lui faciliter les choses.  
Rin allait devoir trouver une solution... et vite ! La colère du shogun ne se faisait que trop sentir. Si la tayû avait agis naguère en étant relativement sereine pour sa sécurité, désormais ce n'était plus le cas.

Alors que l'inquiétude la saisissait, Rin aperçut Sesshomaru au fond de la pièce. En retrait, comme de coutume, ses yeux observaient le shogun d'un air glacial. Celui-ci devait en avoir conscience car il se tourna vers le yôkai et agita la main avant de lancer à la cantonade :

**\- Alors raconte nous Saika, comment s'est débrouillé le ministre ? Je t'avoue que malgré ma joie, je suis surpris que tu sois revenu si tôt... Washibu est-il donc si mauvais amant ?  
**  
Il éclata de rire, et le reste de l'assemblée s'esclaffa avec lui. Rin baissa les yeux, tremblante, et répondit calmement :

**\- Malheureusement, je crains que le ministre n'ait un peu trop bu, seitashogun. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans sa chambre, il s'est endormi comme une masse !**

**\- Que vous deviez être désappointée, **continua le Maître d'un ton faussement condescendant. **Ne l'avez-vous même pas stimulé ?**

Les convives se regroupèrent, avides d'en savoir plus. Mais Rin ne détacha pas ses yeux de Sesshomaru tandis qu'elle répondait :

**\- Non, nous n'avons rien fait du tout.**

Sesshomaru ne réagit pas. Le shogun poussa un soupir théâtral, comme désolé de son sort.  
Rin eut alors une idée. Elle ne pouvait donner la clé à Sesshomaru en main propre... Mais ne pouvait-elle pas lui passer l'objet autrement ?

C'était complètement fou. C'était complètement insensé. La jeune femme eut l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre alors que le shogun poursuivait son lot de railleries :

**\- Vous n'êtes donc point comblée, ma chère Saika ! Messieurs, pouvons-nous nous permettre de laisser la belle Saika dans cet état ? Hime, choisissez, je suis sûr que mes hommes seraient ravis de partager votre couche !**

Le shogun la poussa alors qu'il se tournait vers l'assistance avec un air narquois. Quelques aristocrates sentirent le changement d'atmosphère et se rapprochèrent de la courtisane, presque voraces.  
Le stratagème du Maître n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Furieux contre la tayû d'avoir réduit à néant tout ses plans, il comptait se venger d'elle en l'offrant telle une friandise à ses politiciens. Peut être espérait-il également faire sortir Sesshomaru de ses gonds.  
Le yôkai s'était rapproché, prêt à réagir.

Ce genre de ruse n'avait d'ordinaire pas de prise sur une courtisane, car elles apprennent à considérer leur corps comme un outil, et non comme une extension de leur être.  
Mais parmi ces aristocrates vicieux et cupides, il y avait quelqu'un que Rin estimait. Une personne qu'elle vénérait plus que tout. Et être déshonorée sous ses yeux était peut être pire que n'importe quel châtiment corporel.  
Rin s'y refusait. Elle s'était promis de se défaire du Maître pour accéder à ce qu'elle désirait. Et qu'importe que le tonnerre gronde, la montagne jamais ne s'incline devant lui.

Alors, suivant son intuition, la courtisane porta sa manche de kimono à son visage. Elle prit un air gênée, de sorte à ce que chacun interprète son geste comme un signe de pudeur. Mais en réalité, elle glissa la clé entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et la colla contre son palais. L'objet était minuscule, si bien qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reprendre un air impassible :

**\- Seitashogun est trop bon,** déclara t-elle avec une parfaite élocution. **Il sera sans doute ravi d'apprendre que j'ai déjà choisi mon homme. »**

Le shogun se tourna vers elle, un sourcil froncé. La foule retînt sous souffle, curieuse : pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la courtisane allait faire un choix ! Qui, de tout ces ministres bien nés, la jeune femme allait-elle désigner ?  
Commençant à marcher, Rin se fraya un chemin dans l'attroupement. Les convives reculaient à son approche, faisant comme une haie d'honneur tandis qu'elle avançait, la tête haute.

Elle se dirigea directement vers Sesshomaru-sama, qui l'observait, une main sur son fourreau. Visiblement, il s'apprêtait à dégainer, ayant l'intention de couper le bras au premier noble faisant le geste de trop.  
Rin ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Se tenant face au yôkai, elle prit une grande inspiration. Sesshomaru semblait circonspect, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux, que bon nombre de clients avaient décrit comme étant hostiles, mais qui lui avait permis de se faire une place dans ce monde de funambules.  
Alors, prenant le kimono du démon à deux mains, Rin le rapprocha d'un mouvement vif et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un amas d'exclamations se fit entendre derrière elle, mais Rin n'en avait cure. Elle ne pouvait que voir les iris dorées de Sesshomaru, stupéfait, qui ne la lâchait plus. Ils paraissaient tout deux se demander ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Ce regard la désarçonnait, lui faisait perdre ses repères. Alors elle ferma les paupières, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche.  
Le yôkai parut deviner qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête et s'anima alors qu'elle faisait bouger sa langue, hésitante. Mettant une main dans le creux de son dos, l'autre toujours tendue contre son flanc, il la ramena davantage à lui.

Fermant les yeux à son tour, Sesshomaru prit le contrôle de la situation. Forçant le passage avec sa langue, il l'obligea à ouvrir encore plus la bouche. Il l'embrassait comme s'il allait la dévorer, et rapidement Rin se sentit fiévreuse. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, et elle s'accrochait désormais de toutes ses forces au yôkai afin de ne pas tomber, comme suspendu à lui. Avant de perdre tout contrôle, elle poussa légèrement la clé du bout de sa langue. Sesshomaru se figea un instant lorsqu'il sentit l'objet métallique entrer en contact avec ses lèvres, mais il comprit rapidement. Rin crut même sentir sa bouche s'étirer en un rictus alors qu'il avalait la clé à son tour. La courtisane en profita pour reprendre sa respiration, proche de l'asphyxie : elle avait oublié de respirer !  
Mordillant une dernière fois ses lèvres, le démon recula. Il détaillait Rin avec un mélange d'amusement, d'impassibilité habituelle et... autre chose ? Une lueur dans ses yeux que la jeune femme ne saurait décrire mais qui lui retournait le ventre alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un. Aucun de ses clients n'avaient eut la permission de se rapprocher d'elle physiquement, à part Tête de Tronc d'Arbre qui en avait payé le prix fort. Depuis, aucun homme ne l'avait acheté. Elle ne s'en était jamais plaint, considérant le contact physique avec autrui comme son travail et rien de plus. Cependant ce baiser, le premier qu'elle avait donné, lui faisait découvrir son domaine d'expertise sous un tout autre jour. Elle qui avait pourtant suivit l'enseignement d'Hatsumi sur les pratiques de l'amour, avait l'impression de redevenir novice, et ce par ce simple contact avec Sesshomaru-sama.

Le silence était revenu dans le salon, mais Rin avait complètement oublié le shogun et ses célébrations. Elle en aurait presque oublié sa mission et la clé également, si celle-ci n'avait pas laissé un arrière-goût étrange dans sa bouche.

**« Et bien, voilà qui est... déroutant !**

Rin sursauta. Derrière elle, le shogun et les autres nobles les contemplait, bouche bée. La courtisane tourna la tête vers le Maître, s'attendant à le voir furieux que sa petite farce n'ait pas fonctionné. Mais curieusement il semblait... satisfait. Un sourire euphorique ornait son visage, et il se mit même à applaudir :

**\- Quelle bonne surprise que voilà ! Je m'attendais à vous offrir un homme, Saika, et voilà que vous vous jetez sur notre invité ! Gourmande que vous êtes !**

Reprenant quelque peu son sérieux, il continua :  
**  
\- Malheureusement, mes hommes seront jaloux si je vous laissez passer la nuit avec un yôkai... Vous venez sans aucun doute de briser des cœurs dans l'assistance !**

Ladite assistance semblait plutôt avoir avalé de travers qu'avoir le cœur brisé, mais Rin s'abstint de le faire remarquer. Les regards réprobateurs l'informait suffisamment sans qu'elle ait besoin d'aggraver la situation. Elle entendait de là leurs murmures... _« Vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait ? Un yôkai, quelle horreur ! Elle a défiée impunément notre shogun et ce sous son toit ! De toute manière, cette Saika ne fait que causer des problèmes depuis son arrivé. »._  
Qu'ils pensent. Qu'ils médisent. Aux yeux de Rin, l'être humain était capable de cent fois plus de cruauté que n'importe quel démon. Nous n'avons jamais eut à attendre une attaque de yôkais pour voir des massacres et connaître le chagrin. Chez certains hommes, l'art de faire couler le sang était inné.

Rin s'inclina devant le shogun et parti s'agenouiller sur les tatamis. Elle voulu servir à boire à un aristocrate près d'elle, mais celui-ci fit mine de dégager sa choppe quand elle saisit la bouteille de saké.  
Levant les yeux, la courtisane s'aperçut que Sesshomaru-sama était parti. Seul demeurait Jaken-sama, une jambe levée, une expression d'incrédulité totale sur le visage. Il semblerait qu'il se sois figé ainsi lorsque la jeune femme avait embrassé Sesshomaru, et qu'il ait oublié de se remettre à bouger par la suite.  
Rin se retînt de rire. Ce baiser... cela avait peut être était la seule chose de bonne dans cette soirée.

Reposant le pichet, Rin se tourna vers une autre tayû à sa droite, afin d'entamer la conversation, mais celle-ci aussi lui tournait le dos.  
La jeune femme soupira : pourvu que la fête se termine vite !

**Oo**

Bien après que le shogun ait mis un terme à la célébration, Rin était toujours éveillée. Installée devant son petit miroir, elle s'attelait à se démaquiller, passant une éponge imbibée d'eau sur son visage afin d'en ôter la poudre blanche.  
Ce faisant, elle chantonnait une comptine de son enfance. Elle avait l'habitude de la fredonner lors de ses longues heures d'attentes, patientant pour le retour de Sesshomaru-sama :

_" Nama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka  
Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru  
Jaken-sama wo shitta naete _

_Watashi wa hitori de mashimashou _  
_Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo. _

_Dans les montagnes_  
_Dans les forêts_  
_Dans le vent_  
_Dans mes rêves_  
_Sesshomaru-sama, où êtes-vous ?_  
_Avec votre fidèle Jaken-sama sur les talons._

_Je saurai attendre..._  
_... Le retour de Sesshomaru-sama."_

Elle reposa son éponge, la figure à présent épurée. Elle s'apprêtait à défaire sa coiffure quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler sur sa gauche :

**« Rin, **fit la voix.

La jeune fille tourna la tête. Accroupi sur son balcon, Sesshomaru-sama l'observait. La pleine Lune faisait étinceler ses longs cheveux blancs. La courtisane ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais elle se leva d'un bond :

**\- Sesshomaru-sama !** S'écria t-elle.

Elle posa les deux mains sur ses cuisses et s'inclina profondément, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le yôkai. Celui-ci sauta du rebord et entra à l'intérieur de la chambre.  
C'était la deuxième fois que le démon venait dans ses appartements en pleine nuit, mais Rin ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à cette vision. Sesshomaru-sama paraissait tellement décalé dans ce palais ! Elle aimait se dire qu'il était comme un lion que l'on aurait jeté sur une banquise : il était majestueux, mais pas dans son élément.

Restant debout, comme à son habitude, le yôkai déclara :

**\- Jaken fait le guet devant ta porte. Je ne veux pas que faux seigneur surprenne cette conversation. **

Rin ne répondit rien, attendant que le démon reprenne la parole. Elle ne savait ce qui l'empêchait de regarder Sesshomaru-sama dans les yeux : ses propos durs lors de leur dispute, ou le baiser échangé ensuite ! Mais quoi qu'il en sois, quelque chose la rendait muette et affreusement mal à l'aise.  
Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas réagir, Sesshomaru poursuivit :

**\- Il a essayé de me manipuler ce soir. Moi, Sesshomaru, il a voulu m'utiliser comme un pion... Son but était de me faire attaquer Washibu et de me faire avouer mon crime, afin d'avoir tout pouvoir sur ma vie. Comme s'il pouvait me faire quoi que ce sois... Néanmoins, son plan a échoué... grâce à toi.**

Rin leva la tête, toujours silencieuse. Tout ce que Sesshomaru-sama lui disait suivait le cheminement qu'elle avait elle-même effectué un peu plus tôt.  
Sesshomaru était de profil, mais elle le vit tourner le regard vers elle :

**\- Tout ça, je ne l'ai compris qu'après l'arrivée du faux seigneur à la réception humaine. Si tu ne m'avais pas désobéi, cet imbécile aurait peut être réussi à me faire défaut. **

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent, stupéfaits. Sesshomaru-sama... reconnaissait qu'elle avait eut raison ? Du moins, qu'elle avait bien agis ?

**\- Alors, Sesshomaru-sama n'est plus en colère ?** Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le yôkai se tourna vers elle, complètement cette fois. Levant la main, il effleura sa joue :

**\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché.**

Puis après un bref silence, il rajouta :

**\- Tu m'as été utile, Rin. **

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la courtisane. Utile ! Sesshomaru-sama lui disait qu'elle avait été utile ! Elle crut mourir de bonheur. Finalement, peut être n'était-elle pas toujours un poids ? Peut-être valait-elle... un peu quelque chose ?  
Prenant la main de Sesshomaru dans la sienne, la jeune fille la maintînt contre son visage :  
**  
\- J'en suis heureuse. Je voulais aider Sesshomaru-sama, comme Sesshomaru-sama m'a aidé. Car il m'a sauvé trois fois.**

**\- Faux,** rétorqua le yôkai, **tu n'es revenu à la vie qu'à deux reprises.**

**\- Si Sesshomaru-sama me permet, il m'a bel et bien secouru trois fois, **répliqua Rin en souriant doucement. **Sesshomaru-sama m'a sauvé aussi le jour où il a décidé de m'emmener avec lui. »**

Rin vit un éclair de surprise passer dans les yeux du démon, très vite remplacé par autre chose. Elle ignorait quelle émotion cela était, mais ça faisait fondre l'or de ses iris comme deux fontaines dorées, donnant à cet éternel air impassible un ton beaucoup plus doux.  
Resserrant sa prise sur sa joue, Sesshomaru se rapprocha.

Rin su ce qui allait se passer avant même que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Peut être même l'avait-elle déjà deviné lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le démon sur sa rambarde. Mais ce fut totalement différent que dans le salon, beaucoup plus tendre, comme une caresse.  
Là où le baiser avait été offert comme un défi au shogun, et une nécessité pour transmettre la clé, ce baiser ci lui été donné sans conditions aucunes. C'était juste un présent que lui, le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, offrait à la courtisane Rin.

Une faveur plus éloquente que n'importe quel mot.

Cette fois, Rin avait réellement l'impression de profiter de la sensation des lèvres de Sesshomaru sur les siennes. Le baiser durait plus longtemps, moins tumultueux pourtant que son prédécesseur, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle se rapprocha davantage.  
Sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour laisser passer la langue de Sesshomaru-sama, qui remonta sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y planta ses griffes, ce qui fit trembler la courtisane de toute part, avant de soudainement se reculer.  
Baissant la tête, il huma son cou à plein poumon, les yeux fermés. Puis il s'éloigna un peu, de sorte à avoir la jeune fille de face.

Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il leva une main et saisit entre ses deux doigts l'un de ses ornements qu'il retira lentement. Il fit de même pour chaque parure piégée entre ses mèches, la jeune femme suivant chacun de ses mouvements, comme hypnotisée.  
Bientôt, il tira sur la dernière broche d'un coup sec, et la chevelure sombre de Rin retomba le long de son dos telle une myriade de petites vagues.  
Empoignant une boucle sauvage, Sesshomaru l'enroula autour de ses doigts avant de la mener à son visage, respirant son parfum.  
Les yeux dorés du yôkai, perdu à travers une multitude de mèches foncées, renvoyèrent une vision ensorceleuse à la jeune femme. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle retînt son souffle alors que Sesshomaru reprenait la parole :

**« Si tu le veux, tu peux dire non Rin, **lui dit-il.

Elle se perdait dans ce regard si intense à présent, à quelques centimètres seulement de son propre visage. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de son nom, tellement importait son désir d'appartenir à cet être qu'elle avait choisi.  
Et il voulait connaître son avis ? Autant demander à un affamé s'il souhaitait manger. La réponse était évidente.

**\- Je ne veux pas dire non, **répondit-elle.

D'ors, les yeux de Sesshomaru-sama devinrent braises :

**\- Parfait. » **Conclut-il.

Et il reprit possession de ses lèvres, plus ardemment cette fois-ci. Rin lui répondit, ayant l'impression d'être assoiffé depuis des années de ce contact, de ce rapprochement qu'elle espérait, et dont elle pouvait enfin s'abreuver.  
Lorsque les mains de Sesshomaru-sama dénouèrent son obi, elle ne protesta pas. Là aussi se fut différent que lors de son enfance, qu'il s'agisse des tentatives d'outrage qu'elle avait subi, ou de son mizuage avec Tête de Tronc d'Arbre. Ces hommes avaient eut une respiration lourde et fétide alors qu'ils tentaient de dégager le nœud de son kimono. Mais Sesshomaru-sama, lui, prenait tout son temps. Fil après fil, il se concentrait sur elle, et uniquement sur elle.

Le obi tomba finalement à terre. Mouvant toujours ses lèvres au rythme de celles du démon, Rin s'agrippa à lui alors qu'il passait ses mains sous la soie du vêtement. D'un geste ample des deux paumes, il fit glisser l'habit le long de ses épaules, qui rejoignit le obi au sol.  
Ne restait plus que la combinaison. Celle-ci, se fut Rin elle-même qui l'ôta, se débarrassant de cet accoutrement qui l'empêchait de se livrer totalement à son seigneur et maître.

Le baiser s'interrompit, une fois qu'elle fut nue. Sesshomaru-sama se recula et la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Rin en ressenti comme une poussée de fièvre, brusquement inquiète : qu'en pensait-il ? Elle s'était peu préoccupée du contentement de Tête de Tronc d'Arbre lors de son mizuage, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas seulement plaire, elle voulait combler. Elle ne voulait pas satisfaire, elle voulait s'unir.  
Le regard de Sesshomaru-sama sur son corps ne la gênait pas et lui paraissait moins impudique que toutes les expressions avides de ses clients. C'est pourquoi, quand ses yeux finirent par croiser les siens, elle rougit, mais de plaisir. Même nue, les iris de Sesshomaru-sama avaient le don de vous déshabiller.

Rin tendit la main, prête à ôter à son tour le kimono du yôkai, mais ce n'était pas dans les plans de celui-ci. Entourant son corps de son bras, il la déposa avec douceur sur le futon à l'arrière, et s'allongea au dessus d'elle. Il ne s'appuyait pas de tout son long comme l'avait fait Makomoto. Il ne la retourna pas brusquement non plus. En fait, il gardait ses deux bras posés de chaque côté de son visage, et recommença à l'embrasser.  
Étrangement, Rin se sentait protégée. Plus qu'avec n'importe quel être humain, c'était ce yôkai qui parvenait à la faire sentir sereine et en sécurité.  
Glissant ses doigts dans l'espace vide entre leur deux corps, Rin écarta le kimono de Sesshomaru-sama de chaque côté de ses épaules. Le torse se découvrit, aussi musclé et ferme que le plus puissant des samouraïs. Des marques rouges, les mêmes que sur son visage, s'enroulaient autour de ses bras, et Rin suivit leur tracé du doigts.

Sesshomaru-sama quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Il lâcha un grondement, plus animal qu'humain, alors qu'il lui léchait la peau du menton jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine.  
Là, il jeta un regard à Rin. Un regard dangereux. De ceux qui vous retournent les entrailles.  
Il s'attaqua aux mamelons de la jeune femme qui lâcha son premier gémissement, plus plaintif que douloureux. Le rouge lui monta davantage aux joues, et elle dissimula son visage derrière ses mains. Sesshomaru les repoussa :

**« Ne te cache pas. » **Lui ordonna t-il.

Il continua son petit manège, la faisant soupirer, bafouiller, supplier. Son corps tout entier la brûlait, et elle en voulait plus, sans oser le réclamer. Prenant son courage à demain, elle entreprit pourtant de dégager le pantalon du yôkai. Celui-ci la laissa faire, avec une lueur presque goguenarde dans les yeux.  
Le vêtement de Sesshomaru-sama rejoignit son kimono sur le sol. Et le démon se livra à elle, dans son intégralité.

Elle avait déjà vu un homme nu dans sa vie. Elle avait été dégoûté et effrayé. Mais celui-là, celui-là elle le voulait. Et maintenant.  
Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, elle se colla tout contre lui. Les mains du yôkai se posèrent dans le bas de son dos, alors qu'il commençait doucement à onduler. Le mouvement était lent, progressif, afin que le corps de la jeune femme puisse bouger au même rythme que le sien. Et quand leurs gestes furent uniformes, ils ne firent plus qu'un.

De nombreuses tayûs se confiaient lors des bains, ou des longues heures d'ennuis dans les couloirs. Beaucoup parlaient de leur première fois, qui souvent ne laissait pas de souvenirs impérissables. _« C'est douloureux,_ disaient-elles, _et tu es plus heureuse une fois que c'est terminé ! »._  
Rin eut l'impression qu'on lui avait décrit un tout autre univers. Si elle eut mal, elle ne s'en souvînt pas. Sesshomaru-sama ne la heurtait pas, s'arrêtant au moindre signe de douleur, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de reprendre. Il ne se montrait peut être pas aussi cajoleur que certains maris avec leurs épouses, mais ce simple contact visuel la rassurait davantage que tout les mots doux du monde.

Leurs ondulations devinrent plus rapides, au fur et à mesure que montait la pression à l'intérieur de son corps. Même Sesshomaru-sama respirait de manière laborieuse à présent, et elle sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer dans la peau fragile de son dos alors que le plaisir atteignait son paroxysme. Lui-même se libéra en elle quelques instants après, la serrant davantage contre lui.

Rin flotta dans un monde totalement inconnu pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle revînt à elle, Sesshomaru-sama avait posé une main sur son visage, ses iris à la recherche des siennes. Elle lui sourit, prête à dire quelque chose. Mais une petite voix aiguë derrière les cloisons l'interrompit :

**« Sesshomaru-sama ! Je vous entend gronder, êtes-vous blessé ? Je vais venir vous sauver !**

Le yôkai ferma les yeux un instant, mécontent. Puis il rouvrit les paupières sur la jeune femme en dessous de lui, qui ne put retenir un gloussement :

**\- Jaken, **répondit-il calmement.

**\- Oui, mon seigneur ?**

**\- Rappelle-moi de te tuer quand j'en aurais terminé.**

**\- Ou... oui mon seigneur ! »**

Reportant de nouveau son intention sur Rin, il vit que celle-ci riait. La jeune femme se sentait heureuse, en paix, et son cœur débordait d'affection pour le yôkai responsable de cela.  
Mais elle ne put exprimer son amour tout son content, car Sesshomaru-sama avait donné un ordre : il devait retourner voir Jaken une fois cet instant privilégié terminé.

Qui ne s'acheva qu'au levée du soleil...

**Fin du chapitre**

**Et voici. Bon... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cette première fois entre Rin et Sesshomaru... J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire la beauté de ce couple dans cet échange, le but n'étant pas simplement de vous livrer une scène de cul ( quoi que les fesses de Sesshy, moi je dit pas non mouhahahaha xD ). Donc vraiment, si vous pouviez prendre un peu de temps pour me donner votre avis, ça m'éclairerait vraiment. Rien de bien long, juste histoire de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent, m'améliorer si y a besoin et surtout ne pas avoir la sensation de publier dans le vent...**

**Pour la comptine de Rin, celle-ci existe vraiment dans l'animé. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs la version Acappella existant. **

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! Bien à vous.**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Alors tout d'abord un très grand merci ! Merci à Lulu-folle, clelya, Lys, Leily et Cyhanethyste pour avoir commenté cette histoire ! Vous aviez deviné que mon anniversaire était la semaine prochaine ou quoi ? :P Non parce que franchement, je n'ai jamais été aussi motivée qu'après avoir lus toutes vos reviews, très instructives et gentilles ! Surtout que j'étais assez mitigée concernant le chapitre précédent... Donc merci beaucoup !  
Je répondrai d'ailleurs aux reviews dites " guest" à la fin de ce chapitre ! :)**

**Merci également aux lecteurs anonymes !**

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il possède un retournement de situation et prépare les chapitres 11 et 12 qui seront un peu plus sombres...**  
**Je me livre à une interprétation de l'enfance de Rin, que j'espère vous saurez apprécier. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs une musique à partir du dernier paragraphe ( celui qui est entièrement en italique ) qui est _" The Grand Duel "_, elle provient du film _" Kill Bill "_ .**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 10 :  
Souvenirs**

Rin ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Les rayons du soleil la frappait avec obstination, mais elle se tourna, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu doux qui lui chatouillait la joue.  
Elle ne se rappelait pas que son futon était aussi moelleux, ni qu'il avait cette délicieuse odeur. Avec ravissement, elle se lova davantage dans la chaleur réconfortante de la fourrure.

Un instant... la fourrure ?

Rin ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Ce dans quoi elle était enveloppé était en réalité une grande peau recouverte de poils blanc et fins. La fourrure que Sesshomaru-sama traînait partout avec lui.  
Lorsque le manteau tomba au sol, un vent frais effleura son corps nu, et les souvenirs de la veille revinrent à sa mémoire.

Elle avait passé la nuit avec Sesshomaru-sama. Et ils avaient...

Un immense sourire recouvrit le visage de la courtisane. Saisissant de nouveau la fourrure, elle huma à plein poumon son parfum. Cette nuit avait été sans doute la plus belle de toute son existence, et elle récita une petite prière afin d'en remercier les dieux.  
_  
« Merci. Merci d'avoir fait en sorte que Sesshomaru-sama me retrouve. Merci de m'avoir laissez passer ces moments à ses côtés. »_

En parlant de Sesshomaru-sama... où était-il ? Rin regarda autour d'elle : son appartement n'avait pas changé depuis hier, seuls demeuraient ses ornements et ses vêtements toujours abandonnés au sol.  
Il n'y avait nulle trace du yôkai, mais les cloisons menant au balcon étaient ouvertes. Enroulant la fourrure autour de ses épaules, la jeune fille jeta un œil sur le dehors.

Il était là. Observant la ville encore endormie en cette heure matinale, Sesshomaru-sama semblait songeur. Il avait revêtu son kimono blanc et rouge, et Rin rougit en se disant qu'elle l'avait vu sans ses habits il y a de cela quelques heures.  
Elle n'eut pas besoin d'annoncer son arrivée. Sesshomaru l'avait entendu approcher. Se tournant vers elle, il la dévisagea.

Rin lui sourit :

**« Bonjour, Sesshomaru-sama. »**

Le yôkai la détailla encore un instant, avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa main sur le sommet de son crâne. Puis il rentra.  
Le sourire de Rin s'élargit. Quoi qu'il ce sois passé entre eux, Sesshomaru-sama restait Sesshomaru-sama. Il ne se mettrait pas du jour au lendemain à devenir un amant romantique et sensible. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Rin n'avait pas besoin de déclaration passionnée. Ce que Sesshomaru-sama lui avait accordé cette nuit valait bien toutes les confessions.

Alors elle le rejoignit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sesshomaru réveilla Jaken, qui s'était endormi devant la porte, et lui ordonna froidement d'aller repérer le nombre de serviteurs déjà levés. Le petit démon vert, un peu pataud, s'exécuta après une révérence maladroite.  
Entre temps, Rin s'était rhabillée. Sesshomaru-sama avait certainement l'intention de retourner à ses propres quartiers dès que Jaken serait revenu. C'était bien normal : d'ici quelques heures à peine, les couloirs seraient remplis de courtisanes et d'hommes du shogun prêt à donner des ordres. Mieux valait pour lui ne pas traîner ici.

Elle se rendit près de son miroir, coiffant ses longs cheveux noirs. Sesshomaru ne disait mot, mais elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, épiant tout ses gestes, tandis qu'elle relevait ses mèches rebelles en un chignon élégant. Elle eut un sourire amusé en saisissant un des ornements que le démon lui avait enlevé la veille, et l'inséra dans sa chevelure.

Le yôkai s'était rapproché. Rin saisit son pot de maquillage.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mélanger la crème blanche et à l'appliquer sur son visage, Sesshomaru bondit et jeta violemment le récipient contre le mur. La jeune femme manqua pousser un cri, mais le mouvement soudain l'avait littéralement paralysé.  
Reprenant faiblement ses esprits, elle se tourna vers le démon :  
**  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Sesshomaru-sama ?**

**\- Ne touche plus à rien, Rin, **lui répondit-il les yeux fixés vers les cloisons menant au couloir.

Puis, il souffla un mot, un seul :

**\- Poison.**

**\- Du poison ?** Répéta t-elle, éberluée.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le pot, dont le contenu s'était répandu sur une bonne partie du mur ainsi que sur sa petite table. Des particules de crème étaient tombées dans le bol d'eau qu'elle utilisait pour se nettoyer le visage et se démaquiller. Elles se liquéfiaient, libérant un liquide verdâtre avant de bouillonner et de brusquement disparaître.

Sesshomaru-sama disait vrai. Quelqu'un avait dissimulé du poison dans sa poudre, et si le yôkai n'en avait pas senti l'effluve, elle se serait recouverte le visage de venin mortel.  
La jeune femme frissonna. Elle avait manqué une mort affreuse de peu. Mais qui... ?

**\- Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ?** Chuchota t-elle.

**\- Le faux seigneur en a visiblement assez de jouer, **lui répondit Sesshomaru. Son visage révélait une expression neutre, mais ses yeux étaient froids, comme lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère contre elle. **Voilà qui est parfait. Il est temps que ce misérable goûte à Tokijin. **

Il se dirigea vers le balcon, s'apprêtant à partir sans attendre le retour de Jaken. Rin courut à sa suite :

**\- Vous allez vous attaquer au shogun ? Mais comment ? Sesshomaru-sama ne peut utiliser la clé... **

**\- Et je ne compte pas le faire. Le faux seigneur le fera pour moi. **

La jeune femme se figea. Comment ?

**\- Sesshomaru-sama ne peut menacer le shogun,** murmura-t-elle, l'inquiétude au ventre. **Il n'attend que ça ! Il vous... il vous tuera si vous vous en prenez à lui.**

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle savait que prêter un tel pouvoir au Maître revenait à dire qu'il était de puissance égale au yôkai, voir supérieure... Mais elle préférait vexer Sesshomaru-sama que le perdre.  
Cependant, le démon ne se mit pas en colère, comme elle s'y attendait. En fait, il paraissait déterminé.

**\- Il aurait pus le faire cette nuit s'il le souhaitait, **répondit-il. **Lorsqu'il a versé le poison dans tes affaires. **

Il s'accroupit, prêt à s'élancer. Ses dernières paroles parvinrent aux oreilles de Rin, portées par le vent :

**\- Je n'ai pas senti sa présence. »**

**Oo**

_« Le miroir est l'âme de la femme comme le sabre est l'âme du guerrier. »_

Rin regardait de nouveau son miroir. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le pot de maquillage.  
Ce soir encore, elle avait été convié à une festivité. Mais son cœur la mettait en garde.  
Le shogun avait essayé de la tuer le matin même, et il n'avait jamais manqué de l'humilier lors des célébrations auxquelles elle avait participé. Que pouvait-elle attendre de cette soirée ?

Si elle y allait, la courtisane savait que se serait sa vie qui serait mise en jeu. Et si elle s'abstenait... et bien, elle supposait que c'était du pareil au même.

Elle irait. La tête haute, dépourvue de maquillage et de coiffure élégante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ces artifices pour penser et agir comme une courtisane.

_« Si le visage peut être modifié, l'esprit, lui, reste aussi affûté qu'une épée. »_

Rin avait senti les regards fixés sur elle tout le long du chemin pour se rendre au salon principal. Qui disait grande salle disait grande réception. Il y aurait du monde ce soir et c'était tant mieux. Plus le nombre de gens la fixant d'un air choqué augmenterait, plus elle se sentirait victorieuse.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva près des portes coulissantes menant au salon, Rin aperçut une silhouette pâle, debout au beau milieu du couloir. Sesshomaru-sama.

Le yôkai semblait attendre, se souciant peu du regard méfiant et craintif des domestiques. Jaken-sama n'était pas avec lui. Lorsque le démon la vit arriver, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Rin accéléra le pas, courant presque à sa rencontre.  
Il détailla sa figure sans maquillage, mais pas de manière désapprobatrice comme l'avait fait les autres habitants du palais. Sesshomaru-sama la regardait, point. Une fois que la jeune femme fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il se concentra sur les shôjis que les serviteurs s'apprêtaient à ouvrir.

L'inquiétude avait totalement déserté Rin à présent. Sesshomaru-sama était là. Il était venu pour veiller sur elle. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Quand les cloisons se déplièrent, la courtisane comprit qu'elle avait grand tort de penser ainsi. Car il n'y avait nul trace de convives dans le salon.  
Seul le shogun était là, assis sur un tatamis et un verre de saké à la main.

Rin se figea, son mauvais pressentiment augmentant d'un cran. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Sesshomaru-sama. Il n'avait pas bronché, mais elle le vit serrer son sabre avec force. En fait, il avait l'air presque satisfait de la présence du Maître.  
Celui-ci leva sa choppe à leur entrée, comme pour les saluer :

**« Bien le bonsoir ! Veuillez excuser nos invités, je crains qu'ils manquent singulièrement de courtoisie... Ils n'effectueront pas le déplacement. Mais en tant qu'hôte et seigneur, je suis pointilleux en ce qui concerne mes engagements. Nous passerons donc la soirée tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? **

Rin perçut un soudain mouvement. Derrière les colonnes du salon, des samouraïs armés se tenaient, prêt à agir. Une sueur froide commença à couler le long de son dos. Peut être que s'ils faisaient demi-tour maintenant, Sesshomaru-sama et elle auraient le temps de s'enfuir ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de suggérer cette idée au yôkai qu'il s'avançait déjà dans la pièce. La jeune femme se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin : ce serait le shogun qui utiliserait la clé pour lui... Bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas le sens, Sesshomaru-sama semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Elle devait avoir de nouveau la foi.

Le sourire du shogun s'élargit quand il la vit s'approcher à la suite du démon :

**\- Saika ! Vous avez une mine affreuse ma chère... Une nuit éreintante peut être ?** Persifla t-il.

**\- Je dirai plutôt des problèmes de maquillage, mon seigneur,** lui répondit la jeune femme en mettant autant de fermeté possible dans sa voix. **Il se trouve que quelques surprises étaient dissimulées dans ma poudre pour le visage.**

**\- Ah, la face cachée du cosmétique... **soupira le Maître d'un air dramatique. **Je vous admire, vous savez. Une courtisane doit toujours veiller à la qualité de ses produits, car on ne sait jamais quand ceux-ci révèlent un contenu... toxique.**

Il lui adressa un sourire polie, mais Rin sentit la colère la gagner. Ainsi donc, il avouait ouvertement ! Mais pourquoi se montrer aussi docile ? Elle glissa un autre regard à Sesshomaru-sama, toujours très calme, et comprit aussitôt. C'était donc ça : la tentative d'assassinat du shogun n'avait pas pour but de la tuer. Il savait que Sesshomaru-sama avait passé la nuit avec elle, tout comme il s'était douté que son odorat développé lui permettrait de déceler le poison. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment... c'était faire comprendre au yôkai qu'à défaut de l'atteindre lui, il pouvait la blesser, elle. Et ce, même lors des moments où Sesshomaru et elle étaient au plus proche.

Le Maître vit l'étincelle de compréhension s'allumer dans les yeux de la courtisane. Effectuant un rictus, il lança d'une voix froide :

**\- Vous avez mis beaucoup de temps à réaliser, Hime... Je suis surpris. Je pensais que le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest vous aurez expliqué.**

Rin ne réagit pas à la pique, même si elle fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles du shogun : Sesshomaru-sama avait compris dès le départ que l'attaque, en réalité, le visait lui...

Le Maître continua, se tournant cette fois vers le démon :

**\- Après m'être attaqué à ta protégée, je suppose que tu brûles d'en découdre, yôkai. Mais les massacres sanglants ne m'ont jamais vraiment plût. Ils manquent d'élégance et d'ingéniosité. Tu as en ta possession un objet que je souhaite récupérer. Et toi de ton côté, tu as sans nul doute très envie de savoir où mène cette clé, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors, au lieu de nous lancer dans un sanguinolent combat qui ne fera aucunement avancer nos projets mutuels, pourquoi ne pas jouer au petit jeu que je te propose ?**

**\- Parce qu'un véritable seigneur ne perd pas son temps en divertissements puérils,** répliqua Sesshomaru d'une voix glaciale et hautaine.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au palais, Rin vit le shogun perdre son masque. Son air narquois tomba, remplacé par une expression haineuse et presque menaçante. Lui qui apparaissait toujours affable et mielleux semblait soudainement presque repoussant.

**\- Voilà ce que moi je te propose,** poursuivit le yôkai. **Montre moi ce que tu renfermes dans tes souterrains, ou j'arracherai ta misérable tête du reste de ton corps. **

**\- Comme si tu en étais capable, **répliqua le shogun d'une voix mauvaise. **Tu sais parfaitement ce qui s'y cache... Sinon tu aurais dores et déjà demandé à Saika de t'ouvrir la voie. Tu as compris que seul un humain pouvait accéder à la porte n'est-ce-pas ? En fait... tu as probablement déjà deviné d'où venait mon mystérieux pouvoir. Tu es loin d'être stupide, seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Mais parfois, tu es quand même bien prévisible.**

Le Maître tourna le regard vers Rin qui se recroquevilla :

**\- Si tu n'agis pas en réalité... c'est pour elle. Parce que tu connais le danger qui se cache au fond de mes prisons, et que tu crains pour la vie de ta prostituée. Une telle prévenance est digne d'éloges... »**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Sesshomaru dégaina Tokîjin et asséna son sabre d'un geste vif. Pour Rin, ce fut comme une succession d'images sans lien logique. Puis, elle poussa un hurlement.

Le sabre était planté dans le ventre du shogun.

La courtisane le dévisagea : elle se serait attendu à une expression d'horreur, à des yeux exorbités ou à un gémissement de souffrance, mais il n'en fut rien. Le Maître observait le sabre qui le transperçait d'un air ennuyé, presque agacé. Saisissant la lame, il la maintînt droite et recula calmement, jusqu'à ce que l'arme sois entièrement sortie de son estomac.  
Il remit son kimono en place. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur Tokîjin, et là où le coup avait frappé – mortellement ! - ne se tenait qu'un espace vide, noir, qui soudainement se mis à gargouiller et à se reconstituer.  
Rin leva ses mains vers sa bouche, tremblante. Elle avait vus son lot d'horreurs aux côtés de Sesshomaru-sama, mais ça, ça dépassait tout entendement. Même un yôkai serait mort après avoir reçu une telle attaque ! Ce pouvoir, cette force qui protégeait le shogun... elle lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Sesshomaru rengaina son sabre, une expression neutre sur son visage. Ses yeux reflétaient une intense réflexion, de la contrariété peut être, mais la jeune fille n'y lut aucune surprise.  
Le démon s'y attendait. Sa frappe n'avait été qu'un test.  
Mais qu'est-ce que Sesshomaru-sama lui cachait ? Elle était la seule à ne pas saisir la situation, petite souris en plein combat de fauves.

Le shogun reprit la parole, la faisant sursauter :

**« Franchement, cela manquait de manière. Un kimono en soie, vous rendez-vous compte ? Je sais bien que mes revenus sont affluents mais tout de même...**

**\- Comment cela se peut ?** Questionna froidement Sesshomaru.

Le Maître leva les yeux au ciel :

**\- Tu t'obstines, né ? Tu connais la réponse à ta question, mais tu refuses d'admettre l'évidence. J'espère que tu adopteras un comportement plus lucide au jeu !**

Et il s'assit devant ce qui ressemblait à un immense tablier. Prenant une boîte d'une main, il commença à en sortir des pierres noires et blanches.  
Sesshomaru se tourna vers Rin, toujours sous le choc. La courtisane paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du yôkai, il y lut de la terreur pure.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Pas si ce qu'il suspectait était vrai.

**\- Retourne dans tes appartements Rin,** ordonna Sesshomaru.

La jeune femme tressaillit, surprise. Elle dévisagea le démon, prête à poser une question quant le shogun intervînt de nouveau :

**\- C'est hors de question, **répliqua t-il en relevant la tête. **Qu'elle reste. En fait, c'est elle qui va jouer.  
**  
Sesshomaru pivota vers lui, une colère froide émanant de ses iris dorées. Ses ongles étaient recourbés, la tension les mettant automatiquement en position d'attaque :

**\- Cette partie se déroule entre toi et moi,** gronda t-il dans un feulement. **Tu l'as toi même parfaitement spécifié.**

**\- Oui c'est vrai, **rétorqua le Maître avec son habituelle expression ennuyée,** mais l'ennui c'est que tout bon jeu comporte des règles. Et selon elles, un véritable jeu de stratège ne peut se faire qu'entre pairs d'un même niveau. Un général qui joue contre un soldat de second grade, ça n'a rien de glorieux n'est-ce-pas ? On ne peut réellement parler d'habileté si les joueurs sont de deux bords clairement différent.**

Le shogun leva les yeux vers le yôkai. L'éclat de fureur qui se dégageait de lui était si effrayant qu'il parut décontenancé pendant un instant. Puis il arbora un petit sourire narquois avant de continuer :

**\- Je ne t'insulte pas, loin de là. Je pense que malgré ta prévisibilité évidente lorsqu'il s'agit de notre Saika, tu ferais un excellent stratège. Après tout, on ne devient pas seigneur sans rien. Seulement, force est d'admettre que tu ne connais pas les règles du jeu de go. Je me trompe ? **

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas. Le Maître poursuivit :

**\- Or, le go est un jeu particulièrement compliqué à expliquer, et même sans cela ce n'est que sur le plateau que l'on apprend réellement. Peu importe nos connaissances des règles, la différence se fait là **– il désigna le tablier, maintenant recouvert de pierres - **. Lorsque tu as les yeux plantés dans ceux de ton adversaire, les coups de bluff, les tactiques que tu élabores... ce sont des choses que tu assimiles à force de parties et d'échecs. **

Il s'étira alors, avant de conclure :

**\- Il ne serait pas très équitable de ce fait que je joue contre toi. J'ai un nombre assez élevé de victoires à mon compte... et toi tu en as aucune. Vraiment, ce n'est que mansuétude.**

**\- Sais-tu à qui tu parles, faux seigneur ?** Siffla Sesshomaru. **Garde ta miséricorde et tes traitements de faveur pour toi. Les jeux humains sont dénués d'intérêt et la mansuétude serait que je te laisse la vie sauve après avoir gagné. Or, **et un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du yôkai, **je n'ai jamais été connu pour mon indulgence. **

Le shogun leva les mains :

**\- Les règles sont les règles. Même si j'admire la superbe avec laquelle tu décides de m'affronter, je me plie aux consignes. Comme disait mes ancêtres, « les ordres de jeux font office de loi. Sois le meilleur sur l'échiquier, comprends-en les règles, et la vie te sera alors offerte sur un plateau d'argent. ». **

**\- Tu fuies donc... En quoi es-tu légitime faux seigneur, si ton mérite ne se tient qu'à une victoire contre une femme ? **

**\- J'ai dit que je ne jouerai pas contre toi... Cependant je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je jouerai contre Saika. **

Le yôkai le dévisagea, impassible. Le shogun sourit de son petit effet, avant de se tourner vers Rin :

**\- Saika, approche ma douce, **susurra t-il. **Vient t'installer.**

La courtisane jeta un regard à Sesshomaru, dont les griffes se crispèrent davantage encore. Se rappelant avec précision le sabre dans la chair du shogun et la flegme de celui-ci après le coup, elle s'interposa :

**\- Je vais le faire, Sesshomaru-sama,** murmura t-elle.

Le démon se figea. La main de Rin s'était posée sur la sienne, prête à frapper quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens, cherchant à se donner un courage dont elle avait l'impression de manquer cruellement. Puis elle lui sourit avec douceur avant de s'asseoir face au Maître.

Il l'observait avec dédain, comme s'il avait prévu son attitude. Rin ne s'en offusqua pas : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essuyait le mépris du shogun. Elle n'avait que faire de son avis. Elle gagnerait cette partie, et dès lors il les laisserait en paix. Elle doutait sérieusement que le shogun abdique et leur montre le secret des souterrains, même en cas de victoire. Mais avaient-ils d'autres options pour le moment ?  
Elle vaincrait, et une fois cela fait, elle irait elle même ouvrir la porte des prisons. Elle ne voulait plus rester en arrière, elle se l'était promis. Elle surpasserait ses peurs.

Les yeux du shogun, habituellement vides, s'étaient animés. Il paraissait lire dans son esprit, et la courtisane fut parcouru d'un violent frisson. Ses tremblements augmentèrent quand le Maître se pencha vers elle :

**\- Tu veux aller au delà de tes craintes ? Hime, comme c'est honorable...**

Son sourire s'élargit. Il était si proche que Rin pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue alors qu'il chuchotait à son oreille :

**\- Essaye déjà de vaincre celle-là.**

Se tournant vers un des samouraïs à sa gauche, le shogun fit un geste sec de la main :

**\- Faites venir le second joueur. »**

Le guerrier s'exécuta, allant ouvrir une cloison coulissante au fond de la pièce. Un individu s'y tenait, paraissant attendre depuis pas mal de temps. Son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre, si bien que la jeune fille ne put l'identifier. Souplement, la silhouette suivit le soldat, se rapprochant de la table de jeu.  
Quelque chose dans sa démarche, cette placidité dans la façon de se déplacer lui était familier. Une froide appréhension saisie son cœur alors qu'elle reconnaissait ce style d'allure... C'était le pas léger et précis d'un criminel, les mains crispés de celui qui a déjà tranché une gorge, le balancement agile d'un combattant émérite.

Rin retînt son souffle : Tête de Tronc d'Arbre ?

Le nouveau venu s'assit en face d'elle, son visage apparaissant à la pleine lumière. De près, il se révélait menu et de petite taille. Ce n'était pas le général Makomoto.  
C'était bien pire.

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, une foule d'images jaillie dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs anciens, qu'elle croyait profondément enterré.

_Sang... Peur... Fuite... _

Non... ça ne pouvait pas être lui... Le shogun ne pouvait pas savoir...  
_  
Maman... Maman ! Réveille toi !_

Pourtant, elle savait. Ce visage s'était gravé dans son esprit avec une précision presque implacable.  
Cet homme, son chemin n'avait croisé le sien qu'une fois durant sa vie. A l'époque, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

_Papa ? Onii-chan ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me répondez pas ?_

Cet homme, c'était le bandit qui avait assassiné sa famille.

**Oo**

_Le parquet grinçait. Le bois lui rentrait dans l'épaule alors qu'elle observait les pieds de son frère et de son père bouger._

_De dessous du lit, c'est tout ce qu'elle arrivait à apercevoir._

_Rin ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était du groupe d'inconnus arrivés chez eux il y a de cela quelques minutes._  
_Son père les avait vus s'approcher par la fenêtre de leur petite maison. Il était aussitôt allé dans la remise chercher une fourche, et avait ordonné à son frère d'en faire autant._  
_Mère avait eu une expression terrifiée et avait lâchée la casserole dans laquelle elle préparait le dîner. Rin entendait encore le bruit sourd du récipient heurtant le sol._

_Puis elle l'avait saisi par la main et l'avait mené près du lit. Leur maison était tellement petite qu'il n'y avait que deux pièces, la première faisant à la fois office de cuisine, de salon, et de chambre à coucher._  
_Rin commençait à avoir peur. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas continuer à manger ? Père aurait raconté des blagues et se serait moqué des bourdes d'Onii-chan au champ. Car depuis un an, il l'accompagnait et l'aidait dans les récoltes. Mère restait au logis et s'occupait de la maison. Quant à Rin, on lui avait toujours interdit de suivre son frère et son père au travail, et elle était encore trop jeune pour sortir librement de la demeure familiale. Elle secondait donc sa mère comme elle le pouvait dans les tâches ménagères en attendant le retour des deux hommes. Père lui faisait toujours une caresse sur la joue quand il rentrait. Mère devenait plus souriante, et préparait aussitôt le repas. Ça sentait bon dans la maison._  
_Onii-chan lui pinçait le nez et la mettait sur ses épaules. Et ils riaient, tous. Rin était heureuse._

_Mais ce soir, mère ne souriait pas. La faisant asseoir près du lit, elle lui prit fermement le menton. C'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand elle voulait que Rin l'écoute attentivement :_

_**« Tu vas te mettre sous le lit Rin,** chuchota t-elle. **Et tu ne vas pas bouger, d'accord ? Jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce que papa, Yuki, ou moi venons te chercher. Peu importe ce que tu entends, tu ne dois pas sortir. Et surtout, tu ne dois faire aucun bruit. Est-ce que tu comprends bien, ma chérie ? **_

_Rin hocha la tête, mais en réalité, elle mentait. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi se cacher sous le lit ? Qui était ces gens dont sa mère semblait avoir si peur ?_

_Malgré tout, elle obéit. Suivant les indications, elle rampa sur le parquet et s'allongea sur le dos. La main de sa mère était posée sur son bras et elle ne la lâcha qu'une fois qu'elle fut bien installée._

_Elle lui sourit :_

_**\- C'est très bien. Maintenant, ferme les yeux d'accord ? »**_

_Mais Rin n'avait jamais été particulièrement obéissante. C'était un trait de caractère que les doyennes du village lui reprochait souvent._  
_**« Elle n'écoute jamais ce que l'on lui dit,** grognaient-elles de leur voix chevrotante. **On lui commanderait d'aller à droite qu'elle filerait à gauche ! Elle n'arrivera jamais à se trouver un mari avec une attitude comme ça. »**_  
_Alors, Rin garda les yeux grand ouverts._

_Elle vit son père et son frère se battre avec les nouveaux venus. Du moins, elle supposait qu'ils se battaient car elle voyait leurs pieds bouger très vite, et elle entendait le choc sourd de la fourche heurtant de l'acier. Une épée peut être ?_  
_Sa mère restait devant le lit, faisant bouclier entre le combat et sa fille. Rin se guidait à ses réactions pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais là encore tout lui semblait dépourvu de sens._

_Soudain, un gémissement sourd brisa le bruit des coups et Rin entendit un sanglot échapper à sa mère. Quelque chose tomba au sol. Ce quelque chose avait le même pantalon qu'Onii-chan, sauf que sa chemise à lui n'était pas blanche, elle était rouge._

_Mais c'était étrange. Le rouge de la chemise s'étalait sur le sol, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de son vêtement. Il se répandait sur le futon où elle et Yuki dormaient, diffusant sa couleur écarlate._  
_Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Rin comprit ce qu'était du sang._

_Les arrivants commencèrent à s'approcher de sa mère. Elle se décala sur le côté, échappant à leur prise. Rin entendit la voix puissante de son père rugir, tandis que ses pieds se mouvaient vers leurs agresseurs._  
_Ceux-ci ne se retournèrent même pas. Rin crut même entendre un ricanement. Un sifflement brisa l'air et le cri de son père mourut dans sa gorge. Ses chevilles étaient tout près du lit._  
_Si elle tendait la main, elle pourrait le toucher._

_Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Les jambes de son père se mirent à trembler et soudain, il fut allongé au sol, visage tourné vers elle._  
_Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Sa bouche crachait du liquide rouge, comme son ventre. Ses pupilles roulaient, presque folles, avant de se fixer sur elle._  
_Il se mit à articuler des paroles incohérentes, ressemblant plus à des grognements qu'à des mots. Rin voulut s'approcher, lui prendre la main._

_Elle devait l'aider ! Son père était blessé, il fallait le soigner !_  
_C'est alors que ses marmonnements prirent sens :_

_**« Reste... caché... » **Souffla t-il._

_Puis ses orbites cessèrent de la regarder, pour devenir vides. Un goût de bile envahi la bouche de Rin. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter l'information que ses yeux lui envoyait, mais son corps entier se mit à trembler._  
_Un sanglot lui échappa, misérable, et elle se mit aussitôt les mains sur la bouche de peur que les hommes détectent sa présence._

_Elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir hurler. Sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes et elle l'entendait lâcher des plaintes aiguës. Les hommes lui tournait autour :_

_**« C'est dommage franchement, **ricana l'un d'eux, **elle est quand même drôlement jolie...**_

_**\- Allez ma belle, **renchérit un autre, **où est le pognon ? On jure de ne pas te toucher si tu nous file tout le pactole...  
**_  
_**\- Du moins pas dans le sens douloureux du terme,** siffla le premier, et ses compères lâchèrent un rire gras à sa remarque._

_Il y avait un autre homme, plus silencieux. Rin voyait ses pieds tout près du corps de son père. Il s'était avancé sans le moindre bruit. La petite vit ses jambes s'incliner et elle craignit soudainement qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Mais il n'en fut rien : il se contenta de ramasser le couteau encore planté dans le ventre de sa victime._

_Toujours aussi calmement, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où était sa mère. Les autres hommes reculèrent, laissant une distance respectueuse entre eux et leur complice._

_**\- Finis de jouer maintenant, **déclara celui-ci. Il avait une voix grave, aussi affûtée que le poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main. **Elle ne révélera rien. Débarrassons-nous d'elle. »**_

_Rin le vit faire un brusque pas en avant tandis que sa mère lâchait un petit cri de douleur. Ses doigts griffèrent le parquet quand elle vit sa mère tomber à genoux, les cheveux retenus par une main couvertes de cicatrices. Elle avait le visage baigné de larmes, et tentait de griffer celui qui la maintenait ainsi._  
_Mais l'homme ne se préoccupa même pas de ses frêles attaques. La relevant d'un coup, il la jeta sur le lit. Le matelas s'affaissa, touchant presque Rin._

_Elle voyait le couteau, toujours dans sa main. D'un geste souple, il le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Puis le planta violemment._

_La lame troua le matelas et se figea dans le bois, à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête de Rin. Elle était rouge._  
_La petite entendit une sorte de gargouillis venu d'au dessus. Le poignard fut retiré, et le matelas se rehaussa._

_**« Maman ? » **Chuchota Rin._

_Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Mais elle vit une petite tache imbiber les draps blancs, au dessus de sa tête. L'éclaboussure s'élargit, aspergeant la totalité du lit._  
_Comme hypnotisé, Rin la regarda se répandre, formant un cercle sombre sur le tissu opalescent._  
_Soudain, elle sentit un liquide glisser le long de son visage. Comme lors des violents jours de pluie, une myriade de gouttes rouges tombèrent sur sa joue, son nez, ses yeux, et même sur sa bouche._

_Rin ne bougea pas. Les paupières grandes ouvertes, elle regardait le sang perler du matelas, refusant de faire le lien avec sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas. N'avait-elle pas dit que l'on viendrait la chercher ?_

_Les hommes fouillèrent la maison. Ils ne la trouvèrent pas. De toute manière, elle aurait été bien en peine de se défendre, paralysée qu'elle était._  
_Lorsque les bandits quittèrent la demeure, une heure plus tard, elle était toujours en état de choc. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit d'objet brisé qu'elle parvînt à tourner la tête : la casserole en terre cuite dans laquelle sa mère préparait le dîner. Un des brigand venait de marcher dessus._

_Rin se mit à ramper. Le corps de son père la gênait pour passer, et elle dû le tirer à moitié sous dessous le lit pour pouvoir circuler._  
_La scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux était irréelle. Debout, au centre du salon, elle voyait le cadavre de son frère, tombé dans une position grotesque contre le futon, celui de son père à moitié dissimulé par le matelas, et au dessus, les bras écarté et les cheveux éparpillés autour du visage, celui de sa mère._

_Elle ne dit rien. Ne pleura même pas. En fait, c'était comme si sa gorge n'était plus capable d'émettre le moindre son._

_**« Surtout, ne fait aucun bruit » **avait dit sa mère._

_Elle l'avait écouté. Les hommes ne l'avait pas trouvé. Mais alors que ses pieds effleuraient le liquide écarlate qui à présent envahissait sa maison, Rin se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré être découverte._

_Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Les bandits étaient déjà loin sur la route menant au village. Seul un restait, en retrait. Et lorsque son regard croisa le sien, Rin n'eut besoin d'aucune affirmation pour savoir que c'était l'homme au couteau._  
_Lui adressant un affreux sourire, il pivota et parti rejoindre ses compagnons._

_Si elle criait, elle pouvait alerter les autres villageois. Il lui suffisait de hausser la voix._

_Mais quand Rin ouvrit la bouche, rien ne sorti._

**Fin du chapitre**

**Et voici ! Une fin pas très joyeuse je le sais... Je vous donne mon interprétation de comment Rin a perdu ses parents ainsi que sa voix. La scène, pour ceux qui ont vus le film " _Kill Bill_ ", ressemble un peu au flash-back d'Oree-Ishii, ce qui est normal car en fait la musique m'ayant inspiré est celle de ce moment ;D et puis franchement, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer quelque chose d'autre pour Rin. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup du meurtre de sa famille dans l'animé, mais à chaque fois personnellement ça me donnait un sentiment de tristesse et j'avais l'impression que Rin était loin d'être toujours aussi joyeuse qu'elle ne le montrait. Ceci dit, ce n'est que ma vision des choses, à vous de me dire si vous êtes d'accord ou non !**  
**Le chapitre 11 arrivera un peu de retard parce que... et bien... La semaine prochaine je fêterai mes 20 ans ! Et par conséquent, la famille, les amis tout ça seront présents ! Donc peut être n'arrivera t-il que le lundi 1er juin... Toutes mes excuses !**

**Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde d'ici là !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lys : Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté cette histoire ! Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies ma retranscription des personnages, même si, comme tu l'as dit, j'ai dû faire un peu d'interprétation concernant Sesshomaru. En parlant de cela, le film 3 d'Inu-Yasha m'a beaucoup aidé, donc si tu ne l'as pas vue je te le conseille grandement :D**  
**En ce qui concerne les autres protagonistes, peut être feront-ils une brève apparition à la fin de l'histoire. En tout cas, Kagome c'est certain aura un rôle important à jouer. Mais quant aux autres... Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. Je les aime beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais eu un coup de coeur comme ça a été le cas avec Sesshomaru et Rin, d'où le fait que je ne les implique pas pour le moment ;) Mais ça c'est sûr, on verra Kagome !**  
**Merci encore à toi et à bientôt j'espère !**

**Leily : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi d'avoir commenté cette histoire ! Je suis très contente qu'elle te fasse penser à "Mémoire d'une Geisha", car c'est en re-re-re-re visionnant ce film que l'idée de cette fiction m'est venue ! J'ai voulu créée quelque chose dans le même univers, sans pour autant copier l'oeuvre originale, d'où le fait que j'ai choisis les courtisanes plutôt que les geishas. Et puis, je trouvais que les tayûs avaient une plus large liberté d'action, ce qui au niveau de l'histoire m'arrangeait grandement ! :) Mais franchement ça me fait plaisir que tu vois des similitudes parce que du coup ça veut dire que l'univers est à peu près respecté ^^ **  
**J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Merci encore à toi et à bientôt j'espère !**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	13. Chapitre 11 : La révolte

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Pardonnez cette attente pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais ayant célébré ma vingtième année je n'étais pas disponible malheureusement ! C'est donc une auteur plus vieille qui vous poste cette histoire aujourd'hui :P je tiens à remercier Lulu-folle ainsi que Cihanethyste pour leur reviews ! Ainsi bien sûr que tout les lecteurs anonymes !**

**La tension monte avec ce chapitre, j'espère que vous saurez l'appréciez, ça a été le plus dur à écrire jusqu'à présent...On y trouve à la fois des révélations, mais aussi une rétrospection de Rin.**  
**Quelques infos : Ce chapitre est également le dernier en date que j'ai terminé d'écrire. Le chapitre 12 est très bien avancé, mais après relecture et consultation de ma super bêta clelya, je vais remanier la fin qui m'avait laissé insatisfaite. Je risque donc de mettre davantage de temps à vous publier la suite, mais je ferai au mieux. Dans le doute, vous voilà prévenu. Autre info : le jeu qui sera joué dans ce chapitre est le jeu de go, un jeu de stratégie japonais très compliqué, dont je n'ai pas pus retranscrire toutes les règles tellement elles étaient complexes. Pour les amateurs du go, je compte donc sur votre indulgence ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

**Chapitre 11 :**

**La révolte**

On dit que le baigneur après avoir manqué de se noyer, ne craint ensuite plus la pluie.

Durant des années, Rin avait eut le sentiment d'être tel un nageur au milieu de flots déchaînés : elle luttait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle avait été submergé par ses souvenirs, engloutie et brisée sous le poids des remords. Puis, finalement, elle s'était laissée couler. La pression et la douleur avait finis par l'achever, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sois emporté par le courant.  
Et là, le déluge avait pris fin. Peut être avait-elle eut de la chance. Ou peut être que comme ce fleuve qui l'entraînait, elle était destiné à suivre son cours. Quoi qu'il en sois, elle avait eut le sentiment d'être tombée dans des eaux plus calmes après sa rencontre avec Sesshomaru-sama. Sa mémoire la hantait toujours, car comme les vagues, elle revenait inlassablement. Mais désormais, elle avait trouvé une rive sûre. Si les flots la tourmentait encore, ils s'écrasaient cette fois à ses chevilles. Elle pouvait avancer.

Et pourtant. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du bandit, Rin eut l'impression de chuter de nouveau. Vaincre la pluie ? Elle n'avait fait face qu'à une giboulée. Là, c'était une averse qu'elle affrontait.

Le doute s'installa dans son esprit alors qu'elle dévisageait l'homme appelé par le shogun. Elle aurait aimé s'être trompé. L'avoir confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, prétendre que les souvenirs jouaient des tours. Mais c'était bien lui : son visage avait été le dernier qu'elle avait aperçu avant de sombrer, et elle s'était accroché à ce fragment de sa mémoire comme à une bouée. Elle voulait se rappeler. Elle voulait retenir le moindre de ses traits, pour se souvenir. Se souvenir que l'homme est la créature la plus terrifiante qui sois.

Lui ne paraissait pas se remémorer qui elle était. Ou alors, il en avait cure. Peut être avait-il assassiné tellement de familles que les visages de ses victimes se brouillaient, pour muer en de simples contours flous. Y songeait-il seulement aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit ?  
Il pencha la tête sur le côté quand il surpris son regard. Puis, il lui sourit. Le même sourire que cette nuit là. Alors, Rin su avec précision. Oui, elle su que cet homme se rappelait avoir égorgé son père et éventré sa mère. Tout comme elle était persuadé qu'il avait aimé ça.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, ses mains blêmirent. Elle leva les yeux vers le shogun qui paraissait se repaître de sa réaction. Découvrant ses gencives, il lança gaiement :

**« Je savais que tu le reconnaîtrais sans peine ! Il faut dire que notre ami ici présent a un visage dont on se souvient... Et toi mon cher ? N'as-tu pas eu de mal à situer notre Saika ? Elle est devenu très belle non ?**

**\- Magnifique oui, **répondit le bandit. Rin frissonna de toute part. Cette voix acérée... **Comme l'était sa mère. »**

Le Maître éclata de rire, comme s'il avait entendu une bonne plaisanterie, et le nouveau convive se joignit à lui.  
La respiration de Rin devînt lourde, son cœur battait plus vite dans sa cage thoracique. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Que cet homme, qui avait le sang de sa famille sur ses mains, se tenait maintenant en face d'elle. Pire que ça, qu'il riait de son sort. Il la comparait à sa mère !

Les larmes menaçaient de perler, simplement retenu par une rage dont Rin ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Non, elle ne voulait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant cette enflure.

Une main se posa sur sa joue et soudain, ses idées redevinrent claires. Rin tourna la tête : Sesshomaru-sama s'était agenouillé près d'elle. La sensation d'être secouée par l'océan disparu. Elle avait un repère.

**« Rin, **dit-il. **Qui est cet homme ? **

La voix du yôkai était froide, contenue. Rin croisa ses pupilles dorées : l'ambre des iris commençait à rougir par endroit.  
La véritable forme de Sesshomaru-sama reprenait le dessus. Il se contrôlait pour le moment, mais sa rage menaçait d'exploser.

**\- C'est... c'est... **souffla t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa. _« Surtout, ne fait pas de bruit »_.  
Non. Elle n'aurait plus peur.

**\- … l'homme qui a assassiné ma famille,** conclut-elle plus fermement.

Sesshomaru-sama ne montra aucune réaction. Il ne fut pas révolté ou furieux. Il se contenta simplement de fermer les yeux.  
Mais quand il les rouvrit et darda sur le bandit son regard presque incandescent, la jeune femme vit le truand changer d'expression. De goguenard, son visage prit soudain un air effrayé. Les plis de son sourire retombèrent, sa peau pâlit, et des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front. Tombant brusquement sur les fesses, il recula :

_« Quelle aura... meurtrière ! » _pensa t-il.

Le shogun ne paraissait pas plus inquiet que ça :

**\- Allons, allons !** S'exclama t-il. **Ne versons pas dans le mélodramatique, voulez-vous ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes là pour jouer !**

Rin reporta son attention sur lui. Le Maître semblait très satisfait du changement d'atmosphère, et pour la première fois de sa vie, la courtisane comprit ce que c'était que de haïr quelqu'un de tout son être. Lui... il l'avait fait exprès. Après son échec du dernier soir pour évincer Sesshomaru, il avait décidé de se venger d'elle... D'abord l'empoisonnement, servant aussi d'avertissement au yôkai. Maintenant, ça. Il montrait très clairement que les règles du jeu venaient de changer : éliminer Sesshomaru-sama ne lui suffisait plus. Désormais, il voulait également la détruire.

Captant son regard haineux, il lui adressa un sourire affable :

**\- Je suppose que vous connaissez tout les deux le principe du jeu de go ?** Demanda t-il.

Rin regarda le tablier déplié devant elle. Elle connaissait le go. Ce jeu d'origine chinoise opposait deux joueurs déplaçant à tour de rôle des pierres noires, ou kuro, et des pierres blanches, dites shiro, sur le tablier que l'on pouvait aussi appeler goban. Chaque pierre représentait un soldat. Le but du jeu était donc de faire preuve de stratégie afin de se créer des territoires et d'encercler les pierres adverses, qui devenaient dès lors « prisonnières ».  
La partie durait jusqu'à ce que le temps, symbolisé par un sablier, sois écoulé. De ce fait, les joueurs n'avaient le droit qu'à quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'avancer leurs cailloux.

**\- Voilà comment nous allons rendre ça plus intéressant,** continua le shogun. **A chaque pierre prisonnière, le camp vainqueur aura le droit de poser une question au perdant, sans que cela ne sois départi du temps de jeu qui lui est accordé. Prenons un exemple : imaginons que Saika parvienne par miracle à piéger mon ami ici présent le seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest aura alors le droit de me poser une question, à laquelle je m'engage à répondre sincèrement. A l'inverse, si Saika perd... **

Le sourire du shogun s'élargit :

**\- … J'aurais le droit de révéler une vérité te concernant, ami yôkai. **

Rin releva les sourcils, surprise : une vérité sur Sesshomaru-sama ?

**\- Que peux-tu bien savoir sur moi qui nécessite une telle mise en scène ? **Répondit froidement le concerné.

**\- Voyons, démon !** Soupira le Maître avec théâtralité. **Si je te le dit, où serait l'intérêt du divertissement ?**

Il souleva ensuite un grand sablier, qu'il retourna d'un geste souple de la main :

**\- Maintenant... commencez ! »**

C'était toujours aux pierres noires d'entamer le jeu. Rin ayant les blanches, elle ne se lancerait dans la partie qu'au second tour. La crainte l'avait quitté à présent, remplacé cette fois par de l'appréhension : comment gagner ? Elle n'avait jamais eu les moyens de se payer un jeu de go avec sa famille. Si elle connaissait les règles, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu la chance d'observer des clients y jouer lors de certaines soirées. Elle même devait être aussi novice que Sesshomaru, si ce n'est plus ! Le yôkai, lui, avait au moins le mérite d'être seigneur des provinces de l'Ouest. La stratégie était son domaine.  
Mais elle... elle n'était qu'une courtisane. Elle n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre, mais les affaires de guerre n'avaient jamais relevé de son expertise. C'était comme voler sa boule de cristal à une voyante pour demander au poissonnier du coin de prédire l'avenir.

Ses peurs se révélèrent fondées à partir du huitième tour : jusqu'à là tout se déroulait bien, les joueurs installant progressivement leurs pierres sur le goban. Chaque pierres de même couleur placées l'une à côté de l'autre formaient ce que l'on appelait une « chaîne » et c'était ce qui permettait ensuite d'encercler le jeu du camp adverse. Rin avait avancé ses shiros autour de la première pierre du bandit, espérant ainsi l'entourer. Le brigand, lui, avait adopté une autre tactique : il disséminait des kuros un peu partout sur l'échiquier, pour mieux former des chaînes ensuite. Si bien que lorsque qu'une de ses pierres se fit attraper, Rin ne vit pas le coup venir.

**« Prisonnière,** lâcha le brigand de sa voix aiguisée.

La courtisane le regarda froidement, avant de se tourner vers le shogun. Celui-ci agita la main d'un air déçu :

**\- Non, non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Je ne veux pas faire ma révélation dès le début du jeu ! Je me tais pour cette fois. Poursuivez !**

Rin jeta un coup d'oeil à Sesshomaru. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir pour lui donner des conseils, ou la prévenir des manœuvres de son adversaire. Les parties de go se faisaient toujours dans un grand silence, personne ne pipant mot afin de ne pas perturber la réflexion des joueurs. Aussi la jeune femme trouva t-elle le yôkai avec son expression habituelle, même si sa position manifestait une certaine raideur.  
Rin souffla un grand coup : il fallait se ressaisir !

Ne se laissant pas déconcerter par l'air narquois de son adversaire, elle continua à poser ses shiros telle qu'elle l'avait fait dès le départ. Le bandit leva les yeux au ciel avant d'amener ses pierres à son tour. Il posa un kuro à la gauche de l'échiquier. Rin sentit alors son cœur battre plus vite : il voulait retenter la même technique !  
Il était tellement persuadé de sa stupidité, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa chaîne à elle était presque terminée. Se fiant à son premier échec, il avait l'intention de réitérer son coup de bluff.

Parfait. Qu'il fasse donc.  
Triomphalement, Rin posa sa dernière pierre :

**\- Prisonnier,** lui jeta t-elle froidement.

Le bandit se figea. Le shogun également : trop occupé à essayer de deviner par où le brigand aller frapper, il n'avait pas fait attention au jeu de Rin.  
Les shiros formaient un large rectangle recouvrant un bon quart du goban. Et en leur centre, trois pierres noires.  
Trois prisonniers d'un coup.

Sesshomaru se redressa, un rictus aux lèvres :

**\- Ta mansuétude ne t'apporte finalement pas autant d'avantages que tu ne l'avais prévus, faux seigneur... **fit-il ironiquement. **Il est temps pour toi de répondre à mes questions...**

**\- Ta question,** corrigea le Maître. **Trois pierres ont été prises, mais cela ne compte que pour un coup.**

**\- « A chaque pierre prisonnière, le camp vainqueur aura le droit de poser une question ». Me faut-il te rappeler tes propres règles ? **Rétorqua le yôkai. Sa voix était aussi calme que d'ordinaire, mais Rin frissonna en entendant la mise en garde.

Le shogun pinça les lèvres, furieux. Cependant, il ne riposta pas.  
Sesshomaru attaqua donc :

**\- Ce que tu gardes dans tes prisons... **

Rin tressauta, retenant involontairement sa respiration. Enfin, ils allaient savoir...

**-... C'est un Jashin pas encore arrivé à terme, pas vrai ?** Termina le démon.

Le Maître darda ses yeux vides et froids sur le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest. Visiblement, la tournure de la situation ne le ravissait pas.  
Néanmoins, il répondit :  
**  
\- Deux questions en une seule, comme c'est malin ami yôkai... Je m'étais attendu à ce que tu devines pour le Jashin. Mais là, tu m'impressionnes.**

**\- Cela veut donc dire oui, **poursuivit Sesshomaru, son sourire en coin s'élargissant.

Rin avait presque l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière, au temps où elle suivait le démon partout. Cette expression, c'était celle qu'avait Sesshomaru-sama lorsqu'il était sûr d'une victoire. Ce qui revenait à dire presque tout le temps. Jaken-sama disait souvent que lorsque le yôkai souriait, alors c'était que de sombres choses ne tarderaient pas à arriver.  
Et il avait sans aucun doute raison. La jeune femme ignorait ce qu'était au juste un Jashin... mais rien que le nom suffisait à lui donner la chair de poule.

**\- Par conséquent, j'en déduis que tu n'as sur lui qu'un contrôle limité... **continua Sesshomaru. **Quand sera t-il indépendant ? **

**\- Quand le moment sera venu,** répliqua le shogun en retrouvant son sourire. **Je t'ai dit que je te donnerai une réponse sincère, seigneur des terres de l'Ouest. Je n'ai jamais spécifié qu'elle devait être claire. La dernière ?**

Les yeux du yôkai se durcirent, tandis qu'il observait le shogun ricaner. Ce petit jeu, malgré la manche gagnante de Rin, n'apporterait rien du tout. Le faux seigneur ne donnerait que les indications qui l'arrangeait, sans qu'il ne sois avancé outre mesure. Au moins aurait-il eu confirmation de ce qui se cachait dans les souterrains. Ce qui laissait déjà présager de nombreuses difficultés à venir...

La voix de Sesshomaru n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'il répondit. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de l'élever pour que chacun entende ses paroles :

**\- Et lorsque la créature sera libre,** lança t-il avec un calme presque effrayant, **penses-tu qu'elle appréciera que je lui livre ta tête comme cadeau de bienvenue ? **

Le rire du Maître cessa aussitôt, pour être remplacé par cet affreux rictus que Rin lui avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. La tête légèrement rejetée en arrière et les yeux exorbités, il se tourna vers le yôkai. Rin senti un frisson d'effroi la traverser : cet homme était fou, complètement fou.

**\- Tout dépend si j'ai le temps de lui offrir la tienne auparavant,** rétorqua t-il avec une voix aiguë qui ressemblait presque à un hurlement.

**\- Menace moi tant que tu le peux,** répondit Sesshomaru toujours aussi froidement, **mais bientôt ton grand pouvoir ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.**

**\- Oh, tu parles de souvenirs ? **S'exclama le shogun avant de lâcher un rire hystérique. **Parfait, parlons souvenirs !**

Puis, il se tourna vivement vers le bandit :

**\- Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu pour jouer ? Espèce d'idiot ! **Brailla t-il.

Il paraissait sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. La courtisane ne se sentait pas rassurée. Le shogun était déjà imprévisible lorsqu'il avait une parfaite maîtrise de sa personne, alors qu'arriverait-il si la glace se brisait ?  
Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à être angoissée. Le brigand sursauta violemment suite à l'invective du Maître, et il se mit aussitôt à avancer ses pierres.

Rin et lui jouèrent pendant quelques minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Le shogun leur tournait autour, et soudain il perdit patience. S'avançant brusquement, il attrapa le kuro que le bandit avait dans les mains et le plaça sur l'échiquier.

Prisonnière. Rin s'apprêta à protester : c'était de la triche !  
Mais le Maître était dans un tel état de frénésie qu'il ne semblait pas se soucier de ce détail :

**\- Bien,** fit-il avec délectation. **Seigneur des terres de l'Ouest, par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?**

Sesshomaru ne releva pas, observant le shogun d'un air glacial. Ses pupilles étaient devenues encore plus rouges.

**\- Comprend moi, je ne peux annoncer la chose de but en blanc... Sans compter qu'il y a de fortes chances que ta chère et tendre ici présente ne te vois plus jamais de la même manière après ce que je vais révéler...**

Il se pencha vers Rin, et attrapa entre ses doigts une de ses longues mèches :  
**  
\- Pauvre petite... Tu as tellement souffert... N'est-ce-pas ironique ? Que celui à qui tu crois tout devoir...**

Il se rapprocha encore :

**\- … Est en fait celui qui t'as tout enlevé ?**

**\- Que dites-vous ?** Souffla Rin.

Le sourire du Maître s'élargit, passant du yôkai à la jeune femme. Sesshomaru s'était figé, paraissant aussi surpris que la courtisane.

**\- Ah, tu ne t'en souviens pas, **susurra le shogun. **Il faut dire, qu'est-ce qu'un humain pour toi, ami yôkai ? Tu as dû en voir des milliers. A tes yeux, ils doivent être aussi insignifiants que des mouches. Ils gravitent autour de toi et puis, paf, un jour... ils meurent. A quoi cela servirait de retenir leurs visages hein ? **

Le shogun se releva. Pointant le doigt vers le bandit, étrangement silencieux depuis quelques temps, il déclara :

**\- Cet homme qui a causé tant de mal à notre douce Saika... Tu l'as déjà rencontré seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest ! Vos chemins se sont déjà croisés !**

Le cœur de Rin rata un battement.  
… Quoi ?

Non, ça n'avait aucun sens. Sesshomaru-sama et ce... monstre se seraient déjà vus ? Pourtant, le yôkai n'avait pas l'air de le connaître... Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Pourquoi le shogun prenait-il tant de plaisir à révéler cette information ?

Le brigand repris la parole, se tournant vers Sesshomaru qui l'observait avec impassibilité :

**\- Il dit vrai, nous nous sommes autrefois rencontrés. Mais notre altercation n'a duré que quelques secondes. Pour être exact, mes hommes et moi même étions tombés sur vous par hasard alors que nous cheminions dans la forêt. Nous avions crus notre dernière heure venue. Mais vous nous avez laissé la vie sauve.**

**\- Une chance qui ne se répétera pas,** répliqua Sesshomaru.

Le shogun éclata de rire :

**\- Tu ne peux le tuer. Pas tant que le Jashin est de mon côté. Tu te demandes quel est le rapport avec Rin dans tout ça hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens absolument à ce qu'elle entende cette histoire ? **

Désignant le plateau, il hurla :

**\- Continuez de jouer, et vous le saurez !**

Rin regarda les shiros en sa possession, puis l'échiquier. Mais le trouble envahissait son esprit, ses mains tremblaient. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où poser ses pierres, ni même de ce qu'elle faisait assise là, dans ce salon.  
Sesshomaru-sama ? Le bandit ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Le Maître regarda le sablier :

**\- Trente secondes avant le coup, **lâcha t-il.

Réfléchir, elle devait réfléchir... Ne pas se focaliser sur la sois-disant révélation du shogun... C'était ça son but, la déstabiliser ! Rin ferma les yeux. Le problème, c'est que cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Les quelques paroles du brigand tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, faisant naître en son cœur un mauvais pressentiment.  
Sesshomaru-sama lui avait laissé la vie sauve... Mais pourquoi ? Connaissait-il déjà Rin à ce moment là ? Où bien n'avait-il aucune idée de ce qui se passerait ensuite ? Cette rencontre relevait-elle du pur hasard ?

**\- Temps écoulé,** reprit le shogun. **Votre coup Hime ?**

Mais Rin ne bougea pas. Elle observa les pierres, sans réagir. Elle sentait le regard de Sesshomaru-sama braqué sur elle, mais elle était incapable de lui répondre.  
Elle était incapable de répondre à qui que ce sois.

**\- La courtisane Saika passe son tour, **annonça le shogun avec satisfaction. **A vous, cher ami !**

Le bandit jeta un regard calculateur à la courtisane, presque amusé : il savait quelle réaction elle aurait après les paroles du Maître. La balle était de nouveau dans son camp.

Posant une nouvelle pierre sur le goban, il acheva sa troisième chaîne :

**\- Prisonnière,** souffla t-il d'un ton sans pitié.

Rin ferma les yeux.

**\- Parfait !** S'écria le shogun en battant des mains. **Je vais pouvoir continuer la suite de mon histoire ! Notre ami ici présent a donc croisé le chemin du seigneur des terres de l'Ouest... Que s'est-il dit ce jour là ?**

**\- Il nous a dévisagé. Mes hommes et moi étions lourdement armés, nous avions prévu de piller un petit village sur la côte plus tard dans la soirée. C'était un soir de printemps, la plupart des paysans sont occupés par les récoltes à cette période là. C'était le soir...**

**\- … où vous avez assassiné la famille de notre belle Saika,** acheva le shogun. **Oh, on pourrait croire là à une simple farce du destin. Un horrible concours de circonstances. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on serait apte à penser si Sesshomaru ignorait ce qui allait arriver aux villageois...**

**\- « Que faites-vous là ? » nous a t-il demandé. « Nous ne cherchons nullement querelle avec les yôkais », lui as t-on répondu. « Es-tu un démon protecteur du village voisin ? »**

Le bandit darda ses yeux étincelant de joie mauvaise sur Rin. Celle-ci gardait toujours les paupières closes, mais son visage n'était plus que tremblements.

_« Qu'il se taise. Faites qu'il se taise ! »_ pensa t-elle de toutes ses forces.

**\- Il nous a jeté un regard dédaigneux, **poursuivit le brigand, **et nous a dit quelque chose comme quoi la vie humaine était à ses yeux aussi éphémère que la terre sur laquelle il marchait. C'était une chose ridicule, sans grande importance. Alors, sentant que nous n'avions pas affaire à quelqu'un d'opposé à nos projets, nous avons dit : « Nous venons faire un raid sur ce village. Piller les maisons, tuer les femmes et les enfants. Nous n'hésiterons pas à nous battre contre toi si tu tentes de nous en empêcher. ».**

Le brigand reprit sa respiration. Puis, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Visiblement, il arrivait à sa partie préférée.

**\- « Que je vous en empêche ? » nous a t-il lancé. « Mais bien au contraire...**

**\- Stop... **murmura Rin, si doucement que personne ne dû l'entendre. **S'il vous plaît, cessez ça...**

**\- « ...massacrez les donc. »,** acheva le bandit. **Il nous a laissé continuer notre chemin...**

**\- Menant directement à cette nuit fatidique, **reprit le shogun avec dramatisme. Il baissa la tête vers Rin avec une expression compatissante, mais ses yeux jubilaient. **Quel choc... de se dire que si le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest s'était senti un peu plus concerné par les humains l'entourant... ta famille serait toujours en vie. **

Rin ne répondit pas. N'écoutait pas. Serrant les poings, elle se pencha vers le sol, luttant contre les larmes.  
Ce n'était que des mensonges. Des horribles et immondes mensonges. Le shogun voulait la blesser, il ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ne pouvait être concevable...

_« Et si c'est la vérité,_ chuchota une petite voix à son oreille, _que dois-tu faire ? »_

C'était peut être ça qui la faisait tellement souffrir. Imaginer que cette situation puisse être vraie était déjà extrêmement douloureux. Mais trouver comment réagir ensuite...C'était certainement le point qui l'effrayait le plus.  
Si elle haïssait le yôkai, elle jouerait le jeu du shogun. Mais cela voulait-il dire pour autant qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner ? Le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux ? Apprendre cela alors que la nuit d'avant ils avaient été au plus proche...

Le pouvait-elle ? Pouvait-elle réellement détester Sesshomaru-sam... Sesshomaru ?

Pendant ce temps, le shogun poursuivait sa litanie :

**\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas pour toi le même mépris qu'il a accordé aux gens du village ? Après tout, tu aurais très bien pus mourir ce soir là, toi aussi... Et alors, il ne t'aurait jamais rencontré. Jamais il n'aurait mis une faiblarde humaine sous sa protection. D'autres familles, d'autres enfants, auraient pus se retrouver anéantis par sa faute. Par son indifférence. Te crois-tu différente de ta mère, Hime ? De ton père ou de ton frère ? Non. S'il t'as gardé auprès de lui, c'est uniquement parce qu'il devait en tirer un quelconque bénéfice. Et même maintenant, ta présence ne lui est pas indispensable. Demande le lui ! Regarde le dans les yeux, et demande lui s'il regrette le sort de ta famille ! Demande lui si le sang de ta mère ne coule pas autant sur ses mains que sur celles de la troupe de bandits ! Demande lui si... »**

Rin ne voulut pas savoir ce qu'elle devait lui demander. Elle en avez assez. Se relevant d'un bond, elle rejeta le shogun avec force et se précipita vers la porte du salon. Les samouraïs sortirent de leur cachette pour l'arrêter, mais elle échappa à leur prise, frappa au visage celui qui essayait de la retenir, et sorti en titubant dans le couloir.  
Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, et n'en avait cure. Elle voulait sortir de là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle franchit le couloir, bifurquant à différentes allées. Elle ignorait où elle allait, mais elle savait que ses pieds trouveraient le chemin. Elle courrait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. On la suivait ? Peu importe. Là, tout de suite, elle serait prête à mordre celui qui oserait se mettre sur son chemin.

Le terrain se fit plus mou sous ses pas, son visage rencontra un souffle violent de vent mêlé de pluie. Elle leva les yeux : le jardin extérieur. C'était un grand parc, rempli de saules, qui menait directement à la cité après plusieurs hectares.  
Parfait. La forêt, c'était toujours là où elle se réfugiait pour courir quand elle vivait encore au village.

Abandonnant ses chaussures trop encombrantes, Rin poursuivit son chemin. La pluie tomba, drue et froide, sur ses joues. Le vent faisait voleter son kimono autour d'elle.  
Il tombait une véritable averse, et elle crut même entendre le lointain grondement d'un orage.

Qu'il tonne. Qu'il balaye tout. Elle voulait tout chasser de son esprit.

Elle poursuivit sa course chaotique à travers les arbres, les branches déchirant ses vêtements et griffant sa figure. Des pierres s'enfonçaient dans la plante fragile de ses pieds, le vent paraissait sur le point de l'emporter à tout moment, mais elle continuait. Elle avançait, espérant ainsi mettre le plus de distance possible entre le shogun et sa personne.  
Soudain, elle entendit des pas derrière elle, légers. Une silhouette se mouvait sans mal parmi les saules, malgré la tempête.

Sesshomaru-sama, c'était sûr. Rin ralentit un instant, incertaine, puis se remis à courir. Non, elle ne voulait pas être rattrapé. Assimiler toute la vérité était déjà insupportable, elle ne voulait pas en plus de cela qu'il voit à quel point elle était pitoyable. A quel point elle était aussi pathétique que tout ces humains qu'il méprisait.

**« Rin. »** entendit-elle à quelques mètres.

Il l'avait appelé, de son inflexion habituelle. Mais Rin ne s'arrêta pas. L'averse aurait au moins l'avantage de troubler l'odorat du yôkai, et si elle se montrait assez rapide, peut être arriverait-elle à lui échapper.

C'était sans compter la nyctalopie du démon. Même si la violente bourrasque brouillait son flair en lui envoyant une centaine d'informations sensorielles à la fois, il parvenait à discerner les contours de la jeune fille devant lui.  
Il pressa le pas. Agile et vif, il eut tôt fait de la rejoindre et de l'immobiliser, la saisissant par le bras.

**« Arrête toi maintenant, Rin, **ordonna t-il.

**\- Non ! **S'écria t-elle en se débattant. **Je ne veux pas ! Lâchez-moi !**

Elle se dégagea et recula. Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux noirs tout autour de son visage. Lorsqu'elle regarda Sesshomaru en face, le yôkai aperçut la vallée de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**\- Je ne veux pas vous voir, **hurla t-elle. **Laissez-moi tranquille !**

Sesshomaru ne réagit pas. Il ne parut pas blessé par les paroles de la jeune femme, à peine s'il semblait se sentir concerné. Le désespoir dans la poitrine de Rin s'accentua. Qu'il dise quelque chose ! Qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il l'attaque, qu'il se moque d'elle, n'importe quoi !  
Mais il se contenta de l'observer, impénétrable. Puis, il lui attrapa fermement le poignet, plus durement que d'habitude.

**\- Tu ne me verras pas, si c'est cela que tu veux, **reprit-il avec sévérité. **Mais avant ça, tu vas retourner dans tes appartements.**

L'orage se mit à gronder, comme pour approuver ses paroles. Cependant, Rin secoua la tête, avant de griffer cette main qui l'immobilisait. Pourquoi n'abandonnait-il pas ? Qu'il la laisse sombrer à la fin !  
Mais Sesshomaru ne relâcha pas sa prise et finalement, vaincue, Rin s'effondra sur lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Là, des sanglots violents lui secouèrent le corps sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Le vent giflait son visage, mais elle demeurait accroché au yôkai, comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Sesshomaru resta silencieux un moment, avant de déclarer :

**\- Si tu désires te venger, tu en as le droit, **lança t-il calmement. **Mais il te faudra acquérir davantage de haine. Et une arme. **

**\- Je ne vous hais pas, **chuchota Rin.

Et c'était vrai. Elle ne détestait pas Sesshomaru-sama, même maintenant. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait fuis. Celle qu'elle maudissait...

**\- C'est moi, **continua t-elle d'une voix tremblante. **C'est moi que je déteste.**

Le yôkai recula, cherchant à voir son visage. Quand Rin bougea le poignet, il desserra sa prise et la laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient toujours pleins de larmes et de dégoût, mais pas envers lui. Envers elle-même.  
**  
\- Moi... **reprit-elle, **je suis si faible ! Incapable de faire quoi que ce sois à chaque fois... Quand ma famille... Quand ils sont morts... Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Et même ce soir alors que j'aurais pus les venger je n'ai pas agis ! Je hurle et je pleure, mais je suis tellement, tellement...**

Elle ramena ses mains à son visage, une grimace de douleur déformant ses lèvres :

**-... tellement misérable ! **

Elle serra les poings, avant de lever la tête à nouveau vers le yôkai, qui la regardait sans l'interrompre :

**\- Je... je ne hais pas Sesshomaru-sama. Vous êtes la seule chose de bien qui me sois arrivé. Vous savez, ce soir là... quand ma mère m'a caché sous le lit... Elle m'a dit : « Surtout ne fait pas de bruit. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher. ». Alors moi... j'ai obéis. Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait, et quand je suis sorti, ils étaient tous morts !**

Elle reprit son souffle, une main sur sa poitrine :

**\- J'ai attendu, longtemps. Sans parler, et en me débrouillant toute seule. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle m'avait demandé ! Elle m'avait dit d'attendre...  
Et puis un jour... Un jour, Sesshomaru-sama est venu me chercher. Et il m'a emmené avec lui. Alors j'ai pus commencer à parler à nouveau, recommencer à vivre... Parce que je l'avais écouté vous comprenez ? J'avais fait ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Comme ça... comme ça, j'avais été une bonne fille... **

Les yeux de Rin se plissèrent, plus durs cette fois, alors qu'elle continuait :

**\- Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse de Sesshomaru-sama... Je vous suivais partout... Et peu importe que vous ayez laissé faire le brigand ce soir-là, ce n'est pas vous qui aviez le couteau entre les mains. Le seul à blâmer, le seul à punir... C'est lui. Et si mon père, mon frère... ou ma mère sont contre ça, si de là où ils sont ils désapprouvent mes sentiments envers vous...**

La voix de Rin s'amplifia. Faisant son choix et prenant une brusque inspiration, elle se mit à hurler :

**\- … Alors moi, je dois me révolter contre eux !**

Ça y est, c'était dit. Se pliant en deux, elle inspira lourdement. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait en un rythme rapide, mais la jeune fille se sentait libérée d'avoir autant crié.  
Peut être bien que vivre aux côtés de Sesshomaru-sama tout en sachant cette vérité pouvait être interprété comme de la lâcheté. Peut être bien que c'était la solution de facilité. Mais elle avait laissé son passé derrière elle à ses huit ans, dès qu'elle avait commencé à le suivre. Haïr n'avait jamais été dans sa nature, et détester le yôkai ne ramènerait pas ses parents. L'homme du nom de Naraku que Sesshomaru-sama avait combattu avait passé sa vie à méditer sa revanche, à nourrir sa rancoeur envers Inu-Yasha-sama. En quoi cela l'avait-il rendu plus heureux ?

L'ombre de sa famille hanterait toujours ses pas. A jamais, Rin se souviendrait de cette funeste nuit. Ses remords et son dégoût envers sa faiblesse continueraient d'exister, mais pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que pardonner à Sesshomaru-sama était l'acte le moins lâche qu'elle n'ait jamais commis. Elle connaissait cette part de lui, sombre, qui méprisait les mortels et aimait tuer. Elle savait que pour le yôkai, ce désir viscéral était presque un besoin, une nécessité. Combattre et vaincre étaient des pulsions intrinsèques au démon, et elle en avait conscience.  
Et si Sesshomaru-sama était capable de l'accepter après ce soir, s'il continuait à vouloir d'elle à ses côtés, alors elle aussi devait l'aimer dans son intégralité.

Car l'amour, pour elle, c'était ça. Apprendre à vivre avec toutes les facettes de l'autre, même celles qui faisaient souffrir.

Elle se tenait encore le ventre, hors d'haleine, quand deux mains la forcèrent soudain à se redresser. Relevant la tête surprise, Rin n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Sesshomaru-sama la plaquait contre lui, une main dans son dos et l'autre à l'arrière de son crâne, et l'embrassait presque furieusement.  
La jeune femme s'accrocha à lui, assez décontenancée, et le yôkai s'avança de quelques pas de sorte à l'accoler contre un arbre tout proche. Il n'avait cessé de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes durant ce temps là et, une fois qu'il pus de nouveau avoir les mains libres, il caressa son corps avec impatience. Rin entendait des grondements sourds sortir de sa gorge, et ses griffes achevaient de déchirer les parcelles de son kimono que les branches n'avaient pas enlevés.  
D'une main ferme, il remonta d'un coup les jambes de la courtisane de part et d'autre de son corps. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure violemment, la faisant gémir, avant de lécher le sang qui s'égouttait sur son menton. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur son cou et dénuda ses épaules, avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

Rin ne bougea pas, une main sur le bras du yôkai, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle avait collé sa tête au tronc, les yeux à demi-fermé.  
Mais les minutes passèrent, et Sesshomaru demeurait toujours immobile. Rin entrouvrit les paupières et se figea.

Sesshomaru-sama avaient les pupilles rouge sang, et les dents aiguisées. Ses griffes sur son corps étaient recourbés, et au moindre faux mouvement il pourrait la cisailler en deux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Rin se rendit compte du contrôle que Sesshomaru-sama exerçait depuis leur arrivée dans le salon du shogun. Ses instincts avaient menacés plus d'une fois de reprendre le dessus, lui dictant de réduire en charpie celui qui osait se moquer de lui ainsi, et pourtant, il s'était tout de même suffisamment maîtrisé pour la retrouver dans cette tempête. Il n'avait pas laissé sa véritable nature prendre les commandes tandis qu'elle le griffait et cherchait à s'échapper, et même maintenant il luttait pour ne pas la blesser.  
Rin sentait la tension se dégager de ces muscles qui pourrait la broyer en une fraction de secondes.

Sesshomaru-sama croisa son regard, et ferma les yeux. Elle le vit s'exhorter à reprendre son calme, et instinctivement, la jeune fille serra ses bras autour de lui. Elle le sentit se tendre, craignant sûrement que ce soudain rapprochement ne brise définitivement ses limites, mais curieusement ce fut l'inverse qui se déroula. Le visage pressé contre elle, il discerna le « bam-bam » régulier de ses battements de cœur, et se fia à cette pulsation pour reprendre son souffle.

Rin passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende reprendre la parole :

**« C'est bon maintenant, Rin, **dit-il avec sa neutralité habituelle.

Elle le lâcha, tandis qu'il s'éloignait et la reposait doucement au sol. Un peu gênée, elle s'empressa de revêtir les quelques lambeaux d'habits qui lui restait.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au yôkai : lui en voulait-il pour tout ce qu'elle avait dit ? Était-il encore en colère ?  
Mais si Sesshomaru-sama était furieux, cela ne semblait pas être contre elle. En fait, ses iris étaient encore un peu rouges alors qu'il se penchait vers elle et la forçait à lever le menton :

**\- Si tu ne peux le faire, demande moi de le tuer. » **Somma t-il.

La phrase avait été formulée comme une offre, mais Rin sentait bien que l'envie de tuer chez le yôkai était au plus haut. Il voulait verser le sang. Et pas n'importe lequel. La courtisane comprit immédiatement de qui il voulait parler.

Le bandit.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux de Sesshomaru-sama, elle hocha la tête.

**Fin du chapitre **

**Et voici ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé cette fin trop " bateau ", mais pour moi Rin ne pouvait que pardonner à Sesshomaru. Je tenais vraiment à faire comprendre l'importance de son arrivée dans la vie de Rin, le fait que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé de sa situation après la mort de ses parents... Mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord je suis ouverte aux avis extérieurs ^^  
Je suis aussi très curieuse de connaître votre réaction lorsque vous avez lu la rencontre de Sesshomaru et du bandit ! Etiez-vous surpris ? J'ai voulu donner une ambiance stressante à toute la première partie du chapitre, mais j'ignore si j'y suis parvenu !**

**A très bientôt pour la suite j'espère ! La prochaine fois, on est plus centré sur Sesshomaru ! Prenez soin de vous d'ici là !**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	14. Chapitre 12: Pas de plus grande cause

**Bonsoiiiir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée de poster plus tardivement que d'habitude ( d'ordinaire mes chapitres sont publiés le matin ) mais... Je viens de terminer ce chapitre à l'instant ! Et sachant qu'une semaine est déjà passée, j'ai voulu tenir mes délais et vous le livrer au plus vite ! Ce ne sera probablement pas le cas du chapitre 13 malheureusement, car il n'est absolument pas commencé... Mais je ferai au mieux pour vous le fournir rapidement ! Sachez que l'on approche de la fin mes chers amis :) Je pense qu'il y aura entre 15 et 16 chapitres, épilogue compris.**

**Merci à Lulu-folle pour sa review ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes !**

**ATTENTION ! Violence physique dans ce chapitre ! Il est loin d'être joyeux, je me suis livrée ici à une interprétation de Sesshomaru beaucoup plus sombre que je ne l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, en vous rappelant que malgré la présence de Rin il est loin d'être un saint. C'est un démon, et n'est-ce pas cette nature à la fois inquiétante et impitoyable qui nous font aimer ce personnage ? En tout cas, j'ai rappelé cet aspect de lui, et sans être " horrible ", vous êtes désormais prévenus que le contenu peut choquer les plus sensibles d'entre nous.**  
**ATTENTION, LE RETOUR ! Sexe dans ce chapitre ! Et oui, quitte à faire dans la dentelle... Une scène M, plus hot peut être que celle du chapitre 9. C'est à cause d'elle d'ailleurs que le chapitre a tardé à venir, comme vous le savez peut être je n'aime pas écrire des lemons purement pour la fesse, j'aime aussi qu'il y ait une dose de sentiments derrière, en gros que la scène sexuelle sois l'aboutissement des sentiments, une manière de comprendre ceux-ci. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à être satisfaite de mes écrits, j'ai remanié le texte plusieurs fois et même là encore j'appréhende grandement vos réactions. La comparaison chapitre 9/ chapitre 12 ne peut pas vraiment être faite étant donné que le contexte et les sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes, le chapitre 9 était centré sur le ressenti de Rin, quant à ce chapitre-ci... Et bien vous verrez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Conseil de musique : _" Gift of Life"_ de l'album _" Illusion "_ de Two Steps From Hell. J'ai écrit ce chapitre et pleuré dessus avec cette musique. Je vous suggère de la commencer à : " Oui elle appartiendrait à Sesshomaru-sama à toujours et à jamais " ;P .**

**Chapitre 12 :  
Pas de plus grande cause**

**« Sesshomaru-sama ! Vous voilà enfin de retour !**

Jaken-sama sorti en trombe des appartements de la courtisane. Rin s'y était rendu après avoir quitté la forêt, afin d'enfiler une tenue plus décente. Le yôkai l'accompagnait, et il ignora avec superbe le petit démon vert qui courait vers lui, tout comme l'acclamation de stupeur qu'il lâcha à la vue du kimono de Rin :

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Mais n'as-tu pas honte Rin de déambuler ainsi vêtue aux côtés de Sesshomaru-sama ? C'est scandaleux, c'est...**

**\- Jaken,** l'interrompit Sesshomaru, **c'est moi qui ait mis Rin dans cet état. Va lui chercher un habit propre et de quoi se nettoyer.**

**\- Qu-qu -quoiiiiiiiii ?! Sesshomaru-sama jamais je n'aurais soupçonné... Est-ce que Rin... est-ce que vous...**

**\- Jaken-sama, c'était un accident, **rosit Rin.

**\- Jaken, maintenant !** Répéta Sesshomaru d'un ton sans réplique.

La petite créature verte glapit, s'inclina, puis se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre. Rin frissonna en resserrant les débris de vêtements contre son corps, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sesshomaru-sama. Le yôkai inspectait les alentours, attentif :

**\- Jaken devait veiller ta chambre afin de me prévenir si le faux seigneur tentait à nouveau de verser du poison dans tes affaires,** lui dit-il. **Il semblerait qu'il ait choisi un autre type de manœuvre.**

**\- Le bandit et lui ne doivent plus être au petit salon à l'heure qu'il est, **répondit la jeune femme. **Et je doute que le brigand ne s'attarde trop longtemps au palais. Le shogun a dû le faire venir exprès pour cette... occasion. Il repartira sûrement dès l'aube.**

Elle s'interrompit, se rappelant l'aura meurtrière que Sesshomaru-sama avait dégagé dans le jardin. Si le yôkai voulait réellement supprimer l'assassin de sa famille, il devrait le faire ce soir...  
Comme pour confirmer ses propos, Sesshomaru-sama lâcha froidement :

**\- Ainsi donc, il ne passera pas la nuit. **

Les iris de Sesshomaru étaient redevenus ambrés alors qu'ils avaient regagné l'intérieur du palais, mais Rin demeurait inquiète. Elle sentait qu'il se contrôlait, et avait peur de ce que cela impliquait. Elle ne craignait pas l'apparition de sa véritable nature, mais plutôt que cette maîtrise excessive le rende aussi déchaîné qu'Inu-Yasha-sama lorsqu'il sombrait à ses penchants yôkais.  
Exactement comme le soir où il l'avait griffé.

**\- Sesshomaru-sama... **demanda t-elle, hésitante.** Lorsque vous irez tuer le bandit... Pourrais-je vous accompagner ?**

Le démon tourna la tête vers elle, presque surpris :

**\- Tu souhaites assister à sa mort ?** La questionna t-il.

Ses pupilles dorées se firent plus dures lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet de la courtisane, et il en devînt presque effrayant :

**\- Je ne lui accorderai pas un trépas doux, Rin,** continua t-il. **Si je vais le tuer... c'est parce que j'en ai les moyens. Je ne me limiterai pas sous prétexte que mon adversaire est un faible humain. Il m'a insulté, il en payera le prix.**

**\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai peur, Sesshomaru-sama, **murmura la jeune femme. **Je veux être là au cas... au cas où les choses dégénèrent. **

**\- J'ai un parfait contrôle de moi-même,** siffla dangereusement le yôkai. Ses poings s'étaient serrés et Rin sentait la colère transparaître dans sa voix. **Je n'ai nullement besoin de ta protection. Tu seras plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Je massacrerai cette vermine si cela me plaît, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu assistes à ce spectacle pour autant.**

**\- Alors laissez-moi au moins attendre dans la pièce d'à côté avec Jaken-sama,** insista Rin. **Je ne regarderai pas. Mais je vous en prie, permettez-moi de venir avec vous.**

Les yeux de Sesshomaru-sama se posèrent sur elle, sévères. Au même instant, Jaken revînt de la chambre avec un kimono et des serviettes propres.  
Rin ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu en répondant ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait rester seule dans sa chambre en sachant Sesshomaru-sama en train de tuer en son nom. Elle ne souhaitait pas que le bandit sois épargné. Mais elle voulait être aux côtés du démon si jamais il...

Elle avait accepté sa part démoniaque quelques heures plus tôt. Maintenant, elle voulait la voir. C'était l'unique manière pour elle de l'appréhender complètement.

Voyant qu'elle le défiait toujours du regard, Sesshomaru reprit la parole :

**\- Puisque tu refuses d'être obéissante, fait comme il te plaira,** conclut-il froidement. **Mais si ce que tu vois t'effraies, tu en assumeras seule les conséquences. »**

Rin hocha la tête avec détermination avant de s'incliner. Peu importe ce à quoi elle assisterai, elle saurait y faire face.  
Elle prit ensuite les vêtements que lui tendait Jaken-sama, et alla se nettoyer dans sa chambre. Les deux yôkais l'attendaient dans le couloir alors qu'elle se débarrassait de la boue, lavait ses blessures et séchait ses cheveux. Puis elle jeta les guenilles qu'elle portait pour revêtir un autre kimono, noir avec des motifs de feuilles d'arbre tout simple.  
Elle s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Étais-ce encore dû au choc des révélations du shogun ou serais-ce autre chose ? Appréhendait-elle ce qu'elle allait voir malgré ses fières paroles ?

Ou au contraire, comme le chuchotait une petite voix sombre aux tréfonds de son esprit, éprouvait-elle de la curiosité ? De la hâte à connaître cette facette de Sesshomaru-sama qui lui avait continuellement inspiré de la crainte autant que de la fascination ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ces questions n'avaient aucun sens.  
Terminant de se préparer, elle rejoignit Sesshomaru et Jaken dans le couloir. Le démon commença à s'avancer vers les appartements privés du shogun.

**« Comment savoir si l'homme que vous recherchez est bien là bas, Sesshomaru-sama ?**Demanda Jaken.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard hautain. Ce genre de mépris froid que l'on vous accorde lorsque vous posez une question dont la réponse est plus qu'évidente.

**\- Ah oui, avec votre flair... Je présume... »** Bégaya la pauvre petite créature verte.

Rin et lui s'engagèrent à la suite du yôkai, sans faire de bruits. Ils s'arrêtaient et reprenaient leur route selon les indications de Sesshomaru-sama, veillant toujours à être aussi invisibles que des ombres.  
Plus ils se rapprochaient des quartiers nobles, plus le nombre de samouraïs étant de garde augmentait. Jaken-sama s'était bien proposé de les distraire, mais Sesshomaru ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase. En quelques mouvements, il arrachait la tête de l'un des soldats ou transperçait le corps de l'autre. Ces hommes mourraient avant même de toucher le sol.

L'appréhension de Rin grandissait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si inquiète à l'idée de voir Sesshomaru-sama se livrer entièrement à ses penchants. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà vu tuer, et plus d'une fois. Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il ?  
La réponse à ses questions lui vînt aussi naturellement qu'un souffle de vent : parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait un lien avec une des victimes du yôkai. A l'époque où elle suivait Sesshomaru-sama, celui-ci ne défaisait que des ennemis s'interposant dans ses projets de grandeur, ou qui avait suffisamment de bêtise pour le défier. A partir du moment que le yôkai avait subi du tort, il en éliminait le responsable. Tout combat avait été fait selon une décision de Sesshomaru-sama, et de ce fait Rin n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. La voie que choisissait son seigneur et maître ne concernait que lui seul.  
Mais le bandit était différent des autres victimes du démon. Il n'avait en aucun cas levé l'arme contre lui. Il n'avait pas été idiot au point de le menacer. Il ne l'avait même pas insulté. Tout avait été orchestré par le shogun, le brigand, lui, s'était contenté d'effectuer le travail pour lequel on l'avait embauché.  
En fait, s'il avait blessé une seule personne, c'était Rin. Il avait fait preuve de cruauté à son égard, agis par le biais de tortures internes. Et ce n'était qu'à la suite de cela que Sesshomaru-sama avait eu le désir de le tuer.

Si la jeune femme se sentait aussi inquiète, c'est parce que pour la toute première fois, c'était elle qui avait désigné la victime, et non Sesshomaru-sama. C'était suite à une injure faite à son profit que l'homme serait tué, et non envers le yôkai.  
Elle savait que Sesshomaru ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Pour lui, avoir l'audace de se servir de Rin pour l'atteindre était déjà une insulte à sa personne. S'attaquer à la courtisane, c'était s'attaquer à un compagnon de route du démon, et par conséquent s'attaquer au démon lui-même. Quand un membre de la meute est touché, tout les loups réagissent de concert.

Le corps du dernier samouraï s'écroula sans un bruit. Jaken et Rin observèrent pendant quelques instants Sesshomaru monter les escaliers en bois de saule, avant de le rejoindre.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte au sommet des marches. Imposante, elle semblait gouverner l'ensemble de la salle.

Sesshomaru-sama en tourna la poignée.

**« Le faux seigneur... est-il à l'intérieur lui aussi ? » **S'enquit Jaken-sama en serrant plus fort son bâton.

Le yôkai répondit à la négative en secouant la tête. Le poids sur les épaules de Rin devînt un peu plus léger et elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, avant de se raidir à nouveau. Sesshomaru-sama ouvrait la porte des appartements du shogun.

Les lourds battants débouchèrent sur un salon encore plus immense que celui qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt dans la soirée. Des tatamis étaient posés au niveau de l'entrée, près de gigantesques tapisseries. Toutes relataient divers combats de la dynastie Ryu, le Dragon, dont le shogun se targuait d'être le descendant.  
Trois shôjis encadraient le salon et semblaient mener à différentes pièces dans lesquelles évoluaient le Maître au quotidien. Rin connaissait cette disposition, qui était comme le plan d'un cube. Il y avait le carré du dessous où ils étaient actuellement, qui servait de pièce d'accueil pour les visiteurs. Celui de gauche, devant sans doute être un bureau pour accueillir les personnalités plus officielles, et celui de droite qui à l'avis de la courtisane était certainement une salle de jeu, où autrement dit un lieu où se déroulait les visites moins formelles. Il y avait le carré du haut, en face du salon d'accueil, qui cette fois dissimulait la chambre du Maître. Enfin, il y avait le carré du bas et celui constituant le dessus du cube, qui représentaient simultanément l'escalier et la grande salle qu'ils venaient de traverser un peu plus tôt.

Ils s'avancèrent. Le salon était vide. Le brigand les avait-il entendu arriver ? Se dissimulait-il ?  
Rin s'aperçut alors que les cloisons coulissantes menant au bureau du shogun n'étaient pas correctement fermées. Une ouverture d'une dizaine de centimètres séparaient les deux parois. Visiblement, quelqu'un était passé là récemment et avait volontairement laissé une trace de sa présence.

Les soupçons de la courtisane se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomaru-sama se diriger sans hésitation vers la pièce de droite. Son flair le renseignait mieux que personne.  
Aux bruits de leurs pas, une voix s'éleva du bureau :

**« Seitashogun, vous voilà revenu des prisons !** S'exclama l'individu. **Nous allons enfin pouvoir discuter de ma prime... »**

Un timbre masculin, aiguisé et grave. La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le bandit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à avertir Sesshomaru-sama, mais celui-ci leva la main. La dureté de son regard la fit aussitôt resserrer les dents. Il y avait une sorte de sauvagerie ténue dans ses prunelles, une froide détermination quant à ce qu'il se préparait à commettre.  
Le yôkai abaissa son bras et se dirigea vers les shojis. Rin avait parfaitement compris la signification de son geste : Sesshomaru-sama ne désirait pas que le bandit sois alerté de son arrivée. Il aurait tout le loisir de comprendre son malheur une fois le démon en face de lui. La courtisane devait désormais rester en retrait avec Jaken-sama, comme elle l'avait promis.

Rin recula, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine. Même le petit démon vert paraissait inquiet : il n'était jamais bon de voir Sesshomaru-sama entrer dans une de ses fameuses colères froides.  
Des bruits précipités leur indiquèrent que le brigand se levait à la hâte, prêt à accueillir celui qu'il identifiait comme le shogun. Se précipitant vers les cloisons coulissantes, il les ouvrit d'un coup, dans une posture respectueuse.

Celle-ci se figea très vite.

Les yeux du bandit s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand les shôjis lui révélèrent le démon. Rin eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son visage où se lisait à présent une épouvante pure, que Sesshomaru-sama rejeta le coude en arrière, la main bien tendue. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses ongles transpercèrent le ventre du brigand, l'éjectant de nouveau dans le bureau.  
Les cloisons coulissantes se refermèrent sur la crinière blanche du yôkai alors qu'un hurlement déchirait l'air.

Le corps de Rin se mit à trembler. Pliant les jambes, elle se laissa glisser le long d'une commode, jusqu'à toucher le sol.  
C'était une mauvaise idée. D'en bas, elle avait une meilleure vue des événements de la pièce de droite, visibles grâce à une légère interstice.

Le brigand était maintenu au sol, sa bouche éjectant une dose impressionnante de sang. Les griffes de Sesshomaru-sama lacéraient toujours son estomac, tandis que son autre main était pointée vers sa gorge. L'homme tremblait par tout les pores de sa peau.

Rin ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle eut le sentiment de revenir des années en arrière, cachée sous ce lit. Elle ne pouvait faire abstraction de ce qu'elle voyait.  
Le bras de Sesshomaru-sama bougea soudain. Il semblait avoir saisit quelque chose à l'intérieur du ventre du bandit et le tordait violemment. Un craquement retentit, suivit d'une plainte terrible.  
Aussi résolue qu'elle était, Rin tourna la tête, le regard fixé sur Jaken-sama. La petite créature verte serrait son bâton de toutes ses forces.

**« Que sais-tu du Jashin ?** Demanda froidement Sesshomaru-sama.

La courtisane entendit un vague gargouillement avant que le bandit ne réponde, d'une voix suppliante :

**\- Rien... Presque rien, mon seigneur !** Implora t-il. **Pitié, je ne voulais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Ne me tuez pas ! C'est lui... C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il avait un travail pour moi !**

**\- Un travail que tu as effectué avec beaucoup de zèle, pour un mercenaire, **répliqua le yôkai. Ses paroles n'étaient qu'un murmure, mais chaque mot était compris aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été hurlé. La froide indifférence qui s'en dégageait provoquait des frissons incontrôlables le long du corps de Rin.** Dit moi ce que le faux seigneur t'as appris, et j'abrégerais ton supplice. **

Un bruit étrange s'échappa alors de la pièce, comme des hoquets hachés. Il fallut un petit moment à la courtisane pour comprendre que le bandit sanglotait.

**\- Le... Le Jashin du shogun,** reprit-il misérablement, **n'est pas encore arrivé à maturité. Il... il ne dispose pas de sa véritable puissance. Actuellement, il est dans l'obligation de se rattacher à une âme humaine pour survivre.**

**\- Une âme humaine ? **Questionna Sesshomaru-sama.

**\- Oui... Les prisonniers... Ceux que l'on emmenait au sous-sol et qui ne revenaient jamais... Le Jashin prenait possession de l'un d'eux et dévorait les autres. C'est comme ça qu'il accroît son pouvoir... Il le puise dans différents corps d'emprunt. Puis, lorsque l'enveloppe dans laquelle il habite n'a plus rien à lui offrir, il en abandonne les restes, jusqu'à ce que le shogun lui apporte de nouvelles victimes... Il... Il m'a montré ses souterrains. Ce qu'il advient des détenus possédés après que le Jashin les ait quitté... C'est de la charpie... C'est horrible, horrible...**

Un claquement sec parvînt aux oreilles de Rin, comme une lame retirée de son fourreau. Un bruit de déchirure retentit alors que le bandit poussait un nouveau cri, plus strident que les précédents.  
La courtisane se boucha les oreilles, les yeux fixés sur le bas des shojis. Elle discernait la lumière tremblotante d'une bougie derrière les paravents de soie. Ainsi qu'autre chose, une forme ténue qui s'avançait progressivement vers le salon où elle était agenouillée. Une sorte de... serpent noir qui se répandait et s'élargissait. Bientôt, il glisserait au dehors du bureau.  
Rin comprit alors. Ce n'était pas un serpent noir... C'était une gigantesque flaque de sang.

La nausée l'envahit alors que Sesshomaru-sama reprenait la parole :

**\- Tu ne me dit pas tout, **lança t-il durement. **Les Jashins sont des esprits destructeurs et indomptables. Ils haïssent les humains et aspirent à leur annihilation. Pourquoi celui-ci servirait-il le faux seigneur ?**

Il y eut un court silence. Bientôt suivit par une nouvelle série de lamentations. La voix du bandit était de plus en plus faible, mais ses cris, eux, vibraient d'une intensité presque désespérée.

**\- Il... Il y est forcé !** Hurla t-il de manière inhumaine. Sa voix autrefois si grave et affûtée n'était plus à présent qu'un couinement aiguë.** Les Jashins sont en voie d'extinction... Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour vaincre la race humaine... Le plus souvent, ils sont tués avant que leur pouvoir ne puisse arriver à terme. Celui-là... C'est le shogun qui l'a trouvé. Il s'est allié à lui. Il lui a promis sa livre de chair s'il coopérait. Le Maître le maintient en vie et lui assure protection et force... En échange de quoi, une fois qu'il sera suffisamment puissant... Une fois qu'il pourra prendre possession d'un hôte sans le détruire physiquement et moralement... Il s'emparera du shogun et partagera son pouvoir. Alors, à eux deux, ils pourront régner sur l'ensemble du monde... Les terres de l'Est, de l'Ouest... Les humains et les yôkais... Tout ça, ce ne seront plus que des bagatelles une fois leurs deux âmes liées...**

Une toux grasse l'interrompit, accompagné d'une suite de mots incompréhensibles. Reprenant sa respiration, le brigand poursuivit :

**\- Le Jashin est déjà assez puissant pour protéger le shogun des attaques extérieurs alors qu'il n'est pas encore en pleine possession de ses moyens... Les kekkais qui empêchent les yôkais de quitter la cité, les coups sans conséquences sur le Maître... C'est son œuvre... Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils fusionnent désormais... Quelques jours tout au plus...**

**\- Quel est le moyen pour l'anéantir ?** Demanda à nouveau Sesshomaru, toujours aussi glacial.

**\- Le Jashin craint... Il craint les pouvoirs des prêtresses... C'est une des rares choses capable de l'arrêter... Mais le shogun les a presque toutes faites exterminer... Et même s'il reste une miko en vie, il n'est possible d'exterminer l'esprit que sous sa forme pure... S'il est à l'intérieur d'un corps humain, le sort ne marche pas...**

Le souffle de Rin se fit presque aussi court que celui du bandit alors que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans sa tête.  
Kagome ! Cette nuit là au village ! Les samouraïs étaient à la recherche de Kagome... D'une réincarnation de prêtresse en mesure de leur causer du tort...

**\- Si on élimine l'humain dans lequel s'abrite le Jashin... **continua Sesshomaru-sama.

**-... Il ne meurt pas,** compléta le brigand. **Si l'humain qu'il habite et lui même sont en parfaite symbiose, il n'en sera qu'affaiblit et désorienté. Vous ne ferez que retarder les choses. Il trouvera ensuite un autre point d'attache...**

Sa voix retrouva soudainement ses intonations railleuses et Rin devina qu'il souriait :

**\- Finalement, aussi fort que tu sois, même toi ne pourra rien faire une fois qu'il aura atteint ses pleins pouvoirs... Profite bien de cette nuit... Je serai peut être la dernière personne que tu élimineras de toute ta vie... Nous verrons ensuite... Nous verrons si ta décadence est aussi colossale que le furent tes victoires...**

**\- Ce sera un spectacle que tu ne seras plus en mesure de contempler. »** Trancha froidement le yôkai.

Son élocution était toujours aussi terriblement impassible, mais le concert de grognements qui suivit fit redresser l'échine de Rin. Les meubles sur lesquels elle s'appuyait se mirent à trembler, et une aura assassine la figea sur place. Alors que tout autour d'elle vibrait, chutait, se disloquait, elle demeurait immobile.  
Elle savait ce qui se passait. Le savait comme si elle était à l'intérieur du bureau, aux côtés des deux hommes.  
Sesshomaru-sama se transformait.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait prendre sa véritable forme. Pas à l'intérieur du palais avec les pouvoirs du Jashin actifs. Mais il en était au stade préliminaire, avec les yeux cramoisis et agrandis, les griffes et les canines allongées, la férocité et la force décuplées.  
Jaken-sama tomba près d'elle en poussant une exclamation aiguë. Dans d'autres circonstances, Rin l'aurait aidé à se relever. Elle se serait cramponnée à lui et se serait souciée de sa santé. Mais il semblerait qu'une force extérieure la forçait à se mettre debout et à se diriger vers le bureau. Les secousses qui agitait le mobilier ne paraissait pas l'atteindre alors qu'elle écartait d'un geste résolu les fragiles parois coulissantes.

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça jusqu'aux os.

Le bureau était presque entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité, seulement illuminé par la faible flamme d'une bougie. Rin eut l'impression d'assister à des jeux d'ombre, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, alors que la mèche reflétait des silhouettes fantomatiques sur les murs de soie.  
L'imposant secrétaire qui occupait la pièce avait été renversé et son contenu baignait maintenant dans le sang du bandit. Le liquide poisseux collait à ses chaussettes alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le fond de la pièce.

Le brigand était toujours allongé sur le sol, méconnaissable. Sa figure et son corps n'étaient plus qu'un ensemble écarlate, avec une fissure béante au niveau du ventre. Rin distingua une forme tordue, comme une branche d'arbre à côté de son estomac. C'était un bras. Voilà ce que Sesshomaru-sama avait découpé tout à l'heure.

Le bandit avait tourné la tête vers elle à son entrée, la regardant d'un air suppliant. La jeune fille ne détourna pas les yeux. Il était étrange de se dire qu'il y a une dizaine d'année, la situation avait été inverse. Pourtant elle n'éprouvait aucune satisfaction, aucun sentiment de justice. Elle ne ressentait pas non plus de la révulsion quant à son sort, ou de la pitié. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Cet homme rendait son dernier soupir, c'était tout. Il avait gagné sa vie en en détruisant d'autres, mortelle créature qu'il était. Mais comme tout les être vivants sur Terre, il avait simplement fini par trouver un prédateur plus fort que lui.

Un grondement détourna l'attention de Rin vers le-dit prédateur. Sesshomaru-sama était tourné vers elle, les babines retroussées, toutes dents dehors. Ses feulements dégageaient des ondes d'agressivité pures et ses yeux, aussi écarlates que le sang sur le sol, brillaient dans le noir. Ses pupilles étaient fendues comme celles des chats, donnant l'impression à la jeune fille d'être une souris devant un fauve. Bientôt, il bondirait.

Rin retenait sa respiration. Elle devrait être terrifiée. Elle devrait pleurer, hurler. Avoir une quelconque émotion rationnelle. Mais elle se contentait d'observer la scène sans bouger, s'étonnant elle-même de son calme intérieur.

Le brigand se mit à balbutier alors qu'elle levait le pied pour s'avancer :

**« Aide... Aide moi... Je t'en supplie... »**Souffla t-il.

Un rugissement de Sesshomaru-sama le fit taire. Il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis son arrivée, immobile. Pourtant, quand elle s'approcha à petits pas mesurés, il se courba, les membres pointés vers l'extérieur. Plus que jamais il ressemblait à un félin prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

Elle fit une nouvelle enjambée. Il lâcha un grondement d'avertissement. Le yôkai la reconnaissait, Rin en était sûre. Seulement, il ne voulait pas d'elle, pas ici. La jeune fille se souvînt de ce jour où elle l'avait aperçut pour la première fois dans la forêt. Blessé et féroce, Sesshomaru-sama avait alors eut exactement la même expression. Tout comme aujourd'hui, sa réaction automatique avait été d'agresser quiconque oserait s'approcher de sa personne. Et tout comme aujourd'hui, Rin avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était tout de même avancé.

Elle avait eut peur, elle le reconnaissait. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle était au fait de sa véritable nature, elle ressentait toujours un frisson de crainte. Son instinct de survie savait reconnaître un mammifère plus fort qu'elle lorsqu'il en voyait un, et la mettait en garde. Mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus fort que la peur qui dictait ses gestes et enterrait ses réflexes premiers. Une certitude inébranlable.

Il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, laissant le sang imbiber ses vêtements. Elle n'en avait cure. Ses gestes étaient lents, sereins. Elle agissait comme il y a dix ans, adoptant l'unique attitude logique face à un animal sauvage : la soumission. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

Cela sembla marcher. Les feulements cessèrent alors que Sesshomaru-sama continuait de la détailler. Il paraissait se demander quelle idée elle avait en tête. Le rouge de ses iris faiblit, pour finalement redevenir dorée. Ses canines se rétractèrent, et si sa position était toujours alerte, elle n'était plus offensive.

Désormais, elle était suffisamment près de lui pour pouvoir le toucher. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Tendant la main vers le bandit, elle retira doucement de son étui le couteau qu'il portait à la hanche. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'il comprenait son attention. Il essaya de se débattre, en vain. Ses membres pouvaient à peine bouger.

**« Non... Pitié pas ça... Pitié...**

**\- Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, **chuchota Rin en tournant pour la première fois la tête vers lui. **Tes blessures dépassent toutes connaissances médicales. **

Elle posa la main sur son front, et entreprit de lui essuyer le sang sur son visage. Ses doigts le touchait sans cruauté, presque avec délicatesse. Ce contact, paisible, le fit cesser aussitôt tout mouvements. Sa respiration se calma alors qu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_« Fille au regard hostile »_ qu'on disait. C'est vrai que ces iris avaient quelque chose d'indociles. On s'y perdait, cherchant à percer leur mystère. Mais parmi cet éclat indomptable, il y avait également autre chose. De la bonté. Une vertu éblouissante. Rien ne paraissait plus facile que de s'abandonner dans ces pupilles et de tout oublier. Au loin les regrets et les erreurs, effacées les pertes et les douleurs. Tout les péchés étaient lavés.

**\- J'ignore si mon pardon t'apportera grand chose, **murmura t-elle. **Là où tu vas, ton sort ne dépend pas de moi. Mais si cela peut t'aider, sache que je ne te hais pas.**

Il ne sentit pas la lame traverser sa chair. Juste un mince courant d'air, puis la libération. La souffrance qui inondait son corps l'abandonna, comme l'on se décharge d'un poids. Il se sentait presque serein. Les images et les sons autours de lui devinrent flous. Des derniers mots lui parvinrent, avant que le rideau ne soit tiré :  
**  
\- Puisses-tu reposer en paix. »**

Et c'est dans un soupir qu'il quitta ce monde.

Rin reposa le couteau, la main tremblante. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle fixait le corps du bandit reposant devant elle. Elle ne se sentait pas vengée, ni même choquée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était juste... triste. Terriblement triste.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sesshomaru-sama, le souffle court. Le yôkai n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter alors qu'elle achevait le brigand, s'étant contenté d'observer la scène en silence. Et lorsque la courtisane lui dévoila son visage en pleurs, il la détailla tout aussi intensément.  
Rin chercha une quelconque trace de colère ou de dégoût dans les prunelles du démon, mais elle ne lut rien de tout cela. Pas même il ne paraissait étonné.  
Il la regardait, notant sa respiration lourde, les larmes perlant au bout de ses cils et la couleur ayant désertée ses joues.

Elle n'était qu'une humaine. Si fragile, et sur le point de s'écrouler.  
Pourtant, quand les yeux de Rin croisèrent les siens, il n'y aperçut aucun regret. Juste une ferme détermination, celle d'un esprit aussi solide qu'un roc malgré sa chétive prison.

Les battements du cœur de Rin parurent se figer quand elle vit Sesshomaru-sama prendre son visage à deux mains. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec force et l'embrassèrent comme s'il voulait aspirer son âme à travers sa bouche. Il n'était ni tendre, ni passionné, et la jeune femme se surpris à répondre avec ferveur à son étreinte.  
Ce n'était pas comme leur premier baiser, où s'était mêlé humilité et passion. Elle avait accordé son cœur en même temps que son corps au démon, en signe d'appartenance. Ça avait été une marque d'amour pour celui qu'elle avait choisis.

Cette fois, il n'était plus question de choix. Elle avait besoin de Sesshomaru-sama, de ce contact, et s'en abreuvait. Jamais, elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

Passant ses bras autour de la nuque du yôkai, elle ne s'étonna même pas de se sentir soulevée dans les airs. Les lèvres de Sesshomaru-sama quittèrent les siennes tandis qu'il la portait comme si elle n'était qu'un fétus de paille. Pourtant, leurs yeux eux ne se lâchaient pas.  
Le démon ne se donna même pas la peine de desserrer son étreinte pour ouvrir les shôjis, et dégagea la voie d'un vif coup de pied. Jaken-sama glapit quand la cloison de soie le loupa de peu. Grognant un bref juron, la petite créature verte se releva, prête à accueillir son seigneur. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas disposer à lui accorder la moindre attention et il s'avança sans un mot vers les portes centrales. Il ne parut remarquer sa présence qu'une fois stoppé devant la chambre du shogun.

Le pauvre Jaken était resté bouche-bée face à la scène devant lui, contemplant tour à tour les vêtements couverts de sang de Rin, puis ses bras serrés autour de Sesshomaru-sama. Les deux paraissaient être totalement ignorant de son existence, si bien que le serviteur s'était statufié. Son bâton tomba au sol – même lui n'en revenait pas ! -, brisant l'étrange silence qui s'était installé.

**« Ai-je... Ai-je manqué quelque chose, Sesshomaru-sama ? Est-ce que vous... Est-ce que le bandit... »**

Le yôkai ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter une œillade sévère de là où il était. Alors Jaken se précipita vers les shôjis menant à l'espace privé du shogun avec force excuses et courbettes. Déplaçant les cloisons coulissantes, il s'apprêta à entrer à la suite de son maître quand les paravents se refermèrent violemment sur sa figure, l'envoyant en arrière et l'assommant pour deux bonnes heures.

_« J'aurais vraiment dû écouter ma mère et être batelier... »_ songea t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsque les murs de la chambre furent de nouveau clos, Rin s'autorisa une brève inspiration. Sans regarder les lieux autours d'elle, elle avait conscience de l'endroit auquel ils venaient de pénétrer. Ainsi que de ce qu'ils allaient probablement y faire.

On pourrait penser qu'après la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre, elle aurait adopté un comportement plus prudent. Qu'après les révélations qu'ils avaient appris sur le pouvoir du shogun, ils éviteraient soigneusement de le défier dans ses propres appartements. Mais ni le yôkai ni la courtisane ne craignaient le faux seigneur. Plus maintenant qu'ils savaient que sa force était factice. Le shogun s'était joué d'eux, avait tenté de détruire l'esprit de Rin en y semant le trouble. Rien de mieux pour lui prouver sa défaite que de lui montrer que sa tentative avait eut l'exact effet inverse. Jamais Rin ne s'était senti aussi proche de Sesshomaru-sama.

Pourtant, ils s'étaient déjà unis, songea t-elle avec étonnement alors que le démon détachait d'un geste rapide armure et kimono. Mais c'était alors une faveur que le yôkai lui avait accordé, une acceptation complète de ses sentiments par le biais d'une liaison charnelle. Si elle avait été certaine sur le moment d'avoir une place, ne serais-ce que toute petite, dans la vie de Sesshomaru-sama, elle ignorait tout de ses sentiments à son égard.  
Là, c'était différent. Rin le ressentait alors que le démon écartait les pans de son propre kimono, faisant frissonner les parcelles de peau nue découvertes. Cette fois, leur abandon mènerait à l'harmonie.

Il n'acceptait plus seulement ses sentiments. Désormais, il les exigeait.  
Lorsque l'obi tomba au sol, les yeux de Rin croisèrent ceux de Sesshomaru-sama. Ses iris devenaient écarlates alors qu'il plantait sa griffe entre sa peau pâle et le dernier bout de tissu restant :

**« Rin, **dit-il.

La jeune fille trembla à cet appel, dont l'intonation n'avait pourtant rien d'inchangé. Tout faisait figure d'autorité chez Sesshomaru-sama, et elle l'observait avec presque de la fascination. Il l'attira à lui, rendant l'attache de son kimono encore plus tremblante. Son visage à présent à quelques centimètres du sien, le yôkai lui attrapa le menton :

**\- Sois ma femelle. »** Ordonna t-il.

Rin hocha la tête. Oui, elle appartiendrait à Sesshomaru-sama, pour toujours et à jamais.  
Le démon tira la main en arrière, emportant avec lui la dernière parcelle de vêtement recouvrant le corps de Rin.  
Le sang et l'horreur de cette nuit s'envolèrent en même temps que son kimono, et la paix s'installa en elle alors qu'elle se serrait, nue, dans les bras du yôkai.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur, cherchant à ne faire aucun mouvements brusques pouvant blesser la courtisane. Mais il fut surpris de la force avec laquelle elle lui répondit. Sa bouche l'embrassait avec un accent impérieux, ses mains s'accrochaient à lui, refusant de le lâcher.

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, juste une seconde, avant qu'un grondement sourd ne sorte de la gorge de Sesshomaru. Il enfonça ses griffes dans le dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci gémit à peine quand le sang perla, se serrant encore plus contre le démon.  
Ses grognements se firent de plus en plus animal alors que les mains de la courtisane le parcourait, le mettant au supplice. Il voulait qu'elle s'abandonne, sur le champ, et l'allongea sur le lit. Mais Rin se redressa, entourant son visage de ses paumes.

Les iris de Sesshomaru-sama étaient entièrement rouges à présent. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas peur. Même lorsque le yôkai prit une expression sévère face à son refus de se donner, elle ne recula pas. Cette fois, elle aussi allait l'honorer.

Effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts, elle modifia sa position. Le démon la laissa faire, immobile. La teinte pourpre de ses yeux parût s'adoucir, attentive à la suite des événements.  
Rin passa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Sesshomaru-sama, assise entre ses genoux. Se pressant contre lui, elle commença à bouger, le fixant sans ciller. Elle mouva ses hanches comme le lui avait pris Hatsumi, jusqu'à ce que le yôkai comprenne.

C'était ainsi qu'elle voulait qu'ils s'unissent. Pas l'un sur l'autre, comme un mari et une femme pourraient le faire quotidiennement. Mais ainsi, leur visage et leur corps face-à-face, à la même hauteur. Son ancienne grande-sœur lui avait enseigné de multiples façons d'aimer, selon l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Pour les plus timides, elle pouvait se mettre sur eux, même s'il était souvent mal vue au Japon qu'une femme prenne une telle liberté avec un homme. La plupart du temps, ceux-ci préféraient que la courtisane sois en dessous, de sorte à ce qu'ils accomplissent leur besogne tranquillement.  
Mais Sesshomaru-sama n'était pas un de ses clients. Et du reste, il n'accepterait certainement pas qu'elle le domine. Par contre, elle pouvait lui demander d'être son égal, au moins pour une nuit. Au moins pour une nuit, elle aurait la possibilité de lui montrer qu'elle était aussi forte que lui.

Elle jeta un regard à Sesshomaru-sama. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, l'observant toujours avec attention. Ses griffes quittèrent son dos pour se poser sur ses hanches, accompagnant son mouvement. Il ferma les yeux au rythme de ses va-et-viens, savourant ce corps qui s'opposait au sien.

Soudainement, il se rapprocha et entra en elle, les relevant tout deux légèrement.  
Il l'embrassa avec férocité alors qu'ils bougeaient de concert, s'unissant de manière sauvage et divine.

Ce fut le premier gémissement de la courtisane qui eut raison de lui. Brisant son éternel self-contrôle, Sesshomaru se laissa aller à sa nature démoniaque. Et Rin ne lui demanda pas de se restreindre. Elle aurait été bien en peine de toute manière de dire si le yôkai lui faisait mal ou non, emportée comme elle l'était.

Sesshomaru releva les yeux vers elle, son souffle mêlé aux halètements de la jeune femme. Et la vision qu'il eut le ramena plus de dix ans en arrière.

Les cheveux lâchés, les joues rouges et les paupières presque closes, Rin paraissait presque aussi sauvage que lui-même.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Même après avoir vieilli, ses expressions conservaient leur intensité. La jeune fille lui était apparue si misérable lors de leur première rencontre, couverte de coups et de bleus. Pourtant, malgré ses blessures, elle avait ri à une simple question de sa part.

Rin riait constamment pour des choses toutes simples. De minuscules et ridicules détails que lui ne se souciait pas de remarquer.  
Et ce soir, il semblerait que cela sois la même chose. Piètre créature secouée par les tourments humains, elle aurait sûrement menée une existence pitoyable si leur route ne s'était pas croisée. Si elle n'avait pas pris la décision de le suivre. Car Sesshomaru n'avait jamais obligé Rin à l'accompagner, elle l'avait choisi de son plein gré.  
Telle était la force de cette étrange petite humaine. La plupart des hommes naissaient et mourraient sur le champ de bataille, suite aux coups de leurs ennemis. Sois ils étaient suffisamment fort pour briser leur attaquant, sois ils pliaient. Mais cette gamine, cette gamine n'agissait pas comme tout les autres. On la frappait, elle tendait l'autre joue. Elle se relevait sans cesse en souriant, remerciant la vie qui ne faisait que la piétiner.

C'était incompréhensible. Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière cela pouvait être considéré comme une force. Un pouvoir incroyable que nulle arme ne saurait égaler, pas même Tessaiga et Tenseiga.

Le yôkai se l'était déjà dit il y a longtemps, la fois où la jeune femme avait manqué de mourir dans les Enfers : il n'y avait pas de plus grande cause que la vie de Rin. Sur le moment, il n'avait su expliquer ce sentiment d'urgence à la maintenir en vie, agissant comme toujours selon son instinct. Et par la suite, il n'avait pas cherché à y revenir. Il n'était pas démon à exprimer ses sentiments, et cela ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Cependant, dans cette chambre, parmi les draps couverts de sueurs et le corps brûlant de la jeune femme, une part du mystère sembla lui être révélé : rien n'était plus important que les pas de cette petite humaine à ses côtés, et sa voix tremblante contre ses lèvres.

_« Pas de plus grande cause. »_

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Rin, proche de l'abandon total. Le yôkai se releva encore, ne voulant rien manquer lorsque leur union aboutirait à son stade ultime.

Ce qui se passait sous les rayons de la Lune était un secret absolu. Seul l'astre solitaire en connaissait la teneur. Demain, le Soleil serait haut dans le ciel, et il leur faudrait de nouveau faire face. Mais ils étaient dans une ville où le jour se révélait moins puissant que la nuit.

Après tout, il était un démon. Et elle une courtisane. Que l'obscurité sois leur domaine.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Hum... Hello ? Y a t-il quelqu'un ici ? J'appréhende TELLEMENT votre réaction, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Pour tout, la torture du bandit, le comportement de Rin lors de son avancée vers le " Sesshy-démon ", la mort du brigand de la main même de celle dont il a assassiné la famille, la scène d'amour qui suit ensuite, les " sentiments " de Sesshomaru, sa nature tout ça... J'ai été hésitante tout le long de l'écriture, je pense que ce que j'ai marqué colle assez bien avec mon opinion des personnages, mais après est-ce que c'est correctement retranscrit ? Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plût tout simplement ? J'espère que vous aurez l'occasion d'écouter la musique que je vous ai conseillé, ça fait un mois que je la passe en boucle tellement je l'adore, hum je m'égare...**

**Enfin j'arrête là parce que je me perd moi même dans mon charabia. Mais si vous pouviez me donner votre avis par commentaire, que cela sois positif ou négatif, je vous avoue que ça m'aiderait grandement. Donc si vous avez l'occas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**

**Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas ! A bientôt et prenez soin de vous en attendant !**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	15. Chapitre 13 : Sans Visage

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Pardonnez moi pour cet énorme retard, entre la complexité du chapitre, la vie de tout les jours, et un bug total au niveau de l'inspiration il a été dur à pondre celui là ! Mais finalement le voici, et sachez chers amis qu'il est assez long et que beaucoup d'événements s'y déroulent !**

**Je tiens à remercier Cihanethyste, Lulu-folle et clelya pour leur review ! Je vous répond très bientôt !**

**NOTE : Ce chapitre a un ton volontairement sombre. Je m'explique: pour la fin du chapitre, je me suis basé sur le folklore japonais, qui peut parfois avoir une tonalité un peu malsaine...**

**Bonne lecture néanmoins !**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Sans-Visage**

**« Le shogun va être très en colère, Sesshomaru-sama. »**

Rin se redressa, arrachant son visage aux rayons matinaux. Le toit en était imprégné, et c'était avec joie que la courtisane savourait cet instant de calme avant la tempête.

Ils avaient quitté la chambre aux aurores, emportant Jaken-sama avec eux. La relève de samouraïs ne tarderait pas, et nul doute que le palais serait en état d'alerte après la découverte des cadavres des soldats et du bandit. Sesshomaru-sama avait jugé qu'il était trop risqué pour la jeune femme de retourner à ses appartements avec les autres tayûs. Le temps des divertissements venaient de prendre fin. Jamais le Maître ne pardonnerait au yôkai et à Rin l'affront qu'il avait subi cette nuit. Un acte d'amour et un meurtre produit dans ses propres quartiers n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une provocation à son égard. Et tout comme la courtisane ne pourrait plus faire semblant après la partie de jeu de go, le shogun allait à son tour faire carte sur table. Les masques allaient tomber.

**« Il va utiliser le Jashin n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda la jeune fille. **Quel espoir avons-nous contre lui ?**

Sesshomaru se tenait debout, devant elle. Sa silhouette se découpait dans les rayons lumineux, faisant étinceler sa chevelure blanche. Le démon ne paraissait nullement inquiet devant la catastrophe imminente. Pas plus qu'il ne semblait regretter son comportement de cette nuit. Son attitude rassurait Rin qui savait que la perspective d'un règlement de compte avec le shogun n'effrayerait pas le démon, mais au contraire exacerberait ses sens.  
Ses yeux fixant le lointain confirmaient son impression : le yôkai avait un plan.

**\- Le Jashin n'est pas encore arrivé à terme, **lui répondit Sesshomaru-sama. **Sa force est grande, mais pas imbattable. Il me faut le détruire avant que son pouvoir ne parvienne à maturité. S'il est privé de son habituel apport en humains, il sera sûrement davantage affaibli. J'agirai ce soir.**

**\- Je vous ouvrirai la voix,** assura paisiblement la jeune fille, **et attendrai ensuite à l'extérieur que Sesshomaru-sama ait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. **

Elle s'attendit à un refus. Mais le démon ne protesta pas et se contenta de demeurer silencieux. Il paraissait plus qu'évident à ce stade qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre davantage de temps à trouver un humain pour lui dégager l'accès jusqu'au Jashin. Et même s'il devait certainement répugner à emmener Rin avec lui, les circonstances ne leur donnait pas le choix.

**\- Quant est-il du faux seigneur ?** S'enquit Jaken-sama d'une voix pâteuse. La planche reçue sur le crâne et les événements de la veille faisaient encore effet sur la créature verte. **N'y a t-il pas un risque qu'il rapplique, lui et ses hommes ? Il n'y a aucun doute que Sesshomaru-sama pourrait les réduire en bouillie s'il le désire, mais n'est-ce pas plus euh... prudent, de se débarrasser du Jashin sans que le shogun ne sois au courant ?**

**\- Sans compter que le bandit a dit que le Jashin ne pourrait être vaincu que suite à l'intervention d'une prêtresse... **Ajouta Rin.

**\- Ce ne sera le cas que si les pouvoirs du Jashin atteignent leur apogée. En attendant, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un esprit des morts. Tenseiga en viendra à bout. **

Sesshomaru détailla la ville encore endormie sous lui avant de continuer :

**\- Le faux seigneur sait que je compte m'attaquer au Jashin. Il ne le lâchera pas d'une semelle, quoi que nous tentions. Si nous essayons de créer une diversion, il s'en doutera. En fait, il est même probable qu'il veuille déplacer le Jashin. Il agira sans doute cette nuit. C'est pourquoi je dois attaquer ce soir, qu'il ait prévu ou non une armée. Ses kekkais ne m'immobiliseront plus désormais. Quant au Jashin, il a beau pouvoir brider mes pouvoirs il ne peut stopper Tenseiga.  
**  
**\- Et les yôkais qui sont sous votre commandement ?** S'exclama Rin. **Ne pourraient-ils pas prendre de nouveau d'assaut la cité, comme lors de votre arrivée ici ? Le shogun serait alors attaqué sur deux fronts. En plus, la présence de démons aux portes de la ville l'empêcherait de quitter celle-ci avec le Jashin. **

Jaken se tourna vers elle en poussant une exclamation à mi-chemin entre l'admiration et l'incrédulité :

**\- Les forces yôkais ne fonctionnent pas comme les soldats humains,** répliqua Sesshomaru impassiblement. **Il s'agit plus d'une meute que d'une armée. Si l'Alpha n'est pas présent, les inférieurs ne bougeront pas. Et même dans l'hypothèse où les appeler fonctionnerait, ils n'auraient ni le temps ni la force de venir à bout du kekkai entourant la cité.**

**\- Se... Sesshomaru-sama,** bégaya Jaken, **peut-être bien que votre mère pourrait ordonner...**

**\- Une femme n'a pas sa place dans les affaires de guerre, qu'elle sois daiyôkai ou non. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide extérieure pour anéantir le faux seigneur. Me sous-estimerais-tu, Jaken ?**

**\- Ah non, non absolument pas Sesshomaru-sama !** Hurla la créature verte d'une voix perçante en s'agenouillant. **Vous êtes le plus puissant, le plus fort, le plus invincible, le plus respectable de tout les yôkais que j'ai jamais... Gné ?**

Sesshomaru s'était retourné et était passé devant lui sans lui accorder la moindre attention. S'accroupissant près de Rin, il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

**\- Je vais devoir surveiller les souterrains et éliminer un maximum de gardes avant de pouvoir passer à l'attaque,** lança t-il. **As-tu un endroit où te réfugier pour la journée ? **

**\- Oui, Sesshomaru-sama,** répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête. **La propriétaire de mon ancien seirô, Shinju-sama, acceptera sûrement de me garder sous son toit si je lui remet l'ensemble de mes revenus des derniers mois en contrepartie. **  
**  
\- N'y a t-il pas de risque qu'elle te livre au shogun ? »**

Rin secoua la tête. L'ordre des tayûs évoluait sans se soucier du cadre politique. Seules certaines d'entre elles travaillaient pour le shogun, mais la plupart de ses consœurs avaient affaires aux gens du peuple, à des étrangers voir même à des ennemis du Maître. L'intérêt d'une directrice de maison verte ne se fait pas dans les enjeux politiques, mais dans les bénéfices qu'elle retire. La propre grande-sœur de Rin, Hatsumi, avait de nombreuses fois partagée la couche d'un dirigeant d'une cité ennemie qui avait proposé de la payer au prix fort.  
Des années durant, le shogun avait prodigué influence et protection au karyukai, ce qui expliquait qu'en contrepartie il avait pus obtenir des courtisanes qu'il utilisait pour ses objectifs personnels. Mais les guerres avec les autres villes avaient finis par cesser, et seul demeurait aujourd'hui le conflit opposant le Maître aux yôkais. Les tayûs ne faisant pas commerce avec les démons, elles étaient peu concernées par ce litige, et voyaient leur position facilement établie, avec ou sans l'aval du shogun. Même Mayu, l'ancienne sœur de Rin qui n'avait pas été sélectionnée après son mizuage, avait finalement réussie à se faire accepter des membres de la noblesse avec un peu de patience et d'astuce. L'appuie du shogun devenait de moins en moins déterminant pour une courtisane, et les échanges avec les autres cités avaient repris il y a de cela quelques années.

Il n'y avait donc pas de risque que Shinju-sama trahisse Rin. En dehors de l'argent que la jeune fille lui apportait, il était plus rentable pour la vieille maîtresse de maison verte de garder la courtisane auprès d'elle que de la livrer. Si elle se fiait à sa connaissance de son ancienne tutrice, Rin se doutait que Shinju-sama trouverait plus avantageux d'organiser un contrat à la jeune fille dans une autre province plutôt que de la confier aux soldats du Maître qui la condamnerait à mort. Un cadavre ne rapporte rien, et malgré ses écarts de conduite Rin restait une des tayûs les plus en vue de sa génération.

En plus de cela, la jeune fille avait commencé à répandre la vérité il y a quelques semaines sur l'exécution de Tête de Tronc d'Arbre, sans préciser le rôle qu'elle-même avait joué dans l'assassinat. Un seigneur éliminant ses généraux n'est jamais bien vue, même dans les quartiers de plaisir, et la méfiance se répandait parmi le bas peuple. Certains se souvenaient que trop bien que le shogun n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour les sauver suite à l'attaque de yôkais. Sans le Jashin, le pouvoir du Maître était plus que fragile. Il ne suffirait que de quelques étincelles pour que la mutinerie s'embrase.

Rin était confiante. Ce soir signerait la fin du seitashogun. Sesshomaru-sama avait un plan.

Et elle aussi.

**Oo**

Le seirô n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière venue, lors de l'enterrement de Yukino. Le jardin conservait ses odeurs de mousse et le vieux sakura restait planté solidement dans la terre.  
L'atmosphère était paisible, et Rin trouva étrangement agréable de se retrouver en un lieux aussi exigu après tout ces mois à déambuler dans l'immense demeure du shogun. Il y a quelque chose d'étouffant dans le luxe.

Okaa-san et Shinju-sama l'attendaient à l'entrée de la bâtisse, et Rin s'inclina profondément devant elles, sans toutefois éprouver la même crainte que lors de son enfance. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, la jeune femme réalisa : Saika avait ressenti de la peur pour ces deux femmes autrefois, et avait toujours tenté d'agir avec discipline en leur présence. Rin, elle, demeurait calme. Ces femmes avaient influé sa vie, rien de plus. Elle ne leur devait plus rien. Si elles avaient formé la courtisane, Sesshomaru-sama, lui, avait créée la femme. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait être désormais. Sa compagne de vie.

Après avoir présenté les courtoisies d'usage, Rin questionna ses anciennes responsables :

**« Onee-chan est-elle là ?** Demanda t-elle.

**\- Hatsumi ? **Répondit Okaa-san. **Oui, elle est dans le pavillon à l'arrière de la maison. Elle repart pour les provinces de l'Ouest ce soir même, pauvre enfant. Nous avons bien tenté de la convaincre de faire carrière ici, mais le voyage semble être sa seule source de santé.**

**\- Certaines courtisanes ont le devoir et le privilège d'établir des relations à l'extérieur de nos frontières, **poursuivit Shinju-sama. **Enfin Saika-chan, tu devrais aller la voir avant qu'elle ne prenne congé. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles, et c'est une mauvaise chose que de ne pas informer sa grande-sœur de ses progrès !**

Rin accepta la réprimande sans rien dire. En réalité, elle avait gardé contact avec Hatsumi, mais toujours par correspondance. Maintenant que leur formation était terminée à Mayu et elle, Hatsumi avait repris ses obligations auprès du shogun et partait souvent en mission. Ce n'était pas pour rien si sa grande-sœur était une des plus grandes tayûs de la cité : on disait que même les barbares de l'Ouest pâlissaient devant sa beauté.

Hatsumi était peut être bien la seule à qui elle s'était confiée sans retenue au cours des derniers mois. Tout en gardant une certaine réserve au cas où ses lettres seraient interceptées, elle en disait assez pour que la courtisane aguerri comprenne ses sentiments. Après tout, elle était celle qui l'avait instruite. Malgré ses traitements durs, elle connaissait les faiblesses et les forces du cœur de Rin mieux que quiconque. Au fond, la jeune fille avait le sentiment qu'Hatsumi avait toujours su qu'elle finirait par s'en aller. Peut être même s'en était-elle aperçu le soir où elle l'avait sauvé des mendiants alors qu'elle n'avait même pas treize ans. En tout cas, aucun de ses courriers ne tentaient de la convaincre de renoncer à ses sentiments pour Sesshomaru-sama. Elle se contentait en général de décrire ses voyages et lui donner de brèves conseils pour survivre aux fourberies de la noblesse.

Mais elle ne venait pas chercher enseignement et sagesse ce soir. C'était une requête qu'elle avait l'intention de soumettre à sa grande-sœur.

Le pavillon extérieure était magnifique en plein jour. Son toit rouge était surplombé de branches de saules pleureurs, dont certaines extrémités glissaient parfois sur la surface de la mare aménagée devant l'entrée. Des cages à oiseaux avaient été accroché par les servantes au niveau des poutres, et il n'était pas rare qu'un volatile vienne faire grâce de quelques notes à qui avait l'oreille pour l'écouter. Ce lieu respirait la sérénité.  
La beauté d'Hatsumi semblait comme rehaussée dans ce décor, comme si elle était elle aussi une créature exquise et mystérieuse appartenant au jardin. A son approche, elle tourna vers Rin son visage blanc comme la neige, aux lèvres rouges et aux yeux noirs d'encre.

**« Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ?** S'enquit-elle d'un ton taquin. **Pendant une seconde, je vous ai pris pour ma petite sœur, Saika, mais c'est impossible. Tout le monde sait que Saika a suivi mon enseignement en matière de maquillage et n'oserait nullement sortir sans être parée convenablement.**

**\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, grande-sœur, **murmura Rin en baissant les yeux. **Mais j'ai abandonnée mes parures en même temps que mon titre de courtisane il y a de cela quelques jours. Toute tayû, si elle décide de donner sa vie à un unique homme, n'est alors plus digne de tels effets. Mes lettres ont dû suffisamment vous renseigner sur l'état de mes sentiments.**

**\- Oui, j'ai lu cela, **répliqua Hatsumi avec un sourire bienveillant. **Un yôkai, rien que ça ! L'espèce humaine ne te contente t-elle donc pas ? Au moins, quitte à choisir un démon, tu auras choisi un seigneur. Peut être ne t'ai-je pas si mal éduquée après tout.  
**  
**\- Que ma grande-sœur ne se fustige pas de la sorte, car aucun enseignement au monde n'aurait pus m'éloigner de mon véritable seigneur et maître.**

**\- Serais-ce donc le fameux « Sesshomaru-sama » que tu guettais sans cesse au coin du karyukai ? Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une imagerie d'enfant, un personnage que tu t'étais inventée étant petite.**

**\- Sesshomaru-sama existe bel et bien, **chuchota Rin, attentive à ce qu'aucun son ne filtre du pavillon. **Tout comme le danger qui le menace.**

Il y eut un instant de silence. Les yeux baissés, Rin attendit que sa grande-sœur reprenne la parole. Hatsumi lui avait toujours appris qu'il était indélicat de dévisager les gens lorsque l'on venait de lâcher un sous-entendu. Mieux valait attendre patiemment qu'ils en saisissent le sens.

**\- Ainsi donc,** susurra t-elle d'une voix tout aussi basse que celle de son ancienne apprentie, **tu viens requérir mon aide ? Tu sais qu'aussi profonde sois mon affection à ton égard, je n'ai aucun pouvoir face au shogun ?  
**  
**\- Je ne mettrai jamais Onee-chan dans une situation susceptible de l'embarrasser. Je lui dois trop pour me montrer aussi ingrate. Ce combat me revient. Mais les batailles se font rarement seule, et si je me dois d'affronter ce défi, peut être pourrais-je néanmoins avoir des alliés à mes côtés ?**

**\- Tu souhaites donc que je contacte quelqu'un pour toi, **traduisit Hatsumi. **Quelqu'un d'extérieur à la cité je suppose, sinon tu ne serais pas venue me voir moi en particulier. Tu sais que je ne peux transmettre des missives aussi facilement. Je te l'ai déjà dit lorsque tu étais kamuro.**

Lors de sa formation, Rin avait voulu envoyer un message à Sesshomaru-sama ainsi qu'à Kagome-sama afin qu'ils l'arrachent à son sort. Elle avait supplié Hatsumi des nuits et des jours durant pour qu'elle leur fasse part de son appel à l'aide, mais sa grande-sœur avait toujours refusé fermement. C'était trop dangereux, hors de question qu'elle risque sa place pour de telles bagatelles, lui avait-elle dit. Du reste, Hatsumi avait le pressentiment que le destin de Rin en tant que courtisane serait promis à de grandes choses.

**\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec les requêtes de mon enfance,** rétorqua Rin. **Cette fois, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Et vous êtes tout aussi concernée que moi.**

**\- Et en quoi je te prie ? **L'interrogea sa grande-sœur d'une voix mielleuse.

D'extérieur, elles devaient avoir l'air de deux jeunes femmes discutant avec autant de légèreté que peuvent le faire deux amies de longue date. Mais en réalité, la négociation démarrait.

**\- Je suis sûre qu'Onee-chan n'est pas sans ignorer ce qui se cache à l'intérieur du palais du shogun. La source de son mystérieux pouvoir.  
**  
Hatsumi demeura silencieuse, mais ses mains se crispèrent sur ses manches de kimono.

**\- Une tayû aussi renommée et appréciée que ma grande-sœur a certainement été mise dans la confidence,** poursuivit Rin. **Si j'étais aussi maligne que le shogun, je l'aurais informée de mon plus grand secret afin qu'elle puisse agir de manière stratégique lors de ses sorties à l'extérieur. Ainsi, mon petit ami pouvait reposer en sûreté dans les souterrains...**

**\- Le Jashin,** souffla Hatsumi dans un tremblement. **Ainsi donc, tu es au courant.**

**\- Le Maître a un trop grand goût du jeu. Ses secrets ont finis par éclater.**

**\- Quel lien y a t-il entre le Jashin et moi même ? Que souhaites-tu faire ? Ne joue pas avec une telle créature, Saika. C'est dangereux...**

**\- Précisément, **continua l'ancienne kamuro. **Je n'ai pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour affronter une telle force de la nature. Mais Sesshomaru-sama le possède, lui.**

Elle s'interrompit quelques minutes, laissant le temps à Hatsumi d'assimiler l'information.  
**  
\- Il attaquera ce soir. Ce sera l'ultime affrontement entre lui et le shogun. L'issu de ce combat pourrait se révéler très funeste pour le commerce de ma grande-soeur. Si le Maître perd, elle pourra dire adieu à sa profession...**

**\- Mais il n'y a aucun signe annonçant sa défaite, **répliqua Hatsumi avec bravade. **Tu ne serais pas là à quémander mon aide si tu étais si certaine de la victoire de ton yôkai.**

**\- … Et si Sesshomaru-sama perd, la guerre contre les démons se réglera sous peu, **poursuivit Rin en ignorant l'interruption. **Les yôkais et les habitants des terres de l'Ouest se plieront à la volonté du shogun. Et alors, ce sera fini des commerces d'Onee-chan avec les habitants des provinces extérieures. Plus de raison d'utiliser la diplomatie et d'envoyer des courtisanes, puisque tout sera sous son contrôle. Ma grande-sœur travaillerait, disons... deux ans ? Et ensuite , elle serait rattachée à cette cité pour le restant de ses jours... Et là, elle prendra la poussière.**

**\- Que proposes-tu ?** Lança Hatsumi avec calme. Son visage était neutre, mais l'intensité de son regard trahissait ses réflexions intérieures.

**\- La liberté. Si Sesshomaru-sama supprime le shogun, il faudra du temps avant qu'un nouveau seigneur sois nommé. Onee-chan aura le choix : continuer sa vie telle qu'elle l'a toujours fait, en tant que courtisane, ou quitter cette ville pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je n'émet aucune obligation. La balle est dans le camp d'Onee-chan. **

Rin se tût alors, détaillant le jardin à sa gauche. Elle surveillait du coin de l'œil la réaction de sa grande-sœur, qui resta sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, elle lâcha un rictus :

**\- La ruse se retourne toujours contre son auteur... J'ai vraiment fait un bon travail avec toi. Te voilà en train de m'embrouiller. Cela dit, soit ! Je transmettrai ton message. Quel est-il et qui en est l'heureux destinataire ?**

**\- La prêtresse Kagome, **répondit Rin en souriant. **Au village central des Terres de l'Ouest. Indique lui où se trouve la cité et dit lui de venir sur le champ. Mais pas seule. Je veux qu'elle demande à Inu-Yasha-sama d'entrer en contact avec la daiyôkai des Terres de l'Ouest. Qu'elle lève une armée et que celle-ci les accompagne. Elle risque d'être récalcitrante, alors il faudra la convaincre avec ceci...**

Rin s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Enfin, elle reprit la parole :

**-... Ce message vient de la petite humaine qu'elle a sauvé autrefois. Son fils est en danger. »**

Oo

L'astre lunaire était plein. Minuit venait de sonner.

Après le départ d'Hatsumi, Rin avait guetté la venue de Sesshomaru-sama. La nuit était tombée, et le karyukai avait résonné des bruits sourds de geta de courtisanes.  
Chaque annonce d'un nouveau venue était une épreuve pour la jeune fille qui se recroquevillait alors, la peur au ventre. Elle guettait les soldats du shogun comme le mouton surveille l'avancée du loup.  
Mais fort heureusement, les arrivants n'étaient pour la plupart que des clients.

Du moins, ça avait été le cas en début de soirée. Les fêtes commençaient à peine à battre leur plein que des cliquetis d'armures s'étaient fait entendre, le bruit sourd de pas marchant de manière uniforme dans les rues.  
Tout les bâtiments avaient été fouillés, la moindre maison de plaisir, dévalisée. Rin avait entendu les cris outrés de tayûs qui s'étaient éclipsée discrètement avec leur client, où le son clair des notes de shamisen brusquement stoppée.

La crainte l'avait saisie alors que les samouraïs s'approchaient de la maison Shinju. Mais Okaa-san était entrée brusquement dans la pièce :

**« Shinju-sama et les filles vont retenir l'attention des soldats. Tu dois quitter les lieux.**

**\- Mais... Sesshomaru-sama... **Objecta Rin.

**\- La créature verte te mènera à lui. » **L'avait coupé la doyenne.

Le cœur de Rin battit plus vite. Jaken-sama était ici ?  
Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille avait suivie Okaa-san dans la pièce de derrière, et avait revêtu l'habit que lui tendait la vieille femme. C'était un kimono de paysan, très semblable à celui qu'elle portait étant petite, les parures de tayûs étant désormais beaucoup trop voyantes.

**« Quelle tristesse,** maugréa Okaa-san. **Toutes ces années à te former, à faire de toi une grande dame... Pour que finalement tu redeviennes une va-nu-pied. »**

Rin en était nullement choquée. Alors que tout était sur le point de se terminer, il lui semblait curieusement que tout ce temps au karyukai n'avait été qu'un détour dans l'étrange chemin de son existence. Cela avait été une route temporaire avant qu'elle ne retrouve Sesshomaru-sama, et redevenir une paysanne lui paraissait être dans l'ordre des choses.

_« Nos vies sont comme des ficelles, _songea la jeune fille en voyant Okaa-san s'échiner sur la corde de son kimono. _On a beau s'éreinter à les garder droites et lisses, il y a toujours des boucles... »  
_  
Fin prête, la doyenne l'avait emmené à l'extérieur par la porte de service. Jaken-sama l'attendait près de la mare du jardin, essayant désespérément de se faire passer pour une grenouille.

**« Rin ! **S'écria t-il en la voyant approcher. **Dieu sois loué, j'ai cru que c'était encore une autre de ces stupides humaines qui revenait...**

**\- Vous allez devoir faire preuve de prudence pour vous rendre au palais, **déclara Okaa-san en faisant sursauter la petite créature verte. **Peut être qu'en passant par les quartiers des serviteurs vous ne vous ferez pas repérer...**

**\- Pas besoin de tes passages secrets, vieille femme, **s'exclama Jaken avec une expression dédaigneuse, **nous rentrerons par la porte principale.**

La doyenne le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Profitant de sa stupéfaction, Rin interrogea le yôkai :

**\- Comment va Sesshomaru-sama ? **Demanda t-elle. **Est-ce que le Jashin... ?**

**\- Il est toujours dans les souterrains, bien protégé, **lui répondit le petit démon. **Sesshomaru-sama, comme toujours, avait vu juste : le shogun a rassemblé le plus gros de ses forces au niveau des prisons. Le reste, il les a envoyé afin d'évacuer le palais et de te retrouver.**

**\- Il n'y a plus personne ? **S'enquit Rin.

**\- Comment pourrions-nous passer par la porte d'entrée sinon, petite écervelée ? Sesshomaru-sama a défait tout les soldats. Ils n'ont pas fait le poids ! Mais le shogun, lui, se cache encore. Sesshomaru-sama a suffisamment appris des précédentes attaques du faux seigneur pour savoir contrer ses kekkais, mais il ne peut rien faire si ce misérable utilise la force du Jashin pour se protéger dans ses quartiers. **

**\- Cela ne ressemble pas au shogun d'attendre en laissant Sesshomaru-sama à deux doigts du Jashin... Qu'a t-il à l'esprit ?**

**\- Peut être pensait-il que ses hommes parviendraient à te capturer ? **Suggéra Okaa-san.

Jaken, surpris de l'intervention de la vieille femme, sursauta violemment :

**\- Hey, Ba-chan, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Ce genre de conversation est trop élevées pour une humaine comme toi !**

**\- Vous avez peut être raison, Okaa-san, **le coupa Rin. **Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour moi. J'espère que mes revenus vous aiderons vous et Shinju-sama, à trouver la prospérité.**

Puis elle s'inclina, bien lentement, devant la doyenne. Il n'était pas nécessaire pour elle de la saluer aussi bas, mais il lui tenait à cœur d'exprimer toute sa reconnaissance.  
La doyenne s'en aperçu et elle resta immobile quelques secondes, surprise. Puis, comme si elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, elle se détourna et commença à retourna au seiro en claudiquant.  
S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, elle lança :

**\- J'ignore ce qu'il va advenir de Rin, mais elle a intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur de Saika-san. Prend soin de toi, muchina. »**

Oo

L'obscurité planait lorsqu'ils mirent pieds dans les souterrains. Comme l'avait prédit Jaken, pénétrer à l'intérieur du palais avait été un jeu d'enfant. Pas un ministre, pas une courtisane ne traînait dans les couloirs et même les serviteurs avaient désertés les lieux.

Que se tramait-il ?

Le courage envahit de nouveau le cœur de Rin lorsqu'elle aperçu Sesshomaru-sama. Le yôkai ne présentait aucun signe laissant deviner qu'il s'était récemment battu, et attendait en observant une énorme porte en bois.

**« Sesshomaru-sama !** Appela la jeune fille.

Le démon tourna la tête et d'un bond, atterrit devant elle. Levant soudainement le bras, il l'arrêta.

**\- Fait attention où tu marches,** dit-il de manière impassible.

Rin baissa les yeux : du bas des marches jusqu'aux extrémités du couloir, le sol était jonché de cadavres de samouraïs. Tous portaient des marques de griffes plus ou moins impressionnantes qui avaient coloré le parterre d'une teinte rougeâtre.  
La jeune fille déglutit, avant de s'accrocher sagement au bras de Sesshomaru-sama. La soulevant sans peine, le yôkai lui fit traverser la pièce.

**\- Et moi ?** S'exclama Jaken.

Il fut ignoré.

**\- Le vois-tu ?** La questionna Sesshomaru-sama en désignant le passage du doigt.

Rin plissa les yeux, observant le bois solide formant l'immense entrée. Au premier coup d'oeil, il ne s'agissait que d'une porte parmi tant d'autre, sans aucun signe d'une quelconque barrière. Mais à force de la fixer, Rin perçut de mince filaments noirâtres, comme si l'air ondulait. Elle avança la main à hauteur de celle de Sesshomaru-sama.

Là où le démon paraissait immobilisé, les doigts de Rin passèrent sans heurts. Traversant la surface noire, ses ongles effleurèrent le cadre de la porte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au yôkai, indécise :

**\- Lorsque le chemin sera dégagé, je veux que tu refermes la porte derrière moi, **déclara le démon fermement.

**\- Mais... Sesshomaru-sama comment sortirez-vous ?**

**\- Le kekkai empêche de rentrer, il n'empêche pas de sortir. Fait ce que je te dit, Rin. »**

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, en proie au doute. Puis, fermant les yeux, elle sortie la clé de son kimono et l'inséra dans l'énorme serrure. Un déclic retentit. Attrapant le battant de la porte, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces.

Un souffle glacial l'enveloppa... et l'éjecta violemment en arrière.

Le corps mou d'un soldat amorti le choc, mais quelque chose la maintenait au sol. Un grand froid l'envahi alors qu'elle _la_ sentait. La créature. Comme une voix, dans sa tête, mettant à nue ses secrets et faisant ressurgir ses plus horribles souvenirs.  
_  
« Il n'y a pas de lit sous lequel se cacher cette fois, Rin... »_ Susurra t-elle.

Elle se mit à hurler.  
**  
\- Jaken, protège Rin ! **Ordonna Sesshomaru en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La petite créature verte bondit, se déplaçant maladroitement parmi les cadavres de samouraïs. S'armant de son bâton, il se plaça devant Rin.  
Celle-ci reprenait ses esprits, toujours hantée par la voix dans sa tête. Se redressant quelque peu, elle se mit à vomir.

**\- Rin ?** Appela le petit yôkai, inquiet.

Il se rapprocha. La jeune fille crachait un liquide poisseux, de couleur noirâtre. Le démon avait déjà entendu parler des Jashins et de leur impact maléfique, mais jamais il n'avait vu leur conséquence sur un être humain. C'est comme si toute forme de vie était enlevée petit à petit.  
**  
\- Quelque chose... Un médecin... **Paniqua Jaken. **Il faut... Une cachette ! Mais oui ! Il faut te sortir d'ici ! Rin je vais te... hé ?**

Les vomissements avaient cessé et la jeune fille rampait désormais vers le passage.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu faits ? Rin, revient ici ! **L'appela le démon vert.

**\- Je dois... Fermer la porte... **souffla t-elle avec peine. **Sesshomaru-sama... **

Les corps la gênait pour avancer et elle renonça bientôt à les pousser. Ne pouvant les écarter de son chemin, elle leur monta dessus. Malgré tout, la progression demeurait dangereusement lente.

**\- Rin ! Arrête ! **S'écria Jaken.

Mais Rin continua d'avancer. Tout à coup, elle entraperçu un mouvement sur sa gauche.

Un samouraï. Encore en vie.

Leur regard se croisèrent et avant même de pouvoir hurler, Rin vit le guerrier brandir faiblement son épée et l'abattre sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Un bruit de déchirement retentit, ainsi que le choc sourd du métal heurtant le sol. Rin attendit la douleur, mais celle-ci ne vînt pas. Elle releva la tête : Sesshomaru-sama avait fait demi-tour et venait de trancher la gorge du soldat.

**\- Se... Sesshomaru... **haleta t-elle.

Le yôkai se pencha vers elle, inspectant le liquide noir coulant sur son menton. Faiblement, la jeune fille se raccrocha à lui.  
C'est alors qu'un immense éclat de rire se fit entendre.

Rin se figea, pétrifiée. Elle avait déjà entendu ce rire.

Une ombre se dessina à l'intérieur de la prison du Jashin, terriblement humaine.

**\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me serves aussi bien... l**ança une voix traînante, aux inflexions railleuses.

La silhouette se rapprocha, à petit pas feutrés. De l'obscurité, jaillit le shogun.

**-... Ma petite Rin,** termina t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune fille parût s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que... ?

**\- Vous... **Chuchota t-elle. **Comment vous...**

**\- Je savais que vous viendriez depuis le début. Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous n'avez pas échoué. Le Jashin est toujours ici. **

La voix dans la tête de Rin parut s'intensifier alors que le shogun se retournait :

**\- Ne sois pas timide, viens donc saluer !**

Une énorme masse noire se souleva derrière le faux seigneur, difforme. Sa tête était plus ample que la moyenne, ses bras étaient tordus et une de ses jambes paraissait plus grande que l'autre. Elle ne touchait pas le sol, semblant flotter et se fondre dans un nuage de cendre. Des symboles blancs étaient peints sur tout le corps de la créature, des mots dont l'écriture avait été bannis depuis des temps immémoriaux.

L'ancien langage. Les mots maudits.

Et lorsque la chose dévoila ce qui lui faisait office de visage, l'épouvante de Rin dépassa toute limite. Elle ferma les yeux.

La présence dans sa tête se propagea, devenant presque douloureuse.

_« Regarde moi. » _Ordonna t-elle.

Alors, Rin desserra les paupières.

Elle connaissait ce visage. A une époque, son porteur avait été sa pire ennemie. Mais jamais, elle ne lui aurait souhaité un tel sort.

C'était Mayu. Sauf que son ancienne petite sœur avait désormais les yeux rouges. Elle lui adressa un sourire horriblement édentée, avant de soudainement cligner des yeux. Là, une autre figure vînt remplacer la sienne. Celle d'un vieillard que Rin ne connaissait pas.  
Autre clignement. Le visage d'une servante cette fois-ci. Encore un, un prisonnier. Et un autre. Le ministre Washibu.

**\- Il prend le visage de toutes les personnes qu'il a dévoré... **observa Sesshomaru.

**\- C'est exact, **répondit le shogun. **Et je peux te dire que sans vous, il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion d'en dévorer autant. Le fait que tu obliges cet imbécile de bandit à te révéler la vérité sur le Jashin m'a forcé à accélérer les choses, ami yôkai... Il fallait que mon pouvoir arrive à terme. Et qu'il arrive à terme, **_**maintenant**_**. J'ai donc dû... augmenter les doses de son régime.**

Le faux seigneur s'écarta, leur faisant découvrir l'intérieur de la pièce.

**\- Et il se trouve que j'avais tout un palais à ma disposition, **poursuivit-il.

Rin écarquilla les yeux. La noblesse. Les courtisanes. Les serviteurs.  
Tous étaient là, défigurés, à peine reconnaissables. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un amas de corps empêtrés les uns sur les autres, seulement différenciés par les couleurs de leur kimono.

**\- Grâce à vous, mon ami ici présent a enfin pus arriver à maturité. Mon pouvoir... est désormais sans limite. **

**\- Tu n'es encore pourtant qu'un mortel, **rétorqua Sesshomaru.

**\- Je n'allais quand même pas te gâcher le plaisir, ami yôkai ! Je le voulais... Non, il fallait que tu vois ça ! Que tu contemples ta défaite de tes propres yeux. **

Le yôkai serra les poings, une expression dangereuse sur le visage. Effrayée, Rin se raccrocha plus fort à lui. Le démon s'immobilisa et lui jeta un regard.

**\- Oui, Rin... **Commenta le shogun en observant la scène. **Rin a joué un rôle essentiel à ton échec. Tu as été tellement facile à berner... Depuis le début, tu t'es focalisé sur ce que je cachais dans mes souterrains sans prendre garde à ma carte maîtresse : ton adorable... courtisane. C'était si évident.  
**  
**Lorsque je vous ai vu dans l'arène... Lorsque j'ai compris que tu avais une faiblesse, **_**cette **_**faiblesse ! Tout est devenu si clair. Ton arrêt de mort, j'allais te le faire signer par le biais de cette fille.  
J'ai tout orchestré, ami yôkai, tout ! J'ai ordonné à Rin de t'espionner, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne m'obéirait jamais. L'amour de cette sotte à ton encontre était flagrant. Je savais qu'en lui demandant d'agir contre toi, j'obtiendrais le parfait contraire. Et c'était exactement ce que je voulais : que vous vous rapprochiez. Que vous complotiez tout deux contre moi. **

**Lorsque je lui ai demandé de te raccompagner le premier soir, lorsque j'ai planifié cette pseudo machination avec Washibu... Tout ça, c'était pour que tu baisses ta garde. Plus tu considérais la fille comme étant ta propriété, plus j'étais en mesure de te blesser.  
**  
**Cependant... Je dois admettre qu'il est advenu quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Quelque chose qui m'a grandement contrarié.  
Je ne pensais pas que la fille réussirait à me prendre la clé. J'imaginais vraiment que tu te ferais avoir en attaquant le ministre, mais ta mignonne petite sotte a visiblement plus de réserve qu'elle ne veut bien le montrer, pas vrai, Hime ? C'est alors que m'est venu l'idée de la partie de go. Je voulais punir cette idiote et te faire comprendre, ami yôkai, de à quel point tu étais vulnérable lorsque ce que tu as de plus précieux est attaqué. Je voulais que tu saches qu'en aucun cas ta force et ton rang de démon n'était capable de protéger Rin... De moi.  
**  
**Mais là encore, et c'est ce qui nous amène à ce soir, quelque chose d'inattendu est arrivé. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu irais jusqu'à tuer le bandit. Pour moi, l'attachement que tu ressens pour cette fille n'avait pas d'explication logique, et j'en étais venu à penser que tu devais la considérer comme une sorte... d'animal de compagnie disons. Mais tu es allé jusqu'à vouloir nettoyer son honneur et payer un affront qui lui avait été fait. Au point de pénétrer dans mes propres quartiers, à me défier directement. Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné. Et ça a été ma seule erreur, car à cause de cela, tu as pus obtenir des informations sur le Jashin. **

**Mais ce soir, c'est terminé. Le pouvoir du Jashin est mien à présent ! Et ni le grand Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest ni sa misérable prostituée ne pourrons m'arrêter désormais ! »**

Les traits du faux seigneur s'étaient animés, comme lors de la partie de go. Rin reconnaissait cette expression de folie, ces yeux exorbités alors que le shogun se laissait aller à la pure euphorie.

**« Entend moi, Jashin ! **Hurla t-il d'une voix aiguë. **Fait de moi l'élu, le détenteur de toute ta puissance ! **

La créature se mouva, envoyant son ombre se répandre autour du shogun. Celui-ci ricana en regardant Sesshomaru d'un air triomphant :

**\- Tu te proclames seigneur, mais au fond, tu n'es qu'un faible Sesshomaru ! Et dire que tout le monde me chantait tes louanges... Me clamait que ton père, le grand Inu no Taisho, t'avait confié le Tenseiga non pas pour t'humilier, mais parce qu'il estimait que tu avais la sagesse nécessaire pour connaître le prix d'une vie... Pures fadaises... Je vais te dire ce qu'il en est en réalité : Tu es faible, Sesshomaru, un bon à rien... Et ça...**

Il releva les yeux. La fumée noire l'enveloppait entièrement à présent :

**-... Ça, même ton père l'avait compris.**

Sesshomaru poussa un rugissement et saisi la poignée de son sabre. Il s'apprêtait à charger quand soudain, il cessa tout mouvement.

Le shogun continua de rire :

**\- C'est ça, abandonne ! Admet ton échec ! Quel dommage que ce jeu n'ait pas duré plus longtemps... Une partie tellement distrayante ! Et tu...**

**\- Et tu as perdu, **siffla une voix glaciale, semblant provenir directement des profondeurs.

Le faux seigneur se tût, stupéfait. Se retournant, il tomba nez-à-nez avec la figure de Washibu qui l'observait, souriante, toutes dents dehors :

**\- Adieu. »**

La bouche de Washibu s'ouvrit, prenant des proportions énormes. C'était un enfer de crocs aiguisés, tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar.  
Et d'un seul coup d'un seul, la gueule avala le faux seigneur.

Il sembla à Rin qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait alors qu'elle voyait l'ancien Maître de cette cité se faire broyer dans un concert de hurlements. Elle entendait le son des os qui craquait, du sang qui giclait ainsi qu'une tonalité au loin, très aiguë. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son propre cri.

La voix dans sa tête menaçait de lui faire exploser la cervelle à présent. Les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus fort, prononçant une litanie sans fin :

_« RESURECTION, RESURECTION, RESURECTION... »_

Les bruits de dégustation de la créature se tarirent alors qu'elle ingurgitait le dernier morceau. Se léchant les babines, la face ensanglantée de Washibu se tourna vers Sesshomaru :

**\- Et maintenant... Il est temps pour moi de renaître... » **Lâcha t-il.

Sesshomaru sorti Tensaiga et bondit brusquement en avant. Mais lorsqu'il asséna son sabre, le monstre avait disparu dans un flash de fumée noire.

Un souffle léger se leva, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Celui-ci se déplaça, se ruant derrière le yôkai. Sesshomaru se retourna, et se précipita vers la porte.

Mais ce n'était pas la sortie qui intéressait le Jashin.

Se mettant à trembler de toute part, Rin fut soudainement prise de convulsions. Tombant à terre, des spasmes secouèrent son corps alors que la fumée noire entrait à l'intérieure de sa poitrine.  
Sesshomaru fonça vers elle, lui attrapant le poignet :

**« Rin ! **Appela t-il.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas.  
Jaken accourut, lui saisissant le bras à son tour, mais les soubresauts de Rin augmentèrent en intensité. Elle se débattait, roulait sur le sol sans qu'aucunes paroles ne paraissent l'atteindre.

Tout à coup, elle s'immobilisa.

Son corps se figea, raide. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage, vide d'expression. Pas un muscle ne tressaillait, pas un souffle ne trahissait une quelconque respiration.  
Sesshomaru tendit la main, mais une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain, enveloppant la figure de Rin. Un rayonnement si opalescent que Jaken dû fermer les yeux avant de subitement réaliser :

**\- Sesshomaru-sama... Cet éclat...**

Cette incroyable illumination n'en était pas une. La chevelure de Rin prenait une teinte blanche, aussi immaculée que celle de Sesshomaru.

Le démon se pencha :

**\- Rin, **appela t-il de nouveau.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient marrons foncés, comme à l'accoutumée.  
Son regard, terrifié, papillonna autour d'elle avant de se poser sur le yôkai. Un grand calme parût soudain l'envahir.

**\- Sesshomaru-sama...**

Elle sourit, posant sa main sur la sienne. Ses traits étaient détendus, son expression, paisible.  
Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent dorés.

**\- Je vous hais. »** Cracha t-elle.

**Fin du chapitre **

**Et voici ! Alors... Que va t-il se passer ? Comment Sesshomaru va t-il se débarrasser du Jashin ? Est-ce que cela sera fatal à Rin ? Est-ce que Maman dayôkai va débarquer ?**

**Haha... Je ferai en sorte de vous dire ça bientôt les amis ! Mais maintenant que le train est de nouveau en marche cela devrait aller mieux... Seulement avec mon prochain départ en vacances, j'ignore si j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite d'ici là ! Dans tout les cas, cette histoire est bientôt terminée et sachez que je n'abandonne jamais une fic, même si j'ai des pannes de temps à autre ^^**

**Et je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires qui m'ont grandement encouragé. C'est eux qui m'ont donné la motivation de m'y remettre !**

**Merci à vous et à bientôt !**

**Disclaimer :**** les personnages de Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru et Jaken appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Les autres viennent directement de mon imagination.**


	16. Chapitre 14 Le songe

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ici l'auteur qui ne publie pas pendant des mois.**

**Je vous sortirai bien toute une panoplie d'excuses pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris, mais je ne crois pas que cela effacera les mois d'absence. Boulot, manque d'inspiration, études, pas envie de dire au revoir à cette fiction... Les raisons sont nombreuses et paraissent toutes aussi bidons les unes que les autres.**

**Quoi qu'il en sois, je m'excuse sincèrement de ce retard. J'ai lu tout vos messages, et je vous remercie de votre engouement pour cette histoire. Sachez que malgré ma lenteur monstrueuse je n'abandonne jamais une fic, et je ne laisserai pas tomber celle-ci. Je vous informe d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre et que c'est certainement le plus long jamais écrit actuellement. A l'origine, j'avais prévu de vous poster la fin de l'histoire au grand complet, mais lorsque j'ai vu le nombre de pages défiler compte tenu de ce qu'il me restait encore à raconter, j'ai dû diviser en deux.  
La prochaine publication - qui je l'espère ne mettra pas autant de temps - fera office à la fois de chapitre final et d'épilogue.**

**Je n'en dit pas plus, et vous laisse vous plonger dans l'action, et Dieu sait à quel point il n'y a que ça dans ce chapitre. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de relire le précédent avant d'attaquer celui-ci... J'ai été tellement longue à en rédiger la fin que la transition entre les événements du chapitre 13 et l'action du chapitre 14 va certainement vous paraître étrange.**

**Merci à ceux ayant commenté, suivi ou tout simplement lu cette fiction. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14 : **

**Le songe **

Une fois encore, le rêve vînt la hanter.

De la fumée s'élevait des toits de chaume et le ciel d'encre était teinté d'une lueur orangée. Un hurlement strident brisa le calme de la nuit, plainte lugubre ne recevant aucune réponse. Comme si c'était un signal, l'incendie flamboya de plus belle, ne laissant que des braises sur son passage.

Un groupe de paysans passa, mené par Kaede. La doyenne faisait de son mieux pour sauver la population alors que, sous leurs yeux, le village prenait flamme.  
Inu-Yasha et Kagome étaient à leurs côtés, contemplant la silhouette qui flottait au devant de la Lune.

Des cheveux blancs comme la neige, des yeux couleurs d'ambre... Rin n'appréhendait que trop cette partie du songe. Alors que ses poumons s'emplissaient de fumée, elle s'apprêtait à pousser un cri déchirant :

**« Sesshomaru-sama ! ».**

En général, c'était là que le rêve s'achevait. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, la silhouette se délectant du désastre sous ses yeux n'était pas celle du seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest.

C'était la sienne.

Le vent de minuit souleva une multitude de mèches opalines qui parurent comme flotter autour de son visage. Ses mains, nouvellement dotées de griffes, chassèrent d'un coup sec la gênante chevelure.

Oui, Rin admirait le village brûler, ou du moins l'entité l'ayant remplacé le faisait. Après son éveil dans les souterrains de la cité, elle avait sondé l'esprit de... _l'autre_. La fille qui habitait ce corps avant son arrivée. Elle avait étudié les lieux, mis un nom sur les objets l'entourant – Dieu, que le langage humain était rustre ! - avant de poser ses pupilles sur le visage au dessus du siens.

Un nom avait alors germé dans son esprit.  
**  
« Sesshomaru. »**

Il n'avait pas fallut davantage pour que la haine explose en elle. Comme l'eau jaillissant du barrage, la haine s'était installée, permettant au Jashin de prendre le contrôle de ce nouvel hôte. Ses forces, réapparues de jour en jour grâce aux maigres soins du seigneur mortel, le shogun, avaient parcouru ses veines armée d'une énergie neuve. L'euphorie l'avait gagné alors qu'elle anéantissait sans peine l'esprit de la fille, dilapidait ses souvenirs.

Comme prévu, l'insecte n'avait pas été dur à supprimer. Sans le moindre effort, le Jashin avait annihilé jusqu'à la moindre trace de son existence. Il en était finis de _« Rin »_. Désormais, le monde la connaîtrait sous le nom de Haika.

Oui... _« Destruction »_. Voilà qui lui plaisait.

Toute à la saveur de sa résurrection, Haika n'avait pas mis longtemps à accomplir son œuvre. Laissant sa force l'envelopper, elle avait concentré son énergie en un jet fulgurant, droit vers le visage du seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Mais le yôkai était vif, il fallait bien le reconnaître, et avait esquivé son attaque... Mais qu'importe. La véritable cible d'Haika avait été atteinte.

Percutant le plafond de plein fouet, le tir renfermait une telle puissance qu'il avait creusé un abîme béant sur tout les étages supérieurs, jusqu'à terminer sa course dans le ciel d'encre. Haika avait souri alors qu'elle s'élevait entre les crevasses, courant enfin vers l'air pur que son corps réclamait depuis des décennie.

Quelle euphorie cela avait été ! La voûte céleste devant ses yeux, la cité sous ses pieds ! Un bonheur sans limites l'avait saisi alors que son nouveau corps lâchait un bruissement aigu – un _rire_ avait-elle identifié -.  
Mais contempler n'était pas suffisant. Non, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'Haika attendait, trop d'années qu'elle imaginait la manière dont elle accomplirait son œuvre. Elle aurait bien détruit la cité, pour son plus grand plaisir... Mais une rapide inspection de la mémoire de la fille lui appris l'existence d'une opportunité beaucoup plus intéressante.

Un village. Au delà de la mer, à plusieurs jours de voyage pour un mortel. Une bagatelle pour un Jashin. C'était là que résidait la fameuse miko que cet idiot de shogun n'avait pas réussi à supprimer. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile...

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle était désormais éveillée et à l'apogée de sa force. Elle s'en chargerait elle-même.

Haika avait alors foncé, son énergie donnant un regain de vitesse incroyable à son nouveau corps. Quitter la cité, traverser l'océan, tout cela n'avait été qu'une question de secondes. Cependant, alors qu'elle zigzaguait à travers les branches, elle avait senti une présence juste derrière elle.  
Le yôkai du nom de Sesshomaru la suivait à la trace, presque aussi vif qu'elle. Qu'espérait-il au juste ? La stopper ? Quelle idée saugrenue... A moins que cela sois le corps de la fille qui l'intéressait ? Si c'était le cas, autant dire qu'il courait après une cause perdue... Ce corps était le sien maintenant, et même si Haika devait en être retirée de force, elle avait annihilé la dénommée Rin de toute la puissance de son esprit. L'humaine n'était plus.

Elle avait laissé échapper un nouveau gloussement – décidément le corps humain était sensible à l'euphorie- et continué sa course en ignorant le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Quoi qu'il tente, il n'était pas assez fort pour la vaincre.

**Oo**

Et voilà où elle en était désormais, enfin arrivée au camp des mortels. Ces pauvres insectes avaient à peine eu le temps de comprendre que déjà elle déchaînait les flammes, les faisait happer les maisons pour mieux transformer leurs occupants en cendres...

Avec un peu de chance, la miko périrait dans l'incendie et elle n'aurait même pas besoin de s'en occuper elle-même... Quoi que, il aurait été amusant de voir son expression avant de mourir...

Un bruit sur sa gauche fit retourner Haika. Le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest venait d'atterrir souplement sur un toit à quelques pas d'elle, les muscles encore tendus après la longue poursuite depuis la cité.

**« Trop rapide pour toi mon mignon ?** Susurra Haika.

Le yôkai se releva, impassible, et la regarda fixement :

**\- Arrête cela Rin,** ordonna t-il, **maintenant.**

Le Jashin resta estomaqué pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire :

**\- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je te réponde **_**« Oui Sesshomaru-sama »**_**, j'espère ?** Ricana Haika.

**\- Je sais que tu es toujours là, Rin,** continua Sesshomaru d'un ton ferme, sans réplique. **Reviens. Immédiatement. **

Haika lâcha un rictus, amusée. Naïf petit démon... Et c'était lui, qui avait failli causer sa perte ? Rin était morte. A son réveil, Haika avait fait taire sa présence aux tréfonds de son esprit, l'avait piétiné jusqu'à ce que de murmures la voix de Rin se transforme en souffles d'agonie. A qui ce yôkai croyait-il avoir à faire ? C'était d'un ennui...

**\- Tu aurais pu rendre les choses si intéressantes... **soupira Haika. **Quel dommage... »**

Se détournant de Sesshomaru, Haika leva le bras. Les flammes quittèrent leur repas de chaume pour se positionner au creux de sa main, formant comme une sphère brillante. Le Jashin sourit, savourant la pression du pouvoir prêt à exploser alors que la boule d'énergie grossissait jusqu'à en éclipser la noirceur de la nuit. Découvrant ses gencives d'un air dément, Haika se tourna vers la forêt. Là, les villageois s'échappaient vaille que vaille, traînant leurs blessés à même le sol. En voyant l'énorme sphère de feu, une jeune femme s'immobilisa, et poussa sa grand-mère essoufflée avec une expression de panique pure.

**« Il aurait fallut être un tantinet plus rapide, chérie... » **sifflota Haika.

Mais alors qu'elle lâchait son attaque en un hurlement sauvage, une douleur sourde envahie son bras. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, sa main parti en arrière, libérant la boule de feu. Celle-ci fonça droit vers un pan éloigné et loupa sa cible.  
Haika baissa les yeux. Figée au niveau du coude, un nihonto était planté au travers de son bras.

**« Sesshomaru ! »** Siffla la Jashin avec un cri de colère.

Mais son attaquant n'était nullement le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Surgissant des fumées, un démon loup la dévisageait froidement. Avant qu'Haika ne puisse réagir, le yôkai retira sa lame qui éclaboussa la peau blanche du Jashin d'une gerbe de sang noir.  
Retroussant les lèvres en un rictus de rage, Haika brandit ses griffes et aurait lacéré ce misérable si celui-ci n'avait pas appréhendé le geste et bondit hors de portée.

Atterrissant souplement, il darda vers le Jashin ses yeux jaunes et poussa un grognement.

**« Il suffit, Okaami Kaisoku. »** Ordonna une voix féminine.

Haika se figea. Sesshomaru, toujours à quelques mètres, se tourna brusquement vers la nouvelle venue.

Une femme aux longues mèches opalines vînt se poster aux côtés du yôkai loup. Elle portait son opulente chevelure attachée en deux couettes, reposant souplement contre son kimono violet et bleu marine. Une épaisse fourrure lui entourait les épaules, et son visage portait la même marque que le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest, un croissant de Lune sur le front, ainsi que deux éclairs sur les joues.

Le corps d'Haika se recouvrit d'une sueur froide. Qu'étais-ce donc que cela ? Un _pressentiment_ ? En dehors de l'indicible danger que dégageait cette femme, le Jashin avait une étrange impression de déjà-vue... Avait-il déjà croisé cette yôkai ?  
Non, bien sûr que non, c'était impossible... Alors... L'insecte peut être ? La fille qui autrefois occupait ce corps ?

Sa rage augmenta lorsque, poussée par un soudain vent nocturne, la fumée de l'incendie se dissipa, divulguant l'armée se regroupant derrière la Mère des démons. Une centaine tout au plus, mais lourdement entraîné. Partout, des yôkais se tenaient immobiles, prêt à bondir...

**« Toute la délégation Inu,** ricana Haika, **comme c'est aimable... »**

Que diable faisaient-ils là ? Serais-ce un coup de Sesshomaru ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, ne pas l'attaquer pour ensuite convoquer une armée...  
Contrôlant difficilement son envie de rugir, Haika fouilla avec violence la mémoire de la fille. Cette Rin savait peut être quelque chose...  
Là elle y était... Un pavillon dans la ville du seigneur mortel, une humaine en face d'elle, Hatsumi, et...

Le noir. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire ce qui venait ensuite.  
Le Jashin poussa un grondement. Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-il pas à décrypter la mémoire de cette stupide mortelle ? C'était _son_ corps, _ses_ souvenirs ! Il en faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Toute hérissée qu'elle était, Haika ne se préoccupa même pas de voir le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest bondir au devant de sa mère. A son approche, les yôkais mirent genoux à terre, attendant les ordres.

**« Que fais-tu là ?** Questionna directement Sesshomaru, glacial.

**\- Je répond au message que ton humaine m'a envoyé,** rétorqua la Mère des démons. **Elle a de l'audace pour une petite fille...**

**\- Rin n'est plus une petite fille, ô Reine Mère, **glapit Jaken qui durant tout ce temps s'était accroché à la fourrure de Sesshomaru, **c'est une adulte maintenant...**

**\- Vraiment ? **Répondit-elle d'un air ennuyée. **Le temps œuvre si rapidement sur les humains... As-tu pensé à la mettre à l'abri cette fois ? Tensaiga ne fonctionnera plus sur elle...**

Sesshomaru demeura silencieux, se contentant d'observer sévèrement sa mère.

**\- En fait, **repris Jaken, penaud, **l'humaine possédée par le Jashin... **

La voix acérée de son seigneur et maître le fit taire :

**\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici sans ma permission,** lança t-il froidement. **Je saurai me charger de Rin. Repars, tout de suite. **

**\- Fils indigne que voilà,** riposta la Reine Mère, **ta génitrice vient te secourir et c'est ainsi que tu la remercie ? Quelle insolence...**

**\- Belles paroles que cela,** siffla Sesshomaru, plus effrayant que jamais. **Si tu es ici, c'est dans ton propre intérêt... Répond moi maintenant. Quel est ton but ?**

La Mère des Démons le regarda, effaçant sa façade sereine pour reprendre une expression plus dure.

**\- Un Jashin en liberté est une menace pour la domination Inu, **lança t-elle sèchement. **Domination que tes ancêtres et ton père avant toi ont pris soin de construire. Il est hors de question que je mette en danger des années de règne sous prétexte que tu refuses d'attaquer franchement. **

Elle dévisagea son fils, aussi imperturbable et sévère que lui :

**\- Te voilà en train de répugner à l'idée de sacrifier une vie humaine... Te ramollirais-tu Sesshomaru ?**

**\- Silence, **gronda celui-ci, les yeux plissés.

**\- Je t'ai apporté une armée,** continua la Reine Mère, **détruit ce Jashin où je devrais le faire à ta place.**

**\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun soutien, **riposta le yôkai, portant une main à son sabre.

Du mouvement se fit sentir derrière eux. Haika s'était élevée de nouveau dans le ciel, prête à repartir à l'attaque. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la Mère des Démons, un rictus tordit ses lèvres.

**\- Assez d'états d'âme,** cracha la Reine Mère. **Attaquez ! »**

Bondissant brusquement, l'étoffe de son kimono quitta ses épaules pour flotter dans le ciel d'encre. La fourrure qu'elle portait autour du coup s'élargit, recouvrant son corps d'un épais pelage blanc tandis que ses deux iris s'allongeaient et prenaient une couleur écarlate.  
C'était une femme qui avait jailli dans le ciel. Mais ce fut un énorme chien blanc qui atterrit, à deux pas du Jashin. Il était si grand, que le toit des maisons arrivaient à peine à la moitié de ses pattes avants, et lorsque son flair distingua l'odeur d'Haika, il poussa un hurlement féroce.

Le Jashin souri d'un air mauvais : Voilà qui allait rendre les choses plus intéressantes ! Cependant aussi puissant qu'il était, il devait admettre que la situation ne jouait pas en sa faveur... Affronter la Reine Mère et son armée en même temps n'était pas chose aisée. Il fallait les séparer.

Amorçant un geste de retraite, Haika tenta d'attirer la Mère des Démons à sa poursuite. Mais celle-ci ne la chassa nullement. Elle chargea.

Comme dans un rêve, Haika aperçu un tourbillon blanc décoller parmi les volutes de fumée pour foncer, telle une torpille, droit sur elle.  
Impossible à éviter. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le Jashin s'apprêta à encaisser.

Mais la démone ne le toucha pas. Surgissant des flammes, au autre gigantesque chien blanc bondit et coupa la Reine Mère en plein vol. Atterrissant brutalement sur le sol, les deux molosses roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en un grand concert de grognements.

Le nouveau venu, le plus immense des deux, se releva. Son regard féroce et sa démarche svelte informa immédiatement Haika qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire... ?

La Mère des Démons se posait visiblement la même question. Se redressant sur ses pattes avants, elle adressa à sa progéniture un grondement menaçant. Sesshomaru y répondit plus sauvagement encore.  
Au loin, les yôkais se tenaient immobiles, déroutés. Qui devaient-ils suivre ? Il était impossible pour des démons de posséder plusieurs Alphas... Quand deux membres d'une meute se disputait la place de meneur, seul un combat à mort les départageait.

Les deux Inus semblaient en être arrivés à la même conclusion. D'un bon, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, soulevant un nuage de braises. Ce fut crocs contre crocs, griffes contre griffes.

Et au milieu de ce carnage, Haika souri.

**Oo**

**« Répète un peu ça ?! **S'exclama Kagome.

**\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu !** Répliqua Inu-Yasha.

La miko lança au hanyou un regard furieux.

**\- Il suffit maintenant,** les coupa Kaede, claudiquant tant bien que mal en dehors de la forêt. **Inu-Yasha, qu'as-tu dit ?**

**\- Que j'étais certain de reconnaître cette odeur, **répondit à contrecœur le demi-démon. **Elle n'en a pas l'apparence, mais mon flair ne me mens pas : la chose là haut, c'est Rin.  
**

**\- Rin n'attaquerait jamais le village,** s'écria Kagome, ulcérée. **Elle nous a envoyé un message plus tôt dans la journée pour nous prévenir d'une attaque imminente, ça n'a aucun sens !**

**\- Les dieux soient bénis de nous avoir fait recevoir la messagère à temps, **compléta la doyenne, **car sans cela nous n'aurions jamais pu évacuer le plus gros du village avant l'arrivée de ce monstre...**

**\- Aucun de nous n'a revu Rin depuis son enlèvement, **repris Inu-Yasha, **Sesshomaru a toujours certifié qu'il s'en occupait ! Comment peux-tu être si certaine de ce qu'elle est devenu ? Et il s'agit de son **_**odeur **_**Kagome !**

**\- Si ton frère et toi m'aviez écouté et avait coopéré, on n'en serait pas là !** Hurla la miko. **Mais non, vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, trop orgueilleux pour travailler ensemble ! S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Rin, Inu-Yasha, sache que c'est entièrement ta faute !**

**\- Ma faute ? Qui a décidé de faire une halte et nous a retardé le soir où Rin s'est faite kidnappée ?**

**\- COUCHE !**

**\- Ça ne fonctionne plus ! **Cria le hanyou, presque aussi fort que sa compagne.

**\- Il suffit tout les deux ! **Les coupa brutalement Kaede. **Il y a plus important que vos chamailleries ! Cette chose n'est pas Rin. Du moins, pas entièrement. J'ai suffisamment opéré auprès de ma sœur, Kikyô, pour pouvoir reconnaître un Jashin.**

**\- Un Jashin, Kaeda-sama ?** Interrogea Kagome, soudainement calmée.

La miko se tourna vers le village. Après avoir traîné au loin les paysans n'ayant pu être évacué immédiatement après réception du message de Rin, Kagome, Inu-Yasha et Kaede étaient revenus sur leurs pas, à quelques mètres de l'incendie. Là, ils avaient aperçu la créature au long cheveux blancs, mais à la silhouette curieusement humaine flotter dans le ciel de minuit. Malheureusement, une gigantesque explosion avait retenti peu après, brouillant leur vision de l'étrange apparition. Un... Jashin d'après la doyenne.

Kagome senti Inu-Yasha se raidir alors que Kaede reprenait la parole :

**\- Un Jashin est un esprit maléfique, un rejeton des anciens Dieux souhaitant anéantir toute vie humaine afin de revenir aux temps où seuls les membres de son espèce régnaient sur cette Terre. La plupart ont été vaincu il y a des années, mais certains d'entre eux parviennent encore à survivre. Ce ne sont plus que des ombres... Pour revenir à l'apogée de sa force, un Jashin doit se nourrir en quantité de corps humains, jusqu'à être suffisamment puissant pour en posséder un et agir à travers lui... **

**\- Vous voulez dire... Que ce Jashin se serait approprié le corps de Rin ?** Souffla Kagome avec effroi.

Fermant les yeux d'un air sinistre, Kaede hocha la tête.

**\- Et comment on s'en débarrasse, Baa-chan ? **Demanda fermement Inu-Yasha, la main positionnée sur Tessaiga.

**\- Il faut faire sortir le Jashin de son abri de chair pour l'éliminer. Là seulement, il sera vulnérable.**

**\- Mais cela signifie tuer Rin... **Murmura Kagome.

**\- Éliminer Rin ne serait qu'une solution temporaire, **rétorqua la doyenne. **Tuer un hôte ne tue pas le Jashin, il lui suffit de s'en trouver un autre ou de fuir. Effectivement, abattre Rin nous donnerait une chance de faire sortir la créature et de l'atteindre... Mais c'est un pari risqué... **  
**  
\- Vous avez une idée pour vaincre ce monstre sans que la vie de Rin en sois infectée !**Devina Kagome.

**\- Seuls les pouvoirs d'une miko peuvent éliminer un Jashin,** acquiesça Kaede. **Kagome, tu es la réincarnation de ma sœur, Kikyô... Peut-être t'es t-il possible de faire sortir le Jashin du corps de Rin sans heurter celle-ci.**

**\- Comment faire ? Je ne peux m'approcher d'elle...**

**\- Lance lui une flèche,** intervînt alors Inu-Yasha.

Un silence pesant accueilli ses paroles. Puis, Kagome se tourna vers lui, de nouveau courroucée :

**\- Tu le fais exprès ? Je viens de dire que je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer !**

**\- Tu veux peut être lui offrir une tasse de thé ? **S'écria le hanyou. **Rien ne t'oblige à effectuer un tir mortel. Lance lui une flèche, et je me chargerai de dévier sa trajectoire afin qu'elle n'atteigne pas les points vitaux de Rin.**

La miko ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester, avant de se taire, songeuse.

**\- Ce sera très risqué... **dit-elle d'un air inquiet.

**\- Kerps, pour qui me prends-tu ? **Cracha Inu-Yasha. **Cet imbécile de Jashin ne me verra même pas arriver. Cesse de t'inquiéter.**

**\- Sans compter qu'il a sûrement d'autres problèmes plus graves à affronter... **Siffla Kaede le corps soudainement raide, les yeux ancrés sur le village.

Kagome et Inu-Yasha se tournèrent vers la direction que fixait la vielle femme. Parmi les flammes dévorant les demeures, ils aperçurent une horde de yôkais armée jusqu'aux dents. Ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, visiblement concentrés sur quelque chose qu'aucun des trois comparses ne pouvait voir.  
Alors qu'Inu-Yasha s'apprêtait à hurler à leur encontre, la maison la plus proche s'effondra, écrasée par deux énormes chiens blancs. Le plus gros des molosses se releva aussitôt, faisant découvrir aux spectateurs le motif en croissant de Lune sur son front.

**\- Sesshomaru ! Enfoiré !** S'exclama la hanyou à l'adresse de son demi-frère.

Il fut totalement ignoré.

**\- Si Sesshomaru est là, c'est qu'il y a bel et bien une chance de sauver Rin !** Lança Kagome avec joie.

**\- C'était mon bureau... **souffla Kaede en contemplant les débris de la cabane, choquée. **J'y entreposais tout mon matériel... Mes ingrédients...**

**\- Qui est le deuxième Inu avec lui ? **Interrogea Kagome sans se préoccuper de la doyenne. **Tu as un autre frère Inu-Yasha ?**

**\- Kerps, manquerait plus que ça ! Non, cette yôkai... Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais je crois...**

Il se tut un instant, une ride barrant son front.

**\- Je crois qu'il s'agit de la Reine des démons... La mère de Sesshomaru. **

Kaede et Kagome poussèrent une exclamation :

**\- Il a une mère ?! **S'écria la miko.

**\- Bien sûr qu'il a une mère, andouille !** Souffla l'hanyou à l'adresse de Kagome. **Tu crois que les abrutis comme lui sortent de nul part ? Quant à ce que sa daronne fait ici...**

**\- Je crois... Qu'elle se bat avec son fils... **Intervînt Kaede.

Inu-Yasha et Kagome se turent, observant d'un air soucieux les deux démons Inu se jeter férocement l'un sur l'autre, le premier déchiquetant la chair à coups de griffes, le second broyant les muscles d'un mouvement de mâchoires.

**\- Il me semble que le temps n'est plus aux paroles, **lâcha Inu-Yasha d'un air décidé. **Kagome, prépare ta flèche. »**

Sans protester davantage, la miko s'activa. Saisissant sa flèche d'une main, elle banda son grand arc courbé à hauteur de visage. Elle plissa les yeux, visant aussi juste que possible, alors qu'elle mettait sa flèche en position. Tout proche d'elle, Inu-Yasha s'était accroupi, prêt à bondir une fois le jet lancé.

La fumée et l'opacité obscurcissaient les yeux de Kagome, mais elle était une miko. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune précision visuelle pour savoir où se trouvait sa cible, elle la _sentait_. Relâchant la corde de son arc, la flèche de la prêtresse fusa dans les airs, plus rapide qu'un souffle de vent.  
Telle une ombre, Inu-Yasha se lança à ses trousses, agrippant de ses griffes l'extrémité de plume.

Il fallait dévier le tir. Au moment où la flèche ne serait plus qu'à quelques mètres du Jashin, il devait éviter que celui-ci sois frappé au cœur. Où Rin mourrait avec la créature.

Haika, toute absorbée par le combat des Inu, ne repéra pas immédiatement l'hanyou. Mais les Jashins fuyaient les miko comme la peste depuis des siècles, et une terreur subite s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle se tournait en direction de Kagome, l'arc toujours bandé.  
Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Inu-Yasha, et un rictus de colère déforma ses lèvres.

_« Ainsi, Inu No Taisho a donc eu un bâtard... »_

L'hanyou leva haut le bras, la flèche serrée dans son poing :

**« Crève, enflure !** Hurla t-il à son encontre.

Mais la pointe de la sagette ne rencontra que le vide. Haika avait disparu, comme un nuage de fumée que l'on dissipe d'un mouvement de main. Le hanyou se retourna, vif et l'odorat aux aguets : elle ne pouvait s'être évaporée aussi soudainement !

Tout à coup, Kagome lâcha un hurlement perçant. Paniqué, le semi-yôkai se tourna vers elle, prêt à voler à son secours, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait bouger. Une douleur étrange l'envahissait au niveau de la poitrine, tel un une aiguille froide le traversant de part et d'autre.  
Il baissa les yeux. Une main lui transperçait le torse. De fines gouttes de sang coulaient le long des griffes en un bruit cristallin. Qu'il était étrange qu'un geste aussi violent sois accompagné d'un son si inoffensif.

La respiration d'Inu-Yasha se bloqua, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tournant la tête avec peine, il lança un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.  
Haika était là, les traits durs et malveillants. Ce visage, à la fois si éloigné et si ressemblant de celui de Rin, lui souriait de toutes ses dents :

**\- Une flèche de miko... Comme c'est intelligent... **Susurra la créature. **Mais tu n'es qu'un hanyou, une moitié de démon... Quelle chance pensais-tu avoir ? **

Retirant son bras d'un geste sec, le Jashin repoussa le corp d'Inu-Yasha d'un air dédaigneux. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, le souffle crispé, la main serrée sur la plaie béante lui creusant la poitrine.

**\- INU-YASHA ! » **Hurla Kagome.

Le cri, déchirant, interrompit les deux énormes Inus en plein combat. Sesshomaru releva son museau ensanglanté tandis que la patte de la Reine Mère restait suspendue, figée dans son attaque.  
Tout deux virent le corps d'Inu-Yasha valser dans les airs et atterrir brutalement au sol alors qu'une lumière étrange entourait le Jashin.

Le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest jeta un regard froid à sa mère, qui poussa un grognement de consentement en retour. Mettant leur conflit de côté, ils chargèrent de concert sur Haika.

Mais celle-ci se contenta d'éclater de rire alors que la lumière devenait plus forte encore. Et plus l'éclat grandissait, plus le rire de la créature paraissait résonner, comme un écho insupportable.

Les Inus s'immobilisèrent. Près d'eux, Inu-Yasha se relevait faiblement, Kagome accourant à ses côtés.

Le scintillement cessa alors, laissant voir non pas une, mais une centaine d'Haika. Partout de fidèles reproductions du Jashin les regardait en émettant ce gloussement de dément. Ils étaient encerclés, sans aucune idée de quelle créature était l'originale.

Derrière eux, l'armée de démons bougea soudainement, prête à fondre sur les illusions. La Reine Mère poussa un rugissement féroce, encourageant son armée à se battre, mais un mouvement du côté de son fils la fit taire.

L'énorme molosse avait disparu, laissant de nouveau la place au yôkai sous sa forme d'Oni. Les iris toujours rouges, il se tourna en direction de son armée, ignorant le danger du Jashin prêt à attaquer.

**« Tenez vos positions, **ordonna t-il d'un ton ferme. Sa voix, bien qu'ayant de nouveau des intonations humaines, rappelait toujours le grondement animal de sa véritable nature. **Ne bougez pas tant que je ne vous en ai pas donné l'ordre.**

**\- Que fais-tu, Sesshomaru espèce de cinglé ?** S'écria son demi-frère de nouveau sur pieds.

**\- Silence, **lui rétorqua froidement le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. **Dit à ton humaine de préparer une seconde flèche. Si tu es d'une quelconque utilité, apprête toi à attaquer. **

**\- As-tu vu leur nombre ?** Hurla le hanyou. **Ils sont une centaine ! Comment veux-tu atteindre l'originale dans le tas ?**

**\- Même avec un excellent flair, cela a peu de chance d'aboutir, **approuva la Reine Mère, retrouvant à son tour une apparence humaine. **Ces illusions ne sont pas parfaites, mais même moi à un tel nombre je ne saurais suivre une piste. Cesse tes enfantillages et...**

Sesshomaru se tourna vers eux, l'aura plus glaciale que jamais. Quelque chose chez lui, que cela sois la fermeté ou la détermination qu'il dégageait, fit taire aussitôt la Mère des démons. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle laissait son fils la frôler, s'avançant au devant de la créature.

Pendant une demi-seconde, elle avait cru voir Inu No Taisho.

Le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest dévisagea les centaines de Jashin lui faisant face, impavide. A sa gauche, le hanyou, se mettait en position en pestant, sa blessure déjà à moitié guéri. Lui aussi, le sang du Grand Inu coulait dans ses veines...

L'humaine à leurs côté, une miko d'après ce que la Reine Mère avait compris, encochait une seconde flèche en maîtrisant ses tremblements.

La Mère des démons s'avança alors à son tour, à la droite de son fils. Celui-ci avait les yeux braqués droit devant lui, vers quelque chose que ni elle ni aucun autre yôkai ne pouvaient voir :

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de flair pour savoir où est Rin. »** souffla t-il. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Pourtant, tous l'entendirent.

**Fin du chapitre **

**Et voici ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que vous n'avez pas trouvé l'introduction du Rin-Jashin trop bancale. J'ai décidé que cette créature, étant à la base mythique, n'aurait pas de genre, c'est pour ça que vous trouverez à la fois les pronoms " il " et " elle " pour la désigner, Haika étant souvent rattachée au pronom " elle" et Jashin au pronom " il " même si les deux désignent la même personne. **

**J'ai lu beaucoup de théories intéressantes, sachez qu'il y a beaucoup de vrai dans ce que vous pensez... Mais aussi pas mal d'erreurs ! **  
**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous la prochaine fois pour la conclusion de tout cela. Une fois encore, veuillez excuser mon immense retard. **  
**N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions sur ce final. Gros bisous et bien à vous !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Inu-Yasha, de Jaken, de la Reine Mère, de Rin, de Sesshomaru, de Kaede et de Kagome appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Le reste est de mon invention. **


End file.
